Learn to live
by Anya Omega
Summary: Ne pas poser de questions et obéir. Voilà tout ce que la vie lui a appris du haut de ses huit ans. Comment distinguer l'amour de la haine quand on ne connait que la douleur? Conditionné pour être un esclave, Harry saura t-il faire la différence ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur : Comment ça, ça fait longtemps? Vous ne rêvez pas ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau prologue, pour une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions et un petit sondage, merci d'y répondre !**

\- Dépêche toi, petit vaurien !

La voix de la vieille femme qui venait de l'interpeller était celle de sa tante, Pétunia. Elle ne supportait pas de mettre le nez dehors quand il pleuvait à verse de plus qu'elle se refusait à passer plus de temps avec lui que nécessaire.

Pourtant, au milieu des gens pressés de se mettre à l'abri, le petit garçon s'émerveillait de ce qu'il pouvait voir et entrevoir, du simple parc accolé à la petite boulangerie où ils se rendaient aux grandes vitrines luxueuses des magasins. Un spectacle somme tout assez banal mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rien vu du monde extérieur que la rue où il vivait depuis le jardin où il travaillait toute la journée, c'était immensément merveilleux. Le sourire aux lèvres, il suivait la dame qui lui jetait des regards noirs, lui disant de se presser en ajoutant moult surnoms dépréciatifs dont vaurien, crétin, idiot, incapable étaient les plus gentils.

Pour aller plus vite sans se perdre, le petit garçon avait bien tenté d'agripper la main de sa tante mais Pétunia Dursley avait vivement retiré sa main, comme si une bactérie contagieuse l'avait contaminée puis l'avait giflé avec un gant. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher. Jamais. Quand il avait posé la question, il avait été battu par son oncle qui l'avait surpris pour l'avoir fait. Avec les Dursley, il ne fallait jamais poser de questions. Alors, quand Vernon, le mari de Pétunia, l'avait baptisé "monstre" et ne jurait que par ce surnom dépréciatif, Harry avait progressivement oublié son nom. Il était un monstre, une erreur de la nature.

\- Dépêche toi, sale garnement ! Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'il pleut?

Pétunia était furieuse. Vernon avait catégoriquement refusé que le monstre aille en voiture et elle avait dû se résigner à se rendre à la boulangerie à pied pendant que son mari emmenait son fils faire un tour pour s'acheter un nouveau jeu vidéo. En temps normal, elle aurait envoyé le bon à rien à sa place mais pas plus tard que la veille, Vernon l'avait corrigé pour avoir bu de l'eau au robinet extérieur alors qu'il devait arroser les plantes. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le monstre parte avec l'argent ou leur pose des problèmes. C'est pourquoi elle s'était résolue à l'accompagner, le laissant la suivre comme un chien sans jamais se mettre à sa hauteur.

Mais Harry n'était pas pressé de rentrer. C'était la première fois en huit ans qu'il pouvait observer le monde extérieur alors il enregistrait le plus de choses possibles pour inventer des histoires aussi farfelues que ses rêves la nuit.

Depuis tout petit déjà, Harry avait compris qu'il était différent. Contrairement à Dudley, il vivait dans un placard et n'avait pas le droit d'aller à l'école.

Les services d'aide à l'enfance étaient venus mais Pétunia avait inventé une histoire de constitution fragile et le soir venu, quand le petit garçon avait appris l'existence de l'école et avait demandé pourquoi lui n'y allait-il pas, il avait découvert qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions. Depuis, il avait retenu la leçon.

Mais Harry était aussi étrangement bizarre. Il lui était arrivé certaines choses qu'il n'expliquait pas. La nuit par exemple, quand il avait fait un mauvais rêve, il s'était réveillé en hurlant avant de se mordre la main pour se faire taire. Puis il avait attendu, la peur au ventre. Aucun bruit dans l'escalier sous lequel était son placard n'avait retenti et il avait pu respirer à nouveau. Puis il y avait eu cette fois où Dudley l'avait poussé alors qu'il se servait du tuyau d'arrosage pour nettoyer la voiture. Il avait fini trempé mais l'instant d'après, il était sec. Il ignorait pourquoi toutes ces choses lui arrivaient mais il remerciait à chaque fois Dieu pour ses bonnes actions et promettait d'être un bon petit garçon pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas.

Mais même Dieu l'oubliait parfois. Pourtant il priait pour avoir à manger, nuit et jour, quand Vernon estimait qu'un monstre ne devait être nourri qu'une à deux fois par semaine s'il était d'assez bonne humeur ou si Pétunia avait des remords et le laissait avaler quelque chose pendant qu'il cuisinait. Harry était traité en esclave.

\- Nous y sommes. Suis moi et pas un mot, sinon tu sais ce que Vernon fera quand on rentrera ! Tout doit être parfait pour l'anniversaire de Dudley !

Et pour se faire, elle avait commander à la boulangerie quatre énormes gâteaux de huit personnes tous garnis de crème fraiche ou de chocolat. Harry retint une grimace en les prenant. Son ventre gronda. Il n'avait rien eu à manger depuis deux jours. Pourtant il savait. Il n'y aurait pas droit, il le savait. Alors qu'espérait-il? Il finirait sans doute enfermé dans son placard pendant que sa "famille" fêtait joyeusement l'anniversaire de son cousin. Le garçon aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'être là mais il ne pouvait pas poser de questions. Il ne devait pas.

\- Allez, dépêche toi ! Et ne fais pas tomber les gâteaux, bon à rien !

Puis ils étaient repartis dans l'autre sens alors que Pétunia pressait le pas. Harry aurait bien voulu ralentir pour mieux observer le parc devant lequel il passait et saluer des gens mais sa tante n'ayant pas l'air de bonne humeur sous son parapluie, il se pressa, laissant la pluie finir de le tremper jusqu'aux os.

\- Range ça vite dans le frigo, ingrat ! Vernon et Dudley arrivent dans quatre heures. Tu prépareras le dîner pendant que je range la chambre de Dudley puis tu iras dans ton placard, ton oncle ne veut pas te voir.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête alors il avait espéré… Espéré que Pétunia fasse une exception, qu'il puisse avoir au moins un repas, même des vieilles tartines avec le restant de fromage, il s'en contenterait. Il aurait au moins quelque chose dans l'estomac.

Mais non se dit-il quand il eut fini sa tâche en entendant Pétunia fermer le verrou du placard derrière lui. Peut-être valait-il mieux cela que les coups. Il soupira et ferma les yeux en s'allongeant sur sa couverture à même le sol. Peut-être aurait-il à manger demain? Il pouvait toujours espérer mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il se fasse oublier s'il voulait avoir une chance d'avaler quelque chose de la semaine. Mais comment pouvait-on se faire oublier quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, monstre et erreur de la nature à plein temps?

 **Note d'auteur : Voici un petit prologue de rien du tout ! J'avais prévu une double fanfiction parallèle. Voilà une suite de mots bien compliquée et difficile à vous expliquer. Tout dépendra de si j'arrive à écrire l'autre. En attendant, j'en entame déjà la première partie. Je vous tiens au courant de l'écriture de la deuxième fanfiction. Les explications seront données en temps utile si cette double-fanfiction parallèle nait vraiment.**

 **Bref, j'espère avoir vos retours et que ce prologue vous aura plus ! A bientôt !**

 **PS : J'écris une histoire avec un OC en personnage principal mais je ne sais pas comment elle sera reçue donc j'hésite à vous la partager. J'aimerais vos avis pour me mettre en confiance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur : Les chapitres tardent, je sais, mais d'une part je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans rien et faire un break trop long et d'autre part j'avais besoin de ce break. Du coup, côté écriture, je trainouille à mort. Je commence tout juste le chapitre trois et encore, je m'oblige sinon vous n'auriez encore rien à l'heure actuelle. Donc voilà, cette histoire prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Par avance, ne m'en veuillez pas ! Bonne lecture !**

Toute la journée durant, Harry avait fermé les yeux, couché à même le sol alors que son corps tremblait. Forcément, il faisait froid dans son placard, il n'y avait pas de chauffage contrairement aux autres pièces et ses vêtements avaient séchés sur lui, Pétunia lui refusant un instant pour se changer sous prétexte qu'il ferait encore de bêtises et qu'il perdrait du temps pour préparer le repas.

\- A croire que tu veux tout gâcher ! avait-elle rouspéter. Tous les mêmes ! Tous des bons à rien !

Son estomac gronda. Évidemment, sa tante ne l'avait même pas laissé manger alors qu'elle-même devait se régaler en ce moment même devant un fabuleux dessert. Il aurait bien voulu y goûter mais Pétunia le lui avait dit : "Les montres n'avaient droit à rien". Il devait plutôt les remercier de l'avoir éduqué plutôt que de réclamer. Alors Harry remerciait sa famille pour lui avoir appris les règles de la société et, petit à petit, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était lui-même conditionné pour être un parfait esclave pour avoir juste un peu de reconnaissance. Mais il n'y avait pas droit. Les monstres n'avaient droit à rien, pas même à un peu d'amour. Les montres étaient ce qu'ils étaient, des monstres. Des bons à rien qui voulaient les honnêtes gens. Harry avait pourtant tenté de lui dire qu'il n'était pas un voleur mais il avait reçu une si cuisante correction qu'il était resté au sol plusieurs heures dans le placard où Vernon l'avait expédié avant de pouvoir se relever.

\- Monstre ! Lève toi ! Tu dois préparer le petit déjeuner avant que Vernon n'aille travailler ! Dépêche toi !

\- Oui Tante Pétunia.

Inutile de demander s'il pouvait manger quelque chose. Il ne devait pas poser de questions et accepter tout ce qu'on lui donnait. Si la femme avait décidé de l'oublier pour la journée, il était hors de question qu'il réclame. Un esclave n'avait aucune demande à faire. Il devait obéir, tout simplement. Alors il s'était levé, grimaçant contre sa mauvaise nuit peuplée de cauchemar, mit ses lunettes tordues et gagna la cuisine sous la pression de la femme aigrie. Un petit déjeuner normal n'aurait pas pris plus de dix minutes mais son oncle était exigent et il avait appris qu'il fallait plus que tout qu'il soit satisfait, lui et son fils. Pétunia lui passait volontiers ses caprices mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux hommes qui le battaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Alors il faisait de son mieux. Tous les jours. Priant encore en un dieu dont il doutait de plus en plus de l'existence.

Calmement, il prit les œufs et entama la préparation d'une omelette de six œufs alors que le bacon grésillait tranquillement sur la poêle adjacente. Faire la cuisine était un défi pour lui qui n'avait que huit ans mais il retenait et apprenait très vite ses leçons avec la maitresse de maison.

\- Sale monstre ! Que vois-je? Tu as paressé alors que tu devais préparer le petit déjeuner? Tu ne mérites même pas notre clémence ! Que vas-tu faire si je suis en retard au travail? C'est avec mon argent que tu es nourri ! Puisque tu penses que tu peux te passer de nourriture, Tunia, tu lui donneras ses corvées puis tu l'enfermeras dans le placard. Il n'aura rien aujourd'hui.

Harry releva la tête. Il avait vraiment faim, il avait fait de son mieux ! Il devait juste finir de mettre le bacon bien gras dans l'assiette quand son oncle était arrivé. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Alors Pétunia avait obéi et il s'était retrouvé à nouveau enfermé à double tour.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il rien avalé? Depuis que Dudley était retourné à l'école. Ça lui semblait lointain, mais ça ne faisait que sept jours. Il n'avait même pas eu sa ration de la semaine. Combien de temps encore son oncle continuerait-il de l'affamer?

\- Prépare le déjeuner de Dudley. Dépêche toi ! dit la femme d'une voix agacée en quittant la pièce pour suivre son mari et le saluer avant son départ. Pouvait-il? Oserait-il? Il jeta un œil à droite et à gauche. Personne. Il prit un morceau de jambon. Personne ne s'en apercevrait et puis, il avait si faim !

\- Maman ! Le monstre a volé du jambon !

Harry se retourna vivement. Dudley l'avait vu. Peut-être pouvait-il nier? Le regard noir de sa tante l'en empêcha et elle l'obligea à tout recracher devant Vernon et son fils.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Sale voleur ! Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre sous notre toit ! Je dois aller travailler mais ce soir, je te règlerai ton compte. Définitivement. Pétunia, enferme le pour la journée, je règlerai ça à mon retour.

Le garçon déglutit. Vomir lui avait fait mal mais pire que tout, il appréhendait la punition. Pourquoi avait-il mangé? Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Il le savait ! Il risquait sa vie en faisant ça ! Vernon ne serait pas clément avec lui, même s'il suppliait parce qu'il avait faim. Personne n'était clément avec lui car après tout, devait on être clément envers un esclave monstrueux comme lui?

Il avait passé la journée dans l'angoisse à attendre sa punition. Vernon se contenterait-il de sa canne? Il l'espérait. Oui il finirait au sol, sans doute incapable de bouger plusieurs heures mais il ne voulait pas avoir pire. Il pensait supplier mais Vernon était spécialement vicieux. Plus le garçon suppliait et plus son oncle le battait fort, redoublement d'imagination afin de créer le plus de douleur possible. Harry s'était imaginé mille et un scénarii puis la porte s'était ouverte. Déjà? Non, c'était un accident, encore. Il ne pouvait pas déjà être l'heure. Mais l'horrible homme se montra. Il avait envoyé Dudley et Pétunia acheter un jouet pour récompenser son fils d'avoir pris le monstre sur le fait puis au cinéma pour s'occuper personnellement du monstre.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de voler les honnêtes gens !

Et l'homme s'était défoulé sur lui. Une gifle d'abord. Harry s'était excusé puis avait remercié son bourreau pour son éducation. Comme il devait le faire à chaque fois. Mais l'homme n'était pas satisfait. Il le prit par le col et cogna sa tête contre le mur, l'assommant presque. Harry remercia, une nouvelle fois pour l'apprentissage, espérant que ça se termine rapidement. Mais Vernon n'en resta pas là. Les coups de poings se multiplièrent, de même que les coups de pieds. Puis, épuisé, il y était allé à la canne, arrachant les vêtements du garçon pour faire plus de dégâts. Ainsi presque nu devant lui, Harry reposait en sang. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Il gémit de douleur. Vernon redoubla son sourire alors qu'il lui cassait l'épaule délicatement. Toujours plus de douleur. C'en fut trop pour le garçon. Alors qu'il murmurait un dernier remerciement, il perdit connaissance, inconscient de ce qui lui arriverait par la suite. Peut-être s'en moquait-il. Peut-être pourrait-il mourir et rejoindre ses parents et leur dire qu'ils lui avaient beaucoup manqué même s'il ne les avait pas connus.

Vernon continua à crier en le battant, détruisant ses os, un à un puis il recouvrit le corps d'une couverture et, prenant soin de toucher le moins possible le monstre, il le jeta dans une boite en carton puis le mit dans le coffre. Il allait s'en débarrasser. Définitivement. Et personne ne saurait. Fébrilement, il démarra la voiture et s'éloigna de la maison. Une vingtaine de kilomètres seraient assez. Il trouva une petite rue en retrait et déposa le carton à l'abri des retards puis s'en détourna sans le moindre remord. Il était enfin débarrassé du fléau qu'était ce sorcier de malheur.

Heureux comme tout, il regagna sa voiture, inconscient de la lumière qui s'échappait du carton et gagna le cinéma où il rejoignit Dudley et sa femme juste à temps pour la séance.

 **Note d'auteur : Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre. J'ignore s'il vous plaira… Je l'espère quand même ! J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à écrire en ce moment donc j'ignore si le rythme de publication sera long ou non. A l'heure où j'écris (24 septembre), il n'y a aucun chapitre d'écrit après celui-ci mais je ferai de mon mieux. A vos claviers pour des reviews s'il vous plait ! J'aimerais beaucoup améliorer mon style qui, je trouve, manque de fluidité ! J'aimerais vos avis là-dessus !**


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR :**

 **-** **adenoide : Merci pour ta review ! Hahaha, oui, j'avoue ! Harry n'est pas mon personnage préféré mais je l'apprécie quand même ne t'inquiète pas ! Le petit bout va aller mieux ! Pour ta seconde review, oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu m'arranger pour faire quelque chose dans ce style là avec un Harry qui tombe sur quelqu'un de méchant mais bon, j'aime Harry quand même alors je lui réserve quelque chose de plus doux !**

 **-** **nathydemon : Merci pour ton com's ! Tu avais envie de lire la suite, la voici ! Bonne lecture !**

 **\- Ezou : Merci ! Je suis encore très indécise sur mon style et on m'a encore confirmé que j'avais le style d'une ado. A 25 ans passé, c'est triste ^^' Mais je suis ravie que tu apprécies néanmoins cette histoire ! Pour la suite, je galère à l'écrire mais ça vient davantage d'un manque de confiance et d'un excès de frustration de ma part que d'un manque d'inspiration ! Je n'arrêterai jamais ce projet, sois-en sûr( e ) !**

 **\- Petite grenouille : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

Quand Harry s'était réveillé, tard dans la nuit, le froid l'avait envahi. Il n'avait même pas ses lunettes. Mais une chose était certaine, il ne reconnaissait pas les murs du placard. Où était-il? Il percevait des bruits extérieurs au loin qu'il reconnaissait comme étant ceux de la ville. Que faisait-il là? Il avait mal partout. Il pouvait à peine bouger mais il fallait qu'il se lève. Qu'il mange. Ou il allait mourir là, dans cette boîte en carton.

Il se redressa, relevant les bords du carton et grimaça. Jamais il ne pourrait se lever et partir en quête de nourriture. Et où trouverait-il à manger alors que tout semblait éteint autour de lui? Quelle heure était-il? Peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelque chose dans la poubelle… Après tout, ce que les gens jetaient ne leur appartenait plus. Il pouvait bien manger ça. Péniblement, il gagna la poubelle la plus proche, davantage en rampant qu'en marchant et l'ouvrit, se hissant difficilement sur ses deux jambes. Un brin d'espoir l'envahit en trouvant un restant de sandwich qu'il goba tout rond. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus mangé? Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace affreuse alors qu'il toussait, sa gorge se rappelant tout doucement à lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu aussi?

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il avisa un oiseau se poser dans une petite flaque crée par la pluie dans un nid de poule sur la route. Il approcha doucement et se regarda son reflet. Aucune partie de son visage ne semblait avoir été épargnée. Sa lèvre était ouverte et saignait, son visage était couvert d'hématomes sans oublier le reste de son corps qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Son oncle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il l'avait battu jusqu'à l'inconscience puis l'avait déposé là, au milieu des poubelles, dans une boite en carton, tel un déchet. Était-ce parce qu'il le considérait comme tel? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été appelé par son nom. Toujours monstre, déchet, bon à rien et des noms dans le même style. Puis il avait été jeté là, au milieu des détritus. Était-ce parce qu'il était lui-même un déchet? Un déchet qui n'avait droit à rien? Était-il à ce point un monstre pour que son oncle se débarrasse de lui comme il l'avait fait?

Le garçon jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet et but l'eau de la flaque, en laissant un peu pour l'oiseau qui n'avait rien demandé mais qui ne l'avait pas chassé non plus. Il toussota. L'eau était boueuse et sentir des impuretés sous sa langue le fit grimacer. Mais il devrait se contenter de cela. Il n'y avait rien. Rien pour les déchets comme lui. Épuisé et endolori, il regagna le carton et s'enveloppa dans sa couverture, fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant au froid glacial d'un monde inconnu.

A quelques rues de là, dans un bâtiment isolé des autres et qui semblait être à l'abandon, des villageois étrangement vêtus discutaient. Parmi eux se trouvait un homme plutôt grand vêtu d'une étrange cape noire qui le recouvrait presque totalement, laissant des cheveux aussi noirs que sa cape à la vue de tous. Cet homme était en réalité un sorcier. Les êtres magiques comme lui fréquentaient rarement le monde des moldus mais il s'y trouvait pour une conférence tout à fait particulière sur les potions. Severus Snape, car tel était son nom, était un mordu des potions. Quand il ne donnait pas cours à des incapables à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, il créait lui-même de nouvelles potions. Sa dernière création qu'il venait de présenter à l'assemblée des potionistes était l'amélioration de la potion Tue-loup qui permettait aux loups garous de rester humain sous leur forme animale. Il en était particulièrement fier.

\- Nous y allons? l'appela un collègue, prêt à partir.

Severus opina et suivit ses confrères dans une rue isolée des regards pour transplaner loin des regards indiscrets. A cette heure là, il n'y avait généralement personne dans les rues mais mieux valait être prudent. Un bruit l'alerta. Il tira sa baguette, prêt à agir, jeta un œil dans la rue perpendiculaire mais n'y vit que des cartons remplis. Il se détendit. Surement un animal. Devait-il vérifier? Il s'avança dans la rue mais son collègue le retint.

\- La zone est par là, Severus. Aurais-tu trop bu mon ami?

L'homme grimaça. Il n'avait jamais touché une goutte d'alcool depuis… Depuis que son père avait commencé à battre sa mère en fait. Il n'avait jamais osé boire de peur de perdre le contrôle sur lui-même. Il ne deviendrait pas un second Tobias, jamais.

\- Allez-y sans moi, je dois vérifier quelque chose…

Mais l'homme ne put rien faire et fut entrainé vers la zone de transplanage où l'un de ses collègues lui servit d'escorte pour le ramener jusque chez lui sans son consentement. Le sorcier leur fit un regard noir et une fois qu'ils furent partis chacun de leur côté, il regagna la rue où il était quelques instant plus tôt. Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé. Il avait bel et bien entendu quelqu'un tousser et si ce quelqu'un les avait vus, il devait le trouver et effacer ses souvenirs sur le monde des sorciers.

Silencieusement, il gagna la ruelle éloignée, veillant à ne pas trop éclairer le chemin par un sort. L'individu devait soit s'être caché soit il était parti depuis longtemps. Il se devait de vérifier. Lentement, il regarda derrière les cartons, prenant soin de rester sur ses gardes quand l'un des cartons bougea. Était-ce vraiment un animal? Le carton était petit. Trop pour un homme. Doucement, presque religieusement, il déplia les rebords et retint une exclamation devant le corps recroquevillé d'un enfant. Il jura. L'enfant était mal en point d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

\- Lumos ! dit-il en augmentant la luminosité de son sort, éclairant l'enfant.

D'enfant il n'avait que le nom. Son corps était recouvert d'hématomes récents à en croire leur couleur encore violette, tirant sur le noir. Il avait été vraisemblablement battu. Par qui, pourquoi, Severus l'ignorait. Mais il ne pouvait pas laissé cet enfant là, au milieu des ordures alors qu'il était si mal en point. Le gémissement de douleur de l'enfant fit écho au sien quand il bougea. Autrefois c'était lui qui subissait les coups de son géniteur. Peut-être était-ce la même chose pour l'enfant.

\- Tout doux, je vais m'occuper de toi…

D'un sortilège il immobilisa l'enfant afin d'éviter d'aggraver ses blessures, le fit léviter et transplana rapidement. Qui sait depuis combien de temps l'enfant était là? Et s'il avait décidé de ne pas revenir, l'enfant serait-il mort dans cette ruelle, loin de tout?

Délicatement, il déposa l'enfant sur sa table de salon heureusement débarrassée de ses livres de potions et lança un sort de diagnostique.

Fractures, carences alimentaires, hémorragies. Il ferma les yeux en contenant sa colère et passa une main amicale dans les cheveux rendus poisseux par le sang.

\- Courage petit , je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il dégagea la mèche sanglante qui gênait les yeux de l'enfant et se recula vivement sur sa chaise. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était bien là. Il avait devant lui le corps presque sans vie d'Harry Potter !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur : Draco a le même âge qu'Harry mais vu les nombreux problèmes de notre brun préféré, le pauvre petit a l'air d'avoir à peine cinq-six ans alors qu'il en a huit.**

 **RAR :**

 **\- Adenoide : Merci pour ton com's ! Dumby va s'en prendre plein la figure ! Severus peut être sévère quand il le veut et le pèpère va se cacher sous son bureau, moi je te le dis ! Niark !**

 **\- Petite grenouille : Merci pour ton com's ! Il va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite. J'entre en formation à partir du 16 et j'espère avoir un peu de temps le matin et le soir pour écrire mais en ce moment j'ai très peu de temps pour moi =s**

 **\- MegaVolda : Merci pour ton com's ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop impatient (e) parce qu'avec ma formation qui commence le 16, je vais galérer pour trouver du temps pour écrire. Déjà que là j'en ai pas beaucoup ^^' Je ferai de mon mieux en espérant te satisfaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Severus n'y croyait pas. S'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, il se serait probablement effondré au sol. Que faisait le gamin dans la rue en aussi mauvais état? Avait-il été passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec une bande d'ados? Qui pouvait s'acharner sur un gosse qui avait à peine huit ans et paraissait en avoir cinq? Que devait-il faire? Prévenir Albus? Renvoyer Potter chez sa famille? Il n'aimait pas ça. Les marques étaient différentes. Pour avoir été battu par son propre père, Severus pouvait établir quels hématomes étaient récents et lesquels ne l'étaient pas. Potter n'avait pas été attaqué soudainement. Pire que ça, il endurait les coups depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Sa famille était-elle coupable? Probablement. Pétunia détestait la magie. Avait-elle fait payer à l'enfant tous ses malheurs? Il serra les dents. Il irait vérifier cela mais plus tard. Pour l'heure, il devait s'occuper d'Harry.

Rapidement et dans la confusion la plus totale, il gagna son laboratoire pour aller chercher ses potions laissant la lourde porte claquer derrière lui sans y faire attention. Il aurait pu les faire venir à lui grâce au sortilège d'attraction mais il n'y pensa pas, trop préoccupé par l'état de l'enfant.

Avec beaucoup de patience, il profita de l'inconscience de l'enfant pour lui faire avaler une potion pour soigner les multiples hémorragies internes ainsi qu'une autre pour la douleur et fut surpris de le voir se débattre même dans l'inconscience.

\- Tout doux, répéta-t-il, tout va bien… Tu es en sécurité.

L'enfant lui avait-il fait confiance ou était-il simplement trop épuisé pour riposter? Il n'en savait rien mais il profita de son absence de réaction pour bander les plaies.

\- Sev'? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'homme se retourna, manquant de sursauter et de faire tomber la boite qui contenait les précieux pansements.

\- Draco… Tout va bien, retourne te coucher.

Mais l'enfant, du haut de ses huit ans ne bougea pas, fixant le nouveau venu avec une grimace de profond dégoût. Il était vrai qu'Harry n'était pas très propre et ressemblait davantage à un animal étant passé sous un camion qu'à un enfant de son âge.

\- Bon, puisque tu es là, va me chercher deux petites bassines. On va le nettoyer un peu et je pourrai le soigner.

Là encore, il aurait pu utiliser la magie pour les faire venir mais c'était l'occasion d'occuper son filleul quelques minutes, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Trop rapidement à son goût, le garçon le rejoignit, les deux bassines à la main et les posa sur la petite table de salon. Il avait même pris la précaution de prendre des gants de toilette alors que son parrain lui-même n'y avait pas pensé.

\- Je m'occupe de le laver, dit l'homme en remplissant les bassines d'eau à l'aide d'un sortilège, s'il bouge, tiens le, d'accord?

Draco se plaça en face de lui, prenant soin de laisser Severus poser ses mains où il fallait pour l'immobiliser et l'homme se mit en route.

Chaque saleté semblait recouvrir davantage de blessures encore. Devait-il renvoyer Draco dans sa chambre? Il l'observa quelques instants.

\- Tu sais, dit-il pour qu'il focalise son attention sur lui et non sur les plaies, j'ai trouvé cet enfant dans la rue. Je pense… Je pense qu'il a été battu alors on va peut-être le garder un peu avec nous d'accord?

Inutile de cacher la vérité à son filleul, il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- S'il vit encore…

L'état plus que précaire du garçon n'avait pas échappé à Draco. Tout comme lui, il avait vu les blessures et entendu la respiration sifflante du garçon. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, ne pouvait pas mettre des mots comme infections, cicatrices sur blessures et fractures des côtes derrière sa respiration laborieuse. Mais il savait reconnaitre quelqu'un qui n'allait pas bien et c'était le cas avec Harry.

\- Il vivra. Il le doit. Cet enfant a battu Voldemort.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Harry Potter?

Même lui connaissait l'élu. Le monde sorcier l'adulait. Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille? Qui avait pu s'en prendre au garçon qui avait sauvé la population sorcière? Ce crime ne resterait pas impuni si le monde magique l'apprenait.

\- C'est bien lui. J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui s'est passé mais nous attendrons son réveil pour en savoir davantage.

L'homme s'appliquait, nettoyant méticuleusement chaque blessure avant de la désinfecter par précaution. Quand se fut fait, il poussa un profond soupir et fit disparaitre l'eau rougeâtre de sang des bassines. Il lui restait à soigner les côtes cassées et panser les plaies. Mais les côtes devraient attendre. La potion contre les hémorragies et celle qu'il avait donnée à l'enfant pour la douleur saturait son organisme. Puisque la dernière potion agissait toujours, il pouvait retarder le soin des fractures à quelques heures.

\- Draco, tu vas m'aider. Va te laver les mains et tu enduiras chaque pansement de baume cicatrisant et désinfectant, c'est compris?

Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son filleul puisque lui-même brassait des potions avec lui. Ce n'étaient que des potions de base pour les débutants mais Draco avait toujours montré une grande concentration dans ses tâches.

C'est ainsi que, petit à petit, épaulé par l'enfant blond, il soigna progressivement Harry Potter, surveillant sans relâche le garçon, à la recherche des moindres problèmes que pouvaient engendrer ses blessures.

\- Bien, ça devrait aller.

L'homme se tourna, surprit de ne pas entendre son filleul soupirer comme lui. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Draco s'était éclipsé dans les derniers moments et s'était visiblement assoupi dans une position mi-assise mi-allongée sur le canapé. D'un sort, il recouvrit le garçon d'une couverture et l'allongea complètement puis lança d'autres sortilèges d'alarme sur Harry avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. La nuit allait être courte.

 **Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre-ci est beaucoup plus court mais je ne vois pas quoi ajouter et je devais couper là** **J** **Dans le prochain chapitre vous retrouverez le réveil d'Harry et la confrontation entre Severus et le "déchet humain". La route sera bien longue !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note d'auteur : Désolée ! Vous l'aurez attendu longtemps ce chapitre mais voilà ! Je suis en formation, c'est pas évident et ça va durer 5 mois (jusqu'avril). Mais j'essaierai de poster aussi rapidement que possible ! Pour cette histoire, starck29 a gentiment accepté d'être mon beta correcteur ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes** **J**

La nuit avait effectivement été très courte. Severus avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux lorsqu'on le réveilla assez brutalement.

\- Sev' ! Réveille-toi !

\- Hein? Quoi?

L'homme n'avait pas pour habitude de réagir de la sorte après un réveil brutal mais son travail pour la rencontre des potionistes allié à la majeure partie de la nuit occupée à soigner et à veiller Harry avaient semble-t-il épuisé ses réserves.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry.

Les mots de Draco eurent le mérite de le réveiller complètement. Paniqué, il se redressa tant bien que mal, manquant de tomber du canapé et jeta un œil au garçon qui reposait sur la table. Il grimaça. L'enfant gesticulait beaucoup trop, ce qui avait dû réveiller Draco, pour son propre bien. Ses fractures n'étaient pas encore remises. Elles étaient trop nombreuses pour être soignées toutes en même temps sans que le corps de l'enfant ne soit saturé par les potions. Il avait guéri les plus importantes et immobilisé les autres mais les pseudo convulsions d'Harry ne l'aidaient pas. L'enfant devait rester immobilisé le plus possible le temps que les potions agissent convenablement pour éviter les os tordus, c'est pourquoi il l'avait laissé sur la table avec un sort l'empêchant de tomber plutôt que de prendre le risque de le déplacer jusqu'à un lit ou un fauteuil.

Un sursaut de magie le surprit. Un autre le mit sur les genoux, prêt à se défendre. D'où venait cette vague de magie? Un autre rayon de magie fusa et il le vit rejoindre le corps du petit brun, l'entourant tels des bandages de magie enserrant ses blessures les plus sévères qu'il avait déjà repérées la veille. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le pouvoir de l'enfant acheva son œuvre et il s'empressa de jeter un sort de diagnostic. Réparés. Ses os qui étaient pourtant lourdement fracturés à plusieurs endroits s'étaient comme ressoudés. Malheureusement, il restait quelques fractures, comme si l'enfant avait manqué de magie pour se soigner malgré son potentiel magique plus grand que la plupart des enfants de son âge.

Il s'interrogeait sur la possibilité de donner un nouveau traitement à base de potions quand l'enfant remua lentement la tête, donnant pour la première fois depuis la veille un signe de vie réel. L'homme reprit rapidement contenance et s'approcha de l'enfant, veillant à lever les mains bien en évidence, signe qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

\- Tout va bien petit. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je t'ai soigné comme j'ai pu mais tu ne dois pas trop bouger.

Ses paroles étaient peine perdue. L'enfant tentait davantage encore de se débattre, ne criant même pas alors que son corps devait être endolori.

\- Doucement, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

Le sorcier tenta de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'enfant sorcier mais celui-ci se dégagea avec sa magie. Il en avait assez pour faire ça pour se… défendre? Était-ce une manière de se protéger? Mais de quoi? Des coups?

Harry n'avait pas l'air prêt à se laisser approcher et encore moins toucher. Il faudrait du temps à un enfant battu pour ne plus craindre le moindre mouvement.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je reste à distance. Tu as peut-être faim?

D'un geste de la main, il libéra l'enfant du sort. Inutile de sortir sa baguette quand il pouvait effectuer le sort sans elle. Inutile d'aller terroriser le petit davantage encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Prenant bien soin de contourner l'enfant qui le dévisageait, restant sur ses gardes, il gagna la cuisine et appela l'elfe de maison. Là encore, faire apparaitre l'elfe à proximité de l'enfant qui n'en avait probablement jamais vu de sa vie n'aurait fait que l'effrayer encore plus. A voix basse, il commanda un repas léger et regagna le salon où il posa l'assiette sur la petite table de salon avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je te laisse manger. Mais ne mange pas trop vite ou tu seras malade, tu as compris?

Il vit l'enfant fixer la nourriture. La fixer d'un regard presque obscène, comme s'il la désirait plus que tout. Il pouvait presque le voir saliver et voir petite gorge déglutir. Pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas? Était-il à ce point méfiant? Il goutta devant lui une cuillerée et le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ce n'est pas empoisonné petit, tu es en sécurité ici. Draco, je peux te laisser avec lui? Ton petit déjeuner est dans la cuisine.

Son filleul acquiesça et fit un sourire timide à Harry alors que Severus disparaissait à l'étage. Sans rien dire, Draco gagna la cuisine et revint avec quelques viennoiseries qu'il appréciait énormément.

\- Bonjour Harry, lui dit-il le plus doucement possible, comme Severus l'avait fait avec lui quand il… Il remua la tête pour se changer les idées. Tu peux manger tu sais, c'est bon ce que tu as ! Tu veux un morceau de croissant? Sans rien dire il le coupa en deux et le mit dans l'assiette du brun avant de manger l'autre moitié. Au fait, je m'appelle Draco.

Harry sembla hésiter. Que faisait cet autre enfant là? Si proche de lui? N'était-il pas conscient du risque qu'il encourait? Il se mordilla les lèvres. Devait-il le lui dire? Lui dire qu'en restant avec lui il risquait de devenir un monstre? Il avait l'air d'être si gentil. Il déglutit. Que devait-il faire? Le garçon semblait lui adresser un sourire vraiment engageant comme si… comme s'il voulait être son ami. Mais peut-être ne voudrait-il plus être son ami quand il apprendrait la vérité. Pouvait-il la lui cacher? Tenter sa chance?

\- Tu n'as pas faim? C'est vraiment bon tu sais, fit Draco en mangeant un deuxième croissant.

Harry mordit sa lèvre un peu plus fort. Devait-il prendre la nourriture? Pouvait-il la manger? En avait-il le droit? Il savait comment ça finissait avec oncle Vernon. Mais il n'avait plus eu à manger depuis plusieurs jours déjà, comme si son ancien bourreau semblait avoir oublié que lui aussi était humain et devait se nourrir pour survivre. Mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'il résiste… Pouvait-il prendre le risque? Tant pis, il avança sa main, osant un regard vers le garçon qui lui renvoya un sourire timide et plutôt engageant avant de se saisir du morceau de croissant et de l'enfourner directement dans sa bouche, faisant éclater de rire le blond.

Le croissant était divinement bon. Il était comme fourré à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais mangé auparavant.

\- C'est bon hein? C'est des croissants aux amandes, j'adore ça ! C'est avec de la pâte d'amandes dedans et des amandes grillées dessus !

Le survivant se retint de froncer les sourcils. Les seules amendes que son oncle avait le rendait très en colère alors il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pouvait être "bon", puisque oncle Vernon le frappait à chaque fois qu'il en avait une mais le croissant était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais mangé. C'était comme noël avant l'heure sauf que lui n'avait jamais eu de noël. C'était son premier.

\- Quand tu auras fini de manger, on ira voir Sev', il est en train de faire ta chambre.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Avait-il… bien entendu? Sa chambre? Non, il devait avoir mal compris. Peut-être qu'il lui préparait les chiffons pour la nettoyer. L'autre enfant nettoyait-il aussi? Il avait l'air propre et son ventre bien plein et son petit déjeuner avait l'air très correct. Comment serait l'homme avec lui? Il espérait se montrer à la hauteur…

Rapidement, il avala d'une traite le contenu de son assiette, ne sachant pas quand viendrait le prochain repas et apprécia le deuxième croissant que Draco lui donna.

\- Tu viens? Marche doucement d'accord? Sev' dit que tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries.

Harry descendit de sa chaise sous le regard bienveillant de l'autre garçon, retenant une grimace alors que la douleur lui vrillait la cheville. Il leva les yeux vers l'escalier et inspira un grand coup. Il allait y arriver. Il le devait.

Et sans qu'il ne le sache, Harry venait de faire les premiers pas vers le changement le plus important de sa vie.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry grimpa difficilement les marches. Même si ses fractures semblaient s'être rétablies, la douleur restait telle une piqûre de rappel. Il ne se rappelait que trop cette impression qu'il avait quand il allait à l'encontre de son bourreau.

Avec l'autre garçon, c'était différent. La sensation était différente. Il n'était plus seul. Du moins en avait-il l'impression. Il avait déjà eu un repas, c'était le signe d'une bonne journée, non ? Même s'il se faisait frapper pour avoir osé manger, il ne le regretterait pas.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre pendant que Sev' aménage la chambre d'amis.

Ami ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il l'ignorait mais rien que le mot, ça faisait chaud au cœur . Pouvait-il s'être trompé?

\- Voilà, ça c'est ma chambre. Là, au bout du couloir, c'est le bureau de Severus et là, fit Draco en désignant la porte dans la direction opposée, c'est la salle de bain !

Harry fit les gros yeux. Cette maison lui paraissait immense tout d'un coup. Le peu du salon qu'il avait vu était deux fois plus grand que la cuisine et le salon des Dursley réunis ! Jamais il n'aurait le temps de tout nettoyer chaque jour… Et puis, arriverait-il à s'y retrouver ? Il y avait encore trois autres pièces dont deux d'entre elles devaient être la chambre du maître des lieux et l'autre devait être la fameuse chambre d'amis. Quelle était l'autre pièce ? Il frissonna tout à coup. Était-ce dans cette pièce que les monstres comme lui étaient châtiés ? Et où dormirait-il ? Il n'avait vu aucun placard dans lequel se fourrer. Devait-il dormir dehors ?

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Draco hésita. Devait-il toucher Harry pour le ramener à la réalité? Le prendrait-il comme une agression? Lentement, il s'approcha du brun et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille dans un espèce de câlin réconfortant.

\- Tout va bien, Harry, tout va bien.

Le brun tressauta légèrement avant de se crisper. Que lui faisait Draco ? Il attendit quelques minutes. Pourquoi le coup ne venait-il pas ? Son cœur battant à tout rompre l'empêchait d'entendre les mots rassurants de l'autre enfant. Il attendait, son cœur battant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le brun arrive à sentir la main du blond passer doucement dans son dos. C'était ça sa punition ? Cela avait un côté presque … réconfortant. Il fut surpris quand Draco le relâcha sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas eu mal … Devait-il lui dire? Pour se faire punir plus fort ?

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

\- Je n'ai pas … eu ma l…

Sa voix était rauque d'être restée silencieuse si longtemps après avoir crié sous les coups.

Draco éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qui le prenait ?

\- C'est le but ! Allez, viens ! Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer ma chambre, tu vas adorer !

Et Harry fut émerveillé. Était-ce réellement des magnifiques dragons qui semblaient voler sur les murs de la chambre ? Il se frotta les yeux. Non, il devait rêver. Oui, il était encore dans son placard, ça ne pouvait être que ça …

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre enfant.

\- C'est de la magie !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Non, la magie ça n'existait pas … n'est-ce pas ?

\- Draco ? Oh, vous êtes là.

Harry sursauta. L'homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce d'une manière tellement silencieuse qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il devrait se méfier de cela.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au blond.

\- Oui, je montrais à Harry les murs de ma chambre !

\- Oh, ça tombe bien, je voulais demander à Harry ce qu'il voulait pour sa chambre.

Le brun se tourna brusquement vers lui, n'osant croire à ce qu'avait dit l'homme. Avait-il bien compris ? Avait-il dit "sa chambre" ?

\- Dis-moi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

Oh. En voilà une question compliquée. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprécier les choses. Il n'avait aucune réponse mais l'homme semblait en attendre une. Que devait-il dire? Il se mordit la lèvre. S'il ne se décidait pas assez vite, le maître des lieux le gronderait à coup sûr !

\- Harry ?

\- Rien monsieur, répondit l'enfant en se crispant. Peut-être que s'il était poli, il serait indulgent avec lui.

\- Oh, fit Severus en haussa un sourcil de surprise. Dans ce cas, essayons plusieurs choses. Suis-moi.

C'est ainsi que tous trois gagnèrent la chambre d'amis située devant l'escalier principal. La pièce était suffisamment grande pour contenir un lit à baldaquin, une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Severus sortit sa baguette dans l'idée de faire apparaitre des joueurs de quidditch quand Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne comprit pas.

\- Harry ? fit Draco en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le … le bâton …

\- C'est pas un bâton, c'est une baguette magique !

Harry releva doucement la tête, intrigué. Le maître des lieux lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Comme dans Cendrillon ?

C'était le seul dessin animé qu'il avait pu voir avant d'être relégué au statut de monstre quand ses premières crises de magie accidentelle avaient surgit.

Draco regarda son parrain, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne connaissait pas cette chose.

\- Ça dépend, ça raconte quoi ?

\- C'est une fille qui grâce à sa bonne fée peut aller au bal et rencontrer le prince dont elle tombe amoureuse. Et la bonne fée, elle est trop forte ! Elle répare la robe que les méchantes sœurs de Cendrillon ont déchirée et elle lui fabrique un beau carrosse à partir d'une citrouille !

\- C'est exactement ça, 'Ry ! Sev' va te faire les murs que tu veux avec ça !

Severus, lui, n'en revenait pas. Harry ne connaissait-il pas la magie ? Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer chez les Dursley? Dumbledore était-il au courant? Devait-il en parler avec Harry ou devait-il attendre qu'il dorme pour se glisser dans sa tête ? S'il ne voulait pas traumatiser l'enfant en agissant de manière impulsive face à lui, mieux valait être discret. Il verrait ça plus tard, quand les souvenirs du gamin reprendraient une disposition plus organisée.

Pour l'heure, il devait s'occuper de la décoration. Du quidditch donc. Il fit apparaître les joueurs mais Harry ne parut pas enthousiasmé. Tiens … Étrange.

\- C'est du quidditch, un peu comme votre football sauf que ça se fait avec trois balles et dans les airs, expliqua-t-il en essayant d'intéresser le garçon. Mais Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Harry, tu aimes ça ?

La morsure parut plus profonde.

\- Il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses. Tu as le droit de dire non si tu n'aimes pas. Préfères-tu des animaux ?

Le garçon le dévisagea, hésitant, avant d'acquiescer lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Juste au cas où il aurait changé d'avis.

\- Des animaux donc … Comme ceci?

Severus fit apparaître des animaux paisibles des forêts et fit jaillir des lapins, des daims et même des chevaux. Il eut la surprise de voir le garçon s'approcher et toucher les naseaux du daim en souriant. Cela lui fit plaisir manifestement. Un petit faon vint même le voir comme s'il était vivant alors qu'il s'agissait d'une simple animation. Harry parut sourire et se tourna vers l'homme, acquiesçant vivement.

L'homme sourit à son tour. Cela lui convenait. Si Harry était heureux, c'était le principal et puis, s'il avait peur, il pouvait toujours se rassurer en les observant.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, je te fais la même chose sur tes draps ?

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un couple de daims avec leurs petits endormis l'un contre l'autre. Harry dormirait avec eux. Il ne serait pas seul. Un réconfort en somme, mais c'était la moindre des choses.

\- Harry, il faut que je te parle de plusieurs choses. As-tu des questions ?

\- La magie … existe vraiment ?

Il clapa ses mains sur sa bouche. Non, il ne devait pas dire ce mot. Ce maudit mot qui lui avait attiré tant d'ennuis !

\- C'est bon, Harry, tout va bien. Tu peux poser des questions. Et pour y répondre, oui, la magie existe. Nous sommes des sorciers. Et tu en es un, toi aussi.

L'enfant retint presque un sourire extatique. Il le savait ! Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Mais pourquoi son oncle n'avait-il pas voulu le croire ? Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry ?

Le brun nia de la tête. Ça viendra plus tard. S'il osait. Il avait déjà trop parlé. Il ne devait pas énerver l'homme. Inutile de chercher les coups, il en avait reçu assez comme ça.

\- Bon. Tu dois savoir plusieurs choses.

La liste des corvées. Il se doutait bien que ça finirait par lui tomber dessus.

\- J'attends de toi que ta chambre soit rangée. J'attends la même chose de Draco. Elle devra être rangée chaque soir avant le dernier repas de la journée servi à 18h30. Les autres seront servis à 8h30, 12h30 et vous avez droit à une collation vers 16h. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

L'enfant chétif retint presque un sourire. S'il montrait à l'homme qu'il était heureux, peut-être changerait-il d'avis. Il avait retenu la leçon avec son … oncle. Mais Severus ne tint pas compte de son expression. Il savait. Il avait lancé un sort de diagnostic. Les carences ne le trompaient pas. Cet enfant avait été privé de nourriture. Avait-il droit à un repas par jour au moins ? Ça aussi il devait vérifier.

\- Bien. Pour le reste tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu dois rester dans les limites du domaine mais tu peux aller dans le jardin tant que tu ne passes pas la clôture. Draco te montrera. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtises. Si tu veux lire, il y a des livres pour enfant ici mais nous pourrons t'en acheter.

\- Je… devait-il l'avouer ? Je ne sais pas lire…

\- Harry ? ! s'écrira l'homme, presque offusqué.

Il se recroquevilla. Mince, il fallait qu'il surveille ses réactions. Il le dirait à Draco aussi.

\- Je ne lis pas très bien …

\- Oh … Et bien ce n'est pas grave, dit l'homme en reprenant contenance. Je t'apprendrai, ce n'est pas difficile, tu verras.

Harry eut un sourire subtile. Draco sourit.

\- En attendant je pourrai t'en lire !

Le sourire du brun se fit plus franc en voyant Draco le lui proposer. Il paraissait si gentil. Il lui retournait même un sourire.

\- J'ai une idée ! Quand tu sauras lire, tu me liras Cendrillon, d'accord ?

Le blond paraissait si excité. Il acquiesça. Il ferait de son mieux.

\- Moi je vais te lire Peter et Elliott le dragon !

Severus se retint de rouler des yeux.

\- Draco, tu l'as déjà lu hier !

Le garçon éclata de rire.

\- C'est ma préférée !

\- Oui, puisqu'il y a un dragon !

Le maître des potions avait maintes fois tenté d'inculquer des choses moldues à Draco mais son filleul était resté obstiné jusqu'à ce qu'il lui présente ce conte. De fil en aiguille, le garçon s'était intéressé à d'autres livres dont il aimait parfois les illustrations superbement réalisées et s'était fait depuis une petite collection.

\- Viens, 'Ry, je vais te la lire !

\- Je vais jardiner un peu. Soyez à l'heure pour le dîner !

\- Oui Sev', promis !

Et Draco entraîna de nouveau Harry dans sa chambre, le faisant asseoir sur son lit avant de s'emparer du petit livre qui ne quittait plus sa table de chevet tant il le regardait chaque soir.

\- Hum, hum, fit Draco pour faire comme les grands. Il était une fois …

Harry restait là, assis, à le regarder, comme s'il était absorbé par l'histoire. Ce que Draco ignorait, c'est que c'était la première fois qu'on lui lisait une histoire et le brun se contenait à grand peine de pleurer. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu avoir Elliott comme ami !

\- Fin ! s'exclama le blond.

Le jeune Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était fini ? Il regarda une dernière fois les illustrations avec Draco, l'observant s'exclamer sur chaque illustration comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le temps avait filé. Le conte n'était pas très long mais Harry, une fois Severus parti, avait posé plein de questions à la fois sur l'histoire et sur la magie en elle-même et, Draco, en véritable petit maître, lui avait parlé de la magie et des choses extraordinaires qu'elle pouvait faire, s'obstinant à ne pas citer d'exemples des mauvaises choses. Ça viendrait plus tard.

\- Oh, il est bientôt l'heure, tu viens 'Ry? C'est l'heure de manger !

A ces mots, l'estomac du garçon se fit connaître alors qu'Harry lui-même pestait. Non ! Son estomac ne devait pas s'habituer aussi vite à avoir quelque chose ! Comment ferait-il plus tard ?

\- Les garçons ?

\- On arrive, Sev', je range mes livres !

L'homme haussa un sourcil du bas de l'escalier. Connaissant Draco, il avait certainement montré sa collection à Harry. Il sourit. Draco pouvait faire beaucoup de choses et il espérait secrètement qu'il aiderait son ami à remonter la pente sans jamais le laisser tomber. Il ne savait pas encore que ces deux là deviendraient encore mieux que des meilleurs amis. Ils seraient comme des frères. Cela viendrait. Avec le temps.

 **Note d'auteur : Boom ! Surprise, il est arrivé par hasard, comme ça, j'ai bouclé le chapitre en une journée et, pardonnez moi l'expression, bordel ça fait du bien ! Je suis un petit peu à cran quand on me dit "vivement la suite" parce que ça me met un chouïa la pression ^^' Je suis toujours en formation donc pour les chapitres, laissez-moi le temps de souffler aussi ! Bref ! J'espère que c e chapitre vous aura plus ! Remerciez starck29 pour son super boulot de bêta !**

 **Ps : toutes suggestions pour améliorer ma façon d'écrire seraient les bienvenues ! N'hésitez pas ! J'accepte les remarques CONSTRUCTIVES**.

Remerciements et réponses aux reviews :

\- Merci **starck29** pour m'avoir encouragée à écrire et pour son travail de bêta ! Merci ! Je te dois ce chapitre !

\- **Adenoide :** Oui, une chance en effet ! Il ne manquait plus qu'un Draco odieux pour pourrir encore + la vie d'Harry et c'est pas le moment hein ^^ Merci pour ton com's !

 **\- Petite grenouille :** Ouaip, le chemin va être long pour 'Ryry ! Mais il s'en sortira, promis ! Merci pour ton com's !


	7. Chapter 7

**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé (il sera édité quand ce sera fait) mais je voulais vous le partager sans plus attendre ! Bonne lecture !**

Harry avait regagné les escaliers, les descendant prudemment. Inutile de tomber et de se faire remarquer. Draco aurait pu lui fausser compagnie mais il restait, descendant quelques marches et se retournant de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait.

\- Encore trois marches.

Le brun retint une grimace. La douleur qui semblait s'être calmée était revenue. Néanmoins, il parvint à regagner la petite salle à manger où trois assiettes semblaient être servies. Il grimpa doucement sur la chaise après un signe encourageant du blond. Une fois assis, il avait jeté un œil vers Severus. L'homme le regardait. Devait-il manger?

\- Harry? Comme tu n'es pas habitué à manger, j'ai pris la liberté de te servir des choses faciles à digérer.

Il n'eut pas conscience du coeur de l'enfant qui s'était arrêté de battre quelques instants, dans l'attente de l'interdiction de manger. Harry jeta un œil à son assiette. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu des tranches de lard comme les deux autres mais son assiette était là, remplie. Certes, différente mais remplie. Il se retint de déglutir.

\- Ça va aller pour prendre la fourchette Harry?

L'enfant observa ses mains bandées. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'alors mais elles lui faisaient moins mal. Par contre c'était loin d'être pratique. Il prit maladroitement l'ustensile et parvint à piquer dans une pomme de terre sous le regard encourageant du maitre des lieux.

\- Bien. Bon appétit !

Et tous trois se mirent à manger. Harry hésita et une fois que tous eurent pris leur première bouchée, il prit la sienne à son tour. La pomme de terre était parfaite de sa texture à son gout. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux. C'était bon. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu un repas chaud? Il avait oublié. Trop loin pour ses souvenirs d'enfants.

\- C'est bon, Harry?

Le garçon acquiesça vivement sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

\- Ne mange pas trop vite ou tu vas être malade. Ton assiette ne va pas disparaitre tu sais !

Harry le regarda brièvement manger, se servant doucement, montrant l'exemple. Il déglutit et s'efforça de faire la même chose.

\- C'est bien.

Il continua de manger alors que Draco souriait en face de lui avant de prendre une bouchée de lard grésillant.

\- Sev', on fait quoi après?

\- Et bien, vous pourriez jouer à un jeu et visiter le manoir. Mais interdiction d'aller dans mon laboratoire, compris? S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles Draco. C'est pareil pour toi, Harry.

Après avoir achevé le repas, le petit Harry s'était senti bien lourd. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait jamais mangé autant et d'autre part car il ne reconnaissait pas cette impression d'avoir le ventre trop plein.

Engourdi, il se laissa emmener par un Draco en pleine forme jusqu'à l'étage.

\- Draco? l'appela Severus, dois-je te rappeler qu'Harry est blessé et qu'il ne doit pas forcer?

L'enfant blond baissa honteusement la tête.

\- Non, Sev'

L'homme se détendit. Bien, Draco n'abuserait pas là-dessus.

\- Je préfère ça. Allez vous amuser et ne faites pas de bêtises !

Son filleul sourit de toute ses dents, la remontrance déjà oubliée, reprit la main d'Harry et acheva son ascension.

\- Oui Sev' ! Viens 'Ry !

Severus observait les enfants monter les dernières marches jusqu'à ce qu'un détail n'attire son attention. Harry boitait. Il se donna une gifle mentale. Il s'était tellement interrogé sur les procédures à suivre concernant l'enfant et le directeur de Poudlard qu'il en avait oublié de renouveler les soins. La potion qu'il avait donnée plus tôt dans la journée devait avoir fini d'agir depuis longtemps et pourtant l'enfant ne s'en était pas plaint. Pourquoi? Inutile de chercher bien loin? Une interdiction de se plaindre sous peine de prendre des coups avait dû être dictée par les Dursley. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de cela avec Harry et sur les règles à oublier. Il entendit un rire à l'étage. Il sourit. Bien, cela pouvait attendre, ça viendrait avec le temps, progressivement.

En attendant, il mit le contenu de son chaudron en fioles et prit soin d'en garder une sur lui avant de monter à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry où les deux garçons semblaient débuter une partie de cartes durant laquelle Draco expliquait les règles du jeu de sorciers.

\- Harry? appela Severus, j'ai remarqué que tu boitais tout à l'heure. Je t'ai apporté une … potion contre la douleur.

Autant utiliser les bons termes tout de suite mais voyant l'air confus du garçon, il poursuivit.

\- C'est l'équivalent des antidouleurs non sorciers mais c'est encore plus efficace. Par contre, ce n'est pas très bon… s'excusa l'homme en toute honnêteté.

Harry n'avait pas l'air confiant. Qui sait ce qu'on lui avait fait boire de force dans le passé?

\- Devrais-je en boire une gorgée d'abord? proposa-t-il.

Lentement, il but une gorgée et tint la fiole à hauteur des yeux du garçon pour qu'il puisse constater la diminution du volume liquide.

\- Tu vois? Ce n'est pas très bon mais ce n'est pas du poison.

L'enfant saisit doucement la fiole et, après une dernière inspiration, il prit la fiole et la but dans son entièreté, grimaçant à cause du gout mais il ne le regretta pas car aussitôt il se sentit mieux.

\- Bien, je veux que tu me dises si tu as mal quelque part ou si tu te sens mal. Je serai fâché i tu ne me le dis pas mais je ne te battrai pas. Je le jure sur ma parole de sorcier. Alors?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il signaler à l'adulte un banal mal de ventre? Mais l'homme avait dit qu'il serait fâché et il ne voulait pas le décevoir ou le mettre en colère.

\- Harry?

\- J'ai… j'ai un peu mal au ventre.

L'homme soupira.

\- Bien, je suis content que tu me l'aies dit ! Tu as probablement trop mangé pour ton estomac ! Je vais te donner de la potion contre la nausée puis tu te reposeras un peu.

L'enfant acquiesça et le sorcier fit venir à lui une autre fiole provenant de son laboratoire.

\- J'en ai amélioré le gout, ça devrait aller promit l'adulte.

Draco rouspéta.

\- Et l'autre potion, pourquoi tu l'améliores pas?

\- L'ajout d'un arôme peut lui faire perdre de son efficacité et de sa qualité.

\- Oh !

\- Allez, reposez-vous, vous pourrez explorer le manoir plus tard !

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, le brun se mit à bailler longuement.

\- Draco n'as-tu pas des exercices à faire?

\- Mais ! protesta l'enfant.

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait faire c'était d'apprendre à écrire à la plume.

Sous le regard appuyé de son parrain, il finit par obtempérer et quitta la chambre du brun pour gagner la sienne et faire ses lignes de mots.

\- Bien, je te laisse te reposer Harry. Je viendrai te chercher pour le repas du soir et nous regarderons ensemble à ce que tu veux manger.

L'homme aurait bien dit "pouvoir manger" dans le sens où il s'inquiétait des conséquences d'une alimentation trop grasse sur l'estomac longtemps affamé du garçon mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur la possibilité qu'Harry croit qu'il pourrait y avoir une interdiction de manger s'il le décidait.

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, Harry autorisa son corps à s'agiter un peu. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien. Il s'était évanoui sous les coups de son oncle et il se retrouvait là, dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des gens tout aussi inconnus mais gentils avec lui. Puis il avait eu deux repas et une chambre. Mieux que tout encore, les corvées n'existaient pas et il n'était pas un monstre ici mais ce que l'on appelait un sorcier !

Était-il au paradis? Il sourit. C'était tellement bien ici. Il s'autorisa à s'allonger un peu plus confortablement dans le lit qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter comme étant le sien. Il avait presque du mal à y croire. Rêvait-il? Le lit était si confortable et l'oreiller si doux dans son dos. Et puis, il faisait chaud et propre, pas comme dans son placard où il toussait tellement il y avait des poussières et tremblait tant il faisait froid.

Il soupira. L'homme lui avait dit de se reposer mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il avait pu lire au moins, il aurait pu prendre un conte dans la bibliothèque. Il s'empara d'un petit livre bleu avec des images et fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux pour jadis échapper à la douleur du monde réel : imaginer une histoire sur base des images.

Il était tellement absorbé dans son imagination qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait progressivement. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vérifié ses stocks de potions, rebrassé de la potion de sommeil sans rêve pour Harry et jeter un œil aux lignes de Draco que le potioniste retourna dans la chambre afin d'envoyer l'enfant prendre un bain pour se sentir à l'aise pour le repas du soir. Inutile de l'envoyer se laver après un repas, ça n'aiderait certainement pas son estomac à agir correctement.

\- Harry? fit l'homme en remuant doucement le garçon. Inutile de l'effrayer plus que nécessaire.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'enfant se braquer avant d'ouvrir des yeux affolés.

\- Tout va bien, tu t'es endormi et il est l'heure de prendre un bain. Je te laisse te réveiller, je vais te faire couler de l'eau chaude.

L'enfant n'osait y croire, une fois de plus. L'homme allait-il réellement gaspiller de l'eau chaude pour lui? L'idée de prendre un bain chaud acheva de le réveiller. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de se fondre dans la chaleur de l'eau? Sans perdre de temps, il gagna le couloir juste à temps pour suivre l'homme jusqu'à la pièce du fond où il découvrit une spacieuse salle de bain équipée d'une douche, d'une baignoire, de deux lavabos et d'étagères de rangement et il faisait bon dans la pièce…. tout le contraire du garage où Pétunia l'aspergeait parfois avec le tuyau d'arrosage pour le débarrasser de sa puanteur. Il frissonna en se remémorant ce souvenir.

\- Bien, je vais te lancer un sort pour recouvrir tes plaies pour ne pas que tu aies mal. Ça les protègera de l'eau. Voici le shampoing et le savon, je te laisse te laver, je t'apporte des vêtements.

L'homme s'éclipsa, laissant l'enfant se déshabiller seul. Inutile de violer son intimité alors qu'il se connaissait à peine. C'est pour cette raison que le potioniste s'éclipsa dans la chambre pour reprendre un pyjama de son filleul avant de regagner la pièce, quelque peu nerveux.

\- Harry? Je peux entrer?

Une faible réponse lui parvint et il entra dans la pièce où il déposa le pyjama et le slip qu'il avait apportés avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

\- Je vais te laver les cheveux mais tu pourras te savonner tout seul d'accord?

L'enfant acquiesça en serrant les dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, arrachant un soupire à l'homme. Bien, ce serait difficile mais les choses viendraient, l'une après l'autre.

Pour l'heure, il se fit le plus délicat possible en lavant les cheveux sales du garçon, veillant à le prévenir de tout mouvement brusque. Il était tellement précautionneux qu'Harry finit par ne presque plus trembler. Il sourit. Bien, ça viendrait. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il acheva son œuvre avant de laisser l'enfant se laver, se sécher et s'habiller. Le bain c'était bien passé. Restait à calmer ses maux d'estomac et à espérer que l'enfant passe une bonne nuit sans cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant en quittant la pièce pour aller envoyer Draco se laver. La route serait longue mais Harry faisait déjà des progrès. Beaucoup de progrès. Et il ferait tout pour qu'il ait une vie meilleure. En hommage à Lily. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que son fils termine de la sorte. S'il n'était pas intervenu, peut-être que le brun serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Était-ce un signe? Il l'ignorait mais il ferait de son mieux. Pour Lily. Pour Harry. Qu'importait que le monde sorcier ait besoin de l'enfant. Harry avait besoin de lui et il serait là, peu importe ce qui lui en couterait.

 **Note d'auteur : Voilà, je me suis donnée une résolution ! Laissez chaque chapitre à une longueur supérieure à 2000 mots. C'est un petit défi que je me suis lancée et j'espère y arriver sans problème sur le long terme. Souhaitez moi bonne chance ! Je ferai également en sorte que les chapitres arrivent plus rapidement (sauf problème). Merci aux lecteurs qui m'encouragent mais please, évitez de me mettre la pression en réclamant la suite ='( Même si c'est une preuve que vous aimez l'histoire, pour moi c'est stressant ^^')**


	8. Chapter 8

Le repas fut étrangement silencieux et calme. Harry comme Draco semblait être exténué. Les deux enfants dormaient pratiquement à table et le maitre de maison n'eut pas le coeur de les gronder pour leur mauvaise tenue. Au lieu de cela, il débarrassa lui-même la table de ses plats, assiettes et couverts avant d'envoyer les enfants au lit.

Une fois seul, il s'autorisa un profond soupir en entamant la vaisselle à la main. Cela avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il appréciait faire pour se détendre et se libérer des états d'esprits négatifs qui l'envahissaient quelquefois.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait trouvé Harry, les soucis semblaient s'être abattus sur lui. Le directeur l'avait-il laissé consciemment dans une telle maison? L'enfant avait-il été battu par sa famille moldue ou avait-il été agressé? Les réflexes de l'enfant paraissaient trop bien ancrés pour que ce soit un simple épisode de violence. Il semblait y être habitué au contraire. C'était ce genre de chose qui faisait que Severus hésitait à adresser une lettre au directeur. Si son mentor avait consciemment placé l'enfant dans un tel endroit, il l'y renverrait certainement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé l'enfant sans surveillance. Il devait être au courant puisqu'il avait entendu de a bouche du directeur qu'une cracmolle avait été enrôlée dans l'ordre pour surveiller le gamin.

Le directeur savait-il? Il n'osait y croire et en même temps… le vieillard n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer dans les bras de Voldemort pour ensuite en faire son espion sachant qu'il risquait la mort à chaque pas. Il n'avait eu aucune pitié. Pire que tout, il avait profité de sa faiblesse pour Lily pour l'amadouer et l'inviter à se racheter. Un homme pouvait-il réserver le même sort à un enfant? Allait-il se servir de Harry? Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Pour l'instant, il mènerait l'enquête discrètement puis il prendrait une décision. Il lui restait encore assez de temps avant la rentrée de l'école. Il acheva tranquillement la vaisselle et jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il n'était pas très tard mais l'homme était fatigué et grimpa les escaliers. Il préparerait ses cours plus tard. Pour l'heure, un peu de repos de lui ferait pas de mal.

Il fut surpris en grimpa à l'étage de voir la lumière allumée dans la chambre d'Harry. Les garçons étaient-ils ensembles? Soucieux, il gagna la chambre du garçon et fit connaitre sa présence avant d'entrer.

\- Harry? Tu ne dors pas?

Il eu la surprise de voir l'enfant assis près de la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur qu'il ne pouvait pourtant distinguer dans la nuit noire.

\- Harry?

L'enfant sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu l'homme entré et se précipita dans son lit.

\- Doucement gamin, murmura le maitre des potions pour l'apaiser. Je m'inquiétais juste de ne pas te trouver au lit alors que tu dormais à table.

\- Par…pardon monsieur.

\- Pas d'excuse pour cela, Harry, tu as eu une journée difficile, je comprends. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé te coucher?

Une fois de plus, les lèvres de l'enfant furent malmenées quand il les mordit. L'homme retint presque un soupire. Il faudrait qu'il voie avec lui pour l'empêcher de se mordre systématiquement les lèvres à chaque question. Elles étaient déjà bien abimées et qu'elles soient soignées ou non, s'il se les mordait systématiquement, ça n'allait en rien aider à la cicatrisation.

\- Harry, j'aimerais, si possible, que tu ne te mordes pas les lèvres ainsi. Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons discuté tout à l'heure? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

\- que… que je devais vous dire quand je me sentais pas bien?

Ça sonnait presque comme une question. Une hésitation peut-être? Avait-il peur de s'être trompé? D'être puni en cas d'erreur? L'homme n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et le rassura.

\- C'est ça Harry ! Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Je… C'est grand ici…

Severus haussa les sourcils. La chambre était spacieuse, mais pas tant que cela. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs et vit la pensée du garçon représentant le petit placard dans lequel il dormait auparavant. Oh… Sa rage ne fit qu'augmenter. Il fallait qu'il fouille la mémoire du garçon pendant son sommeil. Avec une potion, l'expérience serait sans douleur et sans conséquence. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que l'enfant avait enduré.

\- Tu as peur? Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, ajouta le maitre des potions en matérialisant des petites lampes qui tenaient en suspension dans l'air, teintant la pièce d'une douce lueur après avoir éteint la lumière. Ça va mieux?

Harry regagna son lit, vaincu, n'osant rien refuser à l'homme. Il n'osait imaginer les conséquences s'il le fâchait… Doucement, il se mit sous la couette, savourant presque la douceur des draps comme la première fois où il s'était endormi et observa les petits animaux glisser vers lui pour s'allonger.

\- Aimerais-tu que je te lise une histoire? demanda le professeur en s'emparant d'un livre pour enfant.

Devant le regard hésitant de son protégé, il tenta de sourire avant de se mettre à l'aise dans un siège à bascule transformé et entama sa lecture.

\- Il était une fois…

Il avait fallu vingt bonnes minutes avant qu'Harry ne soit rassuré mais quand il mit un terme à sa lecture, Severus fut soulagé de voir un minuscule sourire. Il espérait que le conte choisit peuple les rêves du garçon et l'empêche de faire des cauchemars.

Épuisé, il bailla à son tour en priant pour que la nuit se passe bien et gagna sa chambre où i s'effondra comme une masse dans son lit. Il prendrait une douche le lendemain matin. Ce serait bien.

Il ignorait que moins de trois heures après son départ, Harry s'était réveillé en criant, sa voix couverte par le sortilège de silence qu'il avait inconsciemment lancé. Depuis, le garçon fixait la porte désespérément, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir réveillé l'homme et qu'il le voit surgir, furieux d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit. Mais l'homme ne vint pas et Harry resta éveillé la majeure partie de la nuit. Il avait peur de la lumière verte qu'il avait vue dans ses rêves. Il avait même entendu un cri qui lui avait serré les entrailles. Il se sentait mal mais s'il était malade, l'homme ne serait pas très content. Alors il respirait, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter son entourage et attendit dans la nuit le réveil du soleil.

Ainsi Severus fut totalement surprit de le voir déjà réveillé dans son lit quand il vint s'assurer qu'il dormait bien.

\- Déjà réveillé, Harry? Bien dormi?

L'enfant éluda son regard. Il tiqua. Un cauchemar? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu? Était-il à ce point épuisé? Il mit son interrogation de côté et garda en mémoire la potion de sommeil sans rêve comme recours à la situation.

\- Tu as faim ? reprit-il. Il y a des pancakes que je viens de faire. Je vais réveiller Draco. C'est une véritable marmotte ! Tu veux déjà descendre ou tu veux venir le réveiller avec moi?

Harry lui offrit un sourire timide avant de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre où le blond dormait encore entouré des dragons dessinés qui le couvaient comme l'un de leur bébé. Severus eut un sourire.

\- Draco, lève toi ! C'est l'heure de déjeuner !

L'enfant geignit alors que l'homme tirait les larges tentures faisant entrer le soleil.

\- Sev' !

\- Il y a des pancakes ce matin. Tu veux toujours rester au lit?

\- C'est moi le prem's à la salle de bain ! s'écria l'enfant en se jetant pratiquement hors de son lit, arrachant un éclat de rire à l'homme. Draco ne changerait jamais.

Le brun, de son côté, paraissait rassuré. Sans doute parce qu'il pensait que l'homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était un peu plus blême que d'ordinaire et qu'il avait très peu dormi. Harry n'avait pas très envie d'en parler et heureusement, le maitre des lieux n'en fit rien, préférant l'inciter à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain où il pourrait se rafraichir avant de prendre un petit déjeuner.

A table, le silence de la veille avait été rompu. Draco, étant très en forme, parlait pour Harry et lui en même temps.

\- Sev', il y a du soleil, on peut jouer dans le jardin?

\- D'accord mais n'oublie pas qu'Harry doit encore suivre un traitement donc pas de jeux brusques.

Heureusement, son filleul, même s'il était parfois trop dynamique et enjoué pour son propre bien, n'était pas violent. Il lui faudrait certainement apprendre à bien se tenir quand il entrerait en première année à Poudlard. Severus ne tolérait aucun manque de discipline à l'école et il en attendait de même pour ses enfants. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes garçons plus ou moins insouciants et Draco s'était trouvé un ami alors pourquoi lui refuser ce divertissement? Les leçons viendraient plus tard.

Après le petit déjeuner, il laissa donc les enfants jouer sous sa surveillance discrète. Il avait fait mine de travailler dans son potager mais c'était surtout l'occasion de garder un œil sur les enfants sans qu'ils ne se sentent espionnés. Il guettait chaque mouvement du nouveau venu, s'attardant sur les tressautements de ses jambes quand il courait, ses côtés qu'il serrait fortement contre lui quand il reprenait son souffle. Nul doute qu'Harry souffrait encore de séquelles physiques malgré ses bons soins et sa propre magie.

\- Mery? appela-t-il alors qu'un elfe de maison popait délicatement à ses côtés.

\- J'aimerais que tu convoques mrs Pomfresh cet après-midi pour le repas. Dis lui que j'aimerais l'entretenir de certaines choses qu'elle devra garder sous silence et que j'ai besoin de son aide.

\- Et si elle refuse, maitre?

L'homme eut un sourire. Chaque fois qu'il se prenait des coups dans ses nombreuses altercations avec les maraudeurs, la vieille infirmière avait toujours été là pour le soigner, l'aider et lui accorder un refuge quand il souhaitait la paix. Elle avait aussi pansé ses plaies, faisant de son mieux pour le remettre en état après chaque été passé avec son père alcoolique et bourreau. Elle lui était toujours venue en aide, mieux encore, elle s'était opposée au directeur quand elle avait appris que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas été punis alors que Severus avait passé une semaine alité à cause de leurs mauvaises blagues. Elle était entrée dans une rage folle et Albus avait dû céder. La seule fois où il l'avait fait pour elle d'ailleurs.

\- Elle acceptera, ne t'en fais pas. C'est une amie précieuse. Assure-toi qu'elle soit seule et ne soit pas suivie en venant ici.

\- Bien maitre, dit l'elfe en disparaissant alors qu'Harry s'asseyait dans l'herbe, épuisé.

Severus aurait pu très bien utiliser sa cheminée mais il savait que celle de l'infirmerie était constamment mise sur écoute par ce cher Albus alors il prenait ses précautions. Il fut néanmoins heureux d'apprendre quelques instants plus tard que l'infirmière acceptait. Il pourrait lui demander de soigner Harry puisqu'elle s'y connaissait mieux que lui en médicomagie. Elle pourrait certainement aider l'enfant et une figure maternelle l'aiderait peut-être à s'épanouir et à se confier.

Il fut surpris de voir Harry le rejoindre alors que Draco le suivait de loin. Avaient-ils un problème? Le brun grimaçait, sans doute épuisé et endolori. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas renouvelé les soins pour ne pas mettre tout de suite l'enfant en insécurité mais cela devenait primordial.

\- Harry, on va rentrer, je vais te donner ton traitement et changer certains pansements.

Le brun le fixa puis observa attentivement le petit potager bien entretenu avec des grands yeux. Severus n'eut pas besoin d'aller lire dans son esprit pour percevoir ce qu'il pensait : lui définitivement plus petit, portant un seau trop lourd pour lui, le remplir d'eau, tomber, en reverser les trois quart sur lui et être puni pour avoir joué avec l'eau, condamné à passer la nuit tout trempé dans la cabane à outils par une nuit glaciale. Lui non plus n'aimerait plus voir de potager après ça.

\- Ce sont des plantes qui me servent pour les potions. Je t'apprendrai leur nom si tu veux.

Il avait bien calculé sa phrase, faisant en sorte qu'aucune suspicion sur une éventuelle corvée n'émerge dans l'esprit du garçon. Il voulait simplement qu'Harry vive une seconde expérience pour se rendre compte qu'une chose mauvaise la première fois ne l'était peut-être plus la seconde. Il ne l'y obligeait pas, évidemment mais ce serait un plus pour sa première année à Poudlard.

Complètement désintéressé, Harry regagna la maison comme si de rien n'était, regagnant le salon où il se tint debout. Severus retint un soupire avant de faire rentrer Draco et de monter à l'étage chercher son matériel de soin. Plus tard peut-être.

\- Harry, dit-il en redescendant l'escalier. Nous aurons une invitée tout à l'heure. Je te soigne comme je peux mais ce n'est pas suffisant et je ne suis pas expert en médicomagie. Mrs Pomfresh est spécialiste dans ce domaine. Elle m'a maintes fois soigné sans jamais me faire mal et elle a toute ma confiance. Sache qu'elle ira à ton rythme et qu'on peut faire ça un autre jour si tu te sens trop nerveux.

Harry, terrorisé, n'osa pas dire non et se retrouva à opiner de la tête en se maudissant. Et si la dame remarquait qu'il était fatigué? Qu'il était plus mal en point qu'il n'en avait l'air? Que dirait-elle? Et surtout, que dirait Severus?

Ses interrogations muettes ne virent pas le temps passer. Ainsi fut-il totalement surpris de voir une vieille femme toute potelée accompagnée d'une curieuse créature entrer dans le salon. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Crier.

 **Note d'auteur : Vous avez remarqué? Je ré agrandis mes chapitres ! Ils font minimum 2000 mots à partir de maintenant. J'essaie de m'y tenir mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé parce que mon bêta bosse de son côté pour un challenge mais dès que les corrections seront effectuées, je modifierai le chapitre** **J**


	9. Chapter 9

Dire que Severus avait manqué de tomber la tête la première dans son chaudron en entendant le cri de l'enfant était un euphémisme. Que se passait-il? Harry avait véritablement émis un cri de peur. Rapidement, il lança un sort pour préserver sa potion et gagna rapidement la pièce d'où venait le bruit.

C'est avec surprise qu'il vit l'infirmière de Poudlard qui se tenait devant la cheminée, accompagnée d'un elfe qui tentait de rassurer le petit garçon.

\- Harry, tout va bien, dit l'homme en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

Mais le garçon était trop perturbé pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Il était véritablement terrorisé.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Draco en les rejoignant, prenant spontanément la main de son ami. C'est Severus et madame Pomfresh, t'as rien à craindre.

\- Il y … il y avait un lutin…

Draco regarda autour de lui à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu l'effrayer quand il tomba sur l'elfe. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Oui, c'est vrai qu'Harry ne les avait pas encore croisés tant ils se faisaient discrets à la demande de Severus.

\- C'est pas un lutin, c'est un elfe de maison. Elle s'appelle Mery. C'est elle qui nous surveille, qui entretient le manoir et qui fait à manger quand Sev' travaille ou sort en ville. Elle est très gentille tu sais !

Timidement, Harry osa un regard vers l'elfe de maison qui lui sourit tendrement. Malgré ses grandes oreilles retombantes et son aspect quasi squelettique, la créature semblait bienveillante.

\- Bonjour maitre Harry, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. Je suis Mery et je serai là si vous avez besoin de moi !

Harry sourit en retour avant de se tourner vers la vieille femme qui se tenait au côté de l'elfe, serrant ses mains à hauteur de sa poitrine, contre elle.

\- Bonjour Harry, je suis mme Pomfresh. Severus t'a surement déjà parlé de moi. Je suis l'infirmière de Poudlard et je suis ici pour t'examiner.

Le visage du brun se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- Devrais-je subir de cobaye avant pour que tu voies en quoi ça consiste? demanda l'homme à son protégé pour le rassurer.

Harry offrit un sourire hésitant au maitre des lieux, comme s'il hésitait et Severus opina de la tête afin de lui signifier que cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

C'est donc sous le regard attentif du petit garçon que la vieille femme expliqua ses faits et gestes avant de les exécuter sur le professeur de potions qui, lui, décrivait les sensations de chacun des sorts.

Quand l'examen fut terminé, l'infirmière se tourna vers le garçon et attendit son signal pour commencer.

\- Prêt Harry?

Voyant que l'homme ne semblait pas avoir souffert et que Draco se tenait près de lui, le petit garçon inspira profondément et acquiesça. Comme l'avait prévenu le maitre des lieux, certains sorts le chatouillèrent et d'autres colorèrent son corps en rouge. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-ce rouge et non vert?

\- Les parties rouges sont les parties de ton corps qu'il va falloir soigner, Harry. Comme je suis en bonne santé et que je n'ai rien de cassé, c'était vert pour moi.

L'explication parut étonner le garçon. Avait-il autant de blessures? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas la douleur? La magie pouvait s'être trompée? Il ignorait qu'au fond de lui-même, son noyau magique interceptait les signaux de douleur et les atténuait le plus possible, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était si fatigué ces derniers temps mais cela lui paraissait tout à fait normal après les nuits qu'il avait passés chez son oncle et sa tante.

\- Severus, puis-je te parler en privé?

Severus haussa un sourcil. Pour que l'infirmière se refuse à parler devant l'enfant, les blessures devaient être graves.

\- Harry, que dirais-tu d'aller te coucher un peu? Tu as l'air fatigué.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart, surtout quand ça semblait le concerner.

\- Harry, je te promets que s'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, tu seras tenu au courant, d'accord ? demanda l'homme en lisant ses pensées.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il cherchait à faire mais l'enfant était si inquiet à son sujet que ses doutes flottaient à la surface de son esprit, à la portée de n'importe qui. Capter ses pensées était aussi aisé et naturel que de respirer. Cependant, malgré toute son inquiétude, l'enfant resta là et s'installa dans le canapé, l'observant d'un air inquiet gagner la petite pièce adjacente.

\- C'est si grave que ça, Poppy? chuchota Severus d'un ton las en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

L'infirmière opina de la tête alors qu'un mug apparaissait devant elle. Elle but une gorgée qui la réchauffa et lui donna du courage avant d'entamer son discours.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment ce gamin tient debout. Ses jambes sont brisées, Severus. Brisées. Tu les as vues, comme moi. Ses deux tibias ont été fracturés à de nombreux endroits. Il sait marcher uniquement grâce à sa magie… S'il n'est pas soigné maintenant…

\- Que risque-t-il?

\- Il passera le reste de sa vie en chaise roulante. Severus, tu dois me le dire. Qui lui a fait ça?

L'homme retint un frisson d'horreur.

\- C'est son horrible famille moldue n'est-ce pas? J'ai essayé de convaincre Albus. Mrs Figg et moi les avons longuement espionnés, ce sont des gens méprisables. Et Albus a refusé de m'écouter évidemment.

\- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour lui?

\- Je peux essayer mais il gardera probablement des séquelles…

Le traitement allait être long. Harry mettrait sans doute de longs mois à guérir voire davantage encore pour se remettre des troubles psychologiques. Il n'y avait qu'à observer l'enfant au quotidien pour comprendre qu'il avait traversé énormément d'épreuves qui avait marqué sa vie. L'enfant était craintif, chétif et apeuré en permanence. Il restait sans cesse sur ses gardes , luttant contre la fatigue et la profonde envie de dormir qui le terrassait bien souvent aux premières lueurs de l'aube. C'est comme s'il craignait de se retrouver dans la rue à son réveil, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Cette peur ne le quittait pas car il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais seul dans la rue même s'il pouvait ne rien avaler plusieurs jours durant.

\- Maitre Severus, Maitre Draco vous appelle. Il semblerait que quelque chose n'aille pas avec maitre Harry.

\- Harry ? appela l'homme en revenant au salon l'espace d'un instant.

Il observa le brun trembler. Qu'imaginait-il encore? Que Poppy et lui allaient le torturer?

\- Veux-tu une potion calmante ou te sens-tu assez fort pour te rassurer toi-même?

L'enfant devait apprendre que les potions ne devaient pas servir pour tout et que se passer d'elles pouvait avoir du bon. Et puis, ce n'était pas très bon; lui-même n'en prenait que rarement.

\- Voudrais-tu plutôt un bol de lait chaud avec du miel à la place? C'est doux et sucré à la fois, je pense que ça devrait te plaire.

Le petit sorcier lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Mery? appela Severus, peux-tu apporter un bol de lait chaud au miel pour Harry?

\- Tout de suite, maitre Severus.

L'elfe de maison disparut et revint tout aussi vite avec un mug, sans doute plus facile à tenir pour les petites mains du garçon et quelques cookies qui sortaient du four.

Harry lui fit un énorme sourire qui lui réchauffa le coeur et elle fut ravie de son initiative.

\- Merci, dit-il timidement, arrachant un sourire à la petite créature.

\- C'est avec plaisir, maitre Harry.

Severus fit signe à l'elfe de surveiller les enfants et rejoignit l'infirmière dans la pièce adjacente.

\- Par quoi commençons-nous? souffla-t-il en faisant venir à lui toutes les potions dont il serait susceptible d'avoir besoin.

\- Le mieux serait de commencer par ses jambes mais cela demande une préparation et ce serait trop brusque pour lui.

Severus ferma les yeux un bref instant, imaginant l'opération et ses conséquences. Harry serait certainement stressé, on devrait lui fracturer les jambes à nouveau pour que ses os se remettent normalement puis devrait rester en chaise roulante plusieurs mois pour que le tout se consolide. Même avec la magie, de pareilles blessures ne pouvaient pas se résorber en quelques jours, c'était impossible.

\- On commence par les blessures secondaires le temps que je lui explique pour le reste et qu'il trouve ses marques?

\- On fait comme ça, mais plus on tardera, plus le risque de garder des séquelles augmentera.

Quand ils regagnèrent le salon, Severus fut surpris de trouver Harry écoutant avec attention un Draco passionné qui lui parlait des dragons. Le garçon avait toujours aimé les balais mais quand son parrain lui avait parlé de créatures comme les sombrals ou les dragons qui eux, étaient libres de voler n'importe où, Draco avait voulu tout savoir sur ces derniers et avait tout fait pour que l'homme le conduise dans une réserve. Dire qu'il en avait parlé et reparlé pendant des jours était un euphémisme. Draco avait même juré que, plus tard, il en chevaucherait un. Severus avait ri à cette idée. Au moins, l'histoire de son filleul avait quelque peu déridé son protégé.

\- Harry? Nous allons discuter de tes soins. Draco, tu peux rester mais j'aimerais que tu restes calme.

Il eut chaud au coeur en percevant le regard de son filleul plonger dans les prunelles émeraude d'Harry, cherchant son approbation puis, sourit en percevant l'acquiescement presque trop léger pour être réel mais Draco l'avait perçu et s'installa plus confortablement.

\- Bon, on va regarder pour tes bleus. On fera tes jambes plus tard mais il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, qu'il va falloir le faire et que c'est très important pour ton futur. Pour les soigner correctement, il va falloir briser à nouveau tes os mal ressoudés et les replacer correctement. Tu seras sous potion, tu ne sentiras absolument rien, le rassura-t-il en le voyant soudainement devenir blanc et attraper la main du blond.

\- Ça va aller, 'Ry, je serai là.

L'idée de perdre ses jambes le terrorisait. Et si ça ne marchait pas? S'il restait immobilisé à vie?

\- Tout va bien Harry, Poppy est très compétente, c'est l'une des meilleures médicomages du pays ! Elle m'a bien des fois remis sur pied alors que j'étais dans un triste état. Elle a toute ma confiance. Par contre, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, on peut attendre un peu. Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir, d'accord? Et si tu as des questions j'y répondrai avec plaisir.

L'enfant acquiesça en déglutissant difficilement, les mains crispées sur les genoux.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va masser tes bleus avec un baume d'accord? Et tu prendras des compléments alimentaires pendant quelques semaines pour tenter de remédier à ton problème de croissance. Es-tu d'accord avec cela?

\- Oui monsieur, murmura Harry d'un ton hésitant.

Poppy laissa parler l'homme en observant attentivement l'enfant. Elle était consciente du fait qu'ils avaient tous deux déjà établi un premier lien mais cela ne semblait pas suffire et le survivant revenait au titre quand il n'était pas à l'aise.

Severus, lui, n'avait même pas réagi, sans doute habitué, se disant que ça viendrait avec le temps sans doute.

\- Bien Harry, nous allons procéder comme tout à l'heure, d'accord?

Une fois de plus, après un encouragement de Draco, le brun acquiesça.

\- Bien, tu vas prendre une potion contre la douleur par précaution dit l'homme en lui présentant une fiole que le brun accepta rapidement en la reconnaissant.

Le maitre des lieux attendit quelques instants que le liquide fasse effet puis passa le baume sur chaque endroit rouge dévoilé par la baguette de sa collègue.

\- Ce baume, Harry, expliqua l'homme pour le distraire, permet d'ôter les marques d'hématomes et d'atténuer les cicatrices.

Le garçon eut une lueur d'espoir. Sa tante avait toujours haï sa cicatrice. Pourrait-il la faire disparaitre?

Inconsciemment, il passa une main sur la forme d'éclair dans une interrogation muette. Severus retint un soupir discret. Il ne voulait pas que l'enfant pense qu'il l'ennuyait.

\- Ta cicatrice a été faite par un mage noire, elle ne partira sans doute jamais mais nous pourrions trouver un moyen de la cacher si tu ne la veux pas.

Poppy offrit un sourire encourageant à l'enfant. Il existait énormément de glamour et l'un d'entre eux devait certainement être assez puissants pour dissimuler la célèbre marque. Dans le cas contraire, il existait toujours les produits moldus.

L'homme massait Harry, prenant soin de ne pas trainer pour ne pas qu'il se refroidisse trop au fur et à mesure qu'il le déshabillait. Même avec le sort de réchauffement lancé sur la pièce, le salon était plutôt frais en cette saison et il était difficile d'y faire régner la chaleur.

\- C'est bien, Harry, fit Severus quand il eut finit de lui passer le baume et de le rhabiller, je suis très fier de toi, tu as été très courageux.

Harry lui sourit, plus franchement cette fois. Sans le savoir, il venait de faire un autre pas vers la guérison. Dans les deux sens du terme.

 **Note d'auteur : Hello les gens ! Je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël ! Comme je suis en période de fête, il se peut que mon rythme de publication soit un peu plus espacé (deux semaines pour un chap'). Vu que le nombre de follow et de favs continuent d'augmenter, je suppose que vous appréciez cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin !**

 **Pour mes prochains projets : je vous prépare deux petites fanfic HP plus sombres que d'habitude ! Oui, je me lance dans des défis pas possible, et alors? =p**

 **Après réflexion, je vais me mettre en break aussitôt cette histoire finie. Break pour une durée indéterminée. Je verrai si je sais avancer sur ses deux projets mais je suis bloquée dans mes idées, je n'ai pas d'éléments, j'aimerais développer, échanger avec des gens et obtenir autre chose que des "courage" et des "ok"… Donc on verra si ça se réalise ou pas ! Rassurez vous, cette histoire sera postée jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin !**

 **Si certains d'entre vous souhaitent discuter avec moi, me donner des idées, stimuler mon imagination, je vous invite à me faire un petit MP ou à vous manifester en review, je vous contacterai 3 Je pourrai également faire de même pour vous si vous écrivez** **J**


	10. Chapter 10

Le reste de la journée avait été particulièrement calme. Harry n'avait plus quitté le salon et Mery se fit un plaisir de le surveiller pendant que Severus contactait cette vieille chouette de Minerva. Il avait longuement hésité, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était proche d'Albus mais elle avait autrefois beaucoup aimé et soutenu James Potter. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait protéger l'enfant et essayer d'en savoir plus… Il ne se voyait techniquement pas s'occuper d'Harry mais son filleul et lui étaient si proches qu'il ne voulait pas être celui qui les séparerait. Être avec Harry au quotidien se révélait être difficile. Pas plus tard qu'après le départ de l'infirmière, quand Severus avait parlé des nombreux soins que l'enfant allait recevoir, le brun s'était montré soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? Tu me sembles bien nerveux… Quelque chose te tracasse?

L'enfant l'observa, stupéfait. Comment l'homme ne pouvait-il pas s'en rendre compte? Les traitements étaient couteux. S'il restait, le maitre des lieux allait devoir payer…

\- Harry?

\- Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je peux rester quand même?

\- Pourquoi? Tu devrais partir?

Harry se mordit la lèvre tandis Severus retenait un soupire.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris avec la chambre Harry. Crois-tu que j'épuiserais ma magie à créer une chambre personnalisée à quelqu'un de passage? Tu es le bienvenu dans cette maison, Harry, autant que tu le voudras.

Severus avait fait passer dans ses mots autant de sincérité que possible mais il voyait bien que cela ne suffisait pas. L'enfant restait sur ses gardes, les observant aller ça et là et, surtout, il refusait de rester seul même pour prendre un bain, comme s'il avait peur que l'homme mette les voiles ou complote derrière son dos. L'homme ignorait que Vernon avait profité de ses journées d'enfermement pour élaborer des corvées infaisables et donner des raclées inimaginables. Rien que l'idée que Severus émette ce genre d'idées arrachait un frisson au garçon.

\- 'Ry? Tu veux apprendre à lire un peu?

Le garçon se tourna vers le blond. Allait-il le punir s'il ne réussissait pas? devait-il accepter? Acquiescer était-ce réellement la meilleure chose à faire?

\- Bien, Draco, commence par un petit livre d'accord? Et si Harry est fatigué, laisse-le se reposer un peu. Les soins vont être très éprouvants.

Percevant l'inquiétude grandissante dans les yeux émeraudes, il retint un soupir. Il fallait décidément qu'il prenne garde à ses paroles.

\- Rien de bien méchant, Harry ! Les potions et les baumes qui saturent ton organisme te feront certainement somnoler un peu et pour les opérations plus lourdes, tu resteras au lit mais je te donnerai de la potion antidouleur, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, si tu n'es pas prêt tu pourras toujours refuser, je suis certain que Poppy comprendra.

\- Tu viens 'Ry? demanda Draco en glissant sa main entre les doigts d'Harry, dissipant tous ses doutes comme neige au soleil. Tu vas voir, on va prendre un truc sympa !

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Draco allait probablement prendre un conte sur les dragons. Si Harry ne devenait pas fou amoureux d'eux après ça, il serait probablement fou de rage et ne voudrait plus en entendre parler. Mais à voir le sourire de l'enfant quand son filleul lui désigna un conte sur les mythiques créatures, il n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

C'est donc complètement serein qu'il regagna son laboratoire, observant du coin de l'œil les deux garçons s'asseoir à la grande table, le livre entre eux deux. Draco serait un bon professeur. Il avait été bon élève après tout et il adorait lire ! Il se plongea ainsi dans les potions contre la douleur et les potions de sommeil dont il aurait besoin pour la semaine quand il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner violemment à sa porte. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour entendre la voix de son filleul l'appeler et il gravit les petites marches de son labo en quatrième vitesse.

\- Draco?

Il jeta un œil à l'heure. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il pense à lancer un tempus quand il travaillait ! Deux heures étaient passées et il n'était pas remonté pour prendre des nouvelles des enfants !

\- Harry s'est évanoui !

Quoi? Il se précipita en panique sur l'enfant et souffla profondément en lançant un sortilège de diagnostique. Il s'était juste profondément endormi.

\- Sev'? Il va aller bien hein?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dragon, répondit l'homme en passant une main amicale dans les cheveux de son filleul pour le réconforter, il s'est juste endormi. Les potions ont dû mettre plus de temps à l'assommer plus que ce que je pensais.

Il ignorait que Harry s'était déjà senti fatigué avant de prendre les potions et qu'il avait craint la punition en échange d'un refus de sa part. Il avait lutté de son mieux jusqu'à ce que l'homme revienne mais Severus ayant trop tardé, le garçon avait senti son corps devenir plus lourd et s'était effondré sur la table, profondément endormi.

\- Oh… C'est vrai qu'il a fait une drôle de tête tout à l'heure. Il se retenait de bailler devant moi je crois… Oh… 'Ry… Tu vas le mettre au lit, Sev'?

\- Oui, Draco ! Il est déjà tard, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre ton bain? Je vais mettre Harry en pyjama et le mettre au lit puis nous mangerons léger puisqu'il est tard.

Le garçon obtempéra, pressé de prendre un repas, aussi léger soit-il et laissa son parrain conduire son nouvel ami dans sa chambre.

\- On mange quoi, Sev'? demanda l'enfant une fois lavé et mis en pyjama à son tour.

\- Des pâtes pour ce soir, ça te va?

L'homme avait eu une journée plutôt éprouvante et n'avait pas très envie de demander aux elfes quelque chose. Draco n'étant pas difficile, il accepta et tous deux mangèrent rapidement, l'un lisant jusqu'à son heure de couvre-feu, l'autre listant tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour Harry, toute pensée pour ses cours oubliées.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que Draco dormait depuis quelques heures déjà, l'homme à moitié somnolant sur ses préparations se réveilla en sursaut. L'alarme venait de sonner. Harry n'allait pas bien. Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son filleul, il gagna la chambre du brun, surpris de le voir assis dans son lit.

\- Harry?

L'enfant sursauta. Il devait lui avoir fait peur.

\- C'est moi, dit-il en allumant la lumière après avoir fermé la porte pour ne pas réveiller Draco. Tu t'es endormi pendant ta lecture et je t'ai mis au lit.

Il observa avec stupeur l'enfant couvrir sa bouche de ses deux mains.

\- Tout va bien, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Harry, tu m'entends? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Mais…

\- Mais?

\- J'ai… j'ai dormi alors que Draco m'apprenait et je vous ai réveillé !

\- Draco a eu peur en te voyant t'endormir brutalement mais je lui ai expliqué que les potions fatiguaient, tu n'y es pour rien. Et je n'étais pas réveillé, je travaillais encore sur une amélioration pour mes potions. J'ai placé une alarme sur toi pour la durée de ton traitement et elle m'a indiqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tout va bien, protesta l'enfant alors que son ventre gargouillait plutôt bruyamment.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

\- Je pense que ton estomac n'est pas très d'accord. Que dirais-tu de venir prendre une collation avec moi en bas et de finir ta nuit après? Il y a des pommes et elles sont délicieuses ! Tu peux manger autre chose si tu veux, mais j'ai peur que tu sois malade.

\- Non monsieur, la pomme ira très bien, merci monsieur.

\- Harry? dit l'homme en venant à sa rencontre. Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour t'avoir proposé de manger. Je devrais plutôt m'excuser de n'avoir pas pensé à te mettre un petit en-cas sur ta table de nuit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses mais je vais m'adapter ne t'en fais pas.

Un peu plus sereins, tous deux gagnèrent la salle à manger où l'homme éplucha patiemment une pomme et la découpa en quartier. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point l'enfant avait eu du mal à descendre l'escalier, s'appuyant plutôt difficilement sur ses jambes de même qu'il avait noté les mains serrées sur la rampe, sans doute pour le retenir en cas de chute.

\- Mange, Harry, je vais te donner un peu de potion contre la douleur pour tes jambes comme ça tu pourras passer une bonne nuit sans avoir mal.

L'homme s'empressa de gagner son laboratoire pour mettre en fiole le contenu de son chaudron et remonta les marches avec l'une d'entre elles pour le garçon. Il reprit place en face de lui, sur la chaise et l'observa patiemment manger ses morceaux de pommes. Harry mangeait doucement, ses yeux ne le quittant pas, comme s'il avait peur qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il change radicalement d'avis.

\- Prends ton temps, Harry, tu peux manger. Je ne te l'interdirai jamais, dit-il en pesant ses mots.

Vu l'état du garçon quand il l'avait trouvé, les privations alimentaires devaient être monnaie courante. Son but était de rassurer un maximum l'enfant et, surtout, lui faire comprendre que se nourrir était un droit et un besoin vital et qu'il n'irait jamais contre cela. Même pour un maigre bonbon entre les repas, tant qu'il n'en abusait pas.

\- As-tu encore faim? demanda Severus une fois que le garçon eut terminé de manger son dernier morceau.

L'enfant grimaça et Severus pris sur lui pour ne pas soupirer.

\- Il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses, Harry. Si tu as encore faim, je peux t'éplucher une autre pomme ou te donner un biscuit.

\- Je… Un biscuit monsieur?

Le maitre des lieux soutient son regard en silence.

\- S'il vous plait ! Pardon monsieur !

Severus retint un sourire.

\- C'est bien Harry, j'attends de toi que tu sois poli envers nous et envers les elfes de maison et les créatures magiques que tu rencontreras, d'accord?

Estimant que l'enfant avait retenu la leçon, le maitre des lieux ne l'embarrassa pas davantage et sortit quelques biscuits d'une vieille boite en métal.

\- Tu peux en prendre plusieurs, Harry, ajouta-t-il en le voyant n'en prendre qu'un. Mais pour cette fois seulement. Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé et je serais un monstre de te renvoyer au lit en ayant encore faim.

\- Non vous…

\- Harry?

\- Vous ne seriez pas comme moi monsieur, vous êtes trop gentil !

\- Et qu'es-tu, Harry?

L'enfant plongea son regard muet de stupeur dans le sien, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- Un… Un monstre monsieur.

Les traits de l'homme se durcirent. Comment? Un monstre? Sa mâchoire se serra. Les Dursley allaient payer.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Harry. Je suis furieux mais contre ton ancienne famille. Tu ne mérites en rien ce nom. En ce qui me concerne, tu es Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter et tu es un formidable petit garçon très gentil !

La lueur dans le regard émeraude lui fit chaud au coeur. L'enfant semblait… reconnaissant. Comme s'il avait attendu ces mots toute son enfance chez les Dursley. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste un peu de reconnaissance et d'affection et ces maudits moldus n'avaient même pas été aptes à le lui en donner. Ils allaient payer. Tôt ou tard.

\- Mange, Harry ! Après je te donnerai la potion et tu iras au lit. Tu pourras rester au lit jusqu'à 9h maximum, d'accord?

L'enfant, un peu plus rassuré par son ton un peu plus doux acquiesça, grignota ses biscuits, bu la potion et regagna l'escalier après quelques instants sans la moindre grimace.

\- Autre chose, Harry? dit l'homme derrière lui une fois arrivé à l'étage.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur, souffla l'enfant.

Severus passa une main amicale dans ses cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit bonhomme.

 **Note d'auteur : Ma maigre période de vacances prenant fin aujourd'hui, je devrai malheureusement retourner en formation et cela impactera sur mon temps d'écriture. J'aurai des tests aussi bientôt donc les publications seront plus espacées (1chap/2 semaines +-) en attendant que je trouve le bon rythme ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… Oh, j'oubliais, bonne année 2018 mes amis** **J**

RAR :

\- Petite grenouile : Merci quand même pour ta proposition J Tu sais, parfois c'est en discutant simplement que des idées émergent ! Merci pour ton compliment et ta review !

\- hitori : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

\- Cat240 : Draco va peut-être nous faire une petite crise de jalousie, nous verrons bien ! Pour mes deux fictions plus sombres, on aura un Harry venu chercher vengeance après avoir été tourmenté chez les moldus d'une part et, d'autre part, une UA où Lily et James sont toujours en vie et sont de simples moldus, Harry est vendu à l'école Poudlard car il est sorcier (chose peu commune). Harry cherchera à se venger d'avoir été vendu.  
La première est en cours de planification. La deuxième n'est pas certaine de voir le jour !  
Merci pour ta review !

\- adenoide : Oui, mais n'oublions pas que les gobelins n'apprécient pas énormément les sorciers, c'est pourquoi je les ai laissés de côté. Et puis, si Harry se remettait d'un coup de baguette, cette fic n'aurait aucun sens J Merci pour ta review !


	11. Chapter 11

Aussitôt qu'Harry eut fermé les yeux, Severus appela son elfe de maison.

\- Mery, je veux que tu veilles sur les enfants. J'ai une… course à faire.

\- Bien monsieur, dit l'elfe qui n'était pas dupe, ne faites pas de folie et pensez aux enfants !

L'homme lui offrit un signe de tête rassurant avant de quitter la maison et de transplaner. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les bourreaux d'enfants mais ici, les Dursley avaient dépassé les limites. Apprendre que Vernon persécutait l'enfant était une chose. Apprendre qu'il l'avait manipulé psychologiquement pour lui faire croire qu'il était un monstre en étant une autre.

Harry pensait ça de lui et l'homme ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cela durait, depuis quand on lui inculquait ce mensonge mais les conséquences restaient terribles. Harry avait un manque cruel de confiance en lui et une manie de s'effacer jusqu'à se faire totalement oublier.

C'étaient des habitudes qui paraissaient bien ancrées et il lui faudrait beaucoup de travail sur lui-même pour redevenir progressivement un petit garçon innocent et joueur. Même après une longue thérapie, les réflexes revenaient toujours et le petit garçon ne deviendrait jamais celui qu'il aurait dû être.

Furieux mais néanmoins prudent, il transplana près de l'ancienne maison où vivait Harry et y entra sans la moindre difficulté.  
Sans faire le moindre bruit, il gagna l'étage et trouva la chambre de Vernon en suivant les ronflements sonores puis se tint au pied du lit, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, avant d'approcher du corps inconscient de l'oncle, la baguette en main.

\- Legilimens, murmura-t-il après s'être approché suffisamment, entrant directement dans l'esprit de l'homme.

\- Vernon Dursley, rugit-il dans l'esprit de l'homme, bien décidé à lui faire peur. Tu t'en es pris à Harry Potter, tu vas souffrir !

\- Non, pitié, je n'ai rien fait !

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Il osait mentir ? D'un geste, il fit apparaitre les souvenirs liés au garçon, découvrant chaque scène de violence avec effroi. C'était écoeurant. Comment un homme pouvait-il faire autant de mal à un enfant et s'en réjouir ? Un craquement sinistre lui fit fermer les yeux, trop tard pour ne pas avoir enregistré la scène dans sa mémoire. C'était la raison pour laquelle le pauvre garçon allait rester immobilisé de longues semaines. Sa baguette en main, il s'avança vers l'homme qui observait les scènes se déroulant autour de lui.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait ? C'est à se demander comment il a pu survivre après tout ça ! Vous allez payer !

Vernon eut un rire mauvais.

\- Il l'a mérité.

Hors de lui, Severus n'hésita plus une seule seconde et lança un sort de son invention.

\- Vous revivrez tout ce qu'il a vécu et pire encore. Vous le revivrez chaque nuit de votre existence, jusqu'à la fin. Vous regretterez de vous en être pris à Harry, porc !

Et alors que l'homme hurlait dans son sommeil, il fit de même avec Pétunia avant de gagner la chambre du fameux cousin. Dudley était un enfant qui donnait des coups facilement. Un coup de baguette magique l'assura qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais. Ravi, il regagna le quartier où il s'empressa d'effacer ses traces et transplana chez lui. Le moment lui avait paru court, mais il était déjà parti depuis deux longues heures déjà.

\- Sev' ?

Le maitre des lieux sursauta presque alors qu'un elfe apparaissait à ses côtés.

\- Maitre Draco a fait un cauchemar, monsieur. Mery s'apprêtait à lui donner un peu de potion calmante.

Sans attendre, son filleul se jeta dans ses bras. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que l'homme perçoive ses pensées et ses angoisses. D'ordinaire, les Malfoy étaient des occlumens naturels mais leurs barrières pouvaient s'affaiblir s'ils étaient en proie à des émotions trop fortes comme c'était le cas avec l'enfant. Severus, en bon legilimens, n'avait même pas à se rendre dans l'esprit de Draco pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Ce cauchemar. Toujours le même qui revenait sans cesse.  
Sans attendre, il lui fit prendre la potion calmante après avoir remercié l'elfe et garda l'enfant contre lui en attendant qu'elle fasse effet.

\- Tout va bien, Draco, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité.

\- Mais ils sont morts… Papa et maman… C'était réel n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui Dragon, affirma Severus, bien décidé de ne pas mentir à l'enfant. Mais j'ai promis à tes parents que je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver et je compte bien tenir cette promesse jusqu'à ma mort. Il ne t'arrivera rien, Dragon, je te le promets.

L'enfant resserra son emprise sur sa taille.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais me changer et nous irons nous coucher, d'accord?

Il jeta un œil au garçon qui, visiblement ne voulait pas le lâcher et se contenta de métamorphoser ses vêtements en une robe de chambre avant de prendre Draco contre sa hanche et de grimper les marches qui le conduiraient à l'étage. Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser la proposition de son filleul.

C'est ainsi, confortablement allongés l'un contre l'autres qu'ils s'endormirent sans se douter qu'à peine deux heures plus tard, Harry venait de se réveiller pour la seconde fois.

Le brun s'était réveillé calmement. Il aurait pu descendre mais décida de ne pas quitter son lit pour ne pas réveiller le maitre des lieux et s'empara plutôt d'un livre que Draco lui avait déposé sur sa table de chevet. Le blond lui avait appris quelques lettres et il était bien décidé à s'entrainer pour les mémoriser en retraçant les lettres du doigt et en les reconnaissant sur le papier. Un jour, il saurait lire. Il s'entraina dans ce but jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève.

Quand 7h s'afficha sur l'horloge, il quitta son lit et descendit, non sans grimacer, le grand escalier conduisant au salon.

\- Avez-vous faim, maitre Harry? demanda Mery en apparaissant tout à coup, comme si rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

L'enfant hésita. L'homme se mettrait-il en colère s'il mangeait avant tout le monde? Ce n'était pas très poli.

\- Je vais attendre monsieur, répondit-il timidement.

\- Oh, c'est gentil de votre part, maitre Harry, mais maitre Severus est rentré tard et je doute qu'il soit levé avant 10h. Il ne vous en voudra pas si vous mangez sans lui. Installez vous dans la salle à manger, j'arrive.

L'enfant opina et gagna la dite pièce où une assiette de bacon apparaissait. Il saliva.

\- Mery? appela-t-il quand l'elfe apparut avec un pichet d'eau et un autre de jus d'orange.

\- Oui, maitre Harry?

\- Vous… Vous pouvez manger avec moi?

L'elfe lui offrit un sourire qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle pouvait bien faire cela pour son jeune maitre.

\- Bien sûr, maitre Harry !

C'est ensemble que Severus les trouva, trois bonnes heures plus tard, dans le canapé autour d'un album sur les dragons. Mery semblait avoir accepté de délaisser ses occupations pour lui montrer quelques lettres.

\- Maitre Severus, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment, prête à s'excuser.

\- Ce n'est rien, Mery. Je me charge du déjeuner. Merci d'avoir passé du temps avec Harry. Tu as encore mal à ta jambe? Tu veux une potion? demanda-t-il en fixant l'enfant.

\- Je la lui ai donnée, maitre. il boitait légèrement en descendant l'escalier.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse, Draco ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu as mangé Harry?

\- Oui, avec Mery ! C'était bon et Mery m'a montré plein de choses avec sa magie !

L'homme sourit. Ainsi l'elfe avait mangé avec lui et si elle lui avait montré quelques tours de son crû, ce devait être amusant.

Harry suivit l'homme du regard. Il l'impressionnait toujours autant, même quand il venait de se lever, avec ses vêtements sombres. Il gardait toujours un petit côté menaçant, quelle que soit l'heure. Néanmoins, l'enfant savait qu'il cachait une part douce de lui-même quelque part.

\- 'Ry?

Draco se tenait en pyjama devant lui. Manifestement, il avait eu une nuit agitée si l'on percevait sa petite mine.

\- Draco, Mery m'a appris quelques lettres, regarde, je vais te montrer !

Le blond lui offrit un sourire timide et félicita chaudement le brun. Rien de tel qu'un peu de bonne humeur pour lui rendre la sienne.

Exceptionnellement, quand il eut terminé de préparer un petit déjeuner plus que convenable, Severus accepta que Draco mange dans le salon et l'observa avec amusement se glisser contre Harry. Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques heures et, déjà ils se comportaient comme s'ils étaient frères.

Pour ne pas gâcher la bonne humeur des garçons, Severus ne reparla pas du traitement d'Harry et les invita plutôt à s'occuper comme ils le voulaient. Afin de profiter du soleil, Draco emmena son presque frère à l'extérieur pour jouer.

Souhaitant que tout se passe pour le mieux et que l'enfant profite de sa journée, le maitre des potions donna une solution destinée à atténuer la douleur avant de lancer un sort destiné à l'alléger pour faciliter les déplacements du brun.

\- Draco, puis-je compter sur toi pour ne pas trop fatiguer Harry?

L'enfant acquiesça. De toute façon, lui-même n'était pas dans une très grande forme après la nuit cauchemardesque qu'il avait eue. Heureusement, il avait pu compter sur son parrain pour rehausser le niveau de ses barrières mentales pour lui pour se rendormir plus facilement.

\- 'Ry, tu te souviens de tes parents? demanda Draco alors qu'ils s'étaient tous deux adossés à un arbre pour lire.

Harry l'observa un moment alors que les perles salées ravageaient ses joues, ses lèvres tremblant comme s'il se retenait de laisser échapper un sanglot. Draco pleurait.

Le brun ne sut pas quoi dire mais, instinctivement, c'était comme s'il avait toujours su quoi faire. Si Draco était triste, il lui suffisait de le consoler. Timidement, il glissa ses mains sur les joues humides et plongea ses billes émeraude dans les grises du blond. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa maladroitement sur le front, l'enlaçant de ses bras. Il n'en fallu pas davantage pour que Draco craque et s'effondre dans les bras du brun. Harry ne le lâcha pas. Il se montrait présent. C'était la seule chose à faire pour réconforter quelqu'un.

\- Merci… Merci 'Ry…

Le brun lui adressa un sourire et ils retournèrent à leur jeu après que Draco ait essuyé quelques larmes, profitant du soleil pour jouer à cache-cache. Harry était très doué à ce jeu. Heureusement que Draco ne savait pas pourquoi.

Quand Severus les avait tous deux rappelés, les traces de larmes avaient disparu, remplacées par un sourire satisfait.

\- Des muffins, ça vous tente les garçons? Ils sortent tout juste du four.

Draco saliva. Il adorait ces fameux gâteaux qu'il avait découverts dans le monde moldu avec son parrain.

\- C'est quoi? demanda innocemment Harry, ce qui manqua de faire déchanter le blond.

Severus allait expliquer à son filleul que c'était normal qu'Harry ne connaisse pas ce genre de choses étant donné qu'il avait été privé toute son enfance quand Draco le surprit une nouvelle fois en embarquant le brun avec lui jusqu'à la salle à manger où une énorme collation les attendait, accompagnée de jus de fruits.

\- Tiens, goute ! dit Draco en lui tendant un muffin généreusement recouvert de petites pépites de chocolat alors que c'étaient ses préférés. Ils sont encore meilleurs quand ils viennent d'être faits !

Harry prit le muffin et en croqua une bouchée alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise. Encore un peu chaud, le muffin était onctueux et les pépites de chocolat fondantes sur sa langue, tout était là pour le faire saliver.

\- C'est bon, hein? s'exclama Draco en piochant un muffin à son tour dans le plat.

Severus sourit en se servant une tasse de café noir serré.

\- Ça vous dirait de jouer aux cartes explosives? proposa l'homme.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Explosive? Comme dans explosion?!

\- Oh oui , Oncle Sev' !

\- Que dirais-tu de regarder avec Draco pour apprendre les règles, Harry? Tu pourras faire une partie après?

Draco sourit et le maitre des lieux les envoya dans le salon pendant qu'il allait chercher le paquet de cartes.

\- On pourra faire une partie d'échecs après? demanda le blond en rassemblant ses cartes.

\- Plus tard peut-être. Comme ça nous aurons le temps de faire plusieurs parties de cartes pour qu'Harry comprenne et puisse s'amuser avec nous ensuite, d'accord?

\- Okay ! Regarde, Harry ! dit-il en montrant ses cartes et en les expliquant, sachant que c'était une partie pour du beurre.

Lentement, il prit le temps de tout expliquer et réexpliquer avant de commencer une partie où, même s'il ne comprit pas tout du premier coup et qu'il fallut faire des pauses explicatives, Harry s'amusa beaucoup en faisant exploser les cartes qui, après une première expérience, se trouvait finalement être plus amusante qu'effrayante.

\- Harry, tu sais que le but c'est de gagner, pas de faire exploser les cartes? s'exclama Draco en riant.

\- C'est amusant, répondit le brun en lui offrant un sourire.

Draco lui répondit par un regard amusé et attendri à la fois. Si ça l'amusait, il pouvait bien volontiers lui laisser ce plaisir.

Les trois garçons jouèrent tout l'après-midi et Severus laissa volontiers son travail qui l'attendait de côté. Il pouvait bien passer un peu de temps avec les enfants, non?

Le soir venu, Harry, exténué, s'endormait pratiquement assis quand Severus l'envoya se laver.

\- Tu redescendras après, je te donnerai les potions pour que tu dormes bien, compris?

Harry ne bougea pas. Que se passait-il? Une fois de plus, son filleul l'étonna en comprenant ce que le brun voulait.

\- Et si tu allais avec Harry, Sev'?

\- Et notre partie d'échecs? Tu ne voulais pas jouer?

\- Ça peut attendre non?

Severus sourit et après un dernier regard pour son filleul afin de s'assurer que tout irait bien, il grimpa les escaliers, suivant Harry de près alors que Draco les suivait à son tour, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Harry était comme lui après tout. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul. C'est après une dernière pensée pour ses parents qu'il monta à l'étage et gagna sa chambre où il s'affala dans son lit, plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il jouerait demain.

 **Note d'auteur : Voilà les gens ! J'ai posté ce chapitre avec un peu de retard pour que l'attente du prochain chapitre soit moins longue car je vais passer un test bientôt et je n'aurai pas des masses le temps d'écrire ! Si malgré tout, le temps vous semble trop long, je vous invite à aller lire mon dernier OS : "Tonight i'll be rotten" ou mes autres écrits. Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt !  
J'espère que cette suite, et la suivante vous plairont même si le prochain chapitre sortira un peu en retard suite à un test que je passe le 15 janvier ****J** **  
Avez-vous aimé la vengeance de Severus?**


	12. Chapter 12

La soirée avait été longue pour le maitre des lieux. Il avait tout d'abord aidé Harry à se laver puis avait été chercher Draco pour qu'il se lave à son tour. Son filleul lui avait semblé terriblement silencieux et l'origine de ce silence ne faisait aucun doute: le garçon pensait à ses parents. Il avait donc passé la soirée à chercher dans les anciens livres de sa famille un sort de glamour afin que l'on ne découvre pas qu'Harry et Draco vivaient avec lui. L'homme était suffisamment fort pour que le sort de glamour tienne toute une journée et était plus efficace qu'un sort facilement détectable et annulable avec le contre-sort adéquat ou une potion à durée limitée.

Le matin même, il prépara le petit déjeuner et alla réveiller ses deux garçons, nichés l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre d'Harry où un dragon de la chambre du blond avait migré. Quand il ouvrit les rideaux après un sourire, Draco gémit alors que le soleil venait l'aveugler.

\- Sev! Laisse-moi dormir! maugréa-t-il en remuant légèrement réveillant Harry.

\- Comment? fit mine de s'exclamer Severus, tu préfères dormir que d'allez au village sorcier?

La tête ébahie de Draco émergea des draps avec un sourire énorme.

\- C'est vrai? On y va?

\- Ai-je l'air d'être quelqu'un qui ment?

Sans attendre, Draco émergea du lit.

\- Viens vite, 'Ry, tu vas voir, le village sorcier est génial ! On pourra aller voir les dragons, Sev?

\- Si tu es sage peut-être?

\- Je serai le plus sage du monde!

Severus éclata de rire. Draco serait beaucoup trop excité pour se tenir tranquille mais il ne se voyait pas lui refuser ce plaisir.

\- Et toi, Harry? demanda l'homme, rassuré par le fait que Draco n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

Mais il déchanta en voyant que le brun était blanc comme un linge.

\- Harry?

Il n'eut pas besoin de lire dans les pensées du garçons pour voir qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de sortir. C'était peut-être trop tôt mais il voulait que l'enfant en profite avant de subir l'opération qui le rendrait invalide de longues semaines.

\- Je te garderai dans mes bras si tu as peur, dit-il en lui frictionnant le dos pour le ramener à lui. Et si tu as trop peur, tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire et nous rentrerons tous les trois. Tu veux venir?

L'enfant acquiesça pour toute réponse. Était-ce pour faire plaisir à Draco ou bien parce qu'il avait peur de le décevoir? Il l'ignorait.

\- Allez, vous pouvez descendre déjeuner. Harry, je t'ai préparé tes potions pour la douleur. Prends-les quand tu auras fini de manger.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, Harry prit ses potions et Severus se prépara à lancer un sort. Précautionneux, il expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire pour rassurer Harry.

\- Je vais vous lancer un sort destiné à modifier votre apparence pour être tranquille, d'accord? Draco, on commence par toi?

\- Vas-y, Sev', répondit son filleul en trépignant d'impatience. Ça chatouille!

Harry haussa un sourcil. Bon, à priori ça n'avait pas l'air douloureux. Il croisa le regard du maitre des lieux et acquiesça pour lui faire signe de commencer et l'homme lança le sort.

Et c'est ainsi que, moins d'une heure plus tard, Severus transplanait avec un Draco surexcité et un Harry quelque peu tremblant dans les bras.

Dire que Draco fila comme une fusée était quelque peu exagéré mais dès qu'ils eurent fini de transplaner, le garçon tira son parrain par son bras libre et le traina à travers la foule.

\- Tu vas voir, 'Ry, les dragons sont super !

Severus retint un sourire amusé, Draco resterait toujours le même, quelles que soient les circonstances.

\- On se promène un peu d'abord ? proposa l'adulte en resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant qu'il tenait à bras.

\- D'accord, répondit le blond en essayant vainement de contenir son impatience grandissante, amusant davantage son parrain.

\- Regarde 'Ry, ici il y a plein de livres !

Le brun dans les bras du maitre des potions commença à s'agiter, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens pour contempler la vitrine avec émerveillement.

\- Tu veux qu'on y jette un œil ? demanda l'homme. Tu peux prendre trois livres mais si tu hésites, dis-le moi et on s'arrangera. C'est pareil pour toi Draco, dit-il en déposant le brun au sol sans toutefois lui lâcher la main pour le rassurer.

Le garçon opina de la tête et après un sourire qui se voulait apaisant, les trois garçons entrèrent dans le magasin d'un pas décidé.

\- Regarde, 'Ry, dit Draco en le trainant sur la droite, ici ce sont les livres pour enfants !

Le brun tira la main de Severus et s'approcha.

\- Regarde, ce sont des livres pour apprendre à lire ! Je vais t'en prendre quelques-uns ! Choisis ceux que tu veux lire, okay ?

L'homme observa attentivement le garçon regarder les livres sans se décider alors que Draco, de son côté, rassemblait tous les livres sur les dragons qu'il n'avait pas pour déterminer lesquels il prendrait.

\- Que penses-tu de celui-ci, 'Ry ? lui demanda Severus, sans l'appeler par son prénom complet afin que le vendeur ne fasse pas le rapprochement entre le garçon et le survivant. Il parle d'un garçon qui s'égare en forêt et qui aide tous les animaux qu'il rencontre.

Le brun jeta un œil à la couverture, découvrant un petit garçon entouré d'une multitude d'animaux de la forêt, du loup aux tout petits animaux en passant par les renards et les volatiles en tous genre.

\- Tu veux le prendre ?

Harry eut une hésitation. Il n'avait jamais eu quelque chose entre les mains lui appartenant réellement. Severus parut comprendre son hésitation car il lui prit le livre des mains et le déposa dans le panier d'achats.

\- Et de un ! Il y en a d'autres que tu veux ?

Ce n'était pas évident pour Harry de choisir quand il ne savait même pas lire les résumés. Il se fiait davantage à la couverture et l'homme lui lisait volontiers le résumé pour qu'il sache de quoi le livre parlait et pour l'aider à se décider.

C'est vingt bonnes minutes plus tard que les deux garçons rejoignirent Draco qui avait bien du mal à se décider. Comme Harry avait choisi quatre livres et que lui-même lui en avait acheté pour lui apprendre à lire, il prit les deux livres de Draco et les déposa dans le panier d'achats.

\- Merci Sev' !

Ravi, Draco alla enlacer son parrain et ils quittèrent le magasin après avoir payé.

\- Je dois passer chercher des ingrédients mais si vous voulez, après on ira manger avant d'aller au magasin de jouets.

\- Ouais !

Severus eut un sourire. Il était bien décidé à changer les idées de son filleul et à ce qu'Harry passe une bonne journée loin de ses tracas. Il expédia ses achats et ils allèrent dans un café où les deux enfants s'octroyèrent un chocolat chaud avec des cookies avant de quitter l'endroit pour gagner le magasin de jouets.

\- Sev' ! Regarde ! Le nouveau balai est sorti !

L'homme jeta un œil au balai pour enfant. Quand il avait emmené son filleul sur son balai, le petit garçon de quatre ans avait adoré et il avait longuement demandé un balai à son père…

\- Tu viens, 'Ry ? soupira le blond en prenant la main de son "presque frère" pour l'entrainer dans le coin des peluches.

Le maitre des lieux jeta un œil au balai. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire un tel achat mais Draco voulait ce balai. Que penserait-il si c'était lui qui le lui offrait à la place de Lucius?

Soupirant, il rejoignit les deux garçons dans le rayons des peluches où Harry s'était rué sur une adorable peluche de renard qu'il tenait serrée contre lui.

\- Et toi, Draco? Tu vois quelque chose qui te tente?

Draco nia de la tête.

\- Draco, je sais que c'est ton père qui te l'avait promis, mais je pense qu'il serait content que je t'offre ton premier balai et que je respecte la promesse qu'il t'a faite à sa place, qu'en dis-tu?

Des étincelles prirent vie dans les yeux anthracite de son filleul et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en lui demandant. Il pouvait voir à quel point le garçon était ému par son geste et il ne dit rien, acquiesçant vivement. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils quittèrent le magasin avec plein de jouets et de peluches en tout genre pour Harry et un balai et un dragon animé pour Draco, que son filleul osa ses premiers mots, sa voix tremblant d'excitation.

\- J'ai hâte… j'ai hâte de l'essayer et je montrerai à papa que je suis son dragon maitre du ciel.

Severus esquissa un sourire.

\- En parlant de dragons, puisque tu as été sage, que diriez-vous d'aller les voir? Si tu es d'accord Harry?

Comme si c'était possible, Draco redoubla d'excitation et pressa Severus qui après un hochement affirmatif du brun, transplana à la petite réserve de dragons où travaillaient les dompteurs.

\- Bonjour, Dragonet, le salua un gardien, habitué à voir l'enfant venir à la réserve.

\- Bonjour Sam!

\- Tu sais quoi? Une dragonne est arrivée la semaine dernière et ses œufs vont bientôt éclore. Si ton parrain est d'accord, je pourrai t'avertir et tu assisteras à l'éclosion.

Draco se tourna vers son parrain et l'homme acquiesça, lui arrachant un second sourire. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas le lui refuser sans s'attirer son mauvais caractère des semaines durant. C'est à ce moment là que le gardien remarqua un autre garçon plus petit que Dragonet accroché à la jambe de Severus.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas venu seul Dragonet?

\- C'est Ryry! s'exclama le blond en présentant Harry.

\- Ryry donc… Bonjour mon grand! Tu viens voir les dragons toi aussi?

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Severus et après un bref accord secret, il acquiesça à son tour.

\- Un dragon calme, Sam, si tu peux. Ryry est assez nerveux.

Le dit Ryry rougit comme une tomate au surnom prononcé par l'homme. Ça le gênait mais en même temps, c'était presque affectueux. Il sourit.

\- Allez, go pour les dragons calmes !

Et c'est en suivant un Drago surexcité qui connaissait le chemin par coeur qu'ils arrivèrent dans un grand espace où les dragons volaient sous un dôme de magie suffisamment haut pour qu'ils profitent de leur liberté dans cet espace et profitent en même temps des soins des gardiens de dragons.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, pas vrai 'Ry? cria Draco en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

Voir des dragons lui faisait toujours autant d'effet et il savait au plus profond de lui-même que plus tard il voudrait voler à leur côté et être libre dans les airs. Il tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père: devenir un dragon maitre du ciel.

A ses côtés, il vit son presque frère lâcher la main de Severus et, sans quitter les dragons des yeux, venir le rejoindre.

\- Ils sont beaux hein? Regarde, celui-là c'est un dent-de-vipère du Pérou ! C'est l'un des plus rapides dragons qui existent !

\- Il est grand ! dit Harry.

\- Et pourtant c'est l'un des plus petits dragons, jeune homme, expliqua un gardien qui venait de rejoindre un Samuel amusé devant un Harry muet de stupeur.

Il sursauta en entendant un autre cri venir d'au-dessus de lui et observa le gigantesque dragon planer pour se poser au loin en crachant une petite flamme d'un bleu intense.

\- Celui-là, c'est un Suédois à museau court. Il était chassé pour sa peau mais il revient progressivement chez nous.

\- Il est dangereux? demanda Draco qui ne connaissait pas très bien ce dragon.

\- Il peut réduire en cendres les os et les bois les plus solides.

\- Cool! s'écria Draco.

Harry sourit en surprenant une mère couver son petit du regard. Les dragons pouvaient se montrer agressifs mais au fond, ils protégeaient les leurs et pouvaient se montrer gentils pour peux qu'on le soit avec eux. C'étaient décidément des créatures bien fascinantes.

 **Note d'auteur : Finalement j'aurai eu fini ce chapitre aujourd'hui et je vous le poste directement comme ça vous n'aurez eu qu'une semaine à attendre. Le chapitre est court (+- 2050 mots) cette fois-ci mais je ne voyais pas quoi mettre sans vous le tirer en longueur donc le voilà ! Pour le prochain, je ne sais pas s'il sera publié pour le 25 janvier car j'aimerais voir où je vais sans me laisser entrainer par Draco pour aller voir ses dragons. Je vais tenter une confrontation Albus-Severus à propos d'Harry.**

 **Un remerciement général pour les personnes qui ont reviewé sans compte (je ne sais plus où je m'étais arrêtée dans mes réponses donc pour n'oublier personne, je fais un remerciement groupé) : Merci pour vos review ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! A bientôt !**

 **Ps : Pour ceux et celles qui se demandent : j'ai réussi mon test avec les félicitations de la prof** **J**


	13. Chapter 13

Cette journée avait porté ses fruits. Draco s'était progressivement changé les idées et Harry, quoique méfiant au début, avait doucement relâché son attention pour observer les dragons avec son presque frère alors que Severus les surveillait attentivement en retrait.

Harry était aux anges de son côté. Il faut dire que voir des dragons n'était pas une chose banale dans sa vie de petit garçon. Ils lui paraissaient si imposants, si majestueux mais en même temps si gentils. Il retrouvait chez eux ce même lien familial qu'il avait déjà vu chez les autres enfants avec leurs parents. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'aussi gentille que puisse être la bête, il lui suffirait d'un banal coup de pattes pour lui rompre les os comme on casse un épi de blé, sans s'en apercevoir.  
Il comprenait Draco qui les vénérait et qui souhaitait pouvoir voler librement à leur côté un jour, d'être libre comme l'air.

A ses côtés, ledit Draco ne quittait pas des yeux le Suédois à museau court qui l'impressionnait et qu'il trouvait magnifique. Il était si destructeur mais si agile qu'il ne pouvait être qu'époustouflé par sa grâce en vol. Et encore, le mot était faible. C'est à peine s'il avait senti la présence d'Harry à ses côtés.  
Severus, lui, surveillait étroitement les dragons. Il n'était jamais rassuré en leur présence car il connaissait leur potentiel destructeur mais il pouvait compter sur les gardiens et les soigneurs qui, bien que désinvoltes, restaient sur leur garde.  
Conscient de cela, il les laissa jouer et observer les dragons à leur aise. Draco avait vraiment meilleure mine, il pointait du doigt dans le ciel les différents dragons et les nommait un par un, avec leurs caractéristiques, parfois aidé par les soigneurs pour compléter ses informations. Les garçons avaient donc passé un bon après-midi et l'un comme l'autre étaient tristes de devoir quitter la réserve.

\- Nous reviendrons la semaine prochaine si vous voulez. D'après ce que m'a dit Sam, l'éclosion des œufs est prévue bientôt alors nous reviendrons tous les trois, d'accord ?

Il ne rata pas la mine joyeuse des garçons et dit au revoir aux gardiens avant de transplaner avec eux aux abords du manoir Prince.

\- Allez, en route ! On rentre à la maison, les elfes nous attendent avec un bon repas !

\- Sev', je pourrai essayer mon balai ?

\- Pourquoi ne l'essayerais-tu pas maintenant ? proposa l'adulte très sérieusement en rendant sa taille à l'objet.

Draco reçut religieusement son balai et s'empressa de l'enfourcher en le tenant solidement des deux mains.

\- Tu tapes un peu du pied pour décoller et tu te penches en avant pour redescendre, compris ? demanda son parrain en posant les sorts de protection sur son filleul.

Il savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver sur les terres des Prince et les chutes étaient impossibles avec les sortilèges mais un faux mouvement pouvait conduire à une catastrophe sans surveillance alors il prenait toutes les précautions possibles.

Sans attendre, Draco opina et décolla légèrement alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il y était. Bon, il ne volait pas bien haut, mais il volait ! Il se pencha légèrement, le balai prenant de la vitesse et il cria un « à tout de suite » avant d'accélérer et devancer le duo.

\- Et toi, Harry, tu veux marcher ou tu veux venir dans mes bras ?

Il espérait que le garçon se détende et lui parle un peu, c'est pourquoi il avait volontairement laissé deux options, ouvrant la question plutôt que de la réduire à un simple « oui » ou « non ». Harry le fixa de ses grands yeux verts qui lui faisaient tant penser à Lily.

\- Ma…marcher ?

Encore une fois, c'était une réponse incertaine mais l'homme prit sur lui pour le rassurer.

\- C'est une bonne idée, faire de la marche améliore la circulation sanguine et, mieux encore, ça ouvre l'appétit !

Harry lui sourit et il lui prit la main, laissant son attention divaguer à droite et à gauche, observant ça et là les quelques animaux dans les bois environnants et le reflet du soleil sur les feuilles. Il était si absorbé par le décor qu'il ne vit pas qu'à peine quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte du manoir.

\- Allez Harry, file te laver les mains et après nous passerons à table !

\- Le repas est bientôt prêt, les informa un elfe avant de disparaitre, surprenant encore Harry, peu habitué à ces « pop ».

Seule Mery faisait attention et prévenait toujours le petit garçon quand elle partait en lui adressant un petit signe de salut ou un clin d'œil. Harry était très attaché à cette elfe qui semblait être celle qui faisait le plus attention à lui parmi les créatures du manoir et l'elfe le lui rendait bien.

La journée continua sur ce bon départ jusqu'à ce que la cheminée s'illumine.

\- Maitre Severus, un appel de cheminée pour vous.

L'homme passa la tête et reconnut la silhouette de Dumbledore. Il soupira.

\- Draco, je veux que tu ailles jouer avec Harry dans ta chambre. Vous ne descendrez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous le dire, compris ? Surtout toi, Harry.

L'enfant acquiesça vivement et tous deux grimpèrent à l'étage alors que Severus gagnait son bureau.

\- Severus, nous avons un problème, dit le vieil homme alors qu'il s'installait à peine dans son fauteuil. Harry a disparu. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps mais sa famille n'a rien voulu nous dire.

L'homme retint une grimace qu'Albus assimila comme un dégoût vis-à-vis des Potter.

\- C'est important, Severus ! C'est le fils de Lily !

Le maitre des lieux retint un soupire. Son mentor tentait de l'amadouer avec l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Lily jadis.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Albus ?

\- Je veux que vous preniez contact avec les autres mangemorts et que vous voyiez s'ils ont Harry.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de tergiverser, Severus accepta la demande et la conversation s'interrompit. Bien, Albus n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à forcer le passage dans sa demeure. Il avait retenu la leçon cette fois.

L'homme soupira longuement et resta dans son bureau, réfléchissant à la situation. Il fallait qu'il ait des réponses avant de restituer l'enfant et puis, Harry était bien au manoir Prince, certainement mieux qu'à Privet Drive d'ailleurs ! Que dirait-il à Albus ? Que l'enfant était maltraité et qu'il refusait que cela recommence ? Non, le directeur n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et refuserait. Il valait mieux tenter une autre approche.

\- Mery ? Pourrais-tu demander à Maitre Ragnarok quand il pourra me recevoir ? C'est à propos… d'une autre adoption.

L'elfe acquiesça vivement, ses oreilles allant dans tous les sens alors qu'elle comprenait le sous-entendu de son maitre.

\- Je vais lui demander tout de suite, monsieur !

Peut-être qu'un gobelin, qui plus est, qui détestait Albus, pourrait l'aider à établir une procédure d'adoption dans le dos du directeur.

\- Harry, Draco, vous pouvez descendre, les appela-t-il en regagnant le salon.

\- Tout va bien, Sev' ?

\- Oui mon grand, tout va bien. J'aimerais parler avec Harry.

Le garçon avala sa salive de travers et le maitre des lieux lui adressa un sourire navré avant de lui donner un verre d'eau.

\- Tu te sens bien ici Harry ?

L'enfant l'observa longuement. Que pouvait-il dire ?

\- C'est important, Harry. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu vives avec nous mais c'est important que tu te sentes bien. Un avocat va venir au manoir prochainement pour nous renseigner. Tu aimerais être mon fils ?

Les yeux d'Harry scintillèrent avant de laisser échapper des larmes qui dévalèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Ça va aller, 'Ry ! On sera frères !

\- Et tu garderas le nom des Potter en plus du mien comme Draco garde le nom des Malfoy. Qu'en dis-tu, Harry James Severus Potter Snape ?

C'était long et prononcer le nom de James lui tira une grimace mais il voulait être certain qu'Harry comprenne bien tout.

Maitre Ragnarok répondrait probablement aux questions de l'enfant et aux siennes mais il voulait être prudent. Et surtout, il voulait être sûr et certain qu'Harry ne retourne jamais chez ses tortionnaires.

\- Maitre Ragnarok peut passer maintenant si maitre Severus le souhaite.

Le maitre des lieux jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon qui pleurait. Il lui faudrait certainement du temps pour assimiler cela mais il ne voulait pas lui donner une potion calmante.

\- Bien, il peut venir, je vais le recevoir dans le salon. Tomy peut-il préparer un thé ?

Les elfes obtempérèrent et très vite un maitre Gobelin apparut dans le salon.

\- Maitre Ragnarok, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement, salua Severus poliment.

\- Maitre Severus, c'est un honneur de vous revoir.

Les yeux du gobelin se posèrent sur l'enfant puis sur sa cicatrice.

\- Mr Potter, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

L'enfant l'observa timidement sans rien dire.

\- Excusez-le, maitre, il est un peu bouleversé.

\- J'imagine que vous m'avez fait venir pour lui ?

\- C'est exact. Dumbledore l'a mis dans la famille de sa tante. Ce sont des gens… qui détestent la magie. Harry en a bavé jusqu'à ce que je le trouve en mauvais état dans la rue.

Le gobelin se taisait, acceptant difficilement les vérités les unes après les autres.

\- Mr Potter, êtes-vous bien ici ?

Harry osa le regarder dans les yeux et le gobelin lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer avant de le voir acquiescer.

\- Avez-vous… des preuves ?

Le maitre des lieux fit un geste vers sa pensine.

\- Oh, des souvenirs ? Donnez-moi quelques minutes.

Maitre Ragnarok observa attentivement les faits. Quand il sortit de la pensine, son air était grave.

\- Dumbledore est-il au courant ?

\- Je l'ignore, maitre Ragnarok, il cherche Harry mais ne m'a jamais fait part des maltraitances qu'il subissait.

\- Et de telles marques ne peuvent être récentes. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous souhaitez l'adopter ?

\- Votre perspicacité me réjouit, maitre Ragnarok.

\- Votre sincérité m'honore, maitre Severus. Je m'occupe de tout et je vous recontacterai pour lancer la procédure.

Le maitre des lieux le salua et le gobelin disparut.

\- Bien, Harry, il faut que tu comprennes. L'homme qui m'a contacté tout à l'heure est l'homme qui t'a placé chez les Dursley.

Il vit l'enfant frissonner sans surprise à l'entente du nom redouté des Dursley.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant de ce que tu subissais et de ce que tu as subi là-bas, c'est pourquoi nous lançons une procédure pour ne pas que tu aies à y retourner. As-tu compris ?

\- Merci monsieur…

Harry était trop perturbé pour comprendre et tout assimiler immédiatement c'est pourquoi il le laissa tranquille et laissa Draco lui changer les idées avec les nouveaux livres qu'ils avaient tous deux eus.

Les choses viendraient progressivement mais en lui répondant, Harry avait déjà fait un pas en avant en reconnaissant que quelque chose était positif pour lui. Il n'était plus dans sa perspective où rien ne lui appartenait, où il n'était qu'un monstre ne méritant rien d'autre que ce qu'on lui donnait, n'ayant pas d'autre place qu'à côté des ordures, dans la rue. Il était fier de lui.

\- Tu as vu 'Ry ? C'est le dragon que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure ! C'est l'un des plus rapides ! Il a d'excellents réflexes ! Lequel tu préfères ?

Un sourire orna les lèvres du professeur. Ces deux-là seraient des passionnés de dragons plus tard, c'était certain. Doucement, il se mêla à la conversation et tous trois partirent dans une discussion animée sur ces animaux, l'homme ajoutant aux descriptions de son filleul des faits surprenant sur leur capacité à maximiser les résultats d'une potion grâce à leurs écailles ou aux coquilles de leurs œufs.

Et c'est ainsi que le restant de la journée se déroula, dans une bonne humeur non feinte alors qu'Harry oubliait, pour quelques jours seulement ses nouveaux soucis, se laissant aller à la joie de l'innocence propre aux enfants.

 **Note d'auteur : Bon, à chaque fois je vous dis que je vais être en retard et je suis à l'heure pour mes publications. Pire encore, quand je vous dis qu'il n'y aura pas de prob de publication, je suis en retard. C'est malin !**

 **RAR :**

 **Adenoide : Merci pour ta review et tes félicitations! J'aime imaginer Sev' en papa poule, ça lui réussit plutôt bien avec moi je trouve J**

 **Petite grenouile : Coucou ! Merci pour tes felicitations et merci à toi pour ta review !**

 **A bientôt tout le monde !**

 **Ps : Non, je ne promets aucune date de publication pour le prochain chapitre, vous verrez bien quand il arrivera, na !**


	14. Chapter 14

Le reste de la journée avait été difficile pour Harry. Entendre le nom des Dursley l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il s'était volontiers laisser distraire par Draco pour ne plus penser à eux mais la perspective que la procédure échoue et que l'homme le renvoie chez les Dursley le faisait trembler. Vernon ne supporterait pas de le voir une seconde fois après l'avoir mis à la rue comme un vulgaire déchet. S'il retournait là bas, la mort l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Il devait profiter de chaque instant et faire de son mieux pour aller au paradis et espérer ne pas souffrir.  
Effrayé par cette perspective et tenant à sa vie plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, l'enfant se coucha tardivement, ne fermant les yeux qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, vaincu par la fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, Severus avait donc été très étonné de voir l'enfant encore dans son lit, gémir et trembler, sans aucun doute en proie aux cauchemars.

\- Harry, réveille-toi, tout va bien.

L'enfant ouvrit un œil fatigué sur le maitre des lieux qui soupira. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il lui donne une potion de sommeil sans rêve après la journée d'hier mais comme il n'avait rien entendu, il avait supposé que le petit brun avait passé une bonne nuit sans savoir qu'elle avait été blanche.  
Dès son réveil, Harry, quoique fatigué, n'avait pas lâché Draco comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Severus avait cru cela normal jusqu'à ce que Maitre Ragnarok ne revienne, quelques jours plus tard. Le garçon avait laissé échapper un cri et s'était vivement rapproché de Draco, lui agrippant fortement le bras.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, avait proposé l'homme pour laisser Harry se rassurer auprès de Draco.

L'homme s'était entretenu longuement avec le gobelin et se trouvait plutôt rassuré de savoir que les autres gobelins appuieraient sa décision. Ces créatures étaient bien connues pour détester les sorciers mais ils étaient contre toute forme de violence sur des innocents et l'enfant en était un. Il avait droit au bonheur de vivre une vie meilleure que celle qu'il avait vécue jusqu'ici.  
Apprenant cette bonne nouvelle, Severus attendit patiemment que le gobelin s'en aille et rejoignit les garçons dans la chambre de Draco.

\- Harry, Draco, tout va bien?

\- Moi ça va, alors?

Les deux enfants restaient suspendus à ses lèvres, comme s'ils attendaient tous deux un verdict.

\- Maitre Ragnarok s'est mis d'accord avec ses collègues. Ils vont commencer la procédure.

Des larmes de soulagement naquirent dans les yeux d'Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa chance continuait. Était-ce pour toutes ces fois où elle lui avait tourné le dos quand il l'avait réclamée ne serait-ce qu'un peu? Un tout petit peu? Dame Chance avait-elle eu des remords pour soudainement se décider à l'appuyer?

\- Maintenant Harry, le choix repose sur tes épaules. Tu peux choisir de faire partie de notre famille, à Draco et à moi. Et si ça ne te convient pas, nous trouverons le meilleur pour toi mais jamais je ne te renverrai vers les Dursley ou Albus s'il est à l'origine de tout cela, tu entends?

Le petit brun eut un maigre sourire avant d'acquiescer lorsque la main de Draco se resserra sur la sienne, prouvant qu'il était là pour lui.

\- Si je peux rester… murmura Harry, n'y croyant pas trop.

\- Harry, tu crois que nous aurions pris la peine de te faire une chambre et de quoi la décorer si nous n'avions pas l'intention que tu restes avec nous?

Harry eut un sourire plus franc alors que derrière eux, les elfes souriaient. Harry était un garçon très gentil et, quoique effrayé par les elfes au début, il leur octroyait de temps en temps un sourire ou passait du temps avec eux. Nul doute qu'avec le temps il ferait un bon maitre et puis, il passerait du temps avec Draco. Un enfant supplémentaire dans cette maison ne pouvait faire que du bien à ce manoir plutôt sinistre.

\- Maintenant que tu te sens mieux, Harry, que dirais-tu d'avaler un morceau? Tu n'as presque rien mangé ces derniers jours et tu ne voudrais pas recommencer à boire de la potion nutritive n'est-ce pas?

L'enfant eut une grimace de dégoût qui amusa l'homme.

\- Allez, dit-il en les poussant vers la salle à manger, on va manger un morceau tous les trois et vous pourrez aller jouer dans le jardin !

Harry eut un énorme sourire en découvrant une table recouverte de paniers contenant des pâtisseries en tout genre. Devant Draco, il s'empara d'un délicieux muffin et savoura son coeur coulant au chocolat alors que le blond se servait lui-même un éclair au chocolat.

\- Ce soir, ça vous dit de jouer aux cartes? proposa Severus en s'amusant de voir les deux enfants en extase devant le chocolat.

\- On pourra aussi faire une partie d'échecs?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Dragon, on pourra même montrer à Harry comment jouer, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

L'enfant acquiesça vivement bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'une partie d'échecs était mais si Draco voulait y jouer, c'est que ça devait être génial ! Il fut donc tout à fait surpris quand, vers la fin de l'après-midi, il observa les deux membres de la maison s'affronter avec des espèces de pièces verticales. Draco lui avait expliqué les règles mais il n'en avait pas compris un traitre mot. Il voyait les pièces être prises les unes après les autres sans même comprendre le but de ce jeu et quand son frère avança sa "reine", il retint un baillement.

\- Echec, dit Severus le surprenant alors que Draco retenait un juron. Il ne battrait jamais son parrain ! L'homme était beaucoup trop fort !

\- Et si nous faisions une partie de bataille explosive? Tu avais beaucoup aimé cela il me semble Harry?

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer aux échecs, 'Ryry? lui demanda Draco, arrachant un rire amusé au maitre des lieux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Harry apprécie ce genre de jeu. Il préfère les jeux un peu plus animé, pas vrai?

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son presque frère et Draco y lut une lueur d'hésitation.

\- Tu préfères les cartes?

Le brun acquiesça doucement, ayant peur de le mettre en colère, mais le blond se rangea à ses côtés, déclarant que les cartes c'était amusant aussi et ils entamèrent une partie où un Harry Potter enjoué s'amusa à faire exploser le plus possible ses cartes, faisant rire les deux autres.

Cette nouvelle avait relativement calmé Harry qui s'était progressivement détaché de son double, comme s'il n'avait plus peur qu'il disparaisse toutes les secondes et c'est à cela que Severus avait compris la raison de la nervosité qui s'emparait de l'enfant. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait proposé des jeux aux enfants afin de finir de le détendre complètement et, le soir venu, après un bon repas, un bon bain, des soins supplémentaires et une histoire, Harry s'était endormi complètement serein avec la promesse d'apprendre à lire d'autres lettres et d'autres mots dès qu'il serait réveillé.

Et Harry se leva tôt. Très tôt même. Quand Severus descendit boire son premier café de la journée, il eut la surprise de découvrir l'enfant assis dans le canapé en compagnie de l'elfe de maison.

\- Harry? Un cauchemar?

La vue de l'album le rassura.

\- Non, je voulais réviser…

L'homme sourit. Harry était un petit garçon qui avait soif d'apprendre. Il n'était pas comme Draco qui avait appris à lire parce qu'il voulait tout savoir sur les dragons. Harry avait une curiosité naturelle qui le poussait à emmagasiner un maximum de connaissance dès qu'il le pouvait. Peut-être irait-il à Serdaigle. Ou peut-être pas.

\- As-tu déjà déjeuner?

\- Non…

\- Maitre Harry voulait vous attendre, monsieur.

\- Bien. Mery, peux-tu nous apporter le déjeuner? Je vais réveiller Draco.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était que 7h30. Draco aimait paresser dans son lit et si Severus n'allait pas quotidiennement le chercher, il ne se montrait que vers les 10h du matin.

\- Tu n'as pas faim, Harry?

Harry nia fortement de la tête.

\- Il est encore tôt… Draco…

\- Il faudra qu'il s'habitue. Les vacances seront bientôt finies et nous retournerons dans mes quartiers à Poudlard.

\- Pou…Poudlard?

L'homme tiqua. C'est vrai que si Harry n'avait pas été mis au courant de son statut de sorcier, il ne devait rien connaitre à l'école.

\- C'est une école où vont les sorciers Tes parents y ont fait leur scolarité et moi aussi. Il en existe deux autres qui sont aussi connues, Durmstrang, en Russie et Beauxbâtons en France.

La bouche de l'enfant s'ouvrait en un "o" de surprise et l'homme lui promit de lui parler un peu plus de l'école. La perspective qu'il ait pu connaitre ses parents avait allumé une petite étincelle dans son regard. Pétunia lui avait toujours dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture mais ça ne pouvait être vrai. Avec des pouvoirs comme les leurs, ils n'auraient pas pu mourir comme ça, si?

\- Je file réveiller Draco, nous déjeunerons, tu apprendras quelques lettres et je te parlerai de Poudlard si tu veux.

\- Oui monsieur! répondit le brun avec de l'entrain dans la voix, chose que Severus ne lui avait jamais vue depuis qu'il séjournait parmi eux. Severus lui rendit son sourire. L'infirmière devait passer voir l'enfant aujourd'hui mais il l'avait contactée très tôt pour lui demander de reporter sa venue. Harry éprouvait déjà assez de stress comme cela et il voulait lui laisser le temps de se faire aux choses. Juste un peu de temps. Deux jours peut-être.

\- Sev', laisse-moi dormir, il est même pas 8h !

\- Je sais Dragon mais Harry est déjà levé lui et on aimerait pouvoir déjeuner tous ensemble. Tu iras te coucher plus tôt ce soir.

Draco fit la grimace en se levant mais gagna la salle de bain sans trop de problèmes, avant de redescendre saluer Harry qui s'était attablé à la grande table de la salle à manger, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui, 'Ry? demanda-t-il en retenant un baillement.

\- Harry va apprendre à lire un peu et je comptais lui parler de Poudlard, intervint Severus en s'attablant avec eux avec un café noir.

\- Oh, tu sais rien de Poudlard pas vrai? Ma… Ma mère m'en avait montré des photos, c'est super grand et la salle commune des Serpentards est magnifique !

Severus se retint de rouler des yeux. Au moins l'humeur de Draco restait la même, même s'il se doutait qu'à l'intérieur de lui, son coeur avait dû être pincé à la mention de Narcissa.

\- Serpentard?

\- Poudlard possède un système de quatre maisons où les élèves sont répartis selon leurs qualités. J'ai été à Serpentard, tout comme les parents de Draco. Maintenant je suis directeur de la maison Serpentard et je travaille comme professeur de potions à Poudlard.

\- Et… Harry se tut. Non, mentionner ses parents était une mauvaise chose. Très mauvaise. Vernon se mettait toujours en colère quand il le faisait et Pétunia le giflait.

\- Tes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, si c'est cela ta question.

L'enfant acquiesça en plongeant dans ses pensées. Gryffondor hein… Il aimerait bien y aller, pour faire honneur à ses parents. Mais serait-ce sa place? Y serait-il bien? Peut-être n'irait-il pas à Poudlard…

\- Tout va bien, Harry?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Bien, que dirais-tu de finir ton petit déjeuner et de te pencher sur ton livre de contes? Tu voulais connaitre la fin si je ne m'abuse?

Content d'échapper à ses pensées, l'enfant acquiesça gaiement et Severus installa un petit poste de travail où tous deux s'attablèrent pendant que Draco s'affalait dans le canapé, serrant entre ses doigts une chaine du bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif en forme de dragon avec une émeraude en guise d'œil. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents. Il se vengerait un jour…

\- Dray, tu as vu? Je sais lire le premier paragraphe !

Le blond haussa un sourcil alors qu'un masque couvrait son visage.

\- Oh, tu me le lis?

Mais pas tout de suite… D'abord il lui fallait prendre soin d'Harry. Le garçon était comme un frère et jamais il ne le laisserait tomber. Jamais. Même s'ils venaient à être séparés, il serait toujours là pour lui et c'était une chose qui ne changerait pas.

 **Note d'auteur : Voilà le chapitre. J'aurai galéré à l'écrire mais le voilà! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain chapitre aura certainement du retard parce que ma semaine va être assez stressante et je doute d'être en bonnes conditions pour écrire. Vous voilà prévenus ! S'il y a du retard, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne devrait pas excéder une semaine** **J**

 **A bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain avait été plus difficile. L'infirmière était revenue et l'enfant s'était montré anxieux. Severus avait pourtant essayé de le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais la perspective de perdre son unique moyen de déplacement terrorisait l'enfant. Il s'était tout bonnement accroché au bras de Draco quand la vieille femme avait refusé de postposer l'opération. S'ils tardaient trop, il finirait par boiter toute sa vie et le maitre des lieux ne voulait pas que l'enfant ait à subir tout cela après avoir souffert durant la première partie de sa vie.

\- Harry, s'il te plait… Rien ne t'arrivera ici, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

L'enfant ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas repousser d'un jour? insista l'homme.

La négation de sa collègue lui arracha une grimace. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Laisse-moi seul un instant avec lui, Poppy, si tu veux bien.

Il prit la main de l'enfant et l'entraina vers son bureau.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Harry? C'est sans douleur et même si ce sera difficile au début, on t'aidera. On pourra adapter la maison pour que tu aies des facilités pour te déplacer.

L'homme n'eut même pas à lire dans les pensées de l'enfant pour le voir attaché à son lit, incapable de marcher. Avait-il peur d'être délaissé? Non, c'était plus profond que cela, il avait peur d'être abandonné. Encore une fois. Il s'empressa de le rassurer.

Ainsi promit-il sur sa magie d'être là pour l'enfant et de ne pas l'abandonner à son sort.

\- Rassuré? J'ai promis sur ma magie, Harry. Si je ne respecte pas ma condition, je serai privé de mes pouvoirs. Comprends-tu? Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de l'homme en noir. Avait-il le droit?

\- Draco?

\- Draco restera avec toi pendant ton traitement si tu le souhaites. Tu peux aller lui demander.

Le petit brun opina et regagna la salle où l'infirmière attendait.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer?

\- Oui. Harry, tu es prêt? Tu vas t'installer sur la table et te mettre en slip si tu veux bien, demanda l'infirmière.

Le garçon acquiesça et l'homme, prévenant, lança un sort de réchauffement sur la pièce.

\- Draco, tu veux bien soutenir Harry?

Son filleul s'avança et prit la main de son presque frère alors qu'Harry fermait doucement les yeux, peu à peu vaincu par le sortilège informulé du maitre des lieux pour l'endormir.

\- Bien, on va commencer, annonça l'infirmière en sortant sa baguette magique.

Draco s'éloigna sans lâcher la main d'Harry pour laisser de l'espace aux adultes et Poppy lança les premiers sorts de diagnostic, laissant le corps s'éclairer d'une lumière vive pour les endroits les plus importants à traiter.

L'opération dura de longues heures et, même s'il ne tenait plus debout, Draco, assis à même le sol, ne lâchait pas la main du brun. Il aurait pu mais il avait fait la promesse à 'Ryry de ne pas le lâcher.

Sous ses yeux, son parrain et l'infirmière cassaient les os de son frère dans des craquements secs puis immobilisaient les membres à l'aide d'une substance spéciale qu'ils étalaient sur les membres et qui durcissaient à vue d'œil. Ils en étalaient tant et tant que les jambes de son presque frère n'étaient pratiquement plus visibles.

\- Bien, nous avons terminé.

\- Nous avons fait du bon travail, Severus. Harry ne gardera pratiquement pas de séquelles. Sa magie et nos soins devraient l'aider à se rétablir pratiquement parfaitement.

Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Draco à l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle. Il avait hâte que 'Ryry se réveille pour la lui annoncer.

\- On va le mettre au lit, proposa Severus en le faisant léviter.

\- Je peux rester avec lui? Je veux pas le laisser tout seul… demanda Draco.

Il savait qu'Harry se sentirait isolé s'il se réveillait sans personne. Il pouvait bien rester avec lui et travailler ses lettres en même temps !

Severus parut comprendre la manœuvre car il acquiesça vivement et les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage, le corps lévitant de leur protégé les précédant. Le maitre des lieux installa délicatement le garçon dans son lit et Draco le recouvrit d'une chaude couverture, lui adressant une caresse dans les cheveux avant de s'installer au petit bureau où Severus fit apparaitre son cahier à lettres.

\- Au travail, Draco. Je te laisse surveiller Harry. J'ai mis un sort d'alerte mais si quelque chose ne va pas, préviens-moi.

Son filleul opina de la tête et le maitre des lieux quitta la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte au cas où il aurait besoin d'entendre le garçon l'appeler.

Après un bref regard vers son presque frère, l'enfant blond se mit à travailler consciencieusement dans son cahier de lettres, laissant Harry se reposer sereinement.

Le brun n'émergea que deux bonnes heures plus tard, encore lourd et le corps endolori. Il essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas, son geste lui arrachant une grimace.

\- Tu es réveillé? dit Draco en s'asseyant à son chevet. Tout s'est bien passé et je ne t'ai pas quitté d'une semelle !

Harry lui offrit un sourire timide avant d'écarter ses couvertures, découvrant ses jambes étrangement immobilisées.

\- Poppy a dit que tu n'aurais pas trop de problèmes pour marcher ! C'est une bonne nouvelle non !

Le brun sourit une seconde fois alors que Severus entrait.

\- Tu es réveillé. Tout va bien? Je t'ai pris une potion contre la douleur en prévention, proposa l'homme en s'avançant.

Doucement, il fit boire le garçon qui souffla de soulagement en sentant ses courbatures diminuer pour ne plus les sentir.

\- Ça va mieux?

\- Oui…

\- C'est bientôt l'heure de la collation, j'ai demandé à Mery de nous la monter ici, ça ne te dérange pas que nous venions t'envahir au moins?

La question amusa grandement Harry qui nia prestement de la tête, les laissant s'installer à leur aise à la petite table que le maitre des lieux venait de faire apparaitre, accompagnée de deux chaises.

Pour une première fois après son réveil, Severus l'autorisa à manger depuis son lit et fit apparaitre une tablette semblable à celles que l'on retrouvait dans les hôpitaux. Lentement, ils mangèrent une collation constituée de petits gâteaux et de quelques morceaux de fruits, l'homme laissant l'enfant se faire à sa condition avant d'amorcer le sujet qui fâchait le plus.

\- Harry, Poppy m'a confié à quel point tes fractures étaient graves. Tu remarcheras, l'opération s'est très bien passée mais tu devrais rester quelques semaines dans un fauteuil roulant, dit-il en le désignant dans le fond de la pièce. Ce sera difficile, décourageant parfois, tu auras sans doute envie d'aller gambader mais il n'y a que cette solution pour que tu t'en sortes avec le moins de problème possible.

Le brun déglutit. Quelques semaines? Ça faisait combien de jours ça? Longtemps?

\- Bien sûr, tu pourras compter sur Draco et moi pour te soutenir et Poppy m'a certifié qu'une petite balade en balai n'était pas contre-indiqué pour te changer les idées tant que tu étais sécurisé.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du survivant. Il pourrait sans doute faire plusieurs choses, même s'il n'aurait pas l'usage de ses jambes avant un bon bout de temps !

\- Regarde, fit Severus en faisant apparaitre un calendrier ainsi qu'un feutre. Nous avons déjà indiqué la date à laquelle nous lèverons le sort d'immobilisation et les bandages magiques. Tu pourras décompter chaque jour en les barrant.

L'homme prit soin de déposer le calendrier sur son support, sur la petite table de nuit de manière à ce qu'Harry puisse la voir et décompter les jours. Après cela, il lui faudrait certainement de la rééducation pour lui apprendre à remarcher mais il avait bon espoir. Tout se déroulerait bien. Restait à espérer que son protégé pense la même chose et ne se décourage pas trop.

\- Tu veux faire quoi 'Ry? Je pourrais t'apprendre des lettres ?

\- N'en fais pas trop, Draco, l'opération a été éprouvante donc ne fatigue pas trop Harry, compris?

\- Oui, Sev' ! Tu veux peut-être dormir encore 'Ry? Ou jouer aux cartes explosives?

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du brun. Nul doute que des explosions de cartes lui changeraient les idées en plus de ce que Severus avait prévu.

\- Mery? Surveille les enfants, je dois aller quelque part, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Préviens-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien maitre, répondit l'elfe en le voyant enjamber la cheminée et énoncer sa destination: le chemin de traverse.

\- Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, souffla l'homme en se désillusionnant. Plus vite il irait chercher ce qu'il lui fallait, plus vite il rentrerait. Il retint une grimace en levant le sort, entrant dans une boutique à l'écart d'où s'échappaient toutes sortes de bruits. Il avait préféré cette boutique à l'autre vendant des animaux trop traditionnels comme les crapauds ou encore des poissons et des chats.

\- Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?

\- Je voudrais un animal pour mon fils…

\- Oh, un animal? Un adulte ou un petit?

\- Un petit…

Un gémissement attira son attention. Sans prêter attention à la vendeuse, il se dirigea vers le bruit et tomba sur une espèce qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans les environs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, il est arrivé la semaine dernière de Russie. Nous l'avons trouvé près de sa mère. Elle était morte. C'est le seul de la portée à avoir survécu. C'est une sorte de renard.

L'animal avait l'air fascinant. Il paraissait si frêle mais ses yeux bleu glacé donnaient une profondeur à son regard.

\- Par ici nous avons…

\- Je le prends, répondit le maitre des potions, interrompant par la même occasion la jeune fille. Il sera parfait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un survivant pour un survivant?

La vendeuse lui offrit un sourire contrit, comprenant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin sans le renard et gagna la caisse avec l'homme, faisant signe à ses collègues d'apporter l'animal avec une cage de transport.

\- Bien, ça fera 250 galions.

L'homme paya sans hésiter et regagna la rue avec son protégé et ses nouvelles affaires qu'il avait achetées en supplément puis regagna la cheminée avant de retourner chez lui.

\- Mery, peux-tu installer tout ceci? Nous avons un nouveau locataire, demanda l'homme en désignant la petite peluche au fond de la cage.

L'elfe sourit et se mit immédiatement au travail, laissant Severus grimper les marches de l'escalier et retrouver les enfants.

\- Sev' ! tu es rentré !

\- Oui, et j'ai une petite surprise pour Harry !

Le petit brun se redressa dans son lit en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, dit-il en déposant la cage, ôtant délicatement le tissu qui la recouvrait, dévoilant ainsi une petite peluche qui semblait s'agiter entre les barreaux.

Sans attendre, il ferma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit la petite cage, laissant l'animal sortir et enfin se dégourdir les pattes.

\- C'est quoi? demanda Draco en s'agenouillant à hauteur de l'animal pour le détailler plus attentivement.

\- C'est un renard, il te plait Harry?

Le garçon sourit, observant Draco tenter d'attraper la peluche. Ce n'était pas chose facile puisqu'elle semblait déterminée à lui échapper mais il y parvint et la déposa dans le lit, la laissant rejoindre Harry de compagnie bien plus calme que lui. Severus observa le petit renard au pelage clair s'étirer et se caler confortablement contre la tête d'Harry après un long baillement aigu et une légère caresse. Doucement ses yeux se fermèrent et Harry le couva du coin de l'œil, lui octroyant une deuxième caresse aussi délicate que la première.

\- Il faudra lui trouver un nom et bien t'occuper d'elle!

\- Elle? demanda Draco.

\- Oui, c'est une femelle.

\- Flocon?

Severus plongea son regard dans celui hésitant d'Harry avant de sourire. Oui, Flocon. C'était un joli nom.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Flocon !

 **Note d'auteur: Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! A bientôt** **J**


	16. Chapter 16

L'homme laissa les deux enfants ensemble avec la petite bestiole qui complétait maintenant leur famille. Une famille. Si on avait dit un jour à Severus qu'il aurait entamé une procédure d'adopter pour le fils de James Potter, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais tout pouvait arriver. Aujourd'hui, malgré les maltraitances qu'il avait subies, Harry se remettait de ses blessures. Certes, cela prendrait du temps et certains jours seront sans doute plus difficiles que d'autres, mais l'homme était confiant dans le rétablissement complet de son futur fils.

Dans la chambre, Harry regardait Flocon avec tendresse. Les grands yeux bleu du petit renard le fixait avec une lueur d'amusement, comme pour dire que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il avait ce petit côté joueur et personne n'aurait pu dire que sa famille et ses frères et sœurs n'avaient pas survécu. Flocon avait trouvé en Harry comme un protecteur, quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendrait bien, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle autant qu'elle le ferait pour son humain.

Flocon s'était nichée confortablement contre Harry, calquant sa respiration sur la sienne en le fixant dans les yeux, laissant le lien se forger entre eux. Elle émit un petit jappement qui surprit Draco et l'autorisa à la caresser alors que l'enfant qu'elle veillait reprenait progressivement des couleurs.

\- Harry, je me demandais, peut-être que tu veux que Flocon dorme dans ta chambre? demanda l'homme en revenant pour voir si tout se passait bien. Il fut surpris de voir que son presque fils avait créé un espace confortable à côté de son oreiller sur son grand lit deux places pour sa nouvelle amie.

\- Oh… On lui mettra son panier près de toi si jamais elle veut plus de place, d'accord? murmura-t-il en contemplant la petite renarde installée confortablement.

Harry acquiesça doucement et Severus les laissa, regagnant son bureau précipitamment.

\- Maitre Ragnarok, salua-t-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil.

Le maitre gobelin lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait en fin de journée, ainsi Severus avait pris la précaution de rester dans son bureau pour ne pas le manquer.

\- Professeur Snape. Les papiers sont en ordre, une de nos alliées du ministère de l'enfance passera vous voir afin de déterminer si monsieur Potter a sa place chez vous. C'est la procédure.

\- Je comprends. Qui a été désignée?

\- Vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'agit d'Amélia.

Un sourire étira en effet les lèvres du maitre des lieux. Bien. Il ne risquait rien avec la jeune femme. Elle avait à coeur son travail et elle n'appréciait guère le directeur. Voilà quelqu'un que le vieil homme aurait du mal à manipuler aisément.

\- Quand doit-elle venir?

\- A vrai dire, j'attendais votre accord. Êtes-vous certain de votre choix?

\- Harry est d'accord et si Amélia pense que je suis une bonne option alors j'élèverai Harry comme s'il était mon fils biologique. Mais jamais il ne retournera chez les Dursley, jamais.

\- Amélia sera prévenue, je vous informerai de sa visite quand le moment sera venu.

\- Bien. Merci maitre Ragnarok !

Le gobelin lui offrit un hochement de la tête et quitta la cheminée. Les choses s'étaient déroulées plus facilement que prévu mais avec un allié tel que maitre Ragnarok, tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

\- Bien, Harry va avoir besoin d'autres potions. Mery, je peux compter sur toi pour surveiller les enfants? J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

\- Bien monsieur, Mery y va tout de suite.

Severus savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire et que les enfants auraient besoin d'attention mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses potions de côté. En général, il restait avec Draco toute la semaine et le jeudi était consacré aux potions. Tout seul, son filleul venait parfois faire de la lecture dans son laboratoire, lisant sans faire de bruit. Il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose avec Harry. L'enfant meurtri avait besoin d'attention et de considération. Il se devait d'être là, il le savait, mais pour l'instant, il devait aussi brasser les potions dont l'enfant aurait besoin pour se remettre parfaitement.

Il resta ainsi dans son laboratoire une heure et demi avant d'en sortir pour préparer le repas du soir. Il aurait pu demander à un autre elfe de cuisiner mais cela l'aidait parfois à se détendre et à passer du temps avec les enfants. Lentement, il grimpa à l'étage et frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'y passer son visage.

\- Je peux entrer?

C'était une sorte de rituel quand la porte était fermée de demander s'il pouvait entrer. Ce n'était peut-être rien mais il voulait montrer que ses enfants pouvaient avoir de l'intimité s'ils le voulaient.

\- Vous mangez en bas? demanda-t-il en observant le brun. Si Harry se révélait trop nerveux, il changerait son planning et ils mangeraient à l'étage le temps qu'il le faudrait.

Mais Harry le surprit en relevant les couvertures, comme s'il allait se lever.

\- Attends, 'Ry, j'amène ta chaise !

Draco poussa la petite chaise pour enfant allégée jusqu'à Harry et Severus plaça l'enfant dans son siège.

\- Voilà… Tu viens avec nous Flocon?

Comme si l'animal avait compris, il observa son humain et après un bref sourire du petit garçon, il grimpa sur ses genoux, se roulant contre lui.

\- Bien, tu es prêt? C'est parti ! dit l'homme en lançant un sort sur la chaise pour la faire léviter doucement et gagner le couloir puis descendre les escaliers.

\- Je l'ai fait cette fois-ci mais tu pourras demander à n'importe quel elfe de t'aider, ils sont là pour ça Harry, ils sont là pour toi, d'accord? demanda l'homme en posant la chaise au sol.

Et avec un courage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il vit Harry mettre ses mains aux emplacements, comme s'il avait toujours su, et fit ses premières mètres en chaise roulante jusqu'à la table où une chaise avait été enlevée pour mettre la sienne  
Tranquillement, ils soupèrent, le silence interrompu de temps à autre par Draco qui ne cessait de parler de l'éclosion des œufs de dragons. Sous son insistance, Severus promit de joindre la réserve et après s'être mis d'accord avec les soigneurs, il prit la décision d'emmener les deux enfants avec lui le lendemain. Les éclosions n'allaient plus tarder à présent et son filleul lui en voudrait s'il ratait ça par sa faute.

C'est donc dans une ambiance un peu plus animée que les trois garçons prirent leur repas, s'amusant de voir Flocon manger dans une écuelle au sol à leurs côtés. Harry aurait bien voulu l'avoir sur ses genoux pour la nourrir mais Severus avait expliqué qu'il était important que Flocon prenne de bonnes habitudes pour quand il serait plus grand et qu'il deviendrait compliqué de le nourrir à la main une fois adulte. Comprenant cette nécessité, Harry avait dû renoncer, mais Severus lui avait rapidement remonté le moral en lui désignant quelques friandises de viande séchée qu'il avait prises pour Flocon comme récompense pour ses bons comportements.

\- Allez les garçons, Draco, tu vas prendre ton bain, Harry je vais te donner tes potions puis je t'aiderai à te laver. Vous pourrez faire un peu de lecture avant d'aller au lit.

\- Quoi déjà? s'exclama Draco en baillant comme un dragon, mais je suis pas fatigué moi !

Severus eut un regard entendu avec Harry avant de se tourner vers son filleul.

\- Oh, et qui viendra me râler dessus quand il dormait tellement profondément que je n'ai pas su le réveiller et qu'il a manqué l'éclosion parce qu'il était fatigué?

Draco reconnut qu'il était coincé et eut la bonne grâce de rougir avant de gagner l'étage.

\- J'me dépêche !

Severus sourit alors que Flocon grimpait sur les genoux d'Harry après le repas. Néanmoins, elle n'y était pas restée, préférant grimper sur l'épaule du garçon pour toucher sa tête de la sienne en un demi-jappement.

Draco avait été étonnamment vite propre si bien qu'après avoir pris ses potions, Harry put rapidement aller prendre son bain, aidé par Severus pour protéger les bandages de ses jambes et pour entrer dans le bac d'eau. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry eut énormément de difficultés mais jamais Severus ne soupira ou fit preuve d'impatience. Il resta à ses côtés, l'aidant à se laver comme il pouvait et lui parlant de Flocon pour le détendre. Il lui expliqua que la petite renarde avait elle aussi perdu sa famille et qu'ils étaient pareils, qu'ils seraient chacun la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre. Harry avait beaucoup apprécié cette idée et il avait passé la majeure partie de sa soirée à caresser Flocon allongée près de lui, sur le second oreiller jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et qu'il s'endorme, tard dans la nuit.

\- Harry, Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Le petit brun ouvrit les yeux brusquement, cherchant ses repères quand il tomba sur Draco très excité par sa matinée. En général, Draco n'émergeait que très tard du lit, aux alentours de 10h, mais quand il jeta un œil à l'horloge, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle affichait à peine 7h10. Il se demanda brièvement la raison de ce réveil matinal avant de se rappeler des évènements de la veille pendant que Flocon baillait longuement: les œufs de dragon allaient éclore !

Rapidement, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Severus entrait, amusé du comportement de Draco. Il avait fait tout son possible pour maintenir son filleul occupé mais dès qu'il avait tourné les yeux, le blond s'était empressé d'aller réveiller son frère.

\- Allez Harry, on va t'habiller puis on ira déjeuner et puis direction la réserve !

\- Ouaiiiis !

Draco était surexcité.

\- Flocon vient avec nous, bien sur, dit Severus en percevant le coup d'œil inquiet que son nouveau protégé avait jeté à son animal. Il faudra juste que tu le gardes sur tes genoux et de faire attention à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas peur et ne s'enfuit devant les dragons !

La petite renarde jappa d'amusement et observa patiemment le maitre des lieux habiller son protecteur avant de les rejoindre un étage plus bas pour le premier repas du matin qui fut rapidement expédié.

\- Allons-y, dit Severus d'un ton enjoué.

Comme la fois précédente, ils utilisèrent la même façon de s'y rendre.

\- Dragon, tu es là ! Vite, les œufs vont éclore ! le salua Sam en l'invitant à se dépêcher pour assister à la naissance.

\- Allons-y vite, Harry !

Severus poussa la chaise pour gagner du temps et Harry apprécia la petite course improvisée jusqu'à une gigantesque alcôve où reposait une dragonne et ses œufs. A l'abri derrière la grande vitre, il observa le grand reptile. Elle semblait calme mais les soigneurs restaient sur leur garde. Une femelle pourrait se sentir attaquée par la proximité des hommes et attaquer pour protéger ses petits. Draco, lui, ne fit pas attention à la femelle, il avait littéralement la tête collée sur la vitre à hauteur des œufs, attendant dans le silence le plus complet les prémisses de la naissance.

Un craquement perça soudainement le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé et la dragonne émit une sorte de grondement alors qu'un premier œuf se fendillait sur le dessus, laissant une tête miniaturisée de la mère sortir.

\- Waw ! Oh ! Le deuxième éclot aussi !

En effet, sur le côté, un deuxième œuf venait de se fendre sur le dessus, laissant découvrir une tête entièrement noire.

\- Ah, il sera comme son père celui-là !

Draco plongea son regard dans celui rougeoyant du bébé dragon. Il était magnifique ! Tout comme ses autres frères et sœurs qui sortirent des œufs chacun à leur tour sous l'œil protecteur de leur mère. Sous ses yeux, il vit les soigneurs laisser la mère les saluer et les débarrasser des restants de leur coquille avant d'intervenir afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient tous en bonne santé.

L'un des soigneurs fit un geste à Sam, situé à leur côté.

\- Trois femelles et deux mâles ! Ils sont en bonne santé ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Le coeur de Draco se serra. Il aimait ces créatures. Plus tard, il s'occuperait d'eux et pourrait les voir voler sans jamais se lasser et puis, au plus profondément de lui-même il n'espérait qu'une chose: pouvoir un jour voler avec eux.

 **Note d'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! A bientôt** **J** **Certains demandaient un compagnon pour Draco. Vous ne vous faites pas une idée maintenant? Vraiment? ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Les enfants avaient passé la journée à la réserve, et ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Sam, c'est qu'il n'avait pas nié l'évidence du fauteuil roulant, il l'avait tout simplement acceptée et fait avec, laissant Harry faire des rencontres magiques avec d'autres dragons, toujours en sécurité derrière les protections. Un soigneur pouvait approcher des dragons, mais certes pas un enfant auquel ils n'étaient pas habitués. Tout pouvait partir en vrille alors il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

A leur côté, Draco s'était longuement émerveillé devant les petits, ne cessant d'en parler avec Gregory, un autre soigneur. Il posait plein de questions sur leurs caractéristiques et observait les soigneurs s'occuper d'eux. Les dragons étaient vraiment tout pour lui. Lucius l'avait emmené voir une réserve une fois et il avait pu lui montrer plein de choses, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était le dragon qui volait à toute vitesse. Depuis cette anecdote, l'univers de l'enfant tournait autour des dragons, de sa volonté de voler un jour à leur côté. Il avait dit qu'il serait parmi eux un jour et Lucius en avait ri. Avec Severus, c'était différent. Il retrouvait chez son filleul une attitude qui lui rappelait la sienne mais pour tout autre chose : les potions. Draco avait ce même regard que lui quand il parlait potions alors il l'encourageait dans cette voie. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il verrait son filleul voler aux côtés des dragons comme lui était devenu maitre des potions!

Il n'avait donc pas réprimandé l'enfant quand il s'était révélé être trop exubérant, laissant les soigneurs distraire Draco et lui montrer tous les nouveaux dragons arrivés récemment pendant que Severus faisait le tour tranquillement en poussant la chaise roulante d'Harry devant lui.

\- Tout va bien Harry?

Comme il faisait plutôt froid, Severus avait habillé Harry chaudement et lui avait mis une couverture sur ses genoux sur laquelle Flocon s'était allongée. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le petit animal n'avait pas pris la fuite face aux gros reptiles, que du contraire, il avait émis des sortes de petits jappements amusés. Flocon l'étonnait davantage encore chaque jour et c'était le mieux pour Harry.  
Il les observait souvent se regarder l'un l'autre ou se mettre l'un contre l'autre pour se réconforter. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui matin, quand Draco avait réveillé Harry, il avait surpris Flocon niché contre l'enfant. La petite renarde veillait sur son compagnon, sa tête posée contre la sienne. Sans doute s'étaient-ils endormis ainsi, nichés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ça va…

La voix était basse et Severus s'en inquiéta.

\- Harry? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant face à lui, découvrant sa mine fatiguée. Oh… Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi je présume? C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû penser à te donner de la potion pour que tu puisses mieux dormir. On va rentrer.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Harry résista et nia farouchement de la tête. Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco ou le forcer à rentrer plus tôt, ce n'était pas très gentil et puis, de la même façon que lui passait du temps avec Flocon, il pouvait laisser du temps à Draco avec les dragons.

Ils ne rentrèrent que deux heures plus tard encore, après avoir passé le début d'après-midi à la réserve, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'endorme, sa tête roulant sur son épaule alors qu'il s'était laissé aller au sommeil. Severus inquiet de son silence, lui avait fait face pour ensuite sourire, mieux le couvrir et faire signe à Draco qu'ils y allaient.

Son filleul avait regardé Harry avant d'adresser un dernier regard aux dragons, leur faisant la promesse qu'un jour il reviendrait et qu'il volerait parmi eux, puis il regagna le duo et tous trois rentrèrent à la maison.

\- Maitre Severus, monsieur ! Une chouette est venue avec un courrier pour vous.

Severus en reconnut la couleur et s'empressa de la décacheter. C'était la lettre qu'il attendait. Amélia prévenait de sa visite. Elle comptait passer en fin d'après-midi, ce qui laissait tout le temps à Harry de se reposer un peu.

\- Bien. Draco, je vais mettre Harry au lit, il va dormir un peu car nous aurons de la visite tout à l'heure et il aura besoin d'énergie. Et toi, Draco, tu veux bien qu'Harry soit ton frère?

\- Pourquoi je refuserais? 'Ryry est très gentil et puis, je ne pourrais pas le laisser repartir.

Évidemment, le côté protecteur de Draco y était pour beaucoup mais il avait craint que son filleul veuille l'exclusivité et qu'il monopolise son affection et son attention. Mais ça avait été tout le contraire. C'était comme si l'enfant avait toujours eu envie d'un frère, de quelqu'un de son âge avec qui s'amuser, chose qu'il n'avait pas avant. Dès qu'Harry était entré dans sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais lâché sauf quand Severus l'exigeait ou que le brun s'endormait et qu'il le laissait tranquille. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux là s'entendaient bien. Il n'y avait qu'à voir aussi la réaction d'Harry quand Severus avait voulu rentrer plus tôt de la réserve. Le brun avait désiré laisser à Draco tout le loisir de rester autant qu'il le voudrait, luttant contre sa propre fatigue. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'un comme l'autre seraient malheureux s'ils venaient à être séparés.

Un bruit crépita dans la cheminée et Severus autorisa l'accès en reconnaissant la signature magique.

\- Amélia, merci d'être venue.

\- Avec plaisir, Severus. Où est l'enfant?

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir arriver aussi tôt, il est dans son lit, la journée a été épuisante.

\- Oh… Un soucis?

Severus la rassura aussitôt.

\- Oh, non, rien de ce genre. Nous avons pu assister à l'éclosion d'œufs de dragon et mon filleul était très excité.

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé en imaginant la scène et Severus l'invita à s'installer pendant qu'il allait réveiller Harry.

\- Ça vous dérange si je viens avec vous?

Un test donc, bien. Il accepta et la laissa monter l'escalier devant lui avant d'aller frapper quelques coups à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Harry dormait toujours mais une petite boule de poils s'était dressée sur ses deux pattes avant pour observer les deux visiteurs. Flocon était réveillée.

\- Un renard?

\- Une compagne pour Harry. Elle s'appelle Flocon.

\- Flocon? Ce n'est pas un prénom masculin?

\- J'ai laissé Harry choisir.

Elle sourit et entra dans la chambre, laissant le maitre des lieux réveiller l'enfant.

\- Harry… Réveille-toi.

Heureusement pour lui, l'enfant avait le sommeil plutôt léger et il se réveilla rapidement.

\- Miss Bones est venue nous rendre visite, elle aimerait faire ta connaissance. Tu enfiles un pull et on descend?

Harry, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, acquiesça alors que l'homme l'aidait à mettre un pull plus chaud pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid dans la fraicheur du rez-de-chaussée. Quand il fut prêt, Severus porta l'enfant pour éviter de le remettre dans son fauteuil roulant et regagna le salon, Flocon sur les talons.

\- Harry ne marche pas?

\- Je ne sais pas si maitre Ragnarok vous a raconté toute l'histoire, mais Harry a été sévèrement battu par son oncle. Ses jambes étaient blessées et ses os brisés. Avec Poppy, l'infirmière de Poudlard, nous avons pratiqué une opération pour lui rendre l'usage de ses jambes mais il doit rester de longues semaines immobiles. Du thé?

\- Je veux bien.

Severus fit signe à l'elfe de maison qui gagna la cuisine et en ramena du thé, deux tasses, un chocolat chaud et quelques scones en plus de gâteaux au chocolat. L'homme soupira alors que la jeune femme posait les yeux sur Harry. Comment pouvait-on imaginer faire du mal à un enfant? Elle frissonna et son attention se porta sur son interlocuteur alors qu'il narrait toute l'histoire depuis le commencement. Elle était blême. Si Severus n'était pas passé dans cette ruelle alors… Harry serait tout simplement mort, abandonné de tous. Elle avait à présent une décision à prendre. Une décision très importante.

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Harry si c'est possible?

Le maitre des lieux jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant. Était-il prêt?

\- Harry? Amélia a quelques questions à te poser, te sens-tu assez bien pour parler avec elle tout seul?

L'enfant se tourna vers son protecteur qui lui assura d'un geste qu'il était en sécurité puis accepta la proposition.

\- Bien, je vous laisse vous installer…

\- Ici sera parfait, décréta la jeune femme en gagnant la petite table avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des petites chaises confortables.

\- Bien, je serai dans mon bureau, dit-il en désignant ladite pièce du doigt.

Mais déjà Amélia ne l'écoutait plus. En entrant au manoir, elle avait été éblouie par les protections. Tout était extrêmement bien pensé et le sort de signature magique sur la cheminée ne pouvait pas être contourné. L'homme avait fait du bon travail avec les défenses de son domaine. Harry y serait parfaitement en sécurité.

\- Comment tu vas, mon bonhomme?

L'enfant lui offrit un sourire timide avant d'acquiescer et de se servir un biscuit. Il avait faim et être seul avec elle devait probablement le stresser. Elle lui sourit en retour avant d'observer le petit animal sur ses genoux.

\- C'est ton ami?

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement alors que la renarde plongeait son regard bleu acier dans les prunelles d'Amélia. Cet animal était spécial.

\- Severus me l'a acheté pour que j'aie de la compagnie le soir.

L'homme pensait donc au bien être de l'enfant.

\- Tu te plais bien ici?

L'enfant frissonna en se remémorant l'endroit où il était avant.

\- Mieux qu'avant, souffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Amélia tiqua. Les Dursley. Elle avait vu quelques souvenirs extraits de la mémoire d'Harry et copiés pendant qu'il dormait. C'étaient de véritables monstres. Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela à un enfant? Au survivant qui plus est ! Elle avait été révoltée et avait envoyé deux agents discrets sur le terrain pour enquêter. Vernon avait été plus que satisfait d'avoir laissé l'enfant et sa femme ne montrait pas l'ombre d'un remord. Nul doute qu'Harry ne retournerait jamais là-bas.

Albus aurait été tout indiqué mais l'homme cherchait sans cesse le pouvoir ces derniers temps et s'il avait l'enfant sous sa coupe, il l'utiliserait certainement pour servir ses intérêts. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme qui jouait au papi gâteau pour mieux manipuler ses interlocuteurs dans leur dos, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.

Avec Severus, c'était différent: l'homme avait un passé de mangemort. Même s'il avait été endoctriné, il avait rapidement retourné sa veste pour espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore qui l'avait utilisé sans vergogne. Severus n'avait été que l'une de ses autres victimes.

Le maitre des lieux avait été maudit par le ministère, il avait même subi de mauvais traitements et on lui avait refusé tout autre métier que potioniste. L'homme aurait pu se débattre, chercher la justice mais il avait juste haussé les épaules et accepté son sort. Plus tard, Dumbledore l'avait pris comme professeur de potions, mais uniquement pour tenter de le reprendre sous son contrôle. Heureusement, Severus avait compris et ne se laissait pas faire. Il avait accepté le poste pour avoir son salaire mais il avait dissimulé son refuge aux yeux du vieil homme.

Même s'il pouvait communiquer par cheminée, le maitre des lieux avait été assez prudent pour l'isoler avec des sortilèges de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas connaitre la position du manoir. Quand Dumbledore avait demandé des explications, Severus avait prétexté une magie ancienne du manoir et le vieil homme n'avait pas insisté. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à cet homme?

Elle posa d'autres questions à l'enfant puis à Draco qui s'était joint à eux en percevant l'anxiété d'Harry puis Severus le rejoignit à son tour, attendant le verdict.

\- Compte-tenu de votre passé, les choses vont contre vous. Néanmoins, j'ai été mise dans la confidence de ce que vous avez fait. Grâce à vous, nous avons attrapé plusieurs mangemorts et vous n'avez plus pratiqué la magie noire contre nous depuis que vous avez changé de camp. J'aimerais lancer à Harry un sort qui assurera sa sécurité et organiser des visites une fois par mois pour évaluer son bien-être.

\- Je comprends, et j'accepte, si Harry est d'accord de recevoir le sort.

Harry acquiesça. Manifestement, Amélia lui en avait déjà parlé. La jeune femme avait alors sorti sa baguette et, quelques instants plus tard, après avoir promis l'arrivée des papiers administratifs dans les trois jours, elle s'éclipsa. Severus avait désormais la vie d'Harry Potter entre ses mains.

 **Note d'auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! A bientôt**

 **RAR:**

 **-** **adenoide: Je voyais une bestiole beaucoup plus grosse comme dragon, mais quand tu sauras pourquoi, tu comprendras, même si tu dois déjà t'en douter ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **-** **MegaVolda: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! Pour l'instant, je poste tous les jeudi, mais je ne pourrai bientôt plus tenir le rythme avec les tests qui vont me tomber dessus ! A bientôt**


	18. Chapter 18

Les papiers administratifs n'avaient pas mis longtemps à arriver. Severus les avait aussitôt signés et Harry avait fait de même. Ça avait été difficile mais l'enfant était parvenu à faire passer un peu de sa magie pour approuver le papier. La suite des évènements avait été précipitée. Albus lui demandait de plus en plus de nouvelles du garçon et il ne pourrait bientôt plus lui cacher la vérité. Il fallait qu'il l'annonce tôt ou tard mais il préférait que l'adoption soit définitive. Juste pour que le vieux fou ne puisse pas y mettre son grain de sel ou faire intervenir quelqu'un directement sous son contrôle. Comme le ministre, par exemple. Avec Amélia, il pouvait s'assurer que rien ne viendrait contrer sa décision et puisque le département de l'enfance était d'accord comme l'attestaient les papiers, nul sorcier ne pouvait aller contre ça.

Les jours s'étaient donc écoulés lentement, Severus devant s'absenter pour gagner les bureaux d'Albus pour y faire de faux rapports. Harry s'était doucement acclimaté à son fauteuil roulant mais certains jours, il refusait de quitter sa chambre, regardant obstinément par la fenêtre les oiseaux volant dans le ciel. Comme il rêvait de pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le faire…

Severus avait tout essayé: les jeux de cartes, les nouvelles sorties à la réserve, rien n'y faisait. Harry restait maussade. Alors il était passé aux livres, aux ingrédients de potions, à l'écriture. L'enfant se pliait à ses tentatives mais rien ne lui redonnait le sourire. Aller voir des dragons volant en toute liberté avait même empiré les choses. L'homme ne savait plus quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Draco prenne les choses en main.

Son filleul avait rouspéter sur Harry en prenant son air sévère, les poings sur les hanches avec son air mécontent.

\- Allez, Harry, tu vas venir avec moi, j'ai une idée ! Et tu ne râles pas !

Severus avait gentiment accepté de descendre la chaise des escaliers et de les conduire dans le jardin alors que le blond était parti chercher quelque chose. L'homme fut surpris de le voir revenir sur son balai.

\- Ça te dit de voler, 'Ry?

Le visage du brun s'illumina.

\- Sev'?

L'adulte ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et eut un sourire.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit-il en lançant un sortilège informulé.

Le visage du garçon se baissa, sans doute pensant que l'homme avait refusé. Ainsi fut-il totalement surpris de voir un modèle agrandi de balai voler vers eux.

\- C'est mieux sans restriction de hauteur et de vitesse non?

Le sourire d'Harry revint à grande vitesse et le maitre des lieux s'empressa de les sécuriser sur son balai avant de grimper en hauteur d'une impulsion du pied sur le sol. Très vite il fit le tour du domaine, Harry s'accrochant fermement au balai devant lui avec un air ébahi. Enfin il avait l'impression d'être libre. Il pointa du doigt un grand arbre et Severus s'empressa de prendre de la hauteur jusqu'à dépasser le pic de l'arbre alors qu'Harry exprimait sa joie en hurlant.

Tous les trois s'étaient amusés sous le regard bienveillant des elfes de maison. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop cela et qu'il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais, Severus était doué en vol. Déjà étudiant, Mme Bibine avait remarqué ses prédispositions au vol et l'avait vivement conseillé à s'inscrire comme attrapeur pour sa maison dans l'équipe de quidditch. Mais Severus avait poliment refusé le poste, laissant d'autres joueurs prendre la place qui lui aurait permis de se faire une place chez les Serpentards.

Severus n'avait de toute façon pas le moyens de s'offrir un balai performant d'une part et, d'autre part, il avait toujours préféré les potions. Il passait tout son temps dans les potions et petit à petit, il s'était révélé être doué et sa passion était devenue son travail.

Après avoir volé une trentaine de minutes, Severus se posa délicatement au sol, passant une main amicale dans la chevelure en épi et désordonnée d'Harry. Le garçon s'était amusé tout au long de leur escapade et quand ils avaient regagné le manoir avec la promesse de le refaire dans la semaine, le sourire d'Harry était resté et Severus avait soufflé de soulagement.

Draco avait su trouver les mots juste et l'humeur du brun s'était sensiblement améliorée au fil du temps. Poppy était passée voir l'avancement du processus de guérison et s'était déclarée satisfaite, augmentant, si c'était possible, la bonne humeur de son protégé. C'était comme si son handicap n'existait plus. Apprendre qu'il avait passé le seuil critique de guérison sans difficulté et qu'il remarcherait sans difficulté avait ôté cette sensation de peur qu'il avait de ne jamais remarcher.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la bonne nouvelle, il sortait plus souvent dans le jardin et jouait même avec Flocon, lui lançant des balles de couleur que la petite renarde lui rapportait selon son désir en se prêtant volontiers au jeu. Malgré son jeune âge, Flocon était très intelligente pour une simple renarde. Severus l'avait même surprise plus d'une fois en train de rassurer son maitre lorsqu'il s'agitait dans ses cauchemars.

Les jours étaient passés et la petite Flo avait montré les premières manifestations de sa magie. C'était après un cauchemar particulièrement fort d'Harry. Le petit garçon avait revu Vernon et s'était réveillé en sueur. Flocon s'était réveillée et s'était glissée sur ses genoux, ses pattes avant se posant sur le buste frêle de son petit maitre puis, d'un seul coup, son corps s'était auréolé d'un bleu acier qui avait englobé le corps de l'enfant, le rassurant petit à petit devant un Severus ébahi qui s'était réveillé en sentant un flot de magie puissant.

Craignant pour Harry, il s'était levé précipitamment et avait grimpé les marches de l'escalier deux à deux pour faire face à ce spectacle. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un tel animal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Un doute subsistait dans son esprit.

Soucieux et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il gagna la bibliothèque des Prince et éplucha tous les livres qu'il trouva sur les créatures magiques. Il y passa la majeure partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un ouvrage isolé des autres, se fondant dans la masse noire des livres par son bleu profond de couverture. Il l'éplucha consciencieusement jusqu'à tomber sur le portrait craché de Flocon en plus grand.

"Petit renard blanc aux yeux rouges ou bleu, le Kitsune est le gardien des rêves.

Jadis, on dit qu'il chassa la noirceur et ramena la paix dans le monde sorcier, disparaissant sans laisser de trace.

Le Kitsune détient des pouvoirs psychiques et sa magie s'accroit quand il s'unit à un sorcier.

Plus il a de queues, plus son pouvoir est grand".

Quand il eut fini de lire, le maitre des lieux ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il avait entendu parler de cet animal, il s'en rappelait à présent. Les traces le concernant étaient rares, seulement quelques écrits et quelques souvenirs de sorcier l'ayant jadis vu. Il s'y était intéressé car le lord noir le voulait à l'époque de sa domination pour écraser les sorciers faisant ami-ami avec les sangs de bourbe. Fort heureusement pour le monde sorcier, l'animal mythique n'avait jamais été trouvé.

Flocon avait été capturé jeune, sans doute trop pour avoir appris à se méfier des hommes ou à se défendre d'eux avec ses pouvoirs. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais pu être trouvée si sa mère avait vécu assez longtemps pour lui apprendre à disparaitre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à ces créatures et ignorait les pouvoirs qu'elle pourrait acquérir en plus de ceux déjà connus. Cependant, les kitsune étaient des créatures pacifiques en général, il ne voyait donc aucune raison de séparer Flocon d'Harry.

Le sceau d'officialisation de l'adoption était arrivé le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée et l'homme avait profondément soupiré en se sentant libéré d'un poids. Il avait ensuite annoncé la bonne nouvelle aux deux garçons et les avait laissés jouer en attendant de préparer un petit évènement pour fêter cela. Il s'était même rendu en ville pour y trouver des jouets pour Flocon et un autre balai plus sécurisé pour l'enfant, pour qu'il puisse voler librement quand il était occupé mais toujours sous la vigilance des elfes de maison.

Durant le reste de la journée, il avait préparé des plats avec Mery et tous s'étaient retrouvés autour de la table et d'un délicieux repas. Harry avait été très ému et, plus attendrissant encore, il avait pleuré. Severus n'avait pas résisté et l'avait pris contre lui, le laissant s'asseoir sur ses genoux comme il laissait Draco le faire quand il était petit. Tous les trois s'étaient ensuite régalés devant un moelleux au chocolat suivi d'un bon chocolat chaud avec des guimauves.

Harry avait ouvert ses cadeaux et le plus beau de tous avait été la copie encadrée du certificat d'adoption qui engageait Severus à le protéger et à toujours être là pour lui. Draco aurait pu être jaloux mais au contraire, il avait apprécié cette opportunité d'avoir un petit frère avec qui passer du temps. Son parrain était très gentil et savait se montrer disponible mais il arrivait parfois que malgré tous ses efforts, son filleul se sente seul sans quelqu'un de son âge avec qui jouer comme Blaise ou Théo, deux enfants dont les parents étaient proches des Malfoy et avec qui Draco avait grandi.

Avoir Harry à ses côtés lui permettait d'aller mieux, de sombrer moins dans ses pensées et, même s'il avait moins de temps pour lire des livres sur les dragons et apprendre un maximum de choses sur eux, il ne regrettait pas les moments passés avec Harry. C'était comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais d'un point de vue biologique.

\- Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et Severus était monté voir Harry dans sa chambre, surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu profiter du soleil malgré le vent frais pour aller voler. Le garçon essayait de se mettre debout avec une grimace et retomba prestement sur son lit en voyant le maitre des lieux. Oh oh… Il avait fait une bêtise.

\- Je sais que tu as envie de remarcher, Harry, mais c'est encore trop tôt… Je vais voir avec Poppy pour…

Il sentit une aura magique proche gagner en puissance et se tourna vers Flocon qui s'avançait vers eux, un cercle d'un bleu aussi polaire que ses yeux se dessinant sur son front. La petite renarde s'avança vers son maitre et la marque toucha les jambes blessées, les auréolant instantanément d'un bleu intense alors que Flo' fermait les yeux.

\- N'aies pas peur, Harry, je suis là…

Severus sursauta en entendant la voix. Légilimens accompli, il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour capter les pensées des gens l'entourant. Il lui suffisait de monter ses boucliers d'occlumencie pour ne plus les entendre mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il avait entendu la voix et d'après ce qu'elle disait, elle appartenait à Flocon et à personne d'autre.

Ebahi, il regarda l'aura bleue envelopper le corps d'Harry comme l'autre nuit mais rien ne se produisait physiquement. Il ne comprenait pas. Flocon essayait-elle de soigner Harry? La guérison ne dura pas longtemps car le petit animal, épuisé, se laissa retomber sur son arrière train et l'enfant se pencha pour le ramasser, le déposant sur ses genoux avec un air attendri.

\- Merci Flocon.

La petite renarde jappa puis ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil, son corps s'entourant d'un champ protecteur pour refaire ses forces. Dès qu'il vit que le kitsune allait bien, le maitre des lieux lança un puissant sort de diagnostic sur le garçon avant de s'éclipser.

\- Je dois parler à Poppy. Tout de suite.

Et sans même expliquer quoi que ce soit à l'enfant, il quitta les lieux, regagnant prestement son bureau avec sa cheminée privée, loin des yeux et des oreilles d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Poppy ! J'ai besoin de vous !

La femme apparut quelques secondes plus tard, équipée le plus possible, sans poser de questions. Elle avait toujours répondu quand on avait besoin d'elle et ce jour là ne fit pas exception.

\- Severus?

\- C'est Harry… Je… Il faut que tu viennes voir ça par toi-même…

L'infirmière ne l'avait jamais vu aussi extatique. Que lui arrivait-il? Elle grimpa rapidement pour son âge les marches et gagna la chambre du petit garçon.

\- Et bien, Harry, tout va bien? As-tu mal quelque part?

Le garçon nia de la tête et l'infirmière s'inquiéta. Que voulait lui montrer l'homme? Elle ne l'avait pas entendu la suivre et fut surprise de l'entendre prononcer un sort de diagnostic qu'elle s'empressa de vérifier alors que le sourire du maitre des potions s'agrandissait.

\- Il… Comment est-ce possible? Il est guéri ! reprit l'infirmière alors que dans le coeur de l'enfant grandissait une lueur d'espoir. Flocon l'avait soigné !

 **Note d'auteur : A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, nous sommes au même nombre de follow que ma toute première fic ! Ça m'a fait un choc ! J'espère que ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront vous plairont ! A bientôt** **J**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry ne croyait pas en sa chance. Il allait pouvoir remarcher, courir, et, peut-être même voler à nouveau si le maitre… Severus le laissait faire ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à appeler Severus "papa". Il n'en avait juste pas l'habitude mais il ne voulait pas que l'homme se méprenne.

Le maitre des potions était patient avec lui, il se montrait même plutôt gentil. Peut-être même trop. Jamais personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui, à part ses parents peut-être mais il ne s'en souvenait pas, sans doute trop jeune avoir gardé des souvenirs.

\- Harry? Que fais-tu?

Le petit garçon venait de retirer ses couvertures.

\- Il est sans doute trop tôt pour que tu marches… Une nouvelle fracture est poss…

\- Severus, appela Poppy en gardant un œil sur le garçon. Au fond des émeraudes, elle pouvait voir cette envie et, bien que ce soit risqué, elle le laissa faire, prête à intervenir en cas de besoin.  
Au fond de la pièce, Draco les observait, les bras croisés, appuyé avec nonchalance, contre le mur près de la porte, prêt à s'en aller si sa présence était de trop.

Mais, contre toute attente, Harry le réclama.

\- Draco…

La voix était semblable à un murmure, hésitante, mais Draco l'avait bien entendue. Tout aussi hésitant, il s'avança vers le brun et lui prit les mains sous les regards attendris de son parrain et de l'infirmière.  
Doucement, il lui prit la main et le soutint alors qu'il glissait ses jambes hors du lit avant de poser ses pieds au sol. Harry prit une grande inspiration et serra les mains de Draco, poussant sur ses jambes pour se lever.

Voyant à quel point Harry semblait avoir du mal, Severus failli lui dire d'arrêter de ne pas forcer quand, doucement, le brun se décolla du lit, passant d'une position assise à une position levée. Se tenir debout était euphorisant mais épuisant. Très vite, ses jambes tremblèrent sous lui et il s'effondra.

Severus, sur ses gares, l'avait heureusement rattrapé, aidé par Draco. Harry souriait. Il avait réussi à se tenir debout, sur ses jambes! C'était la preuve concrète qu'il ne passerait pas sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant. Malgré les paroles de l'homme, il avait toujours eu cette crainte. Il couva Flocon du regard. Grâce à elle, il était guéri, il allait mieux!

\- On va y aller doucement, d'accord?

\- C'est le mieux à faire, acquiesça l'infirmière. Tu essayeras de rester debout un peu tous les jours mais pas de folie, Harry si tu as mal, tu ne tentes rien et tu nous le dis, d'accord?

L'enfant acquiesça vivement alors que Draco lui souriait. Bientôt ils retourneraient jouer tous les deux. Le brun lui sourit et laissa la fatigue l'envahir avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir près de Flocon. La guérison avait été épuisante, autant pour Flocon que pour lui. Il leur faudrait beaucoup de repos à tous les deux.

Le brun lui sourit avant de se laisser envahir par la fatigue et de fermer les yeux, plongeant doucement dans les limbes du sommeil près de Flo'.

\- Laissons-le dormir, il doit être fatigué. Draco?

\- Je reste, souffla son filleul en se posant sur le petit pouf, un livre à la main.

Severus eut un sourire. Draco adorait la lecture. Un futur Serdaigle peut-être? Que dirait Lucius? Et Narcissa? Seraient-ils fiers de leur fils? S'il finissait dans la maison de la connaissance, Draco aurait-il l'impression de trahir sa famille? Son filleul était si secret qu'il avait parfois de mal à le cerner.

Un instant il reconnaissait le petit garçon qui avait toujours rêvé de voler, l'instant d'après Draco s'isolait dans sa chambre. L'arrivée d'Harry avait changé beaucoup de choses. Draco semblait plus s'ouvrir au brun qu'à lui mais peut-être était-il plus à l'aise avec un enfant de son âge qui, en plus, était orphelin, comme lui.

Bien sur, Severus était là, mais lui-même ayant eu une enfance difficile, il était difficile pour lui d'éduquer deux enfants aux passés si douloureux. C'était un véritable challenge pour lui. Heureusement que l'homme faisait preuve d'une détermination à toute épreuve et d'une patience extrême.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il brassait des potions, Mary vint les prévenir du réveil d'Harry et il regagna la chambre. Par mesure de précautions, il avait promptement brassé un chaudron de potion contre la douleur dont il gardait une fiole sur lui au cas où.

\- Sev', on mange quoi? demanda son filleul, affamé.

L'homme sourit. Draco était un véritable estomac sur pattes.

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander à Mery pendant que je m'occupe de nos deux amis?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le petit garçon déguerpisse de la pièce.

\- Comment tu te sens, Harry? demanda le maitre des lieux en auscultant Flocon. Ta renarde est en pleine forme !

\- Je sais, murmura l'enfant, elle me l'a dit.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Un kitsune télépathe, rien que ça !

\- Tu te sens assez bien pour venir manger avec nous en bas? C'est une tartiflette aujourd'hui. Je l'ai demandée à Mery pour fêter ton rétablissement. Ça te tente? C'est un gratin de pommes de terre avec des oignons et des lardons recouvert de fromage. C'est délicieux, tu verras !

Harry eut un bref sourire. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait l'eau à la bouche. C'est marrant comme il découvrait plein de choses à présent. Avant, il était limité aux restes, aux aliments qu'on jette à la poubelle, quand il avait de la chance. Dans le cas contraire, il n'avait rien. Comment avait-il pu survivre? Il l'ignorait.

\- On y va?

Harry acquiesça, Flo solidement cramponnée sur son épaule droite, amusant l'homme. Elle pouvait encore se le permettre puisqu'elle était encore petite, mais quand elle grandirait, elle ne le pourrait plus.  
Soucieux de la hantise du brun pour le fauteuil, le maitre des lieux le prit plutôt dans ses bras, gagnant la salle-à-manger d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur. Harry huma l'air et son estomac gronda alors que Severus l'installait et le servait.

\- Merci Mery, remercia l'enfant comme à son habitude, suivi des deux autres occupants alors qu'il entamait sa première bouchée sous le "bon appétit" de l'elfe.

Il fit les yeux ronds.

\- Alors, c'est bon? Tu vois? Je ne t'avais pas menti ! répondit Severus, amusé de l'air comique du garçon.

Harry s'était régalé. Le fromage était tout simplement savoureux. Tous les trois avaient passé un excellent moment en remplissant leur ventre. Le brun avait tellement mangé qu'il n'avait plus assez de place pour le dessert et Severus avait dû lui promettre de ne pas jeter les brownies pour qu'il accepte d'en manger plus tard et ne tombe pas malade.

Ensuite, les trois garçons avaient passé leur soirée devant un film, puis en jouant aux cartes explosives pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry qui mangeait ses brownies autant qu'ils faisaient exploser les cartes. La nuit était venue ensuite et, Harry, bien qu'il ait dormi pendant la journée, était fatigué.

Après une belle soirée, Harry avait gagné son lit et s'était endormi en quelques minutes à peine, sans doute assommé par la chaleur du bain qu'il avait pris auparavant.

C'est donc après avoir dormi comme un bébé et sans cauchemar que le brun émergea du sommeil, pas encore très bien réveillé. Doucement, il se redressa dans son grand lit, ôta ses couvertures et regarda ses jambes, se concentrant pour remuer les orteils. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il y parvint.  
Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ! Flocon l'avait bel et bien soigné ! Sans y résister, il attira à lui la petite renarde encore endormie et lui fit un énorme câlin, posant un bisou de remerciement sur sa petite tête. Flo' ouvrit un œil et jappa de joie avant de se blottir contre lui, réclamant davantage de câlins, ce qu'Harry lui offrit avec joie.

\- Harry? Oh tu es réveillé ! Prêt pour la journée?

L'enfant bascula ses jambes en bas du lit. Plus vite il essaierait de marcher, plus vite il remarcherait et il était déterminé à faire de son mieux pour que Severus soit fier de lui et pour qu'il puisse rejouer avec Draco. Il avait bien vu que le blond s'ennuyait et qu'il s'isolait dans ses lectures alors qu'ils jouaient toujours ensemble. Plus vite il irait mieux, plus vite il pourrait aider Draco à aller mieux. Alors il n'avait pas le choix, il devait remarcher.

\- Tu veux faire quelques pas?

Harry acquiesça, peu certain que le maitre des lieux accepte. Ses jambes étaient encore affaiblies et il n'était lui-même pas certain de tenir debout, mais il devait essayer. Pour lui. Pour Draco.

\- Allons-y, dit Severus en s'avançant, le tenant par les avant-bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Comme il s'y attendait, ses jambes le lâchèrent, mais l'homme le retint fermement, sans pour autant lui faire mal et il resta ainsi debout quelques secondes avant de lever la jambe droite, prêt à faire un pas.

\- Un pas?

\- Un… Deux?

L'homme rit.

\- D'accord, deux ! Après je te porterai !

Harry sourit et fit son premier pas. C'était difficile. Laborieux. Mais il tint bon, aidé par son… tuteur? père? Il ne savait pas trop. Marcher se révélait plus compliqué que prévu. Après être resté longtemps immobile, il avait presque perdu l'habitude et plier sa jambe lui demanda un effort considérable. Mais il y parvint et fit son premier pas en avant, croisant le regard de l'homme en noir. Severus était fier de lui.

\- C'est bien, doucement. On se pose, et on recommence.

Harry fit son deuxième pas de la même façon, en ayant un peu plus de mal mais il y parvint et Severus le prit dans ses bras pour le soulager de l'effort qu'il faisait de rester debout.

\- C'est bien Harry ! On fera des exercices avec tes jambes pour que tu aies moins de mal, c'est d'accord?

Le petit garçon acquiesça et tous deux gagnèrent la cuisine où Mery finissait d'installer la table pour le premier repas de la journée.

\- Où est Draco?

\- Dans le jardin, monsieur, Laly le surveille.

\- A-t-il mangé?

\- Un toast ce matin

D'accord. Draco n'allait pas très bien. Severus retint un soupir. Il fallait qu'il parle avec son filleul afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Une chose après l'autre.

\- Flo'? Tu vas voir Draco?

La petite renarde plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son ami et, après un bref jappement, gagna le jardin. Si elle savait le consoler lui, peut-être saurait-elle consoler Draco.

\- Flo'? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Draco en se relevant.

Il avait passé la matinée à lire dehors, avec un pull et une couverture que Laly lui avait apportée pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid.

La petite renarde ronronna et sauta contre sa poitrine, ronronnant de plus belle. Ce petit bruit était apaisant et lui servait à apaiser les cauchemars de son maitre et ami. Avec l'autre petit, c'était la même chose. Elle comprenait sa peine, elle la ressentait. Orphelin, tout comme elle, Draco était triste.

\- Harry doit te chercher, viens, on rentre !

Le petit garçon ne tarda pas à rentrer, Flo' dans ses bras. Draco avait beaucoup pensé à ses parents cette nuit. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, au royaume de Merlin. Il aurait tant voulu parler avec son père pour tout savoir sur les dragons, ou avec sa mère pour qu'elle lui lise une histoire ou fasse aller sa boite à musique pour l'endormir. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était des souvenirs. Rien d'autre. Alors il se les ressassait chaque jour pour ne pas les oublier. Pour ne jamais oublier.

\- Draco?

\- Harry ! Flo' était sortie dans le jardin, je me suis dit que tu la chercherais peut-être !

Harry eut un petit sourire et garda secret le fait qu'il avait envoyé sa renarde exprès pour lui, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

\- Draco, tu sais quoi? J'ai fait deux pas tout à l'heure !

Le petit brun n'avait pu contenir son exploit plus longtemps et Draco s'empressa de le féliciter alors que Severus les observait. Son filleul avait décidément changé. La mort de ses parents l'avait marqué, mais il ferait de son mieux pour que tout aille bien. Il l'avait promis. Draco ne manquerait jamais de rien. Pour Narcissa. Pour Lucius. Pour son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber quand il faisait une folie. Il éduquerait son fils à sa place et ferait de lui le meilleur chevaucheur de dragons.

 **Note d'auteur : Euh… Bonsoir? Oui, je sais, j'avais annoncé du retard aux lecteurs qui avaient reviewé. Comment vous expliquer… J'ai écrit comme une dingue hier et aujourd'hui et j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard? Oui, je n'ai pas d'autres mots !**

 **A savoir: j'approche de mon test final de formation (22 mars) et j'aurais de moins en moins de temps donc voilà ne vous étonnez pas d'avoir du retard dans les chapitres.**

 **Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt** **J**


	20. Chapter 20

Les choses étaient plus optimistes depuis que le brun remarchait. Il avait perdu sa mine morose et progressivement, il gagna rapidement en force, ses jambes le soutenant de plus en plus longtemps.  
Après une semaine seulement, il pouvait déjà tenir suffisamment debout pour au moins s'habiller et, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, l'enfant était assez content de retrouver un minimum d'autonomie.

Il s'était progressivement affirmé et, dans le plus grand secret, quand il était persuadé que Severus dormait, il sortait de son lit pendant la nuit et refaisait quelques pas, veillé par Flocon.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que l'homme ne dormait jamais. La première fois que l'alarme avait retenti, Severus s'était levé précipitamment pour tomber sur Harry, en train de faire quelques pas, les lèvres crispées par la concentration. Pour ne pas porter atteinte à la fierté de l'enfant, il n'était pas intervenu, mais par sécurité, il revenait chaque nuit à la même heure pour assister aux pas difficiles et laborieux du brun.

Une autre chose le tracassait: son filleul, Draco.

Même s'il ne disait rien et ne se plaignait pas, le petit blond passait beaucoup de temps en solitaire. Il ne passait du temps avec Harry que si ce dernier le réclamait. Dans ces cas-là, il faisait preuve d'un soutien et d'une patience sans faille pour épauler son frère. Néanmoins, dès qu'Harry s'isolait pour lire ou se reposer, Draco se braquait à nouveau et retournait à ses mauvais souvenirs, comme s'ils ne le lâchaient jamais, comme s'ils étaient toujours présents.

C'est pourquoi, un matin, Severus prit sur lui pour ramener les enfants à la réserve. Ce n'était pas un lieu qu'il appréciait. Les dragons étaient des créatures dangereuses. Même dressées, leur instinct restait dominant et tout pouvait arriver. Il ne risquerait pas sa vie et celles de ses enfants, c'est pourquoi il gardait toujours sa baguette à portée de main, juste au cas où.

Deux semaines après la guérison d'Harry, deux phénomènes s'étaient passés. D'une part, Flocon, après sa spectaculaire démonstration de magie, avait vu sa queue se diviser en trois et, d'autre part, Albus Dumbledore était venu chez lui avec deux membres du ministère dont Mrs Bones et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui céder l'accès à son domaine.

\- Que signifie tout ceci, Severus? Où est l'enfant?

Un bref coup d'œil à Amélia avait suffit à ce qu'il comprenne la situation. Un membre de l'équipe d'Amélia l'avait vendu à Albus.

\- Albus…

\- Sev'?

Son filleul se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était manifestement nerveux et inquiet, ne comprenant pas sans doute ce qui se passait.

\- Tout va bien, Draco. Tu peux aller voir Harry? Il est dans sa chambre.

Le garçon blond avait vivement acquiescé et s'était précipité dans les escaliers, pressé d'échapper à la tension du salon.

\- Severus?

\- Je veux votre promesse que vous ne ferez rien pour me l'enlever…

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, s'avança Amélia, soutenant Severus en se rangeant à ses côtés. C'est la visite d'observation et je dois m'assurer que tout est en ordre avant toute chose. Je dois voir une copie de vos souvenirs, Severus.

L'homme acquiesça et la laissa rejoindre sa pensine pour y voir les souvenirs qu'il venait d'y déposer. Il attendit quelques instants et offrit au directeur la même proposition. Quand il en sortit, le visage du vieil homme était blême.

\- Comment va l'enfant à présent?

Comprendre que les Dursley avaient battu l'enfant, qu'ils l'avaient volontairement abandonné à son sort, à demi-mort, cruellement blessé et affamé était de trop pour son esprit de gentilhomme. Il avait également suivi tous les moments de la vie de Severus, leur visite à la réserve, le rétablissement progressif d'Harry, et, même si l'homme avait été réticent, il lui avait aussi montré la manifestation magique de Flo.

\- Un kitsune?

Severus acquiesça de plus belle alors qu'Amélia terminait son rapport.

\- J'aimerais voir Harry si c'est possible?

\- Il a encore du mal à marcher donc je propose que nous montions dans sa chambre…

En hôte parfait, il invita ses visiteurs à grimper les marches, laissant Amélia guider Dumbledore et l'autre homme jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Harry? Il y a des gens qui veulent te voir…

L'enfant plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et sourit en la reconnaissant.

\- Bonjour Amélia.

\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu?

Albus regardait stupéfait l'enfant. Son maitre des potions lui avait offert une magnifique chambre ainsi qu'une énorme bibliothèque remplie de livres d'apprentissage. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait même un énorme coussin moelleux sur lequel reposait un petit renard blanc à trois queues qui les dévisageait.

Le vieil homme se pencha respectueusement vers l'animal et détourna son regard vers Harry.

L'enfant répondait calmement et patiemment à Amélia au côté d'un Draco parfaitement calme qui lui tenait la main. Les deux enfants étaient manifestement inséparables.

\- Laissons-les, dit Severus en invitant Albus à le suivre. Je laisse toujours Harry parler librement avec Amélia, je ne veux pas qu'il soit restreint dans sa liberté de parler.

Albus accepta ce fait et laissa les deux enfants avec Amélia.

\- Albus… Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais…

\- C'est le fils de James… Et vous l'appréciez?

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry hésitant, soutenu par Draco.

\- Harry? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Harry voulait que tu restes. Il n'est pas bien avec l'autre monsieur

\- Je comprends… Amélia, ça te va?

La jeune femme acquiesça et tous revinrent s'installer dans la pièce.

Là, Albus assista à la conversation et découvrit la vie du garçon depuis qu'il était chez Severus.

L'homme s'était montré très attentif aux besoins d'Harry. Et pourtant… Même si ce n'était que le fils de James, Severus avait fait preuve d'amour et de tendresse envers l'enfant.

Il avait pris soin de lui, et le vieil homme avait même vu des marques d'affection d'Harry envers l'homme. Mais il devait les séparer, il devait faire en sorte qu'Harry retourne chez les Dursley pour la protection. Le vieux sorcier eut à peine le temps d'y penser qu'une aura menaçante lui fit face. Il haussa un sourcil? Severus? Non. Pourtant l'homme était légilimens mais il n'était pas l'auteur de cette aura. Harry? Il jeta un œil à l'enfant et fut surpris de voir Draco Malfoy le dévisageant de son regard glacial.

Était-ce vraiment lui? Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres de l'enfant alors que le directeur en venait à cette conclusion. Oui, c'était bien lui. Personne n'éloignerait Harry de lui, personne. Mais Albus n'était pas d'accord. La protection… Mais Severus l'avait adopté… Pouvait-il avoir supprimé ce lien?

\- Albus? fit le maitre des potions en le voyant s'éclipser.

\- Je reviendrai plus tard Severus. Qu'en est-il de la procédure, Amélia?

La jeune femme adressa un regard agacé au vieil homme puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant. Oui, Harry était heureux dans cette famille. Mieux que tout, elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de le voir marcher pour aller à la rencontre de Severus. C'était comme s'il voyait en lui une figure de protection et rien ne pouvait être aussi fort que ce lien là.

\- Tout est en ordre, M. Potter-Snape peut vivre dans cette maison. Il y aura d'autres visites, prévint-elle.

\- Vous êtes la bienvenue n'importe quand, Miss Bones. Il est l'heure du thé, souhaitez-vous le prendre en ma compagnie?

L'auror s'éclipsa après un ordre muet de la jeune femme et tous descendirent l'escalier, Severus en tête de file, portant Harry dans ses bras alors que Draco fermait la marche, son regard braqué sur Dumbledore.

Le directeur était étonné. Comment un enfant aussi jeune pouvait-il lire ses pensées alors qu'il était un puissant occlumens? Était-ce un don héréditaire? Était-ce une manifestation de son potentiel magique? Il n'aimait pas cette aura. Le garçon pouvait très bien influencer Harry.

Après tout, c'était un enfant, qui se méfierait d'un enfant quand même son parrain n'avait pas relevé cette menace ? Il n'était pas le bienvenu dans cette maison et prit la décision de s'éclipser. Il pourrait toujours manipuler son maitre des potions…

\- Nous parlerons à Poudlard, Severus, dit l'homme en s'éclipsant.

L'homme en noir lui fit un bref signe de la tête avant de soupirer.

\- Je n'aime pas cet homme… souffla Amélia en poussant un profond soupire après une brève gorgée de thé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas manifestement la seule… Draco? Tu n'aurais pas des choses à me dire?

Son filleul détourna le regard sans toutefois lâcher la main d'Harry qui observait la scène avec les yeux ronds. Qu'avait-il manqué?

\- Dray?

\- C'est rien, 'Ry…, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Une brève caresse dans les cheveux sembla rassurer le brun.

\- Plus tard, Sev' murmura le blond, faisant comprendre à son parrain que ce n'était pas le moment.

Amélia fronça les sourcils. Pour quelle raison Draco devait-il détester Dumbledore? Lucius lui avait-il appris à haïr cet homme? Elle interrogea Severus du regard mais l'homme lui offrit un sourire navré en désignant Harry.

Est-ce que… Draco ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry? S'était-il tu dans ce but? Elle l'observa regarder le brun avec un regard attendri. Ainsi Draco Malfoy agissait en protecteur d'Harry Potter? Elle sourit. Les choses allaient être décidément bien amusantes.

Les deux enfants terminèrent leur collation avant que Draco ne demande la permission d'aller voler dans le jardin.

\- Sev'?

L'homme fit les yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'Harry appelait l'homme par son prénom. En général, il ne l'appelait pas. Il ne l'avait même jamais appelé… Il vit Draco sourire en se dirigeant dans le jardin. Était-ce lui qui lui avait suggéré l'idée? Son filleul lui tira la langue. Oui, c'était lui. Il sourit.

\- Oui Harry?

\- Je peux aller jouer avec Flocon dehors?

\- Bien sûr mon grand, tu veux que je t'aide à marcher jusque là? Vous venez, Amélia?

Harry ne pourrait pas jouer longtemps avec ses jambes affaiblies mais il savait que Flo' avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes et qu'elle jouait volontiers à ramener le morceau de bois que l'enfant lui lançait comme le ferait un chien.

Amélia leur offrit un sourire et les suivit à l'extérieur, découvrant un Draco volant sur son balai miniature, assis d'une curieuse façon. Était-il réellement assis de côté à la manière de certaines sorcières dans les livres pour enfant?

\- Depuis qu'il a vu ça dans un livre, il trouve ça plus confortable. J'ai mis un sort pour qu'il ne tombe pas…

\- C'est amusant.

Draco était décidément un personnage bien complexe.

\- Tiens Flo', attrape !

Et la séance de jeu commença.

\- Ils ne vous dérangent pas? demanda-t-elle. Je sais qu'être maitre des potions n'est pas facile avec deux enfants…

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Lucius Malfoy, et une autre à Harry. Je les tiendrai jusqu'au bout. Je peux très bien brasser des potions quand ils dorment ou quand ils étudient. Le reste du temps, je le passe avec eux.

\- Draco est très protecteur avec Harry, non?

\- À vrai dire, il agit plus comme un grand frère qu'autre chose. J'ai même l'impression qu'il couve Harry encore plus que moi !

Un rire lui échappa. Il fallait dire que Draco ne quittait jamais le brun des yeux, sauf quand il le savait en sécurité. Une vraie mère poule ! Il ne faisait tellement pas son âge que son comportement le surprenait parfois…

Comment deviendrait-il en grandissant? Resterait-il ce grand frère attentionné et toujours présent? Draco finirait probablement à Serpentard, comme tous les Malfoy… Et Harry… Harry avait sans conteste l'âme d'un gryffondor de par ses parents. Seraient-ils encore amis après leur répartition? Se pouvait-il qu'il se trompe et que les deux enfants finissent dans la même maison?

\- Je vais rentrer faire mon rapport.

\- Et pour Albus?

\- La procédure est terminée. Il ne peut rien faire, le rassura Amélia avant de s'éclipser. Merci pour le thé.

Et elle disparut.

L'homme eut à peine le temps de se reprendre qu'une aura magique se fit ressentir. Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Il était temps de parler.

 **Note d'auteur : Un peu de retard, comme convenu mais vous étiez prévenus** **J Mon test final de formation se déroulera le 22, le 23 et le 26. Il se peut que je n'avance plus du tout dans mes chapitres jusque là tellement je serai sous pression et probablement débordée par les révisions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à écrire un peu à chaque fois que j'aurai du temps** **J**

 **A bientôt j'espère !**


	21. Chapter 21

L'homme et son filleul se jaugèrent un long moment. Cette posture donnait à Draco plus de maturité qu'il n'en fallait pour son âge et cela continuait d'étonner son parrain. Le blond serra les dents en repensant aux faits qui avaient amené cette discussion. Dumbledore… Ce sorcier… Comment osait-il?

\- Une potion, Draco?

L'enfant inspira profondément, calmant son trouble intérieur. Severus avait dû sentir sa magie s'agiter.

\- Tu as utilisé ta magie sur Albus?

Draco nia de la tête.

\- Mon don plutôt, souffla-t-il en se décollant du mur pour gagner le canapé, s'enlaçant de ses bras alors que l'homme le dévisageait.

Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il avait pu percevoir des pensées du vieil homme. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais essayé mais l'exercice le laissait souvent sur les genoux malgré tout l'apprentissage qu'il avait suivi auprès de Lucius. Les Malfoy étaient des legilimens naturels et son meilleur ami avait transmis son don à son fils, Draco. C'était un don rare qui ne se transmettait que de génération en génération dans certaines familles. Severus avait été fasciné par cette faculté et Lucius la lui avait apprise de son mieux. Néanmoins, même s'il était aujourd'hui un legilimens accompli en se glissant sinueusement dans les pensées des gens, il n'aurait jamais les capacités d'un legilimens naturel qui pouvait le faire sans révéler leur présence.

\- Qu'as-tu vu dans son esprit?

Draco resserra son étreinte autour de ses genoux, visiblement en colère.

\- Il pense se servir de toi pour contrôler 'Ryry…

\- Quoi?!

Dire que Severus avait manqué de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il allait s'asseoir était un euphémisme. Ce vieux fou avait osé… Il comprenait la colère de son filleul. Draco était protecteur envers lui et plus encore envers Harry. Les impliquer tous les deux était la chose à ne pas faire et le directeur avait dû le comprendre. Mais il ne laisserait pas Albus faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- As-tu dit quelque chose à Albus?

Draco lui offrit un sourire narquois.

\- Non.

La menace avait été suffisamment claire comme ça sans avoir besoin d'y ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ne reviendrait pas sur cette menace. Si le directeur s'en prenait à 'Ryry, il interviendrait.

\- Je ne le laisserai jamais avoir 'Ryry. Jamais.

La voix était ferme, déterminée. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Il avait scellé une promesse.

\- Albus a du sentir que ta menace était réelle même malgré ton jeune âge. Il fera attention dorénavant. Tu vas prendre une potion calmante, d'accord?

La magie de son filleul était stable, mais il pouvait craquer à n'importe quel moment.

\- Je peux aller voler plutôt?

\- Vas-y! l'encouragea l'homme en sachant que voler libérait l'esprit du jeune Malfoy.

Le petit garçon lui sourit et prit son balai pour aussitôt gagner le jardin et grimper vers le ciel.  
Severus soupira. Le don des Malfoy était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Lucius avait exercé son don jusqu'à développer son occlumencie et bloquer les pensées qui venaient à lui. Draco, lui, n'avait pas cette faculté. Pas encore. Il était trop jeune et bloquer son don lui était impossible puisqu'il ne le maitrisait pas et ne comprenait pas comment la lecture de l'esprit s'effectuait.

\- Sev'?

\- Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand?

L'homme ne le disait peut-être pas mais la manière dont l'enfant l'appelait lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

\- Flo' m'a dit que Draco était… en colère?

Severus comprit rapidement d'où l'inquiétude du brun venait et s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Il n'est pas en colère contre toi, 'Ry. Draco t'aime énormément.

Il sourit devant la belle teinte rosée qu'avaient pris les joues du brun.

\- Alors pourquoi il est comme ça?

\- Comme ça? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Fâché? Énervé?

L'homme grimaça. Devait-il lui dire? Il ne devrait pas lui cacher, surtout si ça permettait de le rassurer.

\- Il est inquiet pour toi, c'est tout.

Harry lui offrit un sourire timide avant d'aller dans le jardin rejoindre son frère.

\- 'Ry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

En général, Harry restait à l'intérieur. Il avait du mal à rester dehors, surtout depuis que Vernon l'y avait laissé dans un piteux état au milieu des poubelles. Il suivait toujours le maitre des potions comme un caneton suivait sa mère et l'homme ne protestait pas, le laissant faire.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il venait pour lui, qu'il avait perçu son trouble. Draco ne serait surement pas content s'il l'apprenait. Et puis, il ne s'était jamais inquiété pour personne alors était-ce bien de le faire?

\- Tu veux lire un peu? proposa le blond en atterrissant doucement, descendant de son balai d'un léger saut.

Le regard du brun s'éclaira. Il ne le savait pas mais Draco avait remarqué à quel point il était mal à l'aise en extérieur et s'arrangeait toujours pour que l'activité lui convienne et le rassure.

\- À la maison? demanda Harry pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Draco lorgna le ciel. Il y avait encore du soleil mais le temps s'était fait lourd et il allait surement pleuvoir. Lui qui rêvait de voler un jour aux côtés des dragons préférait rester à l'extérieur mais le vent soufflait fort et le temps changeait. Il ne pourrait pas en profiter de toute façon et puis, Harry était sensible au froid, Severus le lui avait dit. Alors, il prit le brun par la main et l'emmena dans la maison.

\- Va chercher un livre, je vais ranger mon balai. On se retrouve dans ta chambre.

Harry sourit et fila à la recherche d'un livre. Peut-être en trouverait-il un sur les dragons que Draco n'avait pas encore lu?

\- Tu veux lire quoi? demanda ce dernier en approchant.

Le petit garçon lui montra timidement la couverture d'un livre.

\- Oh, c'était mon livre préféré quand j'ai appris à lire, tu vas voir, c'est sympa.

Mauvaise pioche. Manifestement, aucun livre n'avait échappé à Draco. Il avait tout lu. Mais le blond ne paraissait pas s'en lasser, lisant éternellement les mêmes livres jusqu'à ce que Severus lui en achète des nouveaux. Il s'était même entrainé à l'écriture en prenant des notes sur les dragons à la réserve. Il prit sans attendre le livre d'Harry et montra patiemment les lettres puis les mots qu'elles formaient au petit brun avide de connaissances.

La lecture du premier chapitre leur prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que deux heures plus tard, lorsque Harry montra les premiers signes de fatigue.

\- Je vais travailler un peu, souffla le blond, sachant que son frère n'oserait pas s'exprimer et dire qu'il voulait s'arrêter, même s'il était au bord de l'épuisement.

Harry parut en effet soulagé d'arrêter et lui offrit un petit sourire alors que Flo' grimpait sur ses genoux. Draco arrivait toujours à le cerner et à dire précisément ce qu'il souhaitait entendre.

\- Tu vas faire quoi 'Ry?

Le brun bailla longuement en réponse.

\- Une petite sieste te fera du bien je pense.

Severus les avait observés un moment, discrètement, appuyé contre le mur.

\- Je suis pas un bébé, maugréa Harry.

Il avait passé l'âge de faire des siestes quand même !

L'homme sourit. Harry avait cette manie de toujours vouloir imiter Draco sans tenir compte de son état. Se remettre de ses blessures était fatiguant et il refusait parfois de se reposer. Si Draco ne dormait pas, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Severus lorgna son filleul et le garçon se retint de rouler des yeux.

\- Que dirais-tu de faire une bonne sieste Draco? Tu ne dors pas très bien ces jours-ci…

L'enfant blond se mordit la lèvre et Severus se fit la réflexion que les deux enfants avaient le même tic.

\- Une potion et au lit ! s'exclama le maitre des lieux en lui tendant une fiole.

Draco soupira d'un air agacé et prit la fiole, gagnant sa chambre sans un mot pour aller dormir.

L'homme soupira. C'était pour son bien. Peut-être que le garçon ne le ressentait pas, mais les cernes sous ses yeux faisaient peine à voir et il espérait que la potion de sommeil sans rêve l'aide un peu.

\- Allez, au lit, Harry ! Flo', tu vas dormir aussi?

Mais la petite renarde s'était déjà affalée sur le petit coussin qui lui était réservé sur le lit, au côté de son maitre. L'adulte l'installa, attendit qu'il ferme les yeux et gagna la chambre de Draco. Son filleul dormait déjà, complètement terrassé par la potion.

\- Je sais que tes parents te manque, Petit Dragon, je fais de mon mieux tu sais… Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux…

Severus était conscient que son filleul ne l'entendait pas, mais parler le rassurait. Il lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui parlant de sa future vie au milieu des dragons, de ses parents, de tout et de n'importe quoi. Élever Draco n'avait rien de facile. Le garçon était renfermé sur lui-même, loin de ce qu'il était auparavant quand les Malfoy étaient encore en vie. Aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à le comprendre. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Harry pour lui changer les idées, c'était déjà ça.

Soupirant, l'homme quitta la chambre pour regagner ses cachots et reprendre son brassage de potions. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée pour se changer les idées aussi efficacement. Il y a longtemps, il avait presque cru que son filleul ferait un maitre des potions aussi talentueux que lui, mais Draco avait montré davantage d'intérêt pour les dragons et il ferait un excellent dresseur ou soigneur de ces animaux majestueux. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste et le priver de sa passion pour son propre bonheur.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement et, quand il ressortit de la pièce, il fut surpris de voir qu'Harry était installé dans le canapé et jouait avec Flo'. Où était Draco?

\- Tu es tout seul Harry?

Le petit garçon opina de la tête.

\- Draco dort encore…

Oh… Ce n'était pas étonnant vu la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée.

\- On va le laisser dormir alors… jusqu'à demain s'il le faut ! Son père ne l'appelait pas Dragon pour rien ! Quand il était petit, Draco passait ses journées à dormir comme les dragons !

Harry rit de l'anecdote et les deux hommes entamèrent une partie de cartes explosives.

 **Note d'auteur : Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court et en plus, ça fait 11 jours que vous l'attendez mais j'ai une bonne excuse. J'ai eu tests sur tests puis mon test final de formation qui s'est tout juste terminé hier. En parallèle, avant-hier, j'ai chopé la crève et j'ai la tête dans le postérieur alors plutôt que de rallonger le chapitre et le transformer en un ramassis de phrases floues, je préfère le couper là.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons un saut dans le futur avec la rentrée à Poudlard et une vue d'ensemble de l'état de 'Ryry et de Draco !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vois dis à bientôt !**

 **Ps: Je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera écrit d'ici mardi prochain, tout dépendra de mon rétablissement. Je ne peux pas écrire sans avoir les idées claires alors toutes mes excuses pour mon possible retard !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note d'auteur : Coucou ! Sorry, étant malade j'ai complètement oublié de répondre aux reviews! Et je ne sais pas vérifier où je m'étais arrêtée dans mes réponses donc j'adresse un merci général à vous tous et pour les questions, si vous en aviez, vous pouvez venir me les poser en mp ou dans une autre review ! J'y répondrai cette fois ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

Les jours s'étaient écoulés au manoir et les choses semblaient s'être arrangées. Flo' avait obtenu une troisième puis une quatrième queue en grandissant et en développant ses pouvoirs. En plus de ses pouvoirs télépathiques et de guérison, elle avait obtenu la faculté de déplacer des objets par la seule force de son esprit et cela lui était bien pratique. Ajouté à cela, elle avait doublé de taille et peinait à présent à tenir sur les petites épaules de son maitre pour le plus grand amusement du maitre des potions.

Harry, lui, avait retrouvé une certaine agilité. Il pouvait désormais marcher et courir sans séquelles même si quelques douleurs subsistaient par mauvais temps. Dans ces cas là, Severus lui donnait une potion contre la douleur et ils n'en parlaient plus. Le brun avait aussi appris à lire, y allant doucement au début puis, y prenant du plaisir, il s'était mis à passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque, laissant Flo' le quitter pour quelques balades en pleine nature, courant au côté de Draco qui survolait le terrain à ras de terre sur son balai.

Draco avait beaucoup grandi. Bien plus qu'Harry qui avait encore du retard dans sa croissance à cause des privations qu'il avait endurées chez les Dursley. Malgré tous ses efforts, Severus n'était pas parvenu à rétablir la situation et le survivant restait toujours plus petit que ce qu'il aurait dû mesurer. En plus d'avoir pris des centimètres, le filleul de Severus avait gagné en force, sans doute prise par ses longues heures de vol. Jamais il n'avait passé autant de temps sur son balai que cette dernière année. Il se levait tôt malgré son gout pour les grasses matinées d'autrefois, déjeunait à la hâte pour prendre son balai et décoller aussitôt son premier repas de la journée englouti.

Il n'était pas fan des cascades, lui il préférait voler, laissant le balai en position stable. Comme il se débrouillait bien avec, Severus lui avait offert un vrai balai en avance avec toutes les sécurités possibles pour sa plus grande joie. Draco aimait être dans les airs et sentir le vent dans ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé pousser, cela se voyait à son air épanoui peint sur ses traits dès qu'il chevauchait son balai. Severus n'avait pas regretté son choix. Là où Harry avait Flo' pour lui tenir compagnie, Draco avait son balai. Ce n'était pas un compagnon mais le maitre des lieux savait que tôt ou tard, son filleul réclamerait un dragon. L'homme retint un petit rire. Oui, Draco n'y avait toujours pas renoncé, même presque quatre ans après.

\- Les enfants, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner !

Le maitre des lieux attendit un instant mais personne ne vint. Il soupira avant de lancer un sonorus pour Draco et d'envoyer Flo' chercher son petit maitre.

\- Pardon, Sev', je n'avais pas entendu.

L'homme lui sourit. Harry était toujours distrait quand il lisait et il passait énormément de temps à lire, laissant à Draco le loisir de s'adonner à ses activités préférées comme le vol ou visiter la réserve.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry. Tu étais plongé dans ton nouveau livre?

Le petit brun acquiesçait quand Draco entra dans la pièce, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Évidemment, il avait encore été voler dès le matin. Ça le changeait mais son parrain avait toujours peur qu'il ne dorme pas assez et, certaines nuits, il l'obligeait à prendre une potion pour dormir plus longtemps. Même si Draco avait beaucoup protesté au début, il s'y était fait et avait pris sur lui pour rassurer à la fois son parrain et son frère, prenant la potion de sommeil une fois par semaine.

\- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va sur le chemin de traverse?

Le maitre des potions acquiesça.

\- C'est exact. Par précaution, je vais vous mettre un glamour pour que nous soyons tranquilles.

Les trois garçons prirent leur petit déjeuner et gagnèrent le chemin de traverse.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient tous les trois, Severus y était passé occasionnellement pour les fêtes ainsi que l'achat du premier balai de son filleul et d'un panier plus grand pour Flocon.

\- On commence par quoi?

\- Les baguettes, après il y aura trop de monde, suggéra l'homme.

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons entrèrent chez Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes pour les jeunes sorciers. Draco obtint une baguette en bois d'aubépine de 25 centimètres avec une écaille de dragon et un crin de licorne, ce qui le ravit au plus haut point. Severus se retint de lui dire la particularité de l'Aubépine pour ne pas le chagriner. Ce bois était connu pour être contradictoire, pouvant exceller en guérison tout comme les maléfices, illustrant bien le côté protecteur et sauvage de son filleul. 

Pour Harry, se fut plus difficile, aucune baguette n'était pour lui jusqu'à ce que le fabricant ne lui en propose une autre faite de Houx et d'une plume de Phénix assez particulière. La baguette sœur de celle de Voldemort. Évidemment. Severus avait rapidement payé, priant le fabricant de garder la bouche close sur ce qui venait de se passer puis ils gagnèrent les autres magasins dans une ambiance plus morne. Harry n'aimait pas de savoir que sa baguette était liée à celle qui avait tué ses parents. Il voyait cela comme une trahison.

\- Écoute, Harry, ce n'est pas la baguette qui est bonne ou mauvaise, c'est la façon dont on l'utilise. C'est comme pour la magie, il n'y a pas de magie noire et de magie blanche, seul ce que l'on en fait détermine si elle est bienveillante ou non, tu comprends? Tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon, Harry !

Ses mots avaient suffi à rendre l'enfant pensif mais bientôt, il n'y pensa plus, obnubilé par tous les ingrédients pour potions qui l'entouraient. Durant ses quatre années au manoir, il avait découvert que les potions pouvaient être amusantes quand on pouvait lire et les brasser correctement. Severus lui avait même dit qu'il avait un don pour cela, comme sa mère l'avait avant lui. Ça avait été l'occasion de lui parler de ses parents et l'enfant en avait appris un peu plus sur qui il était, le mage noir et tout le reste. Severus ne lui avait rien caché, pas même son rôle dans le dévoilement de la prophétie, mais Harry ne lui en avait pas voulu, arguant qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour protéger sa maman malgré tout.

Harry lui avait offert un sourire et, depuis, bien déterminé à suivre les pas de celle qui l'avait mis au monde, il avait beaucoup travaillé dans ce domaine, gagnant rapidement un niveau de deuxième ou troisième année et il avait pour but de continuer à s'améliorer pour être comme Severus, ce qui avait rendu l'homme particulièrement fier à l'idée que l'enfant veuille l'imiter.

Après tous leurs achats, ils avaient été manger un morceau et boire un verre avant de gagner leur refuge préféré. La librairie. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils y avaient passé des heures et n'en étaient ressortis qu'en fin d'après-midi avec des tonnes de livres. Il y avait ceux de première année, évidemment, mais il y en avait d'autres, notamment sur les ingrédients de potions, sur les dragons et sur une multitude de créatures magiques qui intéressaient énormément le petit brun.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, vers 17h, qu'ils retournèrent au manoir, épuisés. Au fil de la journée, Harry s'était progressivement détendu, d'une part parce que Severus avait promis de faire le trajet avec eux en tant qu'accompagnateur, d'autre part, parce que Flo' avait été acceptée à Poudlard. Il avait eu peur en lisant la liste des animaux et s'était dit qu'un Kitsune ne pourrait pas entrer. Mais là encore, Severus avait montré qu'il pouvait être obstiné quand il le voulait et le directeur avait fini par céder.

\- Sev', on pourra aller voir les dragons avant de prendre le train?

C'était une demande anodine mais Draco aimait ces créatures et il lui était difficile de lui dire non. C'est pourquoi, deux jours plus tard, ils gagnèrent la réserve où Draco resta toute la journée et toute la nuit, passant tout son temps avec les dragons, comme s'il n'allait plus les revoir avant un très long moment. Son parrain lui avait portant promis qu'il l'emmènerait à la réserve aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait mais partir créait un profond vide. Ainsi, il avait passé la journée à observer les soigneurs et, plus agréable encore, Sam l'avait laissé caresser un bébé dragon. Ça avait été un des plus beaux instant de sa vie et il n'était pas déçu d'être venu. Cela avait même renforcé son désir d'avoir un jour son propre dragon et de voler avec lui. Severus et Harry ne revinrent le chercher que le lendemain pour prendre le Poudlard Express et découvrirent un petit garçon enjoué qui leur avait parlé des dragons durant la majeure partie du trajet, amusant Harry autant que Severus.

Malgré tout, Harry restait nerveux. Severus lui avait annoncé qu'ils seraient répartis et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dormir dans ses appartements, le but étant qu'ils se fassent tous les deux des amis. L'homme les avait longuement rassurés et leur avait dit que peu importe leur maison, il les soutiendrait tous les deux. Il espérait juste que le brun ne soit pas trop affecté par la séparation et que Draco arriverait à s'ouvrir à ses camarades.

Là où Harry était plutôt sociable, Draco fuyait les gens comme la peste. Les personnes à qui il adressait la parole étaient restreintes: lui, Harry, Flo', les dragons et les gardiens de la réserve. Pour les autres, il se contentait de les observer d'un regard froid et distant. Un vrai Malfoy. Arriverait-il à se faire des amis? Oui, Harry était là, mais que se passerait-il s'ils étaient tous deux dans des maisons différentes?

Harry pouvait très bien aller à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor mais Draco? À Serpentard? Comme ses parents? À Poufsouffle pour sa loyauté envers Harry et lui? Il ne voyait pas son filleul à Gryffondor. Pas qu'il ne soit pas courageux, il l'était, mais certains traits plus serpentard dominaient. Irait-il à Serdaigle pour sa passion des livres? Draco était un mystère complet. Il espérait juste que la répartition ne briserait pas leur entente à tous les trois et que tout se passerait bien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard et la surprise fut totale pour les deux garçons. Severus avait pris soin de garder le secret afin qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et ça en valait le coup ! Les garçons étaient époustouflés par l'immensité du château avec ses grandes fenêtres et ses grandes tours ! Et ce tour en barque ! C'était génial ! Harry aurait pu être paniqué car son père avait quitté les lieux, regagnant la grande salle mais il était trop occupé à interpeler Flo' en lui montrant du doigt tout ce qu'il découvrait devant un Draco amusé.

Lui aussi rêvait du château et ce qu'il voyait était énorme par rapport à ce qu'il imaginait ! Il se voyait déjà voler, parcourir le terrain de quidditch, survoler la forêt interdite et le château.

Severus le lui avait promis après tout et l'homme tiendrait parole, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant ! Il aurait pu continuer à s'émerveiller s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec deux autres garçons. L'un était discret, l'autre bruyant et rouquin. Il devait se retenir de grimacer. Un Weasley. Il pouvait le voir à ses vieux vêtements rapiécés et à sa chevelure rousse. Était-il véritablement obligé de se comporter comme un singe?

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la grande salle. La répartition allait commencer. La tension monta d'un cran pour Draco. Bientôt, les nuits avec Severus seraient finies. Il dormirait dans son dortoir, avec les autres, avec ses cauchemars. Autour de lui, tous s'agitaient. Le rouquin parlait d'un troll à affronter. Était-il si stupide? Tout le monde savait que c'était le choixpeau qui répartissait les futurs élèves.

À ses côtés, une fille aux cheveux tout emmêlés répétait tous les sorts qu'elle semblait connaitre. Un test d'aptitude? Vraiment? Une née moldue certainement. Il détourna le regard et croisa celui de Blaise. Quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Quatre ans. Il lui offrit un signe de tête discret alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur leur future professeur de Métamorphose. Draco souffla profondément pour se donner du courage, plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

La répartition allait commencer.

 **Note d'auteur : Re ! Moi? Faire un Clif'? Nan ! J'oserais jamais ! Quoique… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous laisse donner vos avis sur qui va être réparti où dans les commentaires et je vous dis à bientôt !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note d'auteur: ce moment où je me rends compte que je dois poster le 10 avril à 18h30 et que nous sommes déjà le 9 avril. Hum. Bien, Anya, bien ! Écris et vite ! Oh! Une nouvelle cover ! J'envisageais de vous le poster en retard mais bon, après un cliff' pareil, je ne voulais pas me montrer trop cruelle alors j'ai tout fait pour vous le livrer à temps et en heure ! Écriture 1 - Cover 0. Bonne lecture !**

Les respirations s'étaient faites silencieuses, c'était comme si tous les élèves à l'unisson avaient retenu leur respiration. Minerva faisait face à un mur de silence et toussota quelque peu avant d'entamer son discours sur les quatre maisons et de faire entrer les nouveaux étudiants de Poudlard.

Comme si c'était possible, Harry avait encore pali, devenant plus blanc encore qu'il ne l'était naturellement, au contraire de Draco qui, en apparence seulement, avait l'air calme alors qu'intérieurement son coeur battait à un rythme effréné. Tout allait changer une fois qu'il serait réparti et Harry avait l'air d'en prendre pleinement conscience à présent.

Ils entrèrent après une lourde expiration, faisant face à une gigantesque salle au plafond enchanté où planaient quelques bougies magiques. Harry regardait partout autour de lui, ne sachant où donner de la tête. La salle était si vaste avec ses grandes tables et celle des professeurs placée perpendiculairement par rapport aux autres. Et tous ces étudiants et ces bannières formaient un tout très coloré qui contrastait énormément sur le silence implacable et respectueux qui régnait.

La directrice des Gryffondor invita les élèves à attendre dans un coin et alla chercher une espèce de chapeau que Draco reconnut immédiatement. Le choixpeau. Son père lui en avait déjà parlé, évidemment. C'était cette chose qui allait les répartir? Il sursauta presque quand l'objet s'anima et entama sa chanson de bienvenue pour la répartition.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! (*)_

Draco haussa un sourcil. Un chapeau pensant, rien que ça ! Un air amusé s'empara de son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne un masque neutre. La première élève venait d'être appelée. La tension monta d'un cran.

Que ferait-il si Harry et lui étaient séparés? Devait-il faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas pour laisser Ryry se faire des amis? Après tout, en dehors des Serpentards, et encore, quelques-uns seulement, rares étaient les élèves à apprécier les Malfoy.  
Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui-même, il supportait très bien la solitude après tout ! Il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien pour son frère.

\- Draco Malfoy

Il soupira. Son nom venait d'être appelé. Il se redressa avec toute la grâce que son père lui avait appris, ignorant les chuchotements sur son passage. Il alla s'asseoir et le choixpeau se posa sur sa tête, l'enveloppant de noir. Il sursauta presque quand l'artéfact magique parla dans son esprit.

\- Je vois beaucoup de courage… cependant, je vois aussi de la vengeance, un désir de faire tes preuves et d'arriver à tes fins. Te venger… est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?

\- Je ne serai pas en paix autrement…

\- Bien, alors il vaut mieux… SERPENTARD! cria le choixpeau.

Évidemment, la répartition n'étonna personne vu que tous les Malfoy étaient destinés à aller à Serpentard depuis des générations. Seuls quelques doutes subsistaient. Pourquoi le choixpeau avait-il mis tant de temps à se décider? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger longuement car le choixpeau appela bientôt un autre nom.

\- Harry Potter.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle alors qu'Harry y faisait face, légèrement intimidé. Seul un regard vers Severus l'avait encouragé à aller vers le choixpeau alors que Draco le fixait d'un regard vide.  
Là encore, l'artéfact pris son temps. Harry était très troublé, d'une part il souhaitait faire plaisir à Severus et à Draco en allant à Serpentard, mais d'autre part, il savait que celui qui avait tué ses parents y étaient et James et Lily étaient à Gryffondor. Que devait-il choisir?

\- Je vois beaucoup de courage tu sais, souffla le choixpeau dans son esprit. Tu veux honorer la mémoire de tes parents et trouver ta place. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses peurs et désirer un choix qui te sépare de tes proches, alors il vaut mieux… GRYFFONDOR!

Harry soupira longuement avant d'ôter l'artéfact et de jeter un œil vers Severus. L'homme applaudit, contre toute attente et lui offrit un sourire qui le rassura. C'était déjà ça. Puis il jeta un œil à Draco alors que les autres l'appelaient, criant "Potter avec nous !". Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'ils étaient désormais séparés et son frère fixait toujours le vide avec un œil morne. Ça l'inquiétait. Que devait-il penser? Que devait-il faire? Il en parlerait à Sev' ou du moins, il allait en parler quand il le pourrait…

Le directeur refit un bref discours sur les règles de l'école, ils chantèrent la chanson de Poudlard puis les préfets conduisirent les élèves de leur maison dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry jeta un dernier regard aux Serpentards alors que Draco s'éclipsaient, sans même un regard en arrière.

\- Dra…

\- Allez, viens, Harry ! l'interpella le rouquin qu'il avait croisé avant la répartition. Ronald Weasley s'il se souvenait bien.

Le survivant jeta encore un œil du côté des tables des verts et argent mais Draco était déjà parti. Il soupira une dernière fois et suivi Ron jusqu'à la salle commune avant d'aller s'installer dans son dortoir. Il était épuisé.

Draco, de son côté, avait écouté les règles spécifiques à Serpentard. Il en contournerait certaines, ça il le savait déjà, mais Severus ne le punirait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait alors, tant que ce n'était pas grave, il n'aurait pas de sanctions.  
En gagnant sa chambre, il avait soupiré. Il avait bien senti qu'Harry le regardait, il avait même senti Flo' dans ses pensées, comme si elle avait tenté de scruter son esprit. "Tout va bien" avait-il pensé pour la rassurer.

Il ne devait juste pas montrer qu'Harry et lui étaient proches, sinon Ryry pourrait avoir des problèmes. Il était un Gryffondor après tout, et lui n'était qu'un Serpentard. Jamais les deux maisons n'avaient réussi à s'entendre. Si le survivant se montrait ami avec un fils de mangemort…  
Draco serra les poings. Son père n'était plus un mangemort. Il avait retourné sa veste pour le bien de son propre fils et en avait perdu la vie. Et les mangemorts paieraient pour ça. Tous.

Durant la réunion dans la salle commune, Severus avait longuement regardé son filleul tout en parlant. Il lui avait réservé une place dans un dortoir avec deux élèves de confiance et avait spécifiquement demandé aux préfets d'installer les élèves comme il l'avait ordonné.  
De fait, Draco se retrouvait avec deux autres élèves, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, deux autres enfants dont les parents ne soutenaient pas Voldemort, assurant ainsi la sécurité de son filleul.

Après être retourné dans ses appartements, Severus s'était affalé dans le fauteuil confortable de son bureau. Harry et Draco étaient séparés. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus mais le choixpeau avait choisi et aucun élève ne pouvait être réparti une seconde fois.  
Il avait bien remarqué le comportement de son filleul envers Harry, l'ignorant comme s'il n'existait tout simplement pas. Son second fils ne comprenait surement pas ce qui se passait vu le regard inquiet qu'il avait adressé au blond, mais c'était pour son bien. Draco protégeait Harry à sa manière.

La nuit avait été courte pour Draco. Il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur suite à une nuit cauchemardesque et avait rapidement gagné la grande salle pour y prendre son emploi du temps.  
Timidement, il avait osé un regard vers la table des rouges et or mais Harry n'y était pas encore. Il devait être tôt.

\- Draco

Le Serpentard sursauta presque avant de reconnaitre la silhouette de son parrain.

\- Sev'… pardon, professeur.

Les lèvres de l'homme s'incurvèrent vers le haut.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Sev' quand nous sommes tous les deux. Tu as bien dormi?

Draco ne répondit pas, ses cernes parlant pour lui. Oui, évidemment qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi avec toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée.

\- Je peux te dispenser pour ce matin si tu veux, je te donnerai une potion…

\- Non, je veux pas rater mon premier cours. Comment va Ry?

\- J'ai demandé à Minerva de garder un œil sur lui. Il a fait un cauchemar hier soir mais il s'est vite rendormi. Il a cours de métamorphose ce matin, comme toi.

Draco lui offrit un sourire. Oui, il pourrait voir Harry. Et peut-être lui expliquer.

\- Sev', tu pourrais dire à Ry'… que…

\- Je lui expliquerai, ne t'en fais pas.

Son filleul lui offrit un faible sourire mais un sourire quand même avant d'attaquer son petit déjeuner. Il était près à apprendre le plus possible pour être prêt quand il devrait faire face. Il se débarrasserait définitivement des mangemorts qui s'en étaient pris à ses parents. Tante ou pas, Bellatrix Lestrange allait payer ce qu'elle avait fait à ses parents !

Severus s'éclipsa doucement, laissant son filleul retourner à ses pensées. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Blaise, puis Théodore, deux Serpentards relativement calmes qui ne se mêleraient pas de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

Blaise aimait faire des plaisanteries mais il savait toujours où s'arrêter. Il avait déjà rencontré Draco quand ils étaient tous deux hauts comme trois pommes. Ils aimaient beaucoup jouer à cache-cache dans le manoir Malfoy autrefois. Mais on aurait dit que Draco avait tout oublié.  
Blaise connaissait la vérité sur la mort de Lucius et Narcissa. Il savait que les parents de son ami avaient été tués par Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco devait se sentir tellement mal et pourtant il affichait un visage fort. Éducation Malfoy oblige.

Théodore était tout l'inverse. Là où Blaise préférait flemmarder, Théodore, alias Théo, aimait beaucoup lire. Il ne faisait que ça, gardant un œil attentif sur Blaise et Draco. Lui et Blaise étaient tout le temps ensemble et Théo n'avait connu Draco que peu de temps avant la mort de ses parents. Mais le blond qu'il voyait en face de lui était loin de celui qu'il avait connu autrefois. Draco avait changé. Trop peut-être pour qu'il puisse le reconnaitre.  
D'un garçon souriant et farceur, il était devenu distant et renfermé. Bien sûr, il connaissait la tragédie des Malfoy et il gardait un œil sur son ami, juste au cas où il aurait besoin de lui en espérant un jour qu'il redevienne comme avant.

Draco soupira. Le premier cours allait commencer et il était fatigué. Il aurait peut-être dû laisser Severus lui octroyer une matinée de potion de sommeil pour récupérer mais il ne voulait pas manquer la seule occasion qu'il avait de voir Harry de la journée puisqu'après il n'avait cours qu'avec des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Harry. Ses traits devinrent nostalgiques. Il aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps pour s'occuper de lui mais son frère devait se faire ses propres amis. Il devait le laisser grandir mais il veillerait, toujours dans l'ombre, bien sur, mais il s'assurerait que rien n'arriverait à son frère. Il ne laisserait personne lui arracher un autre membre de sa famille.

C'est sur cette décision qu'il quitta la table des serpents et suivi Harry de loin. Il avait quitté la table avec Ron et les deux avaient l'air d'être amis. Au moins Harry ne serait pas seul, c'était déjà ça.  
Au côté du brun, il vit Flo' se tourner vers lui pour sonder son esprit. Il lui offrit un sourire. Tout irait bien.

 **(*) Reprise du livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers**

 **Note d'auteur: Oui, je les ai séparés ! J'ai osé ! Beaucoup d'entre vous ne voulaient pas que je les sépare mais c'était déjà clair dans ma tête ! Désolée pour ceux et celles que ça déçoit ^^'  
Bref, vous vous attendiez à ça?  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous laisse donner vos avis en commentaires et je vous dis à bientôt ****J**


	24. Chapter 24

La semaine avait été assez pénible pour Harry comme pour Draco.

Chez les Serpentards, l'ambiance était tendue. Il y restait quelques fils de mangemorts qui n'avaient pas apprécié que les Malfoy tournent le dos au Maître et ils ne se privaient pas pour insulter copieusement Draco, celui qui aurait dû être le prince des Serpentards, celui qui aurait dû diriger cette maison dès son entrée à Poudlard comme le lui avait promis son père. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Théo et Blaise, deux garçons discrets et travailleurs avec qui il étudiait.  
Le reste du temps, Draco restait silencieux, se contentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il étudiait correctement et ses bonnes réponses donnaient de précieux points aux verts et argent.

Malgré sa bonne entente avec ses compagnons de dortoir, Draco s'ennuyait d'Harry. Ils avaient toujours été tous les deux ensemble et voir son frère s'amuser avec le rouquin pouvait être frustrant.  
D'un côté, il était content car Harry semblait s'être fait des amis, mais de l'autre… il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Peut-être aurait-il dû aller à Gryffondor avec Ryry? Il n'en savait rien. 

Chez les Gryffondors, c'était un tout autre scénario. L'ambiance était plus légère, certes, mais Harry avait encore du mal à trouver sa place, surtout avec ses camarades qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à critiquer la maison de son père et de son frère. Évidemment, ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils faisaient du mal à leur vedette, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en repensant à Draco.  
Son frère l'avait complètement ignoré après la répartition et chacun s'était isolé dans son coin, dans sa maison. Harry ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de Draco et, au plus profond de lui-même, il était persuadé d'avoir fait une bêtise. Son frère ne voulait peut-être plus de lui parce qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor et pas dans la maison de leur père? Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Draco et, malgré l'attitude consolatrice de Flo', il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des cauchemars sur une dispute qui mettrait un frein à leur amitié fraternelle.

Severus, lui, plutôt isolé loin de ses garçons, avait remarqué la situation conflictuelle qui affectait autant Harry que son filleul. Il avait bien conscience que Draco voulait protéger Harry parce que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas tendres envers ceux qui sympathisaient avec l'ennemi mais il ne voulait pas que les garçons se séparent après avoir traversé tous deux des épreuves difficiles.  
C'est pourquoi, un weekend, il convoqua Harry dans son bureau et demanda à son filleul de venir. Les deux garçons devaient avoir une discussion. Au moins pour se rassurer l'un l'autre.

C'était effrayant de voir à quel point la séparation avait affecté les deux garçons. Harry cherchait sans cesse son frère du regard et soupirait tristement lorsque ce dernier l'ignorait, il ne mangeait plus, il faisait même d'affreux cauchemars qui le rendaient malade et ça ne pouvait plus durer.  
Draco, lui, s'était progressivement renfermé. Il n'allait plus dehors, se réfugiant dans ses cours pour être le meilleur possible. Bien sûr, Severus avait compris que Draco voulait être digne des Malfoy comme l'avait toujours voulu son père, mais il avait aussi cette crainte que son filleul utilise un jour ses connaissances pour se venger de sa tante.  
Jamais il ne permettrait à son filleul de se salir les mains. Ce rôle lui revenait de droit, en tant que parrain et ami des Malfoy. Il vengerait ses amis et son fils.

\- Sev'? Tu voulais me voir?

Draco fut surpris de trouver Harry qui attendait, la tête basse, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux. Il tentait de s'éviter une énième déception quand son frère détournerait encore le regard, refusant de lui faire face.  
Mais il fut agréablement surpris quand Draco laissa tomber son masque pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, le câlinant presque tendrement, comme avant. Harry sentit les larmes monter. Draco était là, comme avant, comme si cette maudite répartition n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Hey, 'Ry, ça va, tout va bien !

Même sa voix calme et douce qui le rassurait tant était de retour! Draco reprit.

\- J'suis désolé p'tit frère, j'avais pas vraiment le choix…

Le blond soupira longuement. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à Harry? Pourrait-il seulement comprendre qu'il faisait ça pour son bien? Pour le protéger?

\- Écoute, les gryffons détestent les serpents. Tes amis ne seraient pas contents s'ils nous voyaient ensemble, tu comprends? Je veux que tu aies des amis, pas que tu sois seul…

\- Ron n'est pas gentil avec toi, il te critique tout le temps en classe.

Un nouveau soupir rompit le silence qui s'était installé. Oui, évidemment que les Weasley détestaient les Malfoy. Il savait que son père travaillait au ministère et dénigrait sans cesse le patriarche des rouquins. C'était normal que le fils fasse de même avec lui.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voie pas en dehors d'ici, quand personne ne peut nous voir.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux être ami avec toi, Draco ! Tout le temps !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Harry avait déjà changé sur l'espace de deux semaines. Il avait compris ce qu'il n'espérait pas parvenir à lui faire comprendre et faisait preuve d'un certain entêtement qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. C'est comme s'il avait grandi en son absence et il regrettait d'avoir raté ça.

\- Les garçons, intervint Severus en les voyant indécis, pourquoi ne pas vous voir ici pendant les pauses? Une fois de temps en temps jusqu'à ce que vous ayez chacun pris vos marques dans vos maisons?

Draco tiqua. Oui, voir Harry ici pouvait être une solution, mais il n'était pas certain de parvenir à garder son masque bien longtemps.

\- Draco, ici c'est Poudlard, ta maison. Je suis là pour te protéger. J'aimerais que tu te détendes et que tu enlèves ton masque. Je comprends ce que Lucius t'a enseigné, mais ici tu peux être toi-même. Fais ce que tu veux, Harry et moi te soutiendrons !

Son filleul esquissa un autre sourire. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire cet effort après tout…

\- Alors, dis-moi, Harry, comment ça se passe chez les Gryffondor?

Le petit garçon prit ses aises pour discuter. La tension était redescendue et Severus les laissa tranquilles, gagnant son laboratoire sachant que personne ne viendrait les interrompre. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu ce froid qui les avait séparés. Entre ces murs, ils pourraient être eux-mêmes et, il l'espérait, cela aiderait Draco à s'ouvrir aux autres et à changer au contact de son frère.

Quand il était retourné dans son bureau, deux heures plus tard, les garçons discutaient et faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Harry, sans cesse dérangé par Ron, n'était pas très assidu et ne comprenait pas tout. Draco s'était fait alors un plaisir de l'aider, lui réexpliquant les choses au fur et à mesure que les questions venaient en véritable frère attentionné.

L'ambiance des semaines qui avaient suivi leur rencontre s'était considérablement allégée et, parfois, les gryffons s'étaient étonnés de voir Harry répondre gentiment à un serpent. Même s'il y eu des protestations, le préfet de Gryffondor était intervenu en encourageant Harry pour oser faire des pas vers les autres maisons, comme le souhaitait le directeur.  
Heureusement que sa relation avec Severus avait été cachée des autres car le préfet lui aurait sans doute tenu un tout autre discours s'il l'avait appris. Après tout, qui aurait voulu de la chauve-souris graisseuse comme père?

Harry n'aimait pas toutes les critiques sur son père. Lui le trouvait très bien comme professeur. Même s'il avait eu peur au premier cours, Severus lui avait expliqué que c'était une comédie pour ne pas que les élèves profitent de son caractère ramolli. Harry avait beaucoup ri à l'allusion de son père en papa gâteau et les autres cours s'étaient mieux déroulés. Bon, il n'était pas un as en potions, mais il apprenait et, très vite, il montra la même passion que son père pour brasser les divers philtres qu'ils apprenaient en première année.

Draco, lui, était devenu plus souriant et, même s'il fallait être fin observateur pour le remarquer, son regard s'éclairait quand il croisait les émeraudes de son frère. Rapidement, il s'était hissé à la première place du classement des étudiants, faisant la fierté de son parrain et d'Harry qui restait dans les quinze premiers dans le classement des élèves de première année.

Malgré sa première place, Draco avait continué de travailler, donnant sans cesse le meilleur de lui-même. Severus avait presque cru qu'il avait oublié sa quête de vengeance mais quand son filleul avait commencé à étudier les cours supérieurs par lui-même, son inquiétude était revenue. Devait-il y mettre une fin? Lui offrir un compagnon pour lui changer les idées?  
Il avait privilégié la discussion en premier lieu mais Draco s'était avéré être un véritable dragon, aussi têtu qu'eux. Il avait déclaré de but en blanc qu'il vengerait sa famille et qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber tant que Bellatrix respirerait encore quelque part. Severus n'avait alors eu d'autres choix que de lui faire le serment de l'aider à restaurer l'honneur des Malfoy.

Les semaines étaient passées sans trop de problèmes. Harry continuait d'apprendre et les deux garçons continuaient de se voir une fois par semaine, changeant souvent de jours en fonction de leurs disponibilités. Ils mettaient ce temps à profit pour discuter ou encore travailler ensemble. Draco se montrait d'ailleurs être un excellent professeur.

Puis, un brusque changement avait modifié leur routine. Haggrid avait acheté un œuf de dragon. Tous connaissaient sa passion pour les créatures dangereuses et le demi-géant avait débarqué dans la grande salle pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Dumbledore. Le dragon avait éclos quand il était en forêt et le dragon pouvait être n'importe où.

Comme le garde-chasse ignorait sa race, il était difficile de savoir à quoi il pouvait ressembler et les professeurs avaient ratissé le château pour être sur qu'il ne s'en prenne pas aux jeunes élèves qui ne pouvaient pas encore se défendre.

C'est là que Draco l'avait trouvé. Il avait gagné l'orée de la forêt interdite pour le trouver. Oh, bien sûr, il avait entendu les rumeurs mais il savait que le dragon ne se serait pas réfugié à Poudlard mais plutôt dans la forêt. Il avait longuement marché, profitant de chacune de ses pauses pour partir à la recherche du petit dragon, ignorant qu'à Poudlard, Harry était mort d'inquiétude.

Le petit brun était allé tambouriné à la porte du maitre des potions et lui avait appris que Draco avait été vu à l'entrée de la forêt interdite et qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis.  
Severus avait alors attrapé sa baguette, criant après Draco. Oui, évidemment, il y avait le dragon ! Il aurait dû penser que son filleul ferait tout pour le trouver et vu qu'il les connaissait bien, il avait plus de chances de le trouver avant lui. Harry sur les talons, il quitta Poudlard et gagna l'entrée de la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait trouvé une piste. Il avait reconnu les déplacements des feuilles d'automne et certaines étaient craquelées. Il avait suivi le chemin jusqu'à un petit buisson particulièrement remuant. Délicatement, il y avait fait face, découvrant une petite tête triangulaire noire. Il sourit et commença à lui parler délicatement, comme le faisait sa mère autrefois.  
Attiré par la voix tendre, le petit dragon était alors sorti de son abri, découvrant son corps totalement noir et le garçon lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

Et c'est ainsi que Severus le découvrit, assis sur une tronc d'arbre mort, le petit dragon dans les bras.  
Son filleul lui jeta un regard plein d'espérance et l'homme su qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non. Draco lui offrit un sourire amusé avant d'agiter une feuille sous le nez du dragon qui joua avec comme le ferait un chat.

\- Et bien, Draco, je crois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami?

\- On peut le garder?

\- Je ne crois pas que sa place soit à Poudlard… Il va grandir tu sais, et probablement mettre le feu à ton dortoir plus tard…

Mais il n'avait pas le coeur de les séparer. Draco avait eu un sourire qu'il espérait revoir depuis la mort des Malfoy. Et ce petit dragon avait réussi.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas le choix je crois. Je vais en parler à Dumbledore.

Draco sourit.

\- T'entends ça, Nox? Tu viens à la maison !

L'enthousiasme du garçon faisait plaisir à voir. Il avait même trouvé un surnom à son compagnon et le petit dragon noir avait l'air d'être bien dans les bras confortables de son filleul. Nox hein?  
Il sourit et tous les quatre regagnèrent l'école.

 **Note d'auteur: Et voilà ! Les deux frères sont réconciliés et Draco a un nouveau compagnon ! Contents? J'attends vos avis en commentaires ! À bientôt !**


	25. Chapter 25

**RAR:**

 **\- Hitori : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également**

 **\- Guest: ahaha, on verra bien ! Nox arrivera bien à se faire un nid quelque part ! Merci pour ta review**

 **\- Ange: Oui, clairement ! Entre le kitsune dont on découvre les pouvoirs et un Nox qui fera des caprice, Sevy' est fichu ! Merci poiur ta review**

 **\- adenoide: oui, la roue finit toujours par tourner et en grandissant, on voit toujours les choses sous un autre angle ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

Convaincre Albus avait été particulièrement compliqué. Le vieil homme envisageait déjà les dégâts que l'animal pouvait causer à l'école et Severus était d'accord avec lui, comprenant le danger qu'il y avait derrière un dragon d'espèce encore non déterminée qui ne maitrisait pas ses flammes à Poudlard. Mais, rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer son filleul retournant dans ses sombres pensées s'il lui annonçait que Nox devait aller en réserve l'avait encouragé à essayer de convaincre le directeur de lui laisser une chance. Après tout, Draco avait besoin de Nox pour aller bien. Les deux amis s'étaient considérablement attachés l'un à l'autre et il aurait été cruel de sa part de songer à les séparer.

Alors, pour convaincre Albus, Severus n'avait pas hésité à jouer sur le côté affectif, arguant que son filleul avait besoin de Nox et que tous les deux s'aideraient à s'épanouir mutuellement. Un dragon ami des hommes ne pouvait pas être dangereux. Et puis, il espérait que Draco oublie un peu cette histoire de vengeance. Il ne souhaitait pas que l'enfant ait du sang sur les mains parce qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Le directeur, quoique mitigé, avait accepté l'idée en écoutant son maitre des potions parler du jeune Malfoy et de sa passion pour les dragons.  
Désireux de trouver une solution, il s'était tourné vers Silvanius, son professeur de soins aux créatures magiques qui s'était montré désireux de s'occuper du petit reptile aussi bien que possible dans un enclos sécurisé. Cette solution permettait ainsi d'identifier l'animal, de protéger l'école et, surtout, c'était le plus important aux yeux de Severus, Draco avait été autorisé à rester auprès de Nox. Les deux amis n'allaient pas être séparés.

Severus y avait quand même mis une condition. Draco ne devait pas abandonner ses études. Étrangement, son filleul avait accepté cette restriction un peu trop facilement et s'était jeté dans les bras de son parrain pour le remercier vivement.

Ce jour-là, il avait pris son livre de métamorphose sous le bras et avait gagné précipitamment l'enclos où Nox l'accueillit à grands renforts de pseudo jappements. Draco lui sourit et salua le professeur Brûlopot grâce à qui cette rencontre était possible. Nox sur les talons, marchant dans une position encore malhabiles, il se mit en tailleur dans un coin de l'enclos et observa le reptile grimper timidement sur ses jambes.

Il s'autorisa une brève caresse avant de lire son manuel pour le chapitre qu'il devait résumer pour la fin de la semaine. Severus n'avait jamais spécifié qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son dragon pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Même s'il avait remarqué une lueur de doute dans les yeux de son parrain, l'homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il l'avait eu avec toute la fourberie des Serpentards et il en était fier. Son parrain lui avait vanté à plusieurs reprises les capacités de son père à utiliser les mots des autres à son avantage. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait être fier de lui.

Nox s'agita contre lui et le garçon eut un sourire amusé en le voyant tenter de sauter pour atteindre un papillon à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux. Était-ce un dragon ou un chat? S'il n'avait pas été recouvert d'écailles encore molles, Draco aurait presque pu le confondre avec un chat. Bon, un très gros chat quand même, si on avait de l'imagination.

Quand il avait interrogé son professeur, Draco avait haussé les sourcils en écoutant l'homme. Il n'était pas suffisamment expert en dragon pour reconnaitre l'espèce mais il avait néanmoins promis de faire des recherches sur le sujet. Le serpentard, lui, avait contacté Sam dès qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de garder son dragon. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé avant tout.

Sam avait répondu positivement à sa demande et, avec l'accord du directeur, il était passé voir le petit reptile avec l'un de ses collègues. Il avait été très étonné de découvrir ce petit être qui se pavanait devant Draco en montrant ses exploits malhabiles en décollage, l'amusant beaucoup. À voir son comportement, il était clair qu'il prenait l'enfant pour sa mère.

Attendri, il s'avança et l'observa aller se cacher derrière le garçon. Oui, un vrai trouillard. Sous l'œil vigilant de son père qui avait désiré participer à l'échange, le serpentard s'empara du dragon et le montra à Sam.

\- Il s'appelle Nox !

Le petit dragon, effrayé, utilisa alors sa première capacité et changea de couleur pour se fondre dans l'environnement sous leurs yeux ébahis.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Il fait partie des espèces caméléons ! C'est un _Noir des hébrides._ Ce sont les plus discrets ! On n'en voit pratiquement jamais ! Comment vous l'avez eu?

Severus se dépêcha de narrer l'histoire devant son filleul inquiet. Une espèce rare? Il n'allait pas lui enlever au moins?

\- Draco, je viens de parler avec Sam qui accepte de l'avoir à la réserve quand il sera plus grand, qu'en penses-tu?

Son filleul se mordit la lèvre.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas le garder à Poudlard mais quand nous serons au manoir, tu le verras quand tu voudras ! Il va s'ennuyer seul à la maison, tu ne penses pas qu'il voudrait se faire d'autres amis?

Draco opina alors de la tête, laissant Nox le distraire un peu et son ami le renseigner avec ses maigres connaissances sur l'espèce. Il appris que le dragon serait grand mais très fin. Qu'il était parmi les espèces répertoriées dans le guide des dragons les plus rapides et surtout qu'il pouvait se fondre dans son environnement.

Le serpentard s'était alors émerveillé de son "bébé" et n'avait cessé de loué ses aptitudes futures à Harry.  
Mais son frère, lui, n'aimait pas trop ce dragon. Depuis qu'il était là, Draco l'avait quelque peu oublié. Il ne passait plus son temps avec lui dans la salle pour travailler ou encore pour discuter. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il courait voir Nox et lui racontait ses découvertes sur son espèce. Il passait presque tout son temps à choyer l'animal devant un Harry perdu qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il n'appréciait pas cette situation où il était un peu délaissé et, le pire de tout, c'est qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne parce que les gryffons ne comprendraient pas, comme l'avait dit son frère. 

Bien sur, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis comme Neville, un garçon très calme et qui ne jugeait jamais les gens ou encore les jumeaux qui l'amusaient avec leurs nombreuses farces mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Malgré tout cela, il restait triste. Il avait l'impression que Draco l'avait abandonné, comme si Nox était devenu son petit frère à sa place. Déjà qu'ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble alors si Nox monopolisait Draco…

Petit à petit, leurs rencontres s'étaient espacées et, plusieurs fois, le serpentard avait complètement oublié de venir à leur rendez-vous, arrivant parfois une demi-heure en retard, les vêtements plein d'herbe et les cheveux tout emmêlés.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry expérimentait quelque chose pour la première fois. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas: la jalousie.

Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Severus, mais il n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de lui parler en privé, alors il avait pris une décision. Il devrait parler à Draco en public. Tant pis si les autres ne comprenaient pas mais il devait parler.

\- Draco?

La voix était neutre mais facilement reconnaissable pour le serpentard. Pourquoi Harry venait-il lui parler devant tout le monde? Les gryffons ne devaient pas connaitre la relation entre eux, et encore moins les serpentards !

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Après le repas, dans la salle.

Et ce fut tout. Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que son frère s'éclipsait déjà. De quoi voulait-il lui parler? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste? Il ne dit rien, même quand Blaise et Théo eurent un sourire amusé. Jamais Draco n'aurait laissé un gryffon lui parler sans rétorquer et encore moins le faire de la sorte!  
Mais ce qui marquait le plus, c'était que le gryffon en question était Harry Potter.

Théo avait déjà remarqué quelques échanges entre les deux garçons et, un jour, alors qu'il rentrait par hasard, il était tombé sur les deux garçons enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Il avait même entendu Draco appeler Harry "petit frère". Et puis, si Potter appelait l'endroit "la salle", sans préciser laquelle et que son ami avait acquiescé, il devait savoir laquelle. Ce n'était donc pas la seule fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés ! Depuis, il s'évertuait à analyser la situation chaque jour afin d'essayer de comprendre la relation qu'entretenait les deux sorciers.

Le restant de la journée avait été relativement calme, si l'on oubliait Harry qui commençait à s'agiter. Il avait parlé à Draco pour lui donner rendez-vous mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire quand ils se retrouveraient. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire qu'il l'avait abandonné? Il ne voulait pas blesser le serpentard mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Inquiet, il ne mangea presque rien devant le regard interrogateur de son père et gagna le local où Draco et lui se rencontraient. Il n'eut que cinq minutes à attendre avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau sur son frère. Il soupira.

\- Ry'? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème à Gryffondor?

La voix était chaleureuse, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

\- Non, c'est pas ça… On ne se voit plus…

Draco tiqua. C'est vrai qu'en dehors de leurs cours communs où ils ne se parlaient pas, ils ne se voyaient plus. À regret, il constata qu'il avait passé presque tout son temps réparti entre Nox et ses devoirs en délaissant son frère. Il s'en voulut immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé, 'Ry… Tu avais l'air de t'entendre avec le rouquin, et avec Neville aussi. J'avais aussi besoin d'un ami alors quand j'ai eu Nox…

Oui, il comprenait que son frère se soit senti complètement délaissé. Après tout, combien de fois était-il arrivé en retard à leur rendez-vous alors qu'Harry, lui, était toujours là?  
Harry sentit toute la colère le quitter. Draco voulait juste un ami pour lui tout le temps. C'était compliqué à l'école de rester en contact sans être lorgné bizarrement par les autres.  
Le serpentard avait déjà remarqué comment Théo l'avait fixé après son altercation avec Harry plus tôt dans la journée. Pouvait-il leur dire, à Blaise et lui? Severus avait dit qu'il leur faisait confiance…

\- Il est comment Nox?

Draco sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en repensant à sa journée. Sous l'œil vigilant d'Hagrid qui avait accepté de le surveiller, il avait chevauché son balai et volait à ras du sol, laissant Nox tenter de voler en battant des ailes. Il avait beaucoup ri en voyant le petit dragon faire de son mieux et s'était imaginé tout ce qu'il pourrait faire quand il serait plus grand. Il volerait ensemble et il réaliserait son rêve !

Il avait passé un bon quart d'heure à raconter les exploits de Nox, puis il avait pris sur lui pour emmener Harry à l'enclos. La situation ne pouvait pas durer. Ils seraient amis et le resteraient, même si ça dérangeait. Harry le lui avait promis et puis, au pire, Severus pouvait toujours lancer son meilleur regard noir à ceux qui oseraient s'opposer à leur amitié.

Ils avaient donc gagné l'enclos où Nox s'était fait une joie d'accueillir Draco en lui faisant la fête, même s'il l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Il pouvait rester sans surveillance d'un adulte tant qu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge de cracher de belles flammes et les deux garçons jouèrent longuement avec le dragon, Flo perchée sur un des piquets de l'enclos, attentive à son petit maitre.

Les deux créatures magiques avaient fait connaissance et, à leur grand étonnement, Flo' s'était montrée patiente avec Nox qui ne cherchait qu'à jouer. Draco en avait profité pour parler à Harry de la proposition de Severus et de Sam à son frère avant que le ciel ne commence à s'assombrir et qu'ils ne doivent rentrer.

\- Bonne nuit Nox, à demain ! murmura Draco en regardant pour la dernière fois le petit dragon assoupi avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre le château ensemble.

Draco ne fut pas surpris de croiser d'autres gryffondors mais retint une remarque acide devant les nombreux chuchotements.

\- À demain, 'Ry?

\- À demain, Draco !

Ils étaient amis, et alors? C'était interdit? Par pur esprit de contradiction, Draco déposa un bisou sur le front de son frère avant de s'éclipser devant des gryffondors interdits. Draco et Harry étaient amis?

\- Harry?

\- Oui?

\- T'es ami avec Malfoy? s'exclama Ron.

\- Draco. Il s'appelle Draco.

\- Mais c'est un mange…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Flo se manifeste, ses queues dressées en signe de colère. Ronald s'apaisa immédiatement et Harry sourit.

\- Tu ne le connais pas… Draco est comme un frère. Le meilleur même !

Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa à son tour. Les choses allaient être mouvementées les prochains jours.

 **Note d'auteur: Voilà pour la découverte de Nox ! J'espère que ce petit dragon joueur vous plait et qu'il vous fait craquer autant que moi ! Il aura son petit caractère, vous verrez !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons du mouvement ! Ce n'était pas prévu mais mon écriture automatique m'a emmenée là et c'est à moi d'improviser mouhahaha ! Bref, Sev' va probablement lancer quelques regards noirs et terroriser quelques Gryffondors mais ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire, n'est-ce pas? À bientôt !**

 **Ps: Ma formation est plus prenante que je ne le pensais sur mon temps donc il se peut que, parfois, j'aie du retard pour la publication du chapitre et je m'en excuse d'avance !**


	26. Chapter 26

Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures à peine pour que les faits soient rapportés aux quatre coins de l'école de sorcellerie. Comment Malfoy et Potter pouvaient-ils être amis? Pire encore, comment Harry pouvait-il voir en ce Serpentard un frère? Personne ne voulait le croire, aussi bien du côté des serpents que du côté des gryffons. Comment c'était possible? Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se haïssaient mutuellement, ce n'était pas possible qu'ils s'entendent !

Et pourtant, au fil des jours, le rapprochement entre les deux garçons était devenu palpable. Harry et Draco s'échangeaient de nombreux coups d'œil et quelques sourires, ce qui avait le don de rendre les autres élèves fous et avides de comprendre ce qu'il y avait là-dessous.  
Severus, lui, semblait s'amuser de la situation. Voir enfin ses deux enfants réunis ne pouvait pas le rendre plus heureux. De plus, il prenait un malin plaisir à jeter quelques regards noirs bien sentis aux élèves qui insistaient trop ou qui avaient le malheur de critiquer ses deux fils, leur ôtant des points quand ça l'arrangeait.

Le choc avait été encore plus dur à avaler quand, lors d'un cours de potions, le serpent et le gryffon s'étaient mis ensemble pour travailler et le tout sans se battre. Flo', le petit renard d'Harry s'était même perchée plutôt difficilement sur l'épaule de Draco, frottant son museau contre la joue du garçon pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

Tout cela n'avait que trop duré aux yeux de certains serpents. Draco avait trahi leur maison en s'alliant à un gryffon. L'ensemble des élèves de son année s'était réunis dans la salle commune pour y faire son procès. Draco s'était défendu, évidemment. Il refusait de laisser tomber son frère et refusait de se justifier sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Les choses s'étaient alors envenimées jusqu'à ce que Severus débarque, accompagné de Théo et Blaise. Ses amis. Même s'il ne se montrait pas toujours très gentil avec eux, ils ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber. Ils avaient été chercher son parrain en voyant que les choses se dégradaient. Severus était arrivé juste à temps. Une seconde de plus et qui sait ce que Flint avait l'intention de lui lancer comme sortilège?

Le directeur des Serpentard avait été furieux. Il avait mis en retenue plusieurs de ses serpents avant de proposer à Draco et ses amis de le suivre dans son bureau pour une explication plus détaillée. L'homme comprenait l'acharnement de son filleul et fils à soutenir son frère mais Draco s'était mis en danger et il n'appréciait pas trop cela.  
Par sécurité, il avait placé un sort sur la porte de son filleul de manière à ce qu'aucun serpentard ne puisse y entrer sans la permission magique de Draco.

Puis les cours avaient repris et tout semblait s'être estompé. Il y avait eu également une petite révolte du côté des gryffons mais Harry avait été très clair. Personne ne devait s'en prendre à son frère. Il y avait parfois des remarques malvenues mais ni Draco, ni Harry ne se laissait désarçonner, continuant à vivre leur scolarité comme si de rien n'était.

Leur relation avec le reste de leur maison avait quelque peu changé: Draco n'était pas bien vu pas les serpentards dont les parents étaient des mangemorts, mais il restait droit et fier. Harry, lui, était entré en conflit avec quelques stupides gryffons qui ne voyaient son frère que comme futur mangemort sans chercher à le comprendre.  
C'était le cas de Ronald. Il avait ouvertement insulté Draco et après une ultime insulte, le Survivant s'était mis en colère. Sa magie s'était développée par vague et si Flo' n'était pas intervenue, Ronald ne s'en serait peut-être pas sorti qu'avec des égratignures.

Harry ne s'était pas calmé avec ça. Il avait pris ses distances avec les gryffondor et seul Neville pouvait lui tenir compagnie sans qu'il ne s'en offusque. Car c'était Neville, tout simplement. Le garçon qui ne portait jamais de jugement hâtif et qui avait écouté son ami avant de juger son frère.  
Entre Draco et lui, ce n'était pas le grand amour, mais il pouvait clairement voir que le serpent faisait des efforts pour Harry et ça, ça valait toutes les réponses du monde.

Le second problème avait été Nox. Le dragon et le sorcier étaient très amis et l'absence de ce dernier peinait le petit reptile. Il passait en effet son temps à émettre de drôles de bruits, comme s'il appelait sa mère et cela devint rapidement ingérable pour le pauvre professeur qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de prendre soin de la bête. 

Heureusement, les vacances étaient rapidement arrivées, signant la fin de l'année et tous ensemble, ils avaient regagné le manoir Prince où le petit dragon avait fait des prairies son terrain de jeu favori.  
Pour s'occuper, après avoir rangé à nouveau sa chambre du manoir, Draco avait eu dans l'idée de construire un refuge pour son nouvel ami et Severus avait longuement soupiré. Il était vrai que Nox ne pouvait pas entrer dans la maison car, contrairement à Flo, il pouvait cracher du feu abimer les meubles. Severus avait donc dû le contraindre à rester à l'extérieur malgré les plaintes du petit reptile et de son filleul.

Draco avait longuement réfléchi à une solution quand Harry lui avait soufflé cette idée de cabane que faisaient les moldus pour jouer. Il avait donc supplier Severus de leur fournir du matériel et l'adulte avait pris de son temps pour construire ce nouvel abri pour le petit reptile.  
Cela leur avait pris des heures mais Draco ne perdait pas son entrain, tenant les planches devant un Nox perplexe qui cherchait à attraper sa queue. Était-ce un chat? Draco n'en savait rien mais cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Enfin, quand la cabane fut prête, Severus y installa volontiers des couvertures et le grand panier qu'un elfe avait été acheter à sa demande sur le chemin de traverse. Un panier pour un dragon. Il aurait décidément tout vu ! Mais cela parut plaire à son filleul car Draco l'étreignit à lui rompre les os avant de gravir l'échelle, Nox sur l'épaule. Merci Merlin pour les sorts de protection où la dite épaule aurait fini déchiquetée par les griffes déjà fort longues du bébé dragon.

Construire cette cabane avait beaucoup occupé les garçons. Draco jouait beaucoup avec Nox quand Harry lisait dans son coin, Flo' faisant une sieste non loin de lui, mais le garçon avait retenu la leçon et essayait de passer chaque jour quelques heures avec son frère quand il était disponible. Il ne voulait plus voir cet éclair de trahison qu'il avait observé dans le regard du brun. Il avait eu mal en découvrant à quel point il avait fait de la peine à son petit frère et s'était juré de ne plus recommencer. 

À présent qu'Harry était en pleine forme, les deux garçons pouvaient davantage faire des jeux plus physiques tels que la course, le cache-cache et plein d'autres jeux auxquels Nox et Flocon se joignaient volontiers. Parfois, ils s'octroyaient un moment lecture et Harry montrait alors ses progrès dans la matière au Serpentard devant un Severus plus que fier.

Il avait bien sûr entendu cette histoire sur une amitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et avait craint le pire. Mais il n'avait pas eu à intervenir, hormis dans son propre dortoir. Les deux garçons s'étaient très bien débrouillés, faisant preuve d'un calme olympien face aux nombreuses remarques qu'ils subissaient. Severus avait été très fier d'eux. Il restait ami, même dans l'adversité.  
Harry avait fait preuve d'un certain courage en instaurant sa volonté auprès de son frère et en avouant fièrement qu'il voyait le serpent comme son frère une seconde fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Minerva le lui avait raconté et avait exigé des explications. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de lui avouer tout ce qui s'était passé et comment les deux garçons en étaient venus à se côtoyer.

Découvrir que les deux garçons s'entendaient bien avait déjà été une surprise, mais découvrir en plus que Draco était extrêmement protecteur et gardait au fond de lui un profond désir de vengeance à l'encontre de sa tante lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau. Durant le restant de l'année, elle avait donc vu son élève sous un œil différent. Par moment, il restait Lucius et ses mimiques de suffisance mais derrière le masque, elle percevait parfois l'expression même de Severus. Nul doute que l'homme comptait beaucoup pour ce serpent au caractère si particulier.

Elle avait également repensé à la mort des Malfoy. Elle n'appréciait pas Lucius, certes, mais il avait risqué sa vie pour son fils, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'un avenir avec le Lord n'était pas possible. Il avait pris tous les risques pour aider sa famille et malheureusement, seul son fils avait survécu. Heureusement que Severus avait pris son rôle de parrain à coeur et s'était occupé de son filleul. D'après lui, les premiers mois avaient été atroces. Le garçon faisait sans cesse des cauchemars le faisant vomir les premières nuits. Il avait été très difficile de lui faire prendre du poids et le garçon ne supportait plus de rester seul.

Heureusement, Severus avait pu compter sur Poppy pour lui venir en aide. L'infirmière s'était toujours montrée très aimable avec lui et sa douceur et sa bienveillance avaient lentement pu rendre la santé à son filleul.  
Aujourd'hui, même si Draco paraissait aller mieux, il arrivait qu'il fasse des cauchemars comme ça avait été le cas à la rentrée, quand il avait évoqué ses parents. Le sujet avait été difficile à aborder mais il fallait que Severus lui dise que ses parents auraient été fiers de lui. Les jours étaient passés et le blond avait repris contenance. C'est comme s'il ne se permettait plus la moindre faiblesse. Il gardait un visage froid et neutre en toutes circonstances. Ce visage qu'il ne relâchait qu'étant seul avec Nox ou avec Harry et lui. Le reste du temps, il prenait soin de rester éloigné des mangemorts, se hissant parmi les meilleurs de son année en étudiant ses cours studieusement et en faisant ses devoirs consciencieusement.

On aurait presque dit, devant ce visage insouciant qu'il avait parfois, qu'il ne songeait plus à la vengeance mais Severus savait qu'il s'agissait d'une façade. Draco le lui avait dit. Il devait être le meilleur pour venger ses parents, pour tuer Bellatrix. Severus lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, que c'est lui qui vengerait la mort des Malfoy, mais Draco s'était mis en colère, arguant que le rôle lui revenait de droit s'il voulait de lui-même restaurer l'honneur de sa famille.

Après cela, le sujet n'était plus jamais revenu dans les discussions qu'ils avaient eues mais l'homme gardait toujours son filleul à l'œil.

La fin des vacances approchaient. Draco angoissait car cela signifiait moins de temps avec son dragon. Sur quelques mois, Nox avait déjà gagné en taille et ne tenait plus sur les genoux de son ami, même replié en boule sur lui-même. Il passait le maximum de ses derniers jours avec lui, ce que Harry comprenait tout à fait quand, un jour, son frère était revenu en criant après leur père dans la maison. Que se passait-il?

\- Sev'! Sev'!

L'homme sortit précipitamment de son laboratoire de potions, ses yeux cherchant déjà l'ennemi. Que se passait-il?

\- Par Merlin, Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Son filleul et fils était entré dans la maison, Nox sur les talons. Severus fit les yeux ronds en le voyant se coucher aux pieds de son fils comme le ferait un chien. Nox pouvait-il vraiment être dressé?

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire, Sev' ! Nox !

\- Et bien quoi, Nox?

\- Il parle.

L'homme fit les gros yeux. Quoi? Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal puis dans les yeux gris de Draco. L'enfant projeta son souvenir et Severus sentit la présence inconnue effleurer son esprit. Elle parlait de..cabane? steak? Draco?

\- Nox?

Le petit reptile émit une sorte de pseudo jappement et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Ça alors ! Il fallait qu'il en parle à Sam ! Dès lors, il s'entraina tout l'après-midi à tenter de communiquer avec son nouvel ami télépathe.

 **Note d'auteur : Oui, bonsoir ! Bon, c'était 18h30, je sais. Mardi 18h30, oui, je sais aussi. Figurez-vous que je pensais que c'était demain mardi ! C'est en regardant mon horaire à 19h que j'ai remarqué qu'il était trop tard et que je n'avais écrit que 700 malheureux mots. Je vous livre donc le chapitre avec du retard et j'en suis désolée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ferai les ràr demain** **J**


	27. Chapter 27

Les jours étaient passés sans trop de problèmes. Il y avait eu quelques conflits, notamment autour de Draco et de sa relation avec le survivant. Si les gens avaient accepté ce fait, pour quelques-uns, c'était plus compliqué. Assurés que le Serpentard manipulait le survivant, ils avaient tout fait pour les séparer, racontant les faits des mangemorts à Harry, une insulte bien sentie que Draco avait prononcée à l'encontre d'un Gryffondor mais le survivant n'y réagissait pas. Pour lui, si son frère en était venu à cette solution, c'est qu'on l'avait cherché. Il connaissait Draco. À vrai dire, il aurait pu aller à Poufsouffle tant la loyauté dominait chez lui.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à se montrer loyal envers le jeune Malfoy. Un après-midi, alors que Draco s'occupait de Nox, Ron était venu voir Harry pour qu'ils jouent ensemble mais le survivant n'était pas très d'accord et le Serpentard avait été contraint d'intervenir.

\- Tais-toi, sale mangemort ! avait crié Ronald en dégainant une baguette qui avait vraisemblablement déjà servi à quelqu'un puisqu'elle était usée.

Pour toute réponse, Draco avait haussé les épaules, un grondement mental jaillissant dans son esprit en même temps que quelques images mentales qui amusèrent beaucoup le vert et argent.

\- Ça te fait rire? Tu vois, Harry, c'est qu'un mage noir, viens avec moi, je te présenterai tous mes amis !

Draco fit la grimace. Ses… amis? S'ils étaient aussi lourds que lui, Harry n'allait probablement pas aimer. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir car, déjà, Ron s'emparait de la manche de son homologue et le tirait vers lui. Il allait presque faire tomber le brun quand Nox ouvrit la gueule pour la première fois, libérant son souffle de feu. La puissance des flammes n'était pas suffisante, mais cela avait suffit pour que le rouquin sente son postérieur chauffer et tenter d'éteindre le feu pratiquement inexistant à grands renforts de claques sur le tissu.  
Draco retint un petit rire en recevant les pensées de Nox.

\- Bien fait!

Manifestement, le Noir des hébrides appréciait moyennement que l'on se moque de son maître et encore moins du frère dudit maître. Il avait failli être puni mais Draco, feignant l'innocence, avait dit que le dragon ne maîtrisait pas du tout ses flammes, taisant que l'action avait été plus que volontaire. C'est donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il s'en tira et pu observer le pantalon roussi du rouquin qui n'avait pas eu de rechanges jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui envoie un autre bas qui semblait aussi rapiécé que le précédent.

Après cela, Ron avait fui Harry dès qu'il était en présence du dragon. Manifestement, le reptile ne l'appréciait guère et quand il passait devant l'enclos de Nox pour assister à son cours de botanique, le dragon noir le fixait de son œil rouge jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. C'était comme s'il comprenait qui il était et qu'il le gardait à l'œil. C'était presque effrayant. S'il avait su à ce moment là que le petit animal communiquait par l'esprit avec Draco pour se moquer ouvertement de lui, il aurait sans doute réagi autrement. Ou pas. L'animal pouvait être assez impressionnant quand il le voulait et Ronald ne voulait en aucun cas avoir le postérieur roussi une fois de plus.

Cette première action avait permis à Nox d'apprendre à maitriser ses flammes mais, plus important encore, elle avait permis à la relation qu'il y avait entre le reptile et le petit sorcier de s'accroître davantage encore. Si, les premiers jours, chacun percevait les pensées de l'autre en étant proche, ils pouvaient désormais communiquer sur des longues distances et Nox était d'un soutien inébranlable durant les cours d'Histoire de la magie durant lesquels Draco menaçait de s'endormir. Il discutait aussi tous les soirs avec Nox, fermant les yeux pour chaque soir, renforcer le lien mental et apprendre plus de choses. Il mettait des noms sur les images, permettant à son ami précieux d'apprendre des mots pour mieux communiquer encore.

Même si Severus avait désapprouvé cela, surtout pendant les cours, il ne pouvait pas non plus interdire à son filleul de vouloir nouer un lien avec son ami. Depuis qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Nox, Draco avait changé. Il souriait plus. Il travaillait moins aussi mais tant qu'il avait de bonnes notes, le maitre des potions refusait de s'en plaindre. Il balayait du revers de la main les plaintes sur les supposées distractions du garçon et son manque d'attention pour certains cours. Tant que son filleul et fils restait dans les élèves les mieux classés, il ne dirait rien. Draco était grand et il l'avait déjà prévenu sur ce genre de risque. Bien que frustré, l'enfant avait compris l'importance de faire de bonnes études, de bien travailler, le tout pour arriver à se faire une place dans la société plus tard et restaurer l'honneur de sa famille.

Les mois étaient passés. À la grande surprise du maître des potions, ce ne fut pas Draco qui prit la première pace mais Harry. Depuis sa dispute avec Ronald, le dernier Weasley, il ne se laissait plus embarquer dans des choses stupides et il avait dès lors consacré davantage de temps à Neville Londubat. Très timide, le garçon n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis beaucoup d'amis mais il avait néanmoins une bonne influence sur le Survivant. Tous deux travaillaient ensemble et obtenaient ainsi de bons résultats.

Draco s'était déclaré satisfait. Il n'aurait pas permis à un autre élève d'être devant lui. Mais avec Harry, ça allait, il pouvait se contenter de la seconde place. Il avait bien changé tout comme Nox. Le reptile avait beaucoup grandi depuis qu'il était sorti de son œuf.

Ses ailes s'étaient renforcées et, depuis peu, il gagnait de plus en plus d'endurance, volant chaque jour un peu plus longtemps et un peu plus loin. Draco en était ravi. Le seul problème restait l'atterrissage. Plutôt que de décélérer, passant du vol au planage, Nox fonçait dans le premier tas de foin qui venait pour se poser. Heureusement, Draco était soucieux de son dragon et durant les vacances, il avait emmené l'animal à la réserve de Sam. Comme il l'avait compris, tout être vivant devait se sociabiliser et laisser Nox avec des dragons adultes avait permis à son meilleur ami de mieux se comprendre et apprendre à vivre comme un dragon.

Le Serpentard avait beaucoup craint cette situation. Peut-être que Nox allait se faire d'autres amis loin de lui et qu'il finirait par l'oublier. Mais Nox n'avait cessé de le surprendre, une fois de plus. À chaque instant il lui communiquait ses émotions sous forme d'images. Le dragon faisait preuve d'une extrême loyauté envers lui. C'était la première fois qu'un lien aussi fort subsistait entre un dragon et un sorcier. Sam en avait d'ailleurs été très étonné.

Le soigneur travaillait depuis toujours avec ces reptiles géants et, même s'il pouvait se permettre un instant de complicité avec certains dragons, il n'en n'oubliait pourtant pas le danger et restait toujours sur ses gardes. Entre Draco et Nox, c'était différent.

Draco ne paraissait pas se soucier du danger. Longtemps, il avait vu le petit sorcier s'élancer à la rencontre de son dragon qui, en retour courait vers lui. Il avait également été très étonné de savoir que les deux amis communiquaient par la pensée. Sans doute le talent naturel de l'enfant pour les dons de l'esprit et le fait qu'il ait trouvé Nox le premier avaient créé un lien. Après tout, le petit reptile agissait avec le sorcier comme s'il s'agissait d'un frère et non d'un potentiel repas.  
En tout cas, c'était très amusant de le voir imiter le jeune sorcier et le dépasser quand ils faisaient la course. C'était un jeu auquel la petite créature se prêtait bien volontiers.

Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble et plus Draco voyait son rêve sur le point de se réaliser. Alors qu'il n'en espérait pas tant, il avait trouvé un dragon et, mieux encore, il était devenu son ami. Il était même parvenu à lui apprendre quelques tours qu'il trouvait amusant. Malgré tout, l'enfant restait soucieux du bien-être du petit animal et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couver, s'assurant qu'il ne manque de rien.

Quand ils étaient au manoir Prince, ils faisaient la course ensemble, Draco sur son balai, Nox dans les airs et, parfois, ils étaient accompagnés d'Harry et de Flo' qui les suivaient au sol. Bientôt, le dragon se mit à voler plus vite et, d'après Sam, s'il continuait ainsi, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il volerait bientôt sur de longues distances. Draco en avait été ravi mais il était également déçu.

Plusieurs fois, Nox avait émis d'étranges images sur lesquels il se voyait lui, adolescent chevauchant le dragon adulte. Pouvait-il réellement faire cela? Devait-il en parler à son parrain? Severus serait-il d'accord? Il n'avait jamais envisagé cela sous cet angle. Il pensait continuer de voler sur son fidèle balai mais découvrir le ciel à dos de dragon, imaginer le vent dans ses cheveux, aller vite et surtout, avoir un ami à ses côtés et partager ensemble les mêmes sensations… dès lors, l'idée ne quitta plus son esprit tout comme elle ne quitta plus l'esprit de son dragon. Bientôt ils ne feraient plus qu'un.

Dans l'attente de ce moment, il ne cessait de se demander quand il viendrait et, dès que l'année scolaire reprit, il accueillit avec joie le cours de soin aux créatures magiques (NdA: je ne sais plus s'il est introduit en deuxième ou troisième année mais pour accélérer les choses, je le mets dans cette deuxième année).

Pour la plus grande joie de son professeur, c'était un cours où il se montrait particulièrement actif, faisant gagner de nombreux points à sa maison et ce cours devint rapidement son préféré, surpassant, si cela était possible, sa passion pour les potions. Il profitait de ses cours pour poser de nombreuses questions au professeur. Évidement, il ne dissimulait pas son intérêt pour les dragons. Cela se voyait énormément et son intérêt davantage visible pour le sujet ne passait pas inaperçu. Même si certaines bestioles se révélaient être très ennuyeuses, il faisait de son mieux pour rester attentif et apprendre davantage de choses. Malheureusement pour lui, les dragons n'étaient pas dans le thème des deuxième année et le sujet était rarement amené. Cependant, le professeur acceptait de faire quelques exceptions pour lui.

Pour Harry, les choses s'étaient quelque peu compliquées. En effet, après leur dispute, Ronald avait diffusé d'étranges rumeurs sur le survivant. Selon lui, Draco lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau et manipulait le gryffondor dans l'ombre. Sa seconde théorie était qu'Harry était devenu vicieux comme les serpents au contact de Snape et Malfoy. Il devait le sortir de là et le faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Il était le survivant après tout ! Celui qui avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Il devait rester du côté de la lumière… et il ferait tout pour cela.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait propagé cette rumeur. Il espérait ainsi créer un conflit entre les deux soi-disant frères et ramener Harry dans le droit chemin. Il avait essayé plusieurs stratagèmes, allant même jusqu'à agresser Draco en traitre pour qu'il haïsse les gryffondor. Mais le serpent n'était pas dupe, le manège de Weasley se voyaient à des kilomètres. Ainsi offrait-il un accueil un peu plus chaleureux à chaque fois qu'il voyait son frère le matin, allant même jusqu'à demander aux elfes un déjeuner pour deux afin d'aller manger en extérieur. C'était sa façon à lui de faire comprendre au rouquin qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, quoi qu'il tente. Mais Ron y arriverait, il ferait tout pour qu'Harry soit de son côté.

 **Note d'auteur: Coucou, oui, ce chapitre me semble court et il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dedans mais j'ai déjà pris sur mon temps de cours pour vous le poster aujourd'hui et j'avais une belle migraine hier donc pour trouver une petite action à vous mettre dans ce chapitre c'était fichu.  
Pour le prochain, on va faire un retour sur les manigances de Ron, la relation entre Draco et Nox et entre Harry et Flo', et un petit saut dans le temps. Inutile de vous faire de longs chapitres sans action sur 15 chapitres juste pour faire durer ! Dans le prochain, il va y avoir du mouvement alors je vous dis à bientôt !**


	28. Chapter 28

\- Sev', tu as vu Draco?

\- À la réserve j'imagine…

L'homme soupira. Il était vrai que son filleul passait beaucoup de temps à la réserve pendant les vacances. Comme il le lui avait promis, il lui avait permis d'aller voir Nox aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Le dragon avait beaucoup grandi sur quelques mois et les vacances de Noël avaient été attendues avec une impatience grandissante. Quand l'homme avait voulu en connaitre les raisons, Draco avait refusé de répondre. Pire encore, il avait consciemment refermer les filets de son esprit pour que l'information ne lui échappe pas.  
Depuis que les cours avaient été suspendus à Poudlard, le serpentard passait tout son temps avec son dragon. Il faut dire que leur deuxième année avait été compliquée. Harry avait dû faire face aux affronts des Gryffondor et Ronald s'était révélé digne d'un serpentard. Fourbe, il n'avait pas hésité à lancer quelques rumeurs bien senties sur le duo et les dites rumeurs auraient pu aller plus loin et faire davantage de dégâts si les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas intervenus pour remonter les bretelles de leur frère.  
Après coup, la situation avait été difficile. Malgré qu'Harry se montre gentil, le caractère de Draco en rebutait certains. Seuls ceux qui désiraient véritablement les connaitre étaient restés et le serpentard s'en était montré satisfait.  
Après un duel particulièrement bien senti, Draco avait remis Ron à sa place une ultime fois. Furieux d'être traité de mangemort, il avait lancé sort sur sort, ne laissant aucune chance au rouquin de répliquer mais sans jamais lui faire mal. Quand l'affrontement avait pris fin, le blond avait relevé sa manche droite, dévoilant un avant-bras vierge de toute marque.

\- Tiens, je suis sûr que tu te posais la question, avait-il grogné avant de rabattre le tissu et de faire volteface, profitant de la confusion pour disparaitre.

Les choses s'étaient calmées après cela. Harry s'était rapproché des jumeaux et de Neville ainsi que d'une élève de Serdaigle qui avait défendu Draco malgré les rumeurs. Après s'être longuement interrogé sur elle, le survivant avait décrété qu'il l'aimait bien et les deux amis passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Les choses s'étaient inversées mais contrairement au brun, le Serpentard ne s'en offusqua pas et passa davantage de temps avec son dragon.

Nox n'avait désormais plus la taille et le poids surtout de grimper sur l'épaule de son ami. Il avait désormais atteint sa taille adulte et son corps était devenu massif. Malgré tout, il restait très rapide et son apprentissage du vol très tôt lui avait permis d'apprendre mille-et-une acrobaties parfaitement maitrisées désormais.

\- On peut aller le voir?

Severus revint à lui. Harry avait passé la journée dans ses livres, il avait sans doute besoin de se divertir un peu.

\- Tu vas te changer et on y va?

Le garçon lui sourit. Il pouvait bien accepter ce petit caprice. Harry n'en faisait pas vraiment, choisissant plutôt de ne pas exprimer ses souhaits mais parfois il faisait cet effort et Severus ne souhaitait pas le lui refuser. Le maitre des potions n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps car son fils ne perdit pas une seconde et revint rapidement avec une tenue plus chaude ainsi que son bloc à dessins. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il faisait de beaux croquis pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Draco ne cessait de lui réclamer des dessins de dragons. C'était l'occasion pour lui de faire plaisir à son frère et il ne voulait pas la manquer.

\- Severus? On ne vous attendait pas…

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Sam était bien trop nerveux pour son propre bien. Où était Draco? Avait-il eu un problème? Rapidement, il scanna la zone à la recherche de la magie de son filleul et fils puis fronça les sourcils en percevant son énergie se déplaçant à très grande vitesse… dans les airs? Il releva la tête et surprit le Serpentard qui volait avec Nox comme il le lui avait déjà dit. Mais Severus pensait sur un balai, pas sur le dragon lui-même !

Sur le coup de la surprise, il tomba en arrière, ses fesses atterrissant lourdement sur le sol en terre battue alors qu'Harry à ses côtés en lâchait son carnet.  
Sam sortit son sifflet et, après un bref signal, Nox revint à toute vitesse, octroyant une dernière cabriole avant de se poser en douceur.

\- C'était génial ! Sam tu as vu le… oh! Sev'…

L'enfant eut la décence de baisser les yeux. Nox, derrière lui, baissa la tête. Severus retint un sourire amusé.

\- Et bien, tu peux être fier de toi !

La voix était dure et sèche. Draco crispa les épaules. Severus passa une main amicale dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant davantage encore.

\- Tu as accompli ton rêve, murmura-t-il d'un ton plus doux. Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi.

Draco le regarda un instant, hésitant. Quoi, son parrain n'allait pas le gronder? Il osa un sourire et partit dans des explications abracadabrantesques sur son premier vol. C'était le premier véritable essai à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur et le tout avait été sécurisé par des membres du personnel équipés de leur baguette et chevauchant leur balai, prêts à récupérer le garçon en cas de problème.  
Mais Nox s'était montré soucieux de la sécurité de son maitre et ami et avait été particulièrement prudent avant que l'euphorie ne le gagne. Draco partageait ses pensées. Voler ensemble était grisant. Le Serpentard savait qu'après avoir volé sur un dragon, retourner sur un balai allait lui sembler fade jusqu'à ce que le reptile ne lui envoie une image de lui croquant le bout de bois pour y faire ses dents.

\- Draco, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Nous avons fini de mettre les sorts, Nox maitrise ses flammes et son vol et le terrain est prêt pour Nox alors si tu veux…

Nox émit un jet de flammes en l'air en ressentant la joie du garçon. Ils n'allaient plus être séparés. Draco pourrait chevaucher son dragon aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait.

La seule tache au tableau avait été la gazette des sorciers. Un hibou l'avait déposé dans la matinée, alors que Severus brassait un chaudron de pimentine pour l'école. Draco avait donc réceptionné le colis et nourrit l'hibou. C'est quand il avait voulu aller en parler à son parrain qu'il était tombé sur le titre. Bellatrix avait fait parler d'elle. Il serra les dents alors que Nox émettait un grondement inquiet depuis le jardin, derrière la fenêtre. Cette folle devait être condamnée. Elle devait finir à Azkaban pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire à ses parents ! Draco n'avait jamais aimé sa tante mais elle avait atteint le point de non retour en s'en prenant à sa famille proche. Le garçon la haïssait à tel point qu'il avait juré de la torturer sans jamais lui offrir la mort pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle avait fait à ses parents.

Pour se calmer, il était rapidement ressorti, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui avant d'appeler Nox. Sans hésiter, il chevaucha le dragon et d'un même élan, ils prirent tout deux de la hauteur.

\- Vas-y, Nox, à fond … murmura-t-il.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin maintenant c'était de se laisser aller. De passer du temps avec Nox et de tout oublier. Pour quelques minutes. Pour quelques heures. Juste le temps de reprendre un masque froid et distant. Severus n'était pas intervenu. Son filleul avait passé des heures dehors, lisant, volant sur Nox, se vidant la tête. Il avait vu le journal et avait amèrement regretté de ne pas l'avoir pris lui-même.  
Il ne s'inquiéta qu'après le repas du soir où Draco n'était pas venu. Pour le midi, un elfe avait été lui porter un sandwich pendant qu'il lisait mais Severus lui avait bien dit de revenir pour partager le dîner ensemble. C'était l'occasion de lui changer les idées, de faire une partie d'échecs ou de reparler de Bellatrix … 

De plus en plus inquiet, il quitta la maison, demandant à son fils de le suivre. Aucun mangemort n'aurait pu entrer mais l'ex espion restait tout de même sur ses gardes.  
Lentement, il gagna l'abri qu'il avait fait construire pour Nox et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du reptile. Le dragon était étonnamment calme et souleva une de ses ailes, dévoilant un Draco endormi à ses côtés.  
Severus avait senti la pression sortir de sa poitrine. Draco allait bien. Il dormait plutôt sereinement, certainement aidé par le lien qui l'attachait à son dragon. Le Serpentard lui avait déjà confié que le reptile pouvait apaiser ses pensées avec les siennes et c'était sans doute le cas actuellement.  
Tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras et regagna la maison, laissant Nox les suivre jusqu'à l'entrée avant de faire le tour de la maison.

Spécialement pour Draco, Severus avait aménagé le refuge du reptile sous la fenêtre du garçon de façon à ce qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre, se doutant qu'une séparation serait trop difficile au début. Il grimpa les escaliers et sourit en découvrant la tête du reptile à la fenêtre. Sous son regard attentif, il recouvrit le garçon d'une couverture, déposa une assiette de nourriture sous stase ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve, éteignit les lumières et regagna la salle à manger sans voir Nox s'installer de façon à garder un œil sur l'enfant.

Le lendemain avait été difficile. Draco s'était réveillé pendant la nuit, affolé avant de reconnaitre sa chambre. Il n'était pourtant pas rentré à l'intérieur. Severus était-il venu le chercher?  
Il trouva une assiette de pâtes ainsi qu'une potion qu'il reconnut sans peine sur sa table de chevet. Oui, c'était son parrain. Qui d'autre avait pu le porter jusqu'ici? Un pseudo jappement attira son attention.

\- Je vais bien, Nox, je vais bien, souffla-t-il. Il quitta le lit et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour caresser la tête triangulaire de son ami, le laissant le rassurer à sa manière avant qu'un baillement ne lui échappe.  
Le dragon reprit ses grondements sourds et apaisants et le garçon retourna dans son lit, laissant la fenêtre ouverte avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet et de sortir un livre.

\- Tu veux une histoire?

Il sourit. Quand Nox était encore petit et tenait sur son épaule ou sur ses genoux, il prenait ses livres animés sur les dragons et lui lisait ses histoires préférées. C'était un petit rituel qui n'avait pas changé entre eux et cela apaisait Draco autant que ça plaisait au reptile.

\- Le dragon qui rêvait de croquer la lune?

Nox émit un jappement amusé en guise d'acquiescement.  
Draco s'assit contre ses coussins, ses jambes repliées sur lui-même et entreprit sa lecture. Les pages défilèrent les unes après les autres, sans qu'il ne voie le temps passer. Ainsi fut il surpris d'être réveillé par le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez. Avait-il réellement enchainé les histoires? S'était-il endormi pendant ses lectures? Il jeta un œil au dragon et fut surpris de le voir dormir. Oh, il avait dû fermer les yeux un peu trop longtemps mais il n'avait pas refait de cauchemars.

Il sera les dents à l'idée du cauchemar qu'il avait fait précédemment. Bellatrix s'en était prise à ses parents. Et elle allait payer. Il rétablirait l'honneur des Malfoy. Pour Narcissa. Pour Lucius. Pour lui.  
Baillant longuement, il quitta sa chambre et gagna le salon. Sans surprise, Severus était déjà levé et l'accueillit avec un regard inquiet. Inutile de mentir.

\- Dure nuit, maugréa l'enfant.

\- Tu as pris la potion?

\- Non, j'ai lu "Le dragon qui rêvait de croquer la lune" à Nox.

\- Encore?

\- C'est son histoire préférée mais je crois que j'ai dû m'endormir en cours de route.

Severus sourit.

\- Tu feras une sieste tout à l'heure. Nous allons chercher vos affaires pour la rentrée des troisième année cet après-midi.

Draco soupira. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'acheter des nouveaux livres. Doucement, il prit place à table et accueillit Harry qui venait d'arriver, ignorant le regard sombre de son parrain. Severus n'était pas dupe. L'envie de vengeance de Draco était bien là. Mais il ne laisserait pas son filleul et fils adoptif se salir les mains. Non, il ne le permettrait pas.

 **Note d'auteur: Bon, à la base je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais dit que je n'allais pas me stresser avec le délai, que vous pouviez attendre jusqu'au WE mais allez savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui, il était devenu impensable que vous ne l'ayez pas maintenant alors oui, j'ai pondu 2030 mots en 2h30 mais voilà le chapitre. C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça… Ou pas xd Vos avis? À vos claviers pour me les faire connaitre !**


	29. Chapter 29

Draco avait longuement baillé en s'habillant. Il avait très peu dormi à cause de ses cauchemars.  
Encore fatigué, il avait pensé aller voler avec Nox puis faire une sieste mais son parrain en avait décidé autrement. Aller sur le chemin de traverse était loin d'être ce qu'il avait imaginé mais il se plia à la tâche sans trop se plaindre même si, malgré la promesse d'acheter de quoi fabriquer une nouvelle selle pour le dragon qui soit assez confortable pour de plus longs trajets, il était exténué à la simple idée de faire les magasins.

Avec les cours, il y avait de nouveaux livres à acheter, sans parler du matériel pour les potions ! Il avait aussi beaucoup grandi et il lui fallait désormais une nouvelle garde robe.  
Sur le chemin, il avait donc beaucoup pesté contre l'injustice de la situation. Quand ils avaient quitté le manoir Prince, Nox dormait encore, terminant sa nuit sereinement, contrairement à lui.

\- Draco? On commence par les robes? Si on y va tout de suite, nous ne devrons pas revenir demain pour les chercher.

L'adolescent soupira longuement. Le plus vite c'était fait, le plus vite il pourrait laisser cela derrière lui. Il marcha d'un pas vif et gagna la boutique de madame Guipure.  
À cette heure plutôt matinale, l'allée sorcière et ses nombreuses échoppes étaient encore désertes et la couturière s'occupa des deux garçons presque immédiatement.  
Même si la vieille sorcière travaillait vite et bien, le garçon dû retenir une fois de plus de nombreux soupirs et il ne fut pas mécontent de regagner l'allée sorcière pour gagner la librairie.

Ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'aller chercher tout le matériel scolaire avant de faire les achats plus secondaires, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient gagné Fleury et Bott, le magasin le plus proche de leur premier arrêt.

Distrait, Draco y entra, laissant Severus lui prendre les livres dont il avait besoin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la section des créatures magiques en quête de livres sur les dragons avant de bifurquer vers le rayon des contes, à la recherche d'histoires qu'il pourrait faire découvrir à Nox.  
À ses côtés, Harry cherchait ses livres avec attention. Lors d'une discussion plutôt animée qui avait révélé sa passion pour les potions en plus de celle pour le cours de sortilèges, Neville lui avait conseillé de nombreux livres sur les plantes et leurs propriétés magiques qui pourraient certainement l'aider s'il arrivait à les trouver.

\- Harry?

Le garçon se tourna vers la voix, la reconnaissant sans peine. Elle appartenait à Neville. Quand on parlait du loup! Il se tourna, tout sourire et vit son camarade lui faire face, les bras chargés de livres de botanique. Son ami avait manifestement du mal à se décider.

\- Nev' ! Toi aussi tue s venu tôt?

Le gryffondor lui offrit un sourire en acquiesçant vivement. Sa grand-mère était assez âgée et ils venaient toujours très tôt pour éviter la foule et les files nombreuses aux caisses.

\- Tu cherches les livres que je t'ai conseillés? demanda le garçon en jetant un œil à la pile de bouquins déjà présente dans les bras du survivant. Ils sont par là ! Je vais te montrer !

L'adolescent rondouillard gagna la caisse afin de payer ses achats et faire rapetisser ses livres avant de revenir vers lui pour lui montrer où se trouvaient les fameux ouvrages. Ce n'était pas toujours évident de s'y retrouver dans cette librairie.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

Harry sourit. Il avait eu droit avec Draco à une superbe fête d'anniversaire.  
Dans le plus grand secret, Severus avait invité leurs amis les plus proches et les garçons avaient passé un excellent après-midi. Draco avait reçu des protections pour monter Nox ainsi que des livres plus coûteux sur les dragons. Harry, quant à lui, avait reçu plusieurs livres sur les potions et des échantillons de plantes que Neville avait dans son jardin. Mais le meilleur cadeau pour lui restait la venue de ses amis et plus particulièrement de Luna.

La jeune serdaigle et lui s'étaient particulièrement rapprochés pendant la deuxième année. De par son attitude plutôt bizarre, Luna Lovegood avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer dans l'école de sorcellerie. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun ami et se retrouvait, par conséquent, souvent toute seule. Harry l'avait longuement observée, intrigué. Elle pleurait souvent et les rares fois où il avait assisté à cela, il s'était senti mal. Son coeur se serrait à l'idée qu'elle vive la même solitude qu'il avait lui-même vécue avant que Severus ne vienne le sauver.

Puis, un jour, alors qu'il se promenait dans le parc avec Flo', le kitsune avait brusquement fait un écart sur leur balade quotidienne et changé de direction. Sans trop réfléchir, Harry l'avait suivie et c'est là qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois aussi fragile et forte à la fois. Elle nourrissait d'étranges chevaux qu'Harry savait être des sombrals. Il savait pourquoi il les voyait et comprenait ce que cela signifiait que Luna puisse les voir aussi.  
Sans un mot, la petite renarde avait rejoint la jeune fille qui marchait pieds nus dans les feuilles mortes de l'automne.

Sans surprise, la jeune Serdaigle avait reconnu l'animal et l'avait caressé avant de se tourner vers son maitre, le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Sa … Salut, avait dit Harry, quelque peu hésitant.

Elle lui avait répondu, il lui avait souri. Ils s'étaient longuement parlé, ils étaient devenus amis.  
Pour son anniversaire, elle lui avait offert un étrange collier en forme de cercle au coeur duquel se trouvait une rosace faite de fil de laine. La forme se terminait par trois plumes qui pendaient le long de fil de perles.  
Elle avait appelé cela un attrape-rêve. Selon les moldus, l'objet retenait les cauchemars en son coeur, laissant l'esprit de son possesseur apaisé. Le cadeau avait beaucoup de valeur aux yeux du brun car, non seulement la blonde lui offrait un soutien sans faille mais elle avait cherché quelque chose qui apaiserait ses mauvais rêves.  
Pour la remercier, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'étreignant longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, gardant leurs mains l'une dans l'autre. Ce fait avec beaucoup amusé Draco qui les avait charriés durement toute la journée.

Severus, d'abord amusé, s'était ensuite inquiété de les voir si proches. Luna avait passé la journée dans les bras de son fils et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux répercussions que leur relation pour l'instant amicale pourrait avoir. Après tout, Harry avait encore du mal à refuser certaines choses quand on les lui demandait. Il faisait toujours tout pour ne pas que ses amis lui tournent le dos. Il n'acceptait pas encore et ne comprenait toujours pas le fait que dire non ne signifiait pas perdre des gens à qui il tenait.

Il n'assimilait pas encore assez cette chose si bien que, dès qu'une tension subsistait dans l'air, il était persuadé que quelque chose était arrivé par sa faute, qu'il avait dit quelque chose de travers ou n'avait pas réagi correctement. Dès lors, il ressassait en boucle sa journée jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ou jusqu'à ce que la tension s'apaise d'elle-même.

Neville, très observateur malgré son côté introverti, avait bien remarqué le brusque changement du comportement de son meilleur ami dès que l'ambiance changeait et il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre son état d'esprit. Dès lors, il s'empressait de le rassurer à chaque fois qu'il doutait et lui faisait toujours un sourire quand il était tendu pour ne pas qu'il pense que sa tension venait de lui. En somme, Neville essayait de lui faire comprendre que, quoi qu'il arriverait, il pourrait toujours compter sur lui même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

\- Harry? appela une voix rauque que Neville reconnut sans peine.

Le jeune gryffondor retint sa déglutition en reconnaissant son professeur de potions.

\- Monsieur Londubat, salua l'homme.

\- Professeur Snape…

\- Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers Harry pour le décharger quelque peu de ses nombreux livres.

L'homme paraissait plus abordable quand il ne se parait pas de ses habituelles robes noirs qui lui donnaient cet air de chauve-souris des cachots mais il était tout de même intimidant. Le gryffon se força quand même à fixer le maitre des potions dans les yeux et s'efforça de rester serein.

\- Oui professeur Snape.

\- Nev', tu viens? appela le survivant déjà au bout de l'allée désignée plus tôt pour son camarade.

Severus eut un sourire en constatant l'hésitation de son élève à le contourner et s'effaça pour le laisser passer, s'éloignant pour aller payer les premiers achats de ses fils.  
Ce qui avait paru être un intérêt poli pour les potions de par leur nouvelle relation s'était transformé en une véritable passion dans laquelle il s'épanouissait et l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer fier. Après un dernier regard admiratif, il se dirigea vers la caisse, laissant les deux garçons à leur discussion.

\- Sev' m'a donné des cours de potions, annonça Harry après qu'ils eurent déjà trouvé quelques titres. J'ai appris plein de choses.

Neville sourit.

\- Alors ça y est? Tu as osé lui demander?

Harry acquiesça. Neville savait à quel point il avait été difficile pour son meilleur ami d'émettre cette requête mais il était plus que ravi d'apprendre qu'il l'avait fait et qu'il s'était jeté à l'eau.  
C'était formidable de pouvoir étudier auprès d'un maitre dans le sujet qui nous passionnait, même si le maitre en question était Severus Snape. Lui-même avait été plus que ravi quand Madame Chourave, leur professeur de Botanique, lui avait proposé de devenir son apprenti à la fin de sa scolarité. Il n'avait pas osé y croire.

De son côté, Draco avait fini de consulter les livres sur les dragons et, après avoir pris quelques contes, il avait gagné spontanément la section des livres de défense. Il avait été déçu de ses résultats dans la matière, même si son parrain les avait qualifiés de bon. Il savait que ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour vaincre un mangemort et puis, il avait appris par Severus que le club de duel allait rouvrir alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être au meilleur niveau possible pour être prêt. S'il ne s'entrainait pas dès à présent, il ne ferait pas long feu face à un mage noir et il le savait. C'est pourquoi, il avait longuement cherché un moyen de s'entrainer.

Son père lui avait jadis parlé d'une salle spéciale au septième étage. Peut-être que les jumeaux pourraient la lui indiquer. Selon Lucius, elle était très pratique quand il voulait de l'intimité avec Narcissa. Ils s'isolaient tous les deux durant les weekend et y passaient de longs moments, se séparant pour manger et parfois pour dormir dans leur salle commune. La salle ne fournissait pas de nourriture, c'était l'une des règles que son père avait mentionnée mais il lui suffirait de prendre des stocks de nourriture avant d'entrer et cela suffirait.  
Il espérait juste que la salle sur demande pourrait lui offrir un terrain d'entrainement à la hauteur de ce qui l'attendait. Elle devait lui fournir de bonnes cibles et pourquoi pas de bons livres sur la défense?  
Soupirant profondément, il feuilleta quelques ouvrages avant d'en sélectionner quelques uns à sa portée mais suffisamment précis pour qu'il se perfectionne et de regagner la caisse où il laissa Severus payer sans émettre de commentaire, fit rétrécir ses livres et les mit dans son petit sac de voyage.

Fatigué par sa longue matinée, il quitta enfin la librairie, rejoignant son frère qui parlait tranquillement avec Neville. D'où venait-il lui déjà? Depuis quand il était là? Il soupira longuement alors qu'Harry saluait son ami puis ils reprirent leur route, Draco énumérant mentalement tous les magasins qu'il leur restait à faire. La journée allait être particulièrement longue.  
Severus, inquiet de voir son filleul bailler autant, s'empressa d'aller chercher de quoi faire une selle pour Nox, ne prit pas la peine d'aller chercher les ingrédients pour potions, préférant passer les chercher lui-même et ils terminèrent par l'animalerie pour trouver de quoi nourrir Flo' avant de retourner à la maison où Draco s'effondra comme une masse dans le canapé pour s'endormir aussitôt. La troisième année s'annonçait difficile.

 **Note d'auteur: Oui, je vous ai encore fait le même coup que la fois dernière, j'avoue ^^' Mais voilà, le chapitre est là ! À vos claviers pour vos impressions !**


	30. Chapter 30

La rentrée arriva très vite. Severus, conscient de la fatigue de son filleul, avait mis en place un système de surveillance pour en découvrir la raison. Outre ses cauchemars, le garçon ne s'endormait que très tard, lisant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue comme ça avait été le cas à leur retour du chemin de traverse.  
Le maitre des potions n'avait pas été très surpris de découvrir que Draco n'avait pas oublié son désir de vengeance envers Bellatrix au vu de ses lectures. En effet, en plus des livres de son année, l'homme avait trouvé dans la malle du serpentard de nombreux livres destinés aux quatrième ou cinquième année. Il n'avait rien dit, préférant ne pas se mettre à dos le garçon et perdre sa confiance, mais il gardait à l'esprit que le moment venu, c'est lui qui vengerait Lucius et Narcissa. Les Malfoy n'aurait pas voulu que leur seul et unique héritier ne se salisse les mains, même s'il s'agissait de les venger. Severus pouvait très bien s'en occuper lui-même.

Les trois jours qui avaient précédé la rentrée n'avait pas été de tout repos même si Draco volait sereinement sur Nox, se posant parfois avec lui dans leur arbre pour y faire une longue sieste.  
Severus avait été convoqué en urgence par le directeur et avait été plus que surpris d'apprendre que Sirius Black s'était échappé de prison. De plus, Albus avait osé lui demander de fabriquer de la tue-loup et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à cela. Le directeur avait osé prendre Lupin comme professeur. Un loup-garou à Poudlard ! À croire que l'homme n'avait pas retenu la leçon quand lui-même avait failli mourir face à un Lupin enragé.

Le directeur de Serpentard avait crié au scandale. Il était hors de question qu'il accepte ce loup-garou ici ! Mais Albus ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. En l'absence d'un autre professeur, seul Remus était disponible.  
Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait dû écourter ses vacances pour renforcer les boucliers de l'école et le ministère avait osé imposer ses détraqueurs à l'entrée de l'école.  
Severus connaissait leurs effets, il savait pertinemment que ça ne ferait qu'empirer l'état de Draco et, peut-être, de raviver de douloureux souvenirs qu'Harry était, semble-t-il, parvenu à oublier ou du moins, à laisser de côté. Il était furieux. Jamais ses fils ne pourraient se remettre avec cela !

Pour leur éviter de croiser ces créatures, Severus avait choisi de faire passer ses enfants via sa cheminée dans ses appartements à l'école. Il n'en avait pas véritablement donné les raisons mais Draco avait accepté cela. Harry, lui, avait été déçu de ne pas faire le trajet avec Neville.

Pendant les quelques jours qui le séparaient de sa rentrée, Harry avait lu la plupart de ses livres. Il avait longuement correspondu avec son ami de Gryffondor avant que le maitre des potions ne lui suggère d'inviter son ami au domaine. Les deux amis avaient passé une semaine ensemble et Harry en avait beaucoup appris sur les plantes. Il avait aussi donné un coup de main à son meilleur ami pour les potions en échange.  
La seule chose qui chagrinait le brun, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à inclure Draco dans ses activités. Il avait longuement discuté avec lui et le blond s'était montré ravi qu'il se fasse des amis, mais en dehors de cette nuit où ils avaient discuté, Draco passait son temps entre les livres et Nox, faisant de longues balades autour du domaine, parfois en volant, parfois en marchant simplement.

Ainsi, les deux garçons n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et renouer le dialogue s'avérait être difficile.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé faire le trajet avec Nev' … souffla-t-il en prenant place dans le canapé avec Draco.

Le blond haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse et replongea dans son livre. À en voir ses sourcils froncés, l'ouvrage avait l'air difficile et cela intrigua le brun. Draco avait toujours été doué en classe, quel livre pouvait le mettre autant en difficultés? Il pencha la tête pour en lire le titre et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre pour les cinquième année.  
Quand il avait interrogé son frère, Draco avait juste prétexté un ennui au cours de défense. Harry en avait donc parlé à Severus et l'homme n'avait rien dit. Il était un peu perdu à vrai dire. Il aurait bien voulu dire à Draco d'arrêter, que Bellatrix subirait un jour sa punition à la hauteur de son crime mais son filleul ne voudrait pas l'entendre. Alors il restait là, en retrait, prenant soin de se montrer présent pour le garçon et de l'épauler dans son quotidien. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry. Il ne préférait pas le faire.  
Harry ne comprendrait pas.

\- Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux?

Harry sursauta. Draco venait de reprendre la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Son livre était posé sur ses genoux, complètement fermé. Le brun acquiesça vivement, saisissant sa chance de pouvoir reparler au Serpentard.

\- Oui, Nev' est très gentil !

Emporté par ses explications, il ne vit pas la grimace que son frère fit quand il reparla de leur séjour au manoir Prince. Il avait passé une semaine entière à les regarder jouer ensemble sans rien pouvoir faire. Il aurait bien aimé jouer avec son frère, mais s'il n'étudiait pas, il ne deviendrait jamais assez fort pour lutter contre une mangemort.  
Mais pour aujourd'hui, il pouvait faire cet effort. Après, Harry retournerait à Neville et lui reprendrait la lecture de ses livres, au chaud dans son dortoir.

\- Les enfants, les autres sont arrivés, vous pouvez aller les rejoindre ! les prévint Severus.

Harry sourit et décolla du fauteuil avec enthousiasme, laissant Draco se lever nonchalamment derrière lui, le suivant de quelques pas.

\- Salut Draco !

Le garçon releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Blaise.

\- Comment ça va mon pote? Hey, tu sais quoi, il parait que les jumeaux se sont encore fait remarquer !

Blaise sourit. Son ami ne lui avait pas adressé une seule lettre. Il voyait bien qu'il était mal et faisait tout son possible pour lui changer les idées. Draco sourit alors qu'un bruit de fond l'atteignit. L'ambiance était lourde et il comprit rapidement en percevant quelques élèves croquant dans du chocolat. Des détraqueurs. C'était ça la défense du ministère ! À quelques pas de lui, Luna se tenait seule debout sur ses jambes vacillantes. Elle pleurait.  
Rapidement, il s'approcha d'elle et la laissa se jeter dans ses bras. Nul doute que la créature avait dû lui faire revivre ses pires cauchemars.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? souffla-t-il en lui tendant une chocogrenouille.

\- Un détraqueur, souffla Théo qui venait de les rejoindre. Ils sont entrés dans le train.

Draco frissonna. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Severus leur avait épargné le long voyage vers le château. Il avait voulu les préserver. Il sentit la rage l'envahir. Il n'était pas en sucre. Il aurait été capable de se défendre et… et quoi au juste? Il soupira alors que Luna se calmait doucement contre lui.

\- J'ai vu 'Ryry partir il y a quelques minutes, viens …

Mais la blonde ne voulut pas le lâcher et il n'eut d'autres choix que de la faire asseoir à sa table sous l'œil interrogateur de son parrain. Les réponses viendraient plus tard.  
Sous leurs yeux, la répartition avait commencé mais le prince des Serpentard n'y portait aucun intérêt. Son attention était plutôt accaparée par Luna qui ne cessait de trembler même après qu'il lui ait donné du chocolat, le meilleur remède après une confrontation avec un gardien d'Azkaban.

\- Je suis désolée, Draco … souffla Luna nichée contre le vert et argent.

De sa place, Harry les regardait. Son amie avait l'air très pâle. Neville était plus ou moins dans le même état. Quand il l'avait rejoint, il y avait un homme habillé plutôt pauvrement avec lui. Il lui avait donné du chocolat avant de le regarder longuement dans les yeux. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit déjà? Qu'il ressemblait à son père? Il tourna la tête vers la table professorale et l'y trouva, assis entre Severus et le directeur. Serait-ce son futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? Le précédent avait pris sa retraite après tout. Severus avait aussi pesté contre le nouveau prof. Il avait été à une réunion à l'école puis il était rentré en colère, se parlant à lui-même. De ce qu'Harry avait compris, ca ne pouvait être que lui le nouveau. Des applaudissements attirèrent son attention. La répartition était terminée.

Soupirant, Harry adressa un ultime regard à Draco qui conduisait son amie vers l'infirmière avant d'entrainer Neville vers le dortoir avec le restant de chocolat. Le garçon s'était peu à peu repris et Harry avait été rassuré de le voir revenir à la normale. Il s'était presque inquiété mais n'avait pas osé aller chercher la vieille femme pour examiner le Gryffondor. Draco l'avait fait, lui. C'était à se demander qui était le plus courageux des deux.  
Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Luna, mais si son frère l'avait amenée devant l'infirmière, nul doute qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle irait bien.

À l'autre bout du château, Draco avait conduit Luna à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Blaise et Théo. Les deux garçons avaient tenu à l'accompagner car le prince de leur maison leur semblait étrange.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait eu de nouvelles de toutes les vacances et leur ami s'obstinait dans ses livres. La seule chose qui le faisait sortir de sa torpeur c'était quand Blaise lui prenait son livre. Là, il s'énervait et ne se calmait que lorsqu'on lui rendait l'ouvrage.  
Comme ils s'y attendaient, la jeune fille avait dû rester à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas voulu mais quelques mots de Draco et une potion plus tard et elle fermait les yeux, vaincue. Le Serpentard lui avait promis de venir la voir dès le lendemain puis s'était éclipsé sans dire un mot.

\- Draco…

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas ! s'écria Théo une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri dans leur chambre commune.

Draco avait sursauté, surpris. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il voyait son ami perdre patience. À vrai dire, c'était bien la première fois en deux ans. Théo tournait en rond, comme un animal en cage alors que Blaise prenait place dans son lit, s'asseyant sur son rebord, à l'écoute. Draco était leur ami. Ils voulaient être là quand ça n'allait pas. Pour eux c'était normal. Malgré tout, il hésitait. Pouvait-il se confier? Comme ça? Leur avouer tout? Qu'il voulait traquer Bellatrix, qu'il voulait venger ses parents? Le pouvait-il? Il s'agissait de ses compagnons après tout… Ils l'avaient toujours aidé.

Il inspira longuement et regarda ses deux amis dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir dans leur regard qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber tant qu'il n'aurait pas craché le morceau. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et laissa Théo s'asseoir contre le mur, sur le tapis. Il était plus que temps.

\- Harry? Je peux te parler?

À l'autre bout de Poudlard, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal venait d'entrer. Harry fronça les sourcils. Même si son père ne l'appréciait pas, s'il était professeur dans l'école, il ne lui voulait certainement aucun mal…

\- J'ai … perçu tes interrogations sur mes propos de tout à l'heure. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu tu sais ! J'ai … j'ai connu ton père et je peux te dire que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Lui et moi étions de très bons amis. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer Harry Potter.

\- Potter-Snape …

Remus haussa un sourcil. Albus avait voulu lui parler d'Harry mais il n'avait rien écouté, pressé de revoir le fils de James. Severus aurait… adopté Harry? Mais… Severus détestait James. Ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé l'homme à élever le fils de son pire ennemi? Il devait savoir.

\- Comment?

Les deux êtres se jaugèrent du regard. L'un restait silencieux, plongeant son regard émeraude dans les prunelles dorées. L'autre restait silencieux. Ils avaient des choses à se dire. Beaucoup de choses à se dire.

 **Note d'auteur: Voilà voilà, j'ai voulu revenir avec quelque chose d'un peu plus actif. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours ! Dans le prochain chap', il va y avoir une petite confrontation Harry-Remus, une altercation Severus-Remus, une discussion familiale et la révélation de Draco à ses amis.  
À bientôt !**


	31. Chapter 31

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Théo faisait face à Draco dans le silence le plus total.  
Il savait que son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à se confier aussi simplement. Le serpent était plutôt renfermé sur lui-même et pouvait se montrer assez mystérieux. En plus de ne pas suivre ces idioties de sang-pur, il n'était pas comme les autres enfants et c'était ce qui avait poussé Théodore à s'intéresser à lui puis à devenir son ami.

Et cet ami avait besoin de lui. Tout de suite. De jour en jour, il l'avait vu faiblir, quelques fois craquer aussi quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Quand lui-même avait été mis à l'écart, Draco lui était venu en aide et le voir aussi mal le peinait. C'est pourquoi il avait d'abord essayé de l'aider à la façon des serpents, discrètement, sachant qu'une aide directe blesserait probablement la fierté caractéristique des Malfoy. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Draco était borné et s'était refusé à se confier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque à son tour.

Théo était fidèle à ses amis. Il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à eux alors il avait fini par craquer à son tour et avait poussé Draco à se confier. À le voir aussi tendu, assis dans son lit, les épaules voutées, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Le serpentard avait besoin de relâcher la pression et il serait là pour l'y aider.

\- Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, pas vrai ?

Blaise se redressa, attentif. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'histoire des Malfoy. Ils avaient été torturés puis tués avec des sorts de magie noire. Draco y avait assisté et avait mis énormément de temps à s'en remettre. Du moins, s'il s'en était remis un jour. Il était loin d'imaginer que la mort de ses parents le marquerait à ce point.  
Théo soupira profondément mais n'interrompit pas son ami, le laissant se livrer à son rythme.

\- C'est t… Bellatrix qui les a tués.

Il avait presque failli dire « tante Bella » comme il avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant mais cette femme ne méritait pas cette appellation. Elle avait tué ses parents. Elle s'en était prise à sa propre sœur. À sa propre famille. Aux Black. Et les Black criaient vengeance. Bellatrix Lestrange paierait cette trahison de sa vie.  
Théo était sous le choc. Le meurtre des Malfoy, une famille de sang pur, était déjà un énorme choc pour tout le monde, mais apprendre qu'un membre de la prestigieuse famille des Black s'en était pris à eux était d'autant plus choquant.  
Si la société sang pur venait à l'apprendre, nul doute que cela ferait scandale.

\- Tu comptes venger tes parents ?

Draco acquiesça sèchement. Nul doute qu'il tuerait Bellatrix de ses propres mains. C'était son droit en tant qu'héritier des Malfoy. Son héritage…

Théo restait perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas écarter son ami de sa vengeance alors qu'il la comprenait parfaitement.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide… de parler ou quoi que ce soit… on est là…

Le prince déchu des Serpentards avait haussé un sourcil. La proposition était venue de Blaise. Il était tellement discret qu'il l'avait pratiquement oublié. Le garçon était toujours là pour lui et il s'était toujours montré présent.

\- Merci Blaise, dit-il chaleureusement.

Le fait d'en avoir parlé avait déjà relâché la tension qui l'habitait. Confier son fardeau à ses amis lui avait permis de soulager un peu son esprit. Il doutait de la vengeance. Severus lui avait dit de le laisser faire, que c'était son droit en tant que parrain mais rien qu'en repensant à sa mère, hurlant sous la torture, il sentait sa rage monter en lui. S'il laissait son parrain s'en occuper, jamais il ne pourrait apaiser sa colère.

Et pourtant… Lucius n'aurait pas voulu qu'il ait le sang de leurs ennemis sur les mains. Draco devait rester pur pour respecter le souhait de sa mère. Narcissa n'avait jamais voulu enrôler son fils dans les mangemorts et c'était la raison pour laquelle les Malfoy s'étaient retirés des mages noirs. Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié et ils l'avaient payé de leur vie. Devait-il respecter la volonté de ses parents ? Il était pris entre deux feux et ne savait plus trop où aller.

\- Théo… Si ta mère ne voulait pas que tu te salisses les mains mais que ton cœur crierait vengeance, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Il n'avait pas posé la question à Blaise car la question était sensible pour lui. Sa mère était totalement désintéressée de son fils et l'interroger ne ferait que raviver des vieilles blessures.

\- Tu doutes ?

Théo n'était pas idiot. Il comprenait tout à fait que Draco était mitigé entre les deux propositions. Lui-même douterait.

\- Tu en as parlé au professeur Snape ?

Draco tiqua.

\- Il ne veut pas que je me salisse les mains mais…

\- Tu veux ta vengeance…

\- Oui…

\- Je comprends…

Blaise réfléchit un bref instant et se releva.

\- Laisse Severus l'attraper. La meilleure vengeance que tu pourras obtenir c'est de la faire souffrir à Azkaban. Elle le mérite.

Il sourit.

\- Et si Severus et toi voulez lui jeter quelques maléfices de votre cru, pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'elle reste en vie…

Draco fit circuler l'idée dans son cerveau avant d'acquiescer. Ce ne serait que justice. Il lui ferait payer la torture qu'elle avait infligée à ses parents puis la laisserait croupir à Azkaban. Il n'était pas un assassin. Il ne le serait jamais. Il se refusait à l'être. Il sourit à Théo puis à Blaise. Ils étaient de bons amis. Ils ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber. Et aujourd'hui encore, ils s'étaient montré d'un soutien inestimable.

Draco soupira longuement et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, un livre à la main.

\- Vous avez une idée d'un endroit où s'entrainer ? Pour mes futurs maléfices…

Il comptait sur les jumeaux mais peut-être que Blaise et Théo connaitraient un autre local ?

\- La salle-sur-demande ?

Draco sourit. Théo ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Blaise, curieux.

\- C'est une salle où on peut faire apparaitre tout ce qu'on veut sauf de la nourriture. C'est là-bas que je vais quand je veux travailler ou lire tranquillement.

Théodore était un étudiant plein de ressources. Il avait dû entendre parler de cette salle, soit dans une conversation privée, soit parce que son père lui avait raconté l'histoire de cette salle. Après tout, c'était un grand ami de Lucius dans le passé, il était normal qu'il la connaisse.

\- Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

\- Septième étage… Passe trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en pensant très fort à ce que tu veux.

\- Merci Théodore.

Et les deux garçons l'avaient laissé, après une ultime étreinte. Draco aurait besoin de temps mais nul doute qu'il irait bien quand Bellatrix serait derrière les barreaux.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, c'était une autre ambiance, plus tendue. Le professeur Lupin avait pris Harry à part, après que la salle commune se soit peu à peu fait envahir. Ils étaient désormais dans un petit local à part, à proximité des dortoirs qui servait généralement de local de réunion mensuelle pour les préfets.

\- Sn… Le professeur Snape…

Il n'osait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Comment Severus aurait pu adopter le fils de James après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait haï profondément les Maraudeurs du temps où ils étaient encore tous étudiants à Poudlard. Les choses s'étaient encore plus envenimées avec la grossesse de Lily et l'arrivée d'Harry.

Le survivant restait là. Il s'était d'instinct assis sur la chaise à proximité de la porte comme s'il se tenait prêt à fuir à la première occasion. Le professeur, quant à lui, le dévisageait, comme s'il cherchait encore à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là.

\- Est-ce que le professeur Snape t'a adopté ?

Le brun le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer. Remus avait soupiré longuement, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait contenu sa respiration jusqu'alors. Il avait manqué tant de choses concernant le fils de son meilleur ami. Il aurait bien aimé prendre soin de l'enfant, comme si c'était le sien, en hommage à James, ce garçon qui avait su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Mais sa requête avait été refusée. Un loup- garou ne pouvait pas élever d'enfant. Ça leur était interdit. C'était la loi et malgré toutes ses batailles, il n'avait pu obtenir le droit de garde. Aujourd'hui encore il regrettait de ne pas s'être battu d'avantage mais il était tout de même heureux de savoir qu'Harry était sous la protection de Snape.

Au moins il avait la confirmation qu'Harry était en sécurité. C'était déjà ça.

\- Et… et tu… tu vas bien ?

\- Maintenant, oui.

La réponse sonnait creuse, comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Comme la constatation même de son échec. Harry avait vécu chez les Dursley. Harry avait souffert. Probablement. Mais il devait savoir. Peut-être que l'enfant voudrait bien lui raconter ?

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher?

La question de l'enfant était innocente mais pertinente et Remus avait semblé désemparé. Il avait teté de lui expliquer que les lois lui interdisaient de le faire, qu'il avait essayé, mais Harry restait de marbre. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des punitions de son oncle, même s'il faisait comme si tout cela était loin derrière lui. Il arrivait que certaines réactions fassent remonter ce souvenir à la surface. Il faisait parfois des cauchemars durant quelques jours. Savoir qu'un ami de son père connaissait sa situation et n'avait rien fait l'emplissait d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Alors il avait fait la seule chose possible. Il avait détalé alors que l'homme cherchait encore les mots. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et ne s'était même pas arrêté quand le professeur avait crié son nom.  
Conscient qu'il pourrait rentrer dans la salle commune sans difficulté, il s'était spontanément dirigé vers les appartements de son père où il avait tambouriné longuement à la porte.

\- Harry? s'était exclamé le maitre des potions en ouvrant la porte.

Il était en train de brasser des potions et ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde à avoir de la visite. Mais Harry paraissait paniqué et il ne pouvait pas le laisser là.  
Calmement, il le fit asseoir sur le canapé et lui offrit une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel, comme à son habitude. Il l'avait laissé se calmer progressivement, prenant son mal en patience. Son fils n'allait pas bien et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

\- Le professeur Lupin… commença Harry avant de s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer cela à son père, surtout que Severus avait démontré qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le nouveau professeur de défense.

Mais Severus restait silencieux, prêt à tout entendre. Il devait laisser à son fils le temps de s'expliquer s'il voulait qu'il garde confiance en lui.

\- Il… il m'a dit qu'il connaissait mes parents…

Un reflet brilla dans les yeux émeraude.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas voulu de moi?

Le maitre des potions fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'Harry aurait aimé que Remus vienne le chercher plus tôt. Le savoir chez les Dursley sans avoir agit l'étonnait.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit cela…

Il grimaça. Pour le bien de son fils, il faisait l'effort de saluer les tentatives de l'homme qui s'avérait être celui qui avait presque failli le tuer.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de James qui avait un ami loup-garou… Et bien c'est Remus Lupin. Les loups-garous n'ont pas le droit d'adoption. Tu aurais dû aller chez ton parrain, mais comme il y a eu un problème, tu as fini chez les Dursley. Jamais tu n'aurais dû être là-bas. C'est une négligence de Poudlard et jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

Il détestait James, c'est vrai. Mais Jamais il n'aurait permis que l'on touche à un enfant, qui plus est son fils. Il soupira. Harry ne comprendrait pas. Il fallait qu'il parle. Qu'il exprime ce qu'il ressentait à Remus.

\- Que dirais-tu d'apprendre à connaitre le professeur Lupin?

Harry plongea ses billes émeraude dans les siennes. Que venait-il de dire?

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas venu te chercher… mais je pense que tu devrais au moins lui laisser une chance…Une chance de te raconter… De… Tu devrais lui parler.

L'homme grimaça, arrachant un sourire à son fils. C'était décidé. Harry parlerait à Remus.

 **Note d'auteur: Coucou les gens ! C'est drôle (ou pas xd) mais je n'avais rien écrit avant ce matin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Dans le prochain, il y aura probablement un petit retour sur la relation Harry-Luna-Draco, la fameuse discussion et on verra pour le reste ! Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer ! À vos claviers pour me faire connaitre vos impressions !** **J**


	32. Chapter 32

Harry avait été grandement perturbé par les propos de son père. L'homme avait paru hésitant, comme s'il se demandait si son enfant devait véritablement aller parler au loup. Évidemment, le survivant ne pouvait pas connaitre les raisons de ce doute et cela l'avait plutôt dérangé.

Il était retourné dans la tour, errant tel un fantôme et, sans oser se l'avouer, il avait été soulagé de ne pas revoir l'homme. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt pour une confrontation, surtout à présent qu'il savait le lien qui l'unissait à son père.  
Silencieux, il avait immédiatement gagné sa chambre, ignorant Neville qui l'avait attendu dans la salle commune, pour aller s'effondrer dans son lit.

Pourquoi le professeur Lupin n'était-il pas venu? C'était la loi, son père le lui avait dit, mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Il avait souffert aux mains de Vernon Dursley. Son bourreau avait été violent avec lui, il n'avait pas hésité à le dénigrer continuellement, à le battre, à lui faire réaliser les plus sales besognes. Pire encore, Harry avait grandi dans un placard et avait été privé de nourriture.

Même si Severus avait fait ce qu'il pouvait à l'aide de potions pour ses carences, il ne serait jamais aussi grand qu'il devait l'être et sa taille lui rappelait sans cesse son passé lorsqu'il voyait Draco et Neville grandir sous ses yeux. Même Luna le dépassait de quelques centimètres alors qu'elle était une fille.

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Flocon, sa renarde. L'animal avait bien grandi et n'éprouvait plus le besoin de dormir autant. Elle l'accompagnait désormais dans toutes ses sorties et se glissait parfois près de lui la nuit quand elle le sentait agité comme ce soir.  
À peine s'était-il glissé dans son lit qu'il avait senti peu à peu l'aura de Flo' agir sur lui et lui fermer les paupières.

Dans ses appartements, Severus se tenait droit, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Peu de temps après le départ de son fils, Remus Lupin avait frappé à sa porte. Le maitre des potions aurait pu lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il était sur le point de lui donner comme excuse quand le loup-garou l'avait interrompu.

\- S'il te plait, Severus, je cherche juste à comprendre…

Lupin était perdu, comme tout homme n'ayant pas connu la vie du survivant avant son adoption. Il était normal qu'il ne sache rien puisque l'enfant avait grandi éloigné du monde sorcier.  
Avec un profond soupir, Severus l'avait invité à s'asseoir et sans même le concerter, il avait quémandé deux bouteilles de whisky auprès d'un de ses elfes de maison.

\- Du Whisky, Severus? s'étonna le loup-garou.

\- Tu en auras besoin autant que moi, souffla l'homme. Quand tu sauras…

Remus prit place dans le moelleux canapé, fixant son homologue qui restait assis dans le fauteuil lui faisant face, le plateau contenant leur verre sur la petite table basse.

\- Harry a été torturé par les Dursley…

Remus qui avait à peine bu une gorgée du liquide ambré manqua de le recracher sous le coup de la surprise. Severus commençait fort mais il appréciait cela. L'homme n'était pas du genre à emprunter des chemins détournés. Il allait toujours droit au but et s'il voulait comprendre toute la monstruosité de la chose, il se devait de tout savoir et de tout écouter.

\- À la mort de Lily… Albus a déposé Harry chez les Dursley. Il y avait une cracmolle qui devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et d'après ses rapports, même si le fils de la famille semblait brusque, Harry avait l'air d'aller bien. Puis tout a changé…

Le professeur de défense retint une grimace. Il n'avait cité que Lily, sans doute parce qu'elle était la seule femme que Severus n'ait jamais aimé. Inutile de mentionner James. James qui avait failli lui faire perdre la vie en encourageant Sirius à lui faire cette stupide blague, James qui le rabaissait constamment à l'école, James qui lui avait pris Lily. James qui l'avait tuée. Il ne pouvait que lui en vouloir et il comprenait cela.

Il reprit une gorgée de whisky.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé… Miss Figgs s'est mise à envoyer des rapports inquiétants et Albus s'est rendu sur place. Il a assuré que tout allait bien… Je le croyais… Jusqu'à ce que je découvre Harry à demi-mort dans un carton au milieu des poubelles.

Remus déglutit bruyamment. Dans les poubelles? Harry?

\- Harry a mis de longs mois à se remettre. Encore maintenant il reste des marques qui ne partiront sans doute jamais. Ils l'ont affamé, battu, brisé et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'Albus s'est assuré que le sort marchait, qu'aucun sorcier malveillant ne pourrait s'en prendre à lui. Mais il ne s'est pas douté que les Dursley n'étaient pas stupides ! J'ai lu l'esprit de son oncle… Un cachalot monstrueux. Je me suis assuré qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait fait…

\- Tant mieux, murmura Remus alors que ses mains se rejoignaient, se serrant l'une l'autre.

Qu'avait-il fait? Harry avait souffert et sa petite taille devait être le résultat d'un manque de nourriture qui avait retardé sa croissance. Si Severus ne l'avait pas trouvé…

\- Il serait mort.

Le professeur sursauta. Il avait oublié à quel point le maitre des potions était doué dans les arts de l'esprit. Il voulut prendre une autre gorgée quand il réalisa que son verre était déjà vide. Quand l'avait-il terminé? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… Il soupira en se resservant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry l'avait regardé d'une telle manière. Lui qui lui annonçait qu'il avait été un très bon ami de son père… et qui l'avait laissé dans cette horrible maison… L'enfant avait dû se sentir trahi. Peut-être pire encore. Abandonné.

Son premier réflexe avait été de se lever mais avec un charisme qui lui était propre, Severus lui avait ordonné de se rasseoir.

\- Tu n'iras pas voir Harry en ayant bu. Laisse-le, il est suffisamment perturbé comme ça. Je te conseillerais d'attendre. Je lui ai proposé que vous vous revoyez en ma présence…

Le professeur de défense acquiesça. Oui, il comprenait. Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il ferait tout pour qu'au moins ils puissent se parler sans que l'un se trouve mal à l'aise et l'autre complètement terrorisé.

\- Je comprends…

Il reposa son verre qu'il avait à peine bu et se leva.

\- Je vais y aller. Merci Severus…

Le maitre des potions haussa un sourcil.

\- D'avoir pris soin de lui et de m'avoir raconté tout cela. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile… Harry est le fils de James.

\- Celui de Lily. Je l'ai fait pour Lily. Et pour lui. Personne ne mérite cela et tu sais comme moi ce que j'ai traversé.

Et sans plus aucun mot ne soit échangé, le professeur Lupin quitta les appartements du directeur des Serpentard, laissant Severus expirer profondément et son corps se décontracter lentement. Il l'avait fait. Pour Harry, il avait réussi à dominer sa colère et son mépris envers le loup-garou. S'il n'y avait pas eu le survivant, nul doute qu'il l'aurait insulté bassement avant de lui fermer la porte au museau mais il avait changé et en bien.

Il avait désormais un fils qui avait besoin de lui et il ferait tout pour se montrer digne de sa confiance. Un fils qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Harry avait encore besoin de lui. Il était en troisième année, il avait déjà 13 ans mais il lui arrivait de se comporter encore comme un enfant en quête de réconfort maternel. C'était pour cela qu'il était là et qu'il avait laissé ses appartements accessibles à ses fils. Il soupira en se resservant une gorgée du liquide ambré et ferma les yeux, ressassant les souvenirs des trois dernières années.

À quelques pas de là, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco était allongé dans son lit. Depuis qu'il avait parlé de sa vengeance à ses amis, il se sentait plus léger et libre de ses pensées. Mais un doute subsistait. Il repoussait à chaque fois le moment où il devrait en parler à Severus. Il ne savait pas comment lui demander de le laisser parler à Bellatrix avant son enfermement à la prison sorcière. Son parrain accepterait-il? Et Harry? Que penserait-il de tout cela? Il avait gardé sa vengeance secrète. Seul Severus était au courant. Le brun n'en savait rien car il ne désirait absolument pas l'inquiéter avec ses problèmes. Nox aussi le savait. Son dragon était d'un soutien sans faille depuis qu'il l'avait et il lui manquait un peu.

Heureusement, au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à communiquer à des distances de plus en plus éloignées et il pouvait désormais lui parler mentalement sans le moindre effort. Plus que ses amis, Nox se montrait présent en étant à côté de lui en pensée à chaque instant. Il lui partageait toujours ses longues promenades aériennes, les paysages somptueux qu'il voyait et, surtout, il lui communiquait sans cesse son désir de revoler avec lui. Ça leur manquait à tous les deux.

Épuisé, Draco s'endormit en ayant une dernière pensée pour ses parents. Bientôt, il deviendrait le dragon maitre du ciel.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il était descendu très tôt, rapidement rejoint par son ami Neville afin de prendre leur premier repas de la journée. Il avait absolument voulu éviter le professeur Lupin et s'était montré soulagé de ne pas le voir dans la grande salle.

\- Bien dormi Harry?

Severus avait paru surpris de le voir en forme bien que légèrement anxieux. Heureusement, il n'avait pas cours avec Lupin et il pourrait se changer les idées.

\- Oui, Flo' a dormi avec moi !

Le maitre des potions sourit et octroya une caresse à la renarde.

Désormais adulte, Flo' avait vu ses queues se diviser et en possédait désormais six en tout. Ses plus grandes capacités résidaient dans l'art de l'esprit et de l'apaisement. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les pouvoirs du kitsune étaient liés aux besoins du sorcier. Il était donc normal que l'animal hérite de tels pouvoirs.

\- Sev'…

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. L'homme se tourna et fut surpris de reconnaitre son filleul et fils. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Draco d'être aussi matinal. Théo lui racontait souvent qu'il devait tirer son ami du lit certains matins et cela amusait beaucoup le maitre des potions.

\- Draco, quelque chose ne va pas?

Le blond avait pris une décision. Il était en paix avec sa décision. Il voulait savoir si son parrain était prêt à l'accepter ou non. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question, les doutes s'accumuleraient dans son esprit et il ne pourrait pas être totalement en paix.

Nox s'était montré une fois de plus présent pour le soutenir et Draco avait beaucoup apprécié cela. Il devait demander à Severus pour avoir la permission de voir son dragon. Son meilleur ami lui permettait de se changer les idées et il appréciait grandement cela. De plus, il se sentait plus à l'aise au manoir Prince qu'à Poudlard.

\- Ça va… Je … Je voulais te parler …

Harry sourit à Draco et s'inquiéta de le voir si pâle. Depuis qu'ils avaient chacun leurs amis, ils passaient moins de temps ensemble et le brun n'aimait pas voir son frère s'éloigner de lui. Il faisait l'effort d'accepter la distance mais il ne voulait pas que leur lien disparaisse. Draco ne lui souriait pratiquement plus, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais passé de temps ensemble et cela l'angoissait terriblement. Draco voulait toujours être son frère, n'est-ce pas?

Le maitre des potions soupira. Draco n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Nul doute qu'il avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir. Il consulta l'heure. Ils avaient encore une heure avant le début des cours.

\- Suis-moi, proposa-t-il à l'enfant.

Draco inspira profondément et après un léger regard discret vers Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il suivit son parrain jusque dans les cachots.

 **Note d'auteur: Bonsoir ! J'ai encore écrit ce chapitre en dernière minute. Je me déteste mais en même temps au moins je ne mets pas 300 ans à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai des tests la semaine prochaine et je suis malade donc il se peut que le prochain chapitre soit posté en retard !**

 **À vos claviers pour me faire connaitre vos impressions !**

 **Ps: Cette histoire aura bientôt dépassé "Une famille pour Noël". Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis émue ^^'**


	33. Chapter 33

Draco avait suivi son parrain, la tête basse, les poings serrés et la démarche lente. Il s'était enfin décidé à en parler avec Severus mais au fond de lui, il avait peur que l'homme n'accepte pas sa requête. Allaient-ils se disputer? Le maitre des potions allait-il lui barrer la route?

Il inspira pour se donner du courage, fixant le large dos de l'homme qui avait pris soin de lui. Il n'était plus un enfant. Bellatrix avait tué ses parents. Elle méritait d'être punie, peu importe comment. Au fond, la savoir en train de souffrir continuellement serait bien plus satisfaisant que de la savoir morte une bonne fois pour toute. Un avada kedavra ne serait sans doute pas suffisant pour faire redescendre cette haine qu'il avait dans la gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Severus, à quelques pas devant lui, l'attendait, le front plissé, l'air soucieux. S'inquiétait-il pour lui? Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui car il n'était pas très sûr de le mériter.

Toujours avec lenteur, il prit place dans son fauteuil préféré et laissa à son parrain le soin de refermer la porte et de lui servir une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- J'ai réfléchi à…

Le silence était long et pesant mais l'ancien espion ne le brisa pas, sachant par expérience que cela ferait perdre tout courage à son filleul. Il attendit plutôt quelques minutes et prit une gorgée de café.  
Draco fit de même avec son chocolat avant de dévisager la tasse. L'avait-il sentie?

\- De la potion calmante?

Severus eut un maigre sourire. Draco était plus doué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre en potions et cela était une grande fierté pour lui.

\- Je t'ai senti nerveux.

Le Serpentard joignit ses mains et apposa son front contre elle, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

\- C'est à propos de Bellatrix. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je la tue mais… Je… J'en ai discuté avec Blaise et Théo. Azkaban serait parfait pour elle…

\- Mais tu aimerais quand même avoir des explications… Et lui lancer quelques maléfices dignes des Malfoy j'imagine…

Draco haussa un sourcil. Était-il si prévisible? Mais plus important, qu'allait dire son parrain?

\- Je peux t'aider Draco. Je connais quelques sorts et j'ai moi aussi un ami à venger.

Le ton était neutre même si pour un legilimens naturel comme Draco, la rage intérieure était pleinement perceptible. Severus voulait la peau de Bellatrix autant qu'il voulait la sienne. C'était compréhensible. Lucius avait été son seul et unique ami après tout… Ils la feraient payer et après elle finirait ses jours à la prison sorcière. C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Severus, quant à lui, observait son filleul. Son premier réflexe aurait été de refuser que Draco s'en mêle mais si le garçon ne faisait rien, la colère le rongerait sans doute toute sa vie alors il devait accepter. Au moins pour la sérénité de l'enfant. Il resterait à ses côtés pour l'appuyer et se vengerait avec lui quand le moment serait venu. Il espérait juste qu'il viendrait plus tard. Draco n'était pas encore prêt.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en discuter davantage avec le garçon car des coups brusques se firent entendre à sa porte.

\- Severus, ouvrez !

L'homme haussa un sourcil et se précipita vers l'entrée où Minerva l'attendait, accompagnée d'Harry. Que s'était-il passé?

\- Minerva?

\- Sirius Black a été vu à proximité du château ! Je ne sais pas comment il est parvenu à duper les détraqueurs mais Poudlard est formel. Sa signature magique a été identifiée !

Severus pesta et prit Harry contre lui alors que Draco s'avançait à son tour pour rassurer son frère. Que faisait le détenu évadé ici? Cherchait-il Harry? Venait-il achever le travail? Tuer son meilleur ami ne lui suffisait pas? Il voulait tuer son filleul en plus? L'étreinte protectrice du maitre des potions se resserra sur le survivant.

\- J'ai préféré vous amener Harry…

\- Vous avez bien fait, Minerva. Je vais augmenter la sécurité de mes appartements et Harry restera toujours avec moi jusqu'à ce que la menace soit écartée ou neutralisée, compris?

La vieille femme acquiesça et regagna le couloir, le pas pressé. À présent que son Gryffon était en sécurité, elle pouvait rassurer Albus et rejoindre Filius pour augmenter les défenses du château.

Dans les cachots, Harry ne quittait pas l'étreinte de Severus. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter et à vrai dire, Severus n'avait pas envie de le lâcher non plus. Il dût pourtant le faire pour augmenter les défenses de ses appartements et prit soin de condamner l'entrée à la signature magique de l'évadé avec quelques maléfices de son cru. Si Black osait entrer, il aurait de belles surprises.

Pour calmer son fils, il lui donna également une tasse de chocolat chaud et demanda à un elfe d'aller lui chercher Flocon, sachant que seul l'animal pourrait rassurer Harry. Il était là, bien sûr, mais l'enfant estimait parfois qu'il n'en était plus un et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté. Flo' restait alors la seule solution possible pour l'apaiser.

\- Et si tu allais te mettre au lit, Harry? Avec Flo'? La potion est sacrément forte, tu devrais déjà somnoler.

Mais l'homme ignorait que le Gryffon avait peur de se retrouver tout seul. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver séparé de son père dans un moment pareil. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour lutter contre la potion et ses effets de somnolence pour rester avec lui.

\- Je crois que 'Ry ne veut pas que tu partes, Sev' …

\- Je ne pars pas, Harry. Tout va bien. Sirius Black ne t'approchera pas, je l'en empêcherai. Je reste ici. Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux, je vais corriger quelques copies à mon bureau.

Il avait prévu d'aller régler ses comptes avec Remus concernant Sirius mais son fils avait besoin de lui pour l'instant. Une discussion pouvait attendre. Il aurait largement le temps d'écouter le loup lui balancer des excuses idiotes aux oreilles plus tard.

Sous ses yeux, Harry étouffa un baillement et quand il fut clair qu'il ne gagnerait pas la chambre sans s'endormir au préalable, le maitre des potions le prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans son propre lit alors que lui-même s'asseyait à son petit bureau à deux pas de là.

À quelques pas de là, Draco les surveillait étroitement. La venue de Sirius semblait avoir bouleversé le peu de sécurité qu'Harry était parvenu à ressentir.

Une pensée lui arracha des frissons. Bellatrix et lui pouvaient-ils être liés? Il savait que la mangemorte n'était pas proche de Sirius car elle le critiquait sans cesse durant les réunions de famille. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas s'être évadé seul. Pas avec une prison aussi sécurisée que la prison sorcière. Il devait forcément avoir été aidé. Par Bellatrix ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ignorait qu'à quelques pas de là; sur les terres même de Poudlard, Sirius s'était réfugié à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Sous sa forme animagus, les détraqueurs ne lui faisaient aucun effet et il pouvait se reposer sans problème et reprendre des forces.

Il avait eu chaud quand les alarmes de l'école avaient retenti mais ses instincts l'avaient sauvé et il avait pu fuir sous sa forme animale. Il devait juste faire attention à Rémus. Il avait reconnu l'odeur de son vieil ami et il savait pertinemment que l'homme le reconnaitrait sous sa forme de chien.

Après tout, combien de temps avaient-ils passé ensemble, James, Peter et lui sous leur forme animagus pour tenir compagnie à Remus, isolé dans la cabane hurlante. Son vieil ami n'aurait aucun mal à le reconnaitre, c'était évident.

Une brise froide lui arracha un frémissement. Les détraqueurs étaient proches, il les sentait. Mais ils ne le trouveraient pas. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Harry. Pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit la vérité sur la mort de Lily et James. Harry devait savoir. C'était son parrain après tout. Il devait l'arracher

Sirius comptait attendre de revoir Harry à sa sortie de la prison sorcière, s'il en sortait, mais une discussion entre mangemorts avait attiré son attention. Les deux nouveaux détenus étaient arrivés il y avait approximativement deux semaines, sans doute capturés lors de l'une de leurs escapades. Leur présence ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure mais l'un deux avait parlé d'un nouveau plan et le nom de son filleul dans la conversation avait fait jaillir son instinct de fuite qui le poussait à quitter Akaban.

Bellatrix. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire cela. Ses deux acolytes s'étaient fait prendre sur le chemin de traverse alors qu'elle-même tentait de s'en prendre au survivant. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ses motivations. Elles étaient claires. Elle ramènerait Harry à Peter et Voldemort reviendrait à la vie.

Dès qu'il avait entendu cela, tous les sens du maraudeur s'étaient mis en action. Progressivement, il avait éloigné la présence des détraqueurs en se transformant de plus en plus longtemps en animagus jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son état.

Maigre, ressemblant à un squelette, il pouvait tout juste se glisser à travers les barreaux. Excité par ce constat, il n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps et dès que la nuit vint, il se transforma une nouvelle fois en chien noir, son pelage se fondant dans l'obscurité et s'était échappé de la prison.

Pas une fois il ne songea à lui, pas une fois il failli renoncer à cause de la fatigue. Il nagea jusqu'au rivage et sans même prendre de repos, il avait forcé l'allure avec une seule idée en tête: pourvu qu'Harry soit encore en vie.

Dire qu'il avait vu le garçon en cours de botanique l'avait rassuré plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait eu du mal à le reconnaitre tant l'enfant était si différent de James au même âge dans sa façon d'agir mais l'odeur ne pouvait pas le tromper. C'était bien Harry. Son museau était formel.

Il avait aussi reconnu l'odeur de Remus. Au moins avec son ami au château, mini cornedrue était en sécurité. Mais il devait quand même le prévenir. Il savait que son ami avait toujours été perspicace et qu'il l'écouterait probablement mais les faits restaient là. Remus n'était pas venu le voir. Pas même une seule fois. Sans doute le croyait-il coupable?

Mais il ferait de son mieux. Il devait respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à James, même s'il devait y perdre la vie. Il sauverait Harry et tuerait Bellatrix et Peter s'ils osaient se montrer.

Il ignorait déjà que dans les murs de Poudlard, les professeurs s'activaient déjà à rehausser les défenses et qu'une traque était mise en place. Il serait chassé et il n'osait imaginer le pire s'il était pris, qu'on refusait de l'écouter et qu'Harry mourait par sa faute. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Le grand chien noir se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cabane hurlante. L'ancien refuge de Remus constituait une excellente cachette et à part son vieil ami, personne ne viendrait l'y trouver ou ne pourrait le reconnaitre. À présent il devait réfléchir. Devait-il voir Harry? Remus? Dumbledore? Le vieil homme n'avait rien fait pour lui, le désignant coupable autant que ses juges.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'un crac retentit. Le bruit était proche. Quelqu'un approchait. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir et attaquer en cas de besoin. Il aurait pu reprendre son apparence mais son corps n'était pas encore suffisamment robuste pour tenir debout et il serait clairement désavantagé. Un autre crac retentit, plus proche encore. Il huma l'air et fut surpris de ne pas reconnaitre l'odeur. Qui d'autre que Remus pouvait connaitre cette cachette?

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures à présent et aucun élève ne pouvait s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Le bruit était trop léger. Un animal peut-être? Une pensée pour Peter surgit dans son esprit mais il l'écarta aussitôt. Le craquement était trop audible pour appartenir à un rat et il aurait reconnu l'odeur du traitre à des kilomètres. Du coin de l'œil il distingua du mouvement. La silhouette approchait. Il retint une respiration. La présence était là. Toute proche. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleu acier et le dévisagea. Qu'était-ce donc?

 **Note d'auteur: Bonsoir tout le monde ! D'abord merci ! Grâce à vous, on a dépassé en terme de reviews ma toute première fanfic et ça c'est déjà WAW ! Ensuite merci pour votre patience ! Avoir été malade, avoir eu des tests et avoir notre projet de conférences à achever pour le 26 a été plus que rude mais vous avez été extrêmement encourageants dans vos reviews alors merci à tous** **J**

 **Enfin, jusqu'au 13 juillet, je vais être en examen de fin de formation donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a du retard encore une fois, je ferai de mon mieux ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je compte sur vous pour me le dire dans les commentaires et je vous dis à bientôt**


	34. Chapter 34

Dans les appartements de Severus, des coups puissants avaient été donné contre la porte blindée de magie. Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut et l'homme l'avait calmé. Méfiant, il lança un sort pour voir dans le couloir et reconnu la silhouette du loup. Était-ce bien lui ou une fourberie? Son passé en tant que mangemort et espion lui avait appris de multiples choses et la prudence en faisait partie. Il n'y avait que deux façons d'identifier le sorcier: avoir sa signature magique ou pénétrer directement dans son esprit. Mais Severus pouvait-il sortir et ainsi exposer son fils?

Silencieusement, il protégea les enfants dans la chambre et emprunta un chemin détourné pour regagner le couloir et immobiliser l'homme sans être vu. Il était le seul à connaitre le passage par le tableau. Même Albus ne le connaissait pas. Severus l'avait créé afin d'avoir un moyen de quitter ses appartements sans être vu pour avoir la paix.

Il sourit en sortant une fiole de sa poche. Il restait une troisième solution. Plus rare mais pour qui savait le brasser, le Véritaserum était une véritable merveille.

\- Êtes-vous bien Remus John Lupin?

L'homme répondit à l'affirmative et Severus se détendit. Il leva le sort et fixa Remus en gardant néanmoins ses distances. Qui sait comment le loup pouvait réagir après avoir été attaqué de la sorte.  
Mais Remus se désintéressa de cela tout de suite, axant plutôt ses dires sur Harry.

\- Comment va Harry? Il est en sécurité?

La panique déformait ses traits. Il était inquiet et le maitre des potions s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Harry va bien, dit-il sans même s'excuser de l'avoir soupçonné d'être Sirius. Après tout, comment un sorcier tel que lui pouvait y comprendre quelque chose en polynectar ou en glamour? Aucune chance. Mais mieux valait vérifier. S'il venait à perdre Harry, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- As-tu vu ou contacté Sirius Black?

\- Non, mais j'ai senti son odeur.

Le sérum de vérité agissait encore et l'odorat de Lupin pouvait lui être d'une aide précieuse.

Il soupira en ouvrant la porte que lui seul pouvait ouvrir, prévenant par patronus que Remus était avec lui au cas où il arriverait quelque chose et rassura l'enfant sur la venue de leur visiteur.

\- C'était Lupin, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il était juste inquiet pour toi.

Draco plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme et fit un pas en arrière, retombant sur son postérieur, la main sur la bouche, le regard effaré.

\- Draco…

\- C'est un loup-garou !

Severus retint un soupir. Le talent naturel de son filleul ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à bloquer les pensées des gens qu'il regardait dans les yeux et il n'avait certainement pas pu passer à côté de la deuxième personnalité plus sauvage dans la tête de l'homme.

Mais il n'avait aucune justification à apporter au loup, seul Draco comptait en ce moment. Il savait que Bellatrix n'avait pas pu tuer Lucius et Narcissa seule. Greyback, évidemment. Il comprenait la peur de son filleul mais Remus n'était pas un monstre sanguinaire. Même s'il avait failli le tuer lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, il s'en voulait énormément depuis et il s'était même porté volontaire pour être le cobaye pour sa potion Tue-Loup.

\- Il n'est pas Greyback, dit-il, faisant frémir le garçon.

Remus dévisagea l'enfant. Avait-il connu Fenrir? Il échangea un regard avec Severus. Les Malfoy avaient été tués. Serait-ce…

\- Ce chien va payer.

Remus retint un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pas Severus qui avait parlé mais Draco. Le garçon s'était redressé et lisait dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. Le craignait-il? Non. Il ignorait que le Serpentard savait pertinemment qui il était puisque son parrain lui avait raconté une partie de son adolescence incluant les maraudeurs.

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui, Draco et je compte bien me débarrasser de Greyback si l'opportunité se présente.

Remus n'était pas du genre à mentir et le garçon décela en lui une grande volonté opposée à cette horreur d'être devenu un monstre. Il se vengerait et Draco serait là.

\- Mais d'abord, nous devons nous occuper de Black.

Le professeur de défense acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur le petit gryffon au fond de la pièce qui le dévisageait avec horreur. Oh. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était là tant Harry s'était fait discret. Avait-il peur des loups-garous?

\- Harry, tu n'as rien à craindre. Le professeur Lupin se contrôle parfaitement, dit Draco d'un ton rassurant en le rejoignant. Il prend une potion pour dompter le loup-garou en lui et c'est Sev' qui l'a découverte !

Des étincelles brillèrent dans les prunelles émeraude. Il suffisait d'un rien pour l'émerveiller et Harry rejoignit l'homme qui le prit contre lui pour le rassurer.

\- Doucement, Harry. Nous allons rester ici le temps de réfléchir à un plan pour capturer Black.

\- Papa, tu n'as pas vu Flo'?

L'homme haussa un sourcil. La petite renarde n'était nulle part en vue. Était-elle de sortie dans le parc ou était-elle retournée dans le dortoir?

\- Je vais dire aux professeurs de te la ramener s'ils la croisent mais tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici.

Harry, pas fou, acquiesça et laissa Draco le rassurer sur son amie, racontant qu'elle batifolait peut-être avec un autre renard ou qu'elle jouait avec une autre créature magique.

Ils ignoraient tous deux qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite, la petite renarde et Sirius se faisaient face.

Flocon s'était avancée, prudente. Elle avait sentit une aura magique curieuse et l'avait suivie. L'aura lui semblait familière et maintenant qu'elle l'avait pistée, elle avait compris.  
En tant que créature magique, elle sentait les auras et celle que partageait son protégé et cet homme prouvait qu'ils avaient été unis d'une façon quelconque par Magia.

\- Ne crains rien, étranger, dit-elle à son esprit alors que ses yeux bleus devenaient plus glacés encore alors qu'elle entrait en liaison télépathique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

L'homme s'était retrouvé retranché dans une gigantesque prairie où le soleil chauffait sa peau, loin des détraqueurs. Il était seul, entouré par la nature.

\- Nous sommes dans mon esprit, murmura alors la créature qu'il reconnu devant lui, le surplombant d'une dizaine de mètres. Lui avait-elle jeté un sort?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Qui êtes-vous? Je veux juste sauver mon filleul, laissez moi partir.

Le regard de la renarde se fit plus amical et elle regarda au loin.

\- Mon nom est Amiel, mais tu peux m'appeler Flocon. Je suis le Kitsune gardien de la vérité et de la Foi. Ton filleul est un bien jeune garçon. Quel danger plane sur lui?

Était-ce une vision? Un mauvais rêve? La réalité lui semblait tellement irréelle qu'il était persuadé de s'être endormi quelque part. Que risquait-il à lui avouer ses projets?

\- Petigrow est ici, à Poudlard. Il a livré mes amis au Lord noir. Il n'est pas là par hasard.

\- Celui que vous appelez Voldemort n'est plus. Il n'existe aucun moyen de le ramener à la vie. Je m'en suis assurée en bénissant l'enfant pour le purifier de l'âme négative.

Sirius fixait l'animal avec un regard ébahi. Amiel connaissait-elle le garçon? Pouvait-il compter sur elle?

\- Il est en sécurité.

\- Vous lisez dans mon esprit?

Il n'avait jamais été bon occlumens mais il pensait être plus doué que cela. Ses barrières avaient probablement diminué en puissance.

\- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, ami de mon protégé et ton coeur est bon. Pour celui qui m'a donné un nom, toi aussi je te protégerai.

Et l'animal disparut. Sirius ouvrit les yeux mais il était bel et bien seul. Amiel était partie. Avait-il rêvé? Il se releva et constata que ses forces semblaient lui être revenues. Il se sentait mieux et peut-être qu'il pourrait chasser et se nourrir. Après un dernier regard vers l'endroit où c'était tenu le kitsune et au soleil qui se couchait, il se mit en chasse. Il éliminerait Petigrow ensuite.

\- Mais c'est insensé, Albus ! Comment Black pourrait être ici? Je sais que les défenses de Poudlard l'ont repéré mais nous ne trouvons plus sa signature magique nulle part !

\- Je sais, Minerva, je sais. Il va falloir instaurer de nouvelles règles dans l'école et surtout, être prudents jusqu'à ce que nous réussissions à attraper Sirius Black.

\- Et Harry dans tout ça? Nous ne pouvons pas le garder enfermé comme ça ! Que va-t-on faire? voulut savoir la directrice adjointe.

\- Pour l'heure, il est urgent de renforcer nos barrières. Pour Harry, je fais pleinement confiance à Severus, il sait quoi faire. Nous allons rassembler tous les enfants dans la grande salle et nous allons veiller jusqu'à ce que le prisonnier soit trouvé.

\- Bien, monsieur le Directeur.

L'équipe des professeurs se dispersa et chacun alla rassurer sa maison et parler aux élèves des nouvelles mesures de sécurité en vigueur tant que le fugitif ne serait pas retrouvé.

C'est ainsi que tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour la nuit et que Luna retrouva Remus qui lui assura qu'Harry allait bien et était sous bonne protection. Filius n'avait pas voulu la laisser accompagner Minerva avec son ami et elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis. Elle était soulagée de le savoir sain et sauf.

Sereine, elle ne vit pas Remus remarquer Flocon et se diriger vers elle pour la rendre à Harry. C'est en s'approchant d'elle qu'il se figea alors que la renarde semblait attirer son attention sur quelque chose. Il fixa plus attentivement les jumeaux et se dirigea vers eux. Il n'osait y croire et pourtant. Il aurait reconnu cette carte n'importe où. Doucement, il s'approcha des rouquins et plaça une main sur leurs épaules.

\- Puis-je savoir où vous avez eu ceci?

Fred se retourna vivement, surpris de croiser son professeur.

\- C'est juste un parchemin… Mais…

\- je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura Remus, faisant apparaitre la carte des Maraudeurs sous ses yeux.

\- Bienvenue, Lunard ! le salua la carte alors que les jumeaux réalisaient à qui ils avaient à faire.

\- Messieurs, je vous l'emprunte, dit-il en se redressant, carte en main, la mâchoire serrée. Il fallait qu'il montre ça à Severus !

Il quitta la pièce après un ultime regard à la carte. Black n'était pas dans le château mais un autre nom avait attiré son attention. Peter Petigrow. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Peter était vivant? Il resongea aux dernières paroles de Sirius, quand il criait qu'il était innocent.  
Comment avait-il pu refuser de le croire? Il lui fallait des explications. Il devait voir Albus et Severus le plus vite possible.

Jetant un œil à la carte, il découvrit les deux hommes dans les appartements du maitre des potions et rejoignit la pièce qu'il savait sécurisée.

\- Albus, on a un problème ! avait-il crié en frappant puissamment à la porte.

Severus lui ouvrit rapidement, inquiet.

\- Petigrow est vivant !

Les deux hommes retinrent leur souffle. Remus leur faisait face, une étrange carte en main.

\- Expliquez vous, Remus ! D'où sort cette carte?

\- C'est la carte du Maraudeur ! James, Sirius, Peter et moi l'avions créée durant notre scolarité. La carte ne peut pas mentir ! Peter est au château !

L'aura autour du directeur s'amplifia en réalisant la chose. Si Peter n'était pas mort alors que s'était-il véritablement passé dans cette ruelle? Avait-il… Il refusa d'y penser.

\- Où est-il?

Remus l'avait localisé dans les toilettes des filles mais sa trace disparu sous leurs yeux. La carte ne mentait jamais. L'homme était vivant et Sirius Black réclamait surement vengeance. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'émettre une supposition que Flocon fit son apparition dans la pièce, volant la carte à l'homme.

\- Flocon ! cria Harry, ravi de la revoir saine et sauve ! Je m'inquiétais !

La petite renarde se tourna vers l'enfant, ses queues se balançant nonchalamment ensemble.

\- Flocon, rends-moi cette carte ! dit Severus en se penchant sur elle pour la ramasser.

La petite créature esquiva son geste et regagna la porte, la carte toujours en sa possession.

\- Flocon, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ! s'énerva Severus, conscient que l'animal pouvait abîmer le précieux parchemin et ruiner leurs chances.

Il la fixa dans les yeux et croisa son esprit.

\- Suivez-moi.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta le couloir, regagnant l'allée, poursuivie par Remus et le directeur alors que Severus devait rester pour assurer la sécurité des lieux.

Remus distança rapidement le vieil homme, nettement plus habitué à la course que lui et laissa Flo' le guider au milieu de la forêt interdite.

Il courait derrière elle, peinant à respirer convenablement quand la petite renarde s'arrêta et qu'Albus le rejoignit, Filius à ses côtés.

Remus retint son souffle alors qu'une silhouette se dessinait dans la nuit. Muet de stupeur, il laissa Filius les éclairer, dévoilant la frêle carrure de Sirius Black, protégé par la petite renarde.

 **Note d'auteur: Coucou ! Ça fait un moment, je suis désolée mais j'étais en plein tests. J'ai eu mes résultats et j'ai réussi (youpie !). Je vous livre donc la suite qui, je vous l'avoue, avec une aussi longue interruption, a été difficile à reprendre.  
Bravo à celles et ceux qui avaient deviné pour Flocon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt ****J**


	35. Chapter 35

Filius, qui avait rejoint les deux hommes en les voyant courir, fut le premier à réagir, lançant immédiatement un sortilège destiné à immobiliser le détenu évadé. Son expérience en duel était plus que favorable à ce genre de situations.  
Néanmoins, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que Flocon se tienne devant lui, dressant un bouclier magique autour d'elle et celui qu'elle semblait protéger.

Remus ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le protégeait-elle? Sirius Black était un danger ! Peter et lui pouvaient très bien avoir tout manigancé ! Après tout, les Black étaient des Serpentards de nature et Sirius à Gryffondor ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le loup fit asseoir sa dominance animale sur la renarde, espérant qu'elle s'écarte mais Flo' ne fut nullement inquiétée et détourna le regard.

\- Cesse, Remus Lupin, dit-elle en s'adressant directement à son esprit, ses longues queues se balançant de droite à gauche derrière elle.

Remus en resta bouche bée. Il connaissait les talents télépathiques de cet animal, Severus le lui avait dit, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle s'adresserait directement à lui.

\- Écoute-moi, Remus, je t'en prie.

Le loup garou regarda son ancien meilleur ami, le loup en lui contenait à peine sa rage.

\- D'abord dites-moi que Harry est en sécurité, et après je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

Albus haussa un sourcil. Que se passait-il? Comment avait-il pu manipuler l'animal? Sirius les attendait-il avec un piège, quelque part? L'homme avait crié son innocence, mais tous les mangemorts faisaient cela et, même s'il se comportait bien en prison, l'histoire n'avait jamais été très claire sur la disparition de Peter. Retrouver son ancien élève sur la carte jadis créée par les Maraudeurs avait de quoi le bouleverser.

\- Je sens en vous une profonde interrogation, Albus Dumbledore, et je peux vous aider. Mon nom est Amiel, je suis le Kitsune gardien de la Vérité et de la Foi.

La voix fit sursauter l'homme avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Flocon qui parlait, enfin, pas exactement. La petite renarde était montée sur l'épaule de Sirius et semblait parler à travers lui.

\- J'ai été envoyé dans le monde des hommes pour aider l'élu qui sauvera le monde magique. Voldemort n'est plus. Par ma bénédiction, j'ai banni cet être abject du corps du sauveur mais un danger demeure toujours. L'homme rat cherche à s'emparer d'Harry pour accomplir un rituel de sacrifice.

\- Et Sirius dans tout ça? murmura Remus qui n'osait y croire.

\- Sirius Black est innocent. La mort de l'homme rat était un coup monté pour éloigner l'enfant de son protecteur afin de l'affaiblir. Et cet homme est toujours vivant et désire plus que jamais ramener son maitre à la vie.

Albus frémit d'horreur. Que pouvait-il faire? Devait-il croire l'animal? Le Kitsune gardien? Il avait besoin de preuves. Même si Peter était toujours vivant, qui sait jusqu'où l'évadé avait-il pu aller pour manipuler l'animal magique avec de la magie noire.

\- Severus … Le Véritaserum … chuchota Filius. C'est le seul moyen d'innocenter Black.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas exposer Harry, ordonna Albus, conscient des risques.

Le choix était difficile mais si Flocon disait vrai … Harry ne craignait rien.

\- Filius, assure toi qu'il ne puisse ni faire de magie, ni s'échapper. On va lui donner la potion de vérité, trancha le vieil homme alors qu'un silence coupable l'affligeait.

Si le Kitsune Gardien disait la vérité … Il n'osait pas imaginer … Un homme innocent avait passé … pratiquement dix ans à Azkaban pour … pour quoi au juste?

Les sorciers se mirent en route, Amiel reposant toujours sur l'épaule de Sirius. Elle croisa le regard du loup et le rassura d'une aura bienveillante. Tout irait bien.

\- Albus? Vous l'avez attrapé ! Merlin merci !

\- Minerva, allez avec Filius renforcer la sécurité et fermer tous les passages secrets.

Et sans une explication supplémentaire, Remus et lui se dirigèrent dans les cachots, prenant soin de verrouiller chaque porte qu'ils passaient au cas où.

\- Je vais appeler Severus, prévint le loup-garou en lançant un patronus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le directeur seul avec Sirius. Cela aurait été irréfléchi.

Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car, quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme les rejoignit, une fiole de Véritaserum à la main.

\- Albus?

L'homme allait lui expliquer la situation quand, soudain, son maitre des potions parut absorbé dans ses souvenirs et il réalisa que Flocon en était responsable. Que lui montrait-elle? Tout? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter davantage puisque son maitre des potions administra le liquide précieux au prisonnier.

Après quelques tests, la potion se révéla être correcte et l'interrogatoire réel pu commencer.  
Ce ne fut pas très difficile puisque les questions à poser étaient évidentes et l'innocence de Sirius scandée par Flocon fut confirmée.  
Albus ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait demandé à Lily et James de prendre Sirius comme gardien du secret mais afin de protéger le parrain de leur fils, ils avaient changé leur plan et avaient pris Peter à la place.

Peter Petigrow. Un homme assez fourbe pour simuler parfaitement son rôle de victime afin de faire croire aux habitants qu'il était poursuivi. C'est lui qui s'en était pris aux moldus avant de se couper un doigt pour disparaitre comme un lâche.

Son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé mais à l'époque, ils ignoraient qu'il s'agissait d'un animagus non déclaré tout comme Sirius et James. Un rat. Un animal qui lui correspondait plutôt bien. Toujours dans ses pieds, prêt à disparaitre en cas de danger, se dissimulant derrière ses prétendus amis. 

À cause de ce sorcier, un homme avait payé à sa place, passant une dizaine d'années de sa vie en prison.  
Sirius n'allait probablement jamais récupérer une vie normale après ça. Qui le pourrait après côtoyé autant de détraqueurs aussi longtemps? Sa forme de chien avait dû l'aider mais sa magie était faible et il ne faisait aucun doute que rester transformé avait dû l'épuiser physiquement et magiquement.

\- Severus … Pourrais-tu remettre notre ami en bon état? J'aurais aimé que Poppy s'en occupe mais je ne veux pas ébruiter cela. Si Peter sait que nous le cherchons, il va devenir méfiant.

Le maitre des potions acquiesça. Harry était en sécurité pour l'instant. Personne ne pouvait s'introduire dans la pièce sans son autorisation en raison du verrou magique. Si quiconque tentait de passer les barrières, il en serait immédiatement averti.  
Heureusement qu'il avait englobé toute la pièce et non la porte uniquement car le rat aurait très bien pu se faufiler dans une canalisation. En utilisant un verrou magique, il s'assurait ainsi de la protection de ses fils.

\- Flo', ou plutôt Amiel, pouvez-vous veiller sur Harry?

\- Je le peux, Severus. Mais tu peux m'appeler Flocon, après tout, c'est mon nom.

Sans un mot, la petite renarde jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme qui gisait allongé dans un lit matérialisé et rejoignit son protégé. Severus avait bien fait attention en créant le verrou. Il ne s'ouvrait que pour lui et Flocon. Quiconque qui tenterait de passer en même temps se verrait repoussé et attaqué.

\- Severus je… comment va-t-il?

L'homme soupira. Il n'appréciait pas Black et le directeur le savait. Malgré tout, c'était entre ses mains qu'il l'avait laissé. Il savait probablement qu'il ne laisserait pas le cabot mourir alors que son fils voudrait probablement connaitre son parrain une fois qu'il apprendrait la vérité.

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il est en très mauvais état. Je demanderai à Flocon de m'aider si les potions et mes sorts ne marchent pas.

Remus retint un soupir en s'asseyant sur une chaise à proximité. Le maitre des potions faisait déjà son maximum, il ne devait pas trop lui en demander. Sirius était affaibli après son séjour en prison, son évasion, et les nuits sans dormir et sans manger. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre. Beaucoup de temps.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose?

\- Surveille-le si tu veux bien, je vais aller voir Harry et le rassurer. Draco doit être là mais je préfère y aller.

Le loup-garou acquiesça doucement et se rapprocha du lit où son meilleur ami semblait dormir profondément, ignorant Severus qui lui lançait un dernier regard.

Le maitre des potions s'empressa de rejoindre ses appartements où Draco semblait l'attendre, veillant sur Harry endormi dans le canapé, Flocon à ses côtés, émettant une aura rassurante. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas que Severus sentit toute tension le quitter et remercia l'animal d'un signe de tête. Son aura semblait avoir les mêmes effets qu'une potion calmante sans l'addiction secondaire possible.

\- Tout va bien? chuchota Draco pour ne pas réveiller le Gryffon qui semblait dormir.

\- Oui. Disons que les choses n'ont pas tourné comme on le voulait mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Pour faire simple, Sirius Black est innocent. Peter par contre…

Draco haussa un sourcil. Peter? Qui était-ce? Il laissa Severus lui raconter la mise en scène de l'ancien Gryffondor et fit les yeux ronds. Un doigt? Il ne restait qu'un doigt? Et c'était un animagus? Un rat? Severus perçut le trouble de son filleul et s'en inquiéta.

\- Draco? Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose de louche à l'école?

\- Weasley …

Severus haussa un sourcil. Que faisaient les Weasley dans cette histoire? Cette famille était de leur côté. Jamais ils n'auraient pu trahir Dumbledore en livrant Harry à cet infâme crapule. Plutôt que de l'interroger, il laissa son filleul et fils poursuivre.

\- Ronald, poursuivit Draco en réfléchissant. Il a un rat. Je le trouve dégoutant.

L'homme retint un soupir. Ce n'était que cela? Son filleul craignait les rats. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Draco plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura:

\- il lui manque un doigt à une patte …

Severus retint une insulte, laissa les enfants et demanda à Flocon de les protéger sachant qu'elle était particulièrement puissante.

\- Reste ici, Draco ! Je vais parler à Albus. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Peter est à nous !

Sans tarder, il quitta les lieux et expédia un patronus au directeur, espérant qu'il pourrait le rejoindre rapidement. Ils devaient faire vite s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de l'attraper.

Comme il s'y attendait, le vieil homme le rejoignit alors qu'il passait l'escalier principal pour rejoindre la tour des gryffons. Mais il n'était pas venu seul. Filius et Minerva l'accompagnaient, bien décidés à en découdre.  
Rapidement, ils montèrent les marches et la Grosse Dame ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir la porte au directeur, laissant les professeurs gagner la chambre de Ronald Weasley.

\- Professeur? Que se passe-t-il dehors? Pourquoi a-t-on dû aller dans la grande salle, pourq…

\- Plus tard, Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, donnez-moi votre rat ! ordonna sèchement la directrice des Gryffondors.

\- Croutard?

Severus haussa un sourcil. Cette famille l'impressionnait toujours autant pour donner des noms stupides à leurs animaux.

\- Où est-il?

\- Il a disparu … Je l'ai perdu quand nous avons été chez Hagrid. Je crois qu'il est parti à cause du chat d'Hermione !

Le maitre des potions relâcha alors la pression qu'il avait accumulée. Trop tard. Le sale rat était parti.

\- Depuis quand? cria-t-il en s'avançant.

\- Une… une semaine …

Cela correspondait à la date à laquelle Sirius avait été vu non loin de l'école. Le lâche s'était enfui, une fois de plus.

\- Vous lui voulez quoi à Croutard? C'est juste un rat et il est dans ma famille depuis une dizaine d'années !

Les professeurs s'observèrent entre eux. Une dizaine d'années. La disparition des Potter. Cela concordait. L'animagus s'était réfugié dans une famille sorcière proche de l'illustre famille pour agir quand l'opportunité se présenterait.

\- Si vous le revoyez, dites-le nous, Ronald.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

\- C'est probablement un animagus et si nous ne nous trompons pas, il s'agit de l'un de plus grands criminels recherché !

Ronald blêmit et manqua de tomber dans les chaudrons alors que les professeurs s'éclipsaient après avoir jeté quelques sorts de protection et de détection au cas où. Ils avaient échoués. Mais ils le retrouveraient et lui feraient payer la mort des Potter.

 **Note d'auteur: Coucou, oui, j'ai pas mal de retard et je m'en excuse ! J'ai eu pas mal de trucs à gérer et j'ai manqué de temps pour écrire. J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! On approche de la fin, oui, déjà ! D'ici 4 chapitres normalement, je devrais conclure !**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions et je vous dis à bientôt** **J**


	36. Chapter 36

Les recherches de Peter s'étaient prolongées sur plusieurs jours mais malgré tous leurs efforts, le rat restait introuvable. Néanmoins, Severus ne relâchait pas sa vigilance. Si le rat avait trouvé le moyen de leur échapper durant tout ce temps, qui sait quel autre mauvais tour il pouvait être en train de préparer?

Le maitre des potions serra les dents. Jamais il ne laisserait ce sale traitre approcher son fils. Pour ce faire, il avait collaboré à la construction de barrières plus fortes et plus solide autour de l'école et avait ratissé le moindre recoin de Poudlard, allant jusqu'à poser des pièges dans les conduits de canalisation et les grilles d'aération qui constituaient des moyens idéaux pour un rat de se déplacer dans toute l'école sans être vu.

Bien sur, il n'avait pas pu empêcher son fils d'assister de nouveau à ses cours et ce, malgré tous ses efforts. Harry s'était montré particulièrement obstiné jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas e garder enfermé dans ses appartements jusqu'à la capture de Peter.

Son fils avait très mal vécu le fait de rester cloitré dans un petit placard à Privet Drive. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la liberté, retourner s'enfermer dans une pièce lui paraissait insurmontable, même si c'était pour sa propre sécurité.

C'est pourquoi, en gardien responsable et père attentionné, Severus avait instauré de nouvelles règles de sécurité pour tous les élèves et son fils avait été très heureux d'obéir tant qu'il retrouvait une certaine part de liberté.

De plus, Flocon ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, allant jusqu'à s'étendre à ses pieds durant les heures de cours, l'œil vif et prête à défense son protégé en cas de danger. Avec elle, Harry était à l'abri.  
Bien sûr, les familiers n'étaient normalement pas autorisé durant les cours mais les professeurs avaient consenti à faire une exception pour le bien d'Harry.

Ils avaient été plus que sceptiques au début quand Severus le leur avait fait la demande, mais la démonstration des pouvoirs du kitsune gardien avait fini par les convaincre peu à peu.

Pour Draco, les nouvelles mesures de sécurité semblaient malvenues, surtout celle qui stipulait qu'aucun élève ne pouvait s'aventurer seul en extérieur.

Pour lui changer les idées, Severus avait ramené Nox à l'école afin qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble. D'ordinaire, le dragon passait tout son temps à la réserve avec d'autres compagnons de jeu pour ne pas s'ennuyer, ne revenant au manoir Prince que durant les vacances, seule période où son compagnon d'âme était là pour jouer avec lui. Mais Severus avait fait une exception en intercédant pour Draco auprès de Dumbledore afin que le dragon puisse venir à l'école.  
Même Hagrid, le garde-chasse, avait accepté de s'occuper du gros reptile mais avec cette règle de sécurité qui les séparait, ils ne pouvaient plus communiquer que par leur esprit et cela les chagrinait tous les deux.

Severus, lui, ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Entre ses cours et ses corrections à assurer, les recherches du traitre toutes les nuits durant ses patrouilles, les potions à brasser et les soins à assurer à Black, le pauvre maitre des potions était épuisé.

Savoir Peter aussi proche de son fils usait ses nerfs déjà bien malmenés et il se défoulait sans remords en retirant des points aux cornichons qui n'y comprenaient toujours rien à l'art subtil et délicat des potions. Jamais les élèves ne l'avaient vu ainsi.

En plus de tout ça, Severus s'inquiétait pour Harry. Le garçon avait encore du mal à approcher Remus sans avoir envie de lui reprocher de ne pas être venu au moins le voir, loi anti loups-garous ou pas et Black était son parrain. Quoi qu'il en dise, si le cabot voulait lui enlever Harry, il en aurait tous les droits et Severus ne pourrait rien y faire.

Les deux sorciers ne s'étaient jamais entendus, surtout après la farce que Sirius lui avait faite et qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Farce pour laquelle Sirius n'avait jamais été puni, ne recevant qu'un simple sermon. Il avait même été le premier à lui donner le stupide surnom de "Servilus" qui lui avait collé à la peau durant toute sa scolarité. Il l'avait haï pour ça mais il devait faire des efforts pour Harry s'il voulait continuer à le voir. Il pourrait peut-être les présenter l'un à l'autre et faire preuve de bonne foi …

\- Alors? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre du rescapé d'Azkaban, comment va-t-il?

Le loup-garou assis à son chevet ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un sourire fatigué. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de s'être endormi.

\- Il a brièvement repris connaissance. Il m'a demandé où était Harry et s'est rendormi quand je lui ai dit qu'il était en sécurité.

Le maitre des potions acquiesça. Sirius était en très mauvais état. Les potions aidaient, bien sûr, mais c'était à lui de reprendre des forces en se reposant autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'il aille mieux.

L'homme tiqua. Peut-être pourrait-il lui présenter l'enfant dans les jours à venir. Harry serait sans doute moins nerveux et pourrait mieux se faire à l'idée d'avoir un parrain en attendant le réveil de Sirius et qu'il ait suffisamment d'énergie afin de préparer une réelle rencontre.

Un soupir le fit sortir de ses pensées. Lupin avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il n'ignorait pas que la pleine lune approchait puisqu'il faisait bien attention de brasser les potions tue-loup à temps mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi éreinté. Se sentait-il coupable d'avoir mal jugé son meilleur ami? De ne pas l'avoir écouté quand il clamait son innocence alors que les aurors l'embarquaient à Azkaban? S'épuisait-il à veiller sur Black toutes les nuits?

\- Vas te coucher, Lupin ! Tu as l'air d'un zombie !

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant, Severus?

L'homme se mordit la lèvre tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as cours avec Harry demain et tu vas lui faire peur avec une tête pareille !

Le loup sourit et se leva douloureusement après être resté de longues heures dans la même position.

\- Tu as raison. S'il se passe quelque chose, appelle moi.

Le maitre des potions acquiesça et le laissa partir après lui avoir donné sa dose de tue-loup. Il soupira en lançant un sort de diagnostic sur le détenu. Toutes ses fractures s'étaient réparées et il ne subsistait qu'une énorme fatigue, autant physique que magique mais l'homme était confiant. D'ici une semaine, Sirius Black se réveillerait.

Pour évacuer son stress, il avait brassé une multitude de potions et avant même de s'en rendre compte, le jour s'était levé. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit.  
Étouffant un baillement, il lança un dernier sort de surveillance sur son patient et rejoignit la table des professeurs.

\- Severus, vous avez l'air fatigué mon ami! lui dit Dumbledore, soucieux de sa santé, en lui servant une tasse de café.

Le vieil homme aurait pu lui dire de postposer ses cours mais il savait que le professeur lui en voudrait de croire qu'il pouvait abandonner son pote aussi facilement.

\- Ça ira, Albus ! Je me reposerai un peu dans l'après-midi.

Le directeur parut se contenter de cette réponse car il ne le harcela plus et le laissa boire son café tranquillement.

Le maitre des potions but son café lentement, laissant ses composants repousser le sommeil qui l'envahissait tout en parcourant la grande salle du regard.

Sans surprise, il trouva Harry en compagnie de Luna, une Serdaigle avec qui il avait noué une solide amitié ainsi que Neville, un garçon assez timide et maladroit mais d'une fidélité sans faille. Tous trois avaient l'air de bien rigoler en prenant un solide petit déjeuner.

Ronald était manquant à ce portrait, mais le maitre des potions savait qu'il arriverait bien plus tard avec une Hermione Granger sur le dos.

Il adressa un salut à Harry puis se tourna vers la table des Serpentards où il fronça les sourcils. Blaise et Théo étaient bien là mais où était donc passé Draco?

Rapidement, il quitta sa table, baguette prête à l'emploi et rejoignit les deux garçons qui s'agitaient à leur table.

\- Où est Draco? leur demanda-t-il.

La question était simple, mais efficace.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un instant.

\- Il n'était pas dans la chambre ce matin mais comme il a dit hier soir qu'il voulait parler avec vous, on pensait que vous seriez ensemble !

Le teint de l'homme se fit blanchâtre et il quitta la pièce sans un mot, toujours baguette en main. Même s'il manquait de sommeil, s'il trouvait Bellatrix, il la tuerait tout de suite.

\- Pointe-moi Draco Malfoy, murmura-t-il.

Il pesta en voyant la direction que son filleul avait prise avant de se précipiter à la cachette de Nox. Il le chercha des yeux mais le dragon n'était nulle part en vue. Si Draco était venu ici, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils soient ensemble et le dragon pourrait protéger son filleul. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendu un rugissement et se précipita vers le vaste enclos, surpris d'y voir Nox et Draco en train de faire la course.

\- Professeur Snape, le salua Hagrid.

Il fut surpris de trouver le demi-géant occupé à veiller attentivement sur l'enfant en compagnie de deux elfes de maison puis soupira.

Draco était en vie, c'était déjà un soulagement énorme mais il n'oubliait pas que le garçon n'avait pas respecté les règles et l'appela en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Draco ! Que fais-tu ici seul alors que c'est interdit? Tu sais pourquoi il y a de nouvelles règles ! Toi, plus que quiconque, devrait les respecter !

Plutôt que de baisser la tête, le Serpentard soutint son regard, le fixant profondément dans les yeux alors que son dragon grondait à ses côtés, n'appréciant pas beaucoup le ton qu'avait pris l'homme en noir.

\- Je n'ai jamais enfreint les règles.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- La règle disait de ne pas sortir des limites de l'école et cela inclus la hutte de Hagrid. Je ne l'ai pas dépassée, je n'ai pas désobéi.

Il voulait jouer à ce jeu là avec lui? Très bien ! Severus était épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à un peu de calme. Il fallait que le jeu de Draco cesse.

\- Et que fais-tu de la règle disant de ne pas sortir non accompagné?

\- Je ne suis pas tout seul ! J'ai pris deux elfes de maison avec moi et Hagrid était là !

Le maitre des potions soupira longuement en fermant un bref instant les yeux. Il pouvait toujours faire confiance aux Serpentards pour trouver la faille dans le règlement. Il n'avait pas pensé à préciser la nature de l'accompagnant et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il aurait dû y réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Draco?

Son fils fit la moue.

\- Nox me manquait. Voler me manque beaucoup …

Il savait à quel point le garçon et son dragon étaient liés. Ils s'ennuyaient l'un de l'autre.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous arranger autrement pour que vous puissiez être ensemble de temps en temps ?

\- Tu ferais ça?

Le visage du Serpentard s'éclaira d'un seul coup et Nox émit un grondement appréciateur en ressentant la joie de son compagnon d'âme.

\- Je ferai mon possible.

Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à rassurer Draco et, profondément rassuré, Severus avait laissé l'enfant jouer encore quelques instants avec son dragon, quémandant une nouvelle tasse de café auprès des elfes. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Rolanda de lui céder son terrain de quidditch pour quelques heures par semaine …

Après une troisième tasse de café, il laissa Draco dire au revoir à son ami et le regarda rejoindre les deux autres Serpentards qui l'avaient retrouvé en suivant leur directeur de maison. Draco s'était fait de bons amis au moins.

Le reste de la journée avait été assez calme. Trop fatigué pour être vigilant et ainsi éviter des catastrophes, Severus avait préféré faire un devoir théorique plutôt qu'un cours pratique avec son lot de risques. Puis, en fin de matinée, il s'était retiré dans ses appartements pour faire une pose et dormir une heure ou deux, juste le temps de reprendre des forces.

De son côté, Lupin l'avait imité en sentant le loup dans son esprit fatigué et avait préféré agir avec prudence en reportant son cours, laissant à Albus le soin de lui trouver une excuse.  
En fin de journée, sa transformation avait commencé. Par précaution, il laissait toujours Severus l'enfermer dans son bureau et seul un autre professeur pouvait ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur pour le libérer.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Severus fut surpris durant ses corrections quand, tard dans la nuit, il avait entendu un hurlement de loup-garou provenant de l'extérieur. Il s'empara de sa baguette et quitta ses appartements. Lupin était sorti.

 **Note d'auteur: Coucou ! Je suis affreusement désolée du retard ! Il fait extrêmement chaud et la chaleur me donne des migraines en plus de me rendre malade et m'empêchent de me concentrer sur l'écriture. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai autant de retard.**

 **Bref! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre malgré tout !  
Faites-moi savoir votre avis en reviews ou en mp, comme d'habitude !  
À bientôt ! ****J**


	37. Chapter 37

Severus courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en craignant le pire. Si Lupin s'était échappé, il n'osait pas imaginer si par hasard, des élèves trainaient dans les couloirs et l'avaient croisé, ce qui pouvait se passer.

Il arriva dans le couloir où était enfermé le loup et retint une profonde respiration, prêt à se battre au moindre problème et fut surpris de faire face à une porte close.

\- Lupin?!

Comment cela était-il possible? Il avait bel et bien entendu un hurlement. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il aurait reconnu le cri formellement. Après tout, il aurait pu reconnaitre un hurlement de loup-garou n'importe où après avoir frôlé la mort. Il tendit sa conscience jusqu'à l'homme-loup et fut surpris d'entendre sa voix résonner dans son crâne.

\- Severus ! cria la voix de Lupin en se jetant sur la porte. C'est Greyback Greyback ! Il est tout proche ! Dans la forêt interdite !

Severus poussa un juron. Greyback devait être là pour une bonne raison ! Venait-il en quête d'une morsure sur un élève ou venait-il attaquer l'école en meute? Des frissons lui échappèrent.

\- Il faut que j'aille prévenir Albus ! cria Severus.

\- Severus !

L'homme était presque parti, songeant à mille et une choses quand la voix de Remus le retint dans son esprit.

\- Il a lancé la chasse.

Le maitre des potions retint sa respiration. Il venait pour se battre. Il poussa d'autres jurons et accéléra le pas. Il fallait qu'il prévienne le directeur, qu'ils renforcent les barrières, qu'ils mettent Harry et Draco à l'abri ! Si Greyback était là … Il n'y avait pas plus fervent défenseur du lord que lui. S'il devait tuer Harry pour permettre de ressusciter Voldemort, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Il n'eut pas à aller loin, d'autres professeurs circulaient déjà dans les couloirs, alertés par les cris.

\- Severus, où est Remus? demanda Albus en approchant, baguette en main.

\- C'est Greyback qui a hurlé ! Remus est formel ! La chasse est lancée !

Albus ferma les yeux. Il devait mettre les élèves à l'abri ! Rapidement, il lança un patronus messager afin de prévenir les professeurs et les préfets. Si la chasse était lancée, il lui fallait mettre les plus jeunes à l'abri et espérer tenir le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il trouve Harry ! le prévint le vieil homme. Il vient certainement pour lui.

La respiration du maitre des potion s'accéléra en quittant le directeur pour regagner sa maison. L'alerte était donnée. Déjà, il voyait les poufsouffles plus jeunes et ceux qui ne voulaient pas se battre gagner la zone de transplanage afin de regagner leur maison et leur famille. D'autres gryffons descendaient déjà le grand escalier pour les imiter. À côté de Neville, Harry marchait lentement, escorté par Minerva.

\- Harry !

Le gryffon était effrayé mais faisait son possible pour ne rien montrer. Derrière eux, Poppy marchait, aidant Sirius, récemment transporté à l'infirmerie de l'école, à rejoindre la zone pour transplaner en sécurité malgré ses bruyants refus.

\- Sirius, soyez raisonnable ! Vous tiendrez à peine une dizaine de minutes sur le champ de bataille ! Pensez à votre filleul ! Vous ne voulez plus apprendre à le connaitre?

L'animagus s'avoua enfin vaincu et transplana avec la jeune Weasley pour rejoindre la famille de rouquin qui accepterait certainement de l'héberger en prenant connaissance du mot de leur sauveur.

\- Professeur Snape !

Le maitre des potions accueilli son préfet avec un regard inquiet. Qu'était-ce cette frayeur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux? Il était suivi par Blaise et Théo. Mais où était Draco? Un pressentiment l'envahit.

\- Où est Draco?

\- Il … Il a disparu ! Il a mentionné Greyback puis il a disparu !

Draco courait au devant de sa mort !

\- Minerva ! cria-t-il. Draco a disparu, je pars le chercher. Mery ! Amène Harry au manoir Prince et reste avec lui quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il dise ! Flocon, prends soin de lui !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'elfe de maison s'emparait de lui et disparaissait alors que Severus lui promettait de revenir puis le maitre des potions se mit en marche.  
Il gagna l'entrée du château où le directeur et plusieurs professeurs renforçaient déjà les barrières magiques protégeant Poudlard.

Hagrid les rejoignit, portant son chien à bout de bras.

\- Albus ! C'est une attaque groupée ! J'ai entendu la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange !

Le vieil homme retint un soupire. Ce qu'il avait craint s'était produit réellement. Les mangemorts s'étaient alliés aux loups-garous. Ils approchaient et s'attaquaient déjà aux barrières magiques. Bellatrix dirigeait l'équipe, aboyant des ordres à toutes ses marionnettes. Il les observa, cherchant le moyen de les vaincre quand un long jet de flammes le surprit, le faisant reculer contre le mur.

\- Un dragon?

Les mangemorts avaient un dragon? Mais l'attaque ne les visait pas. Au pied des barrières, quelques mangemorts gisaient au sol, le corps calciné.

\- Draco !

Pourquoi son filleul s'était plongé dans cette guerre? Il avait dit qu'il laisserait la justice payer ! Pourquoi intervenait-il? Un autre long jet de flammes s'en prit de nouveaux aux mages noirs, grillant quelques loups.

\- Il est en danger !

\- C'est un Noir des hébrides, ses écailles sont protégées contre la magie. Tant qu'il est en l'air, il ne risque rien, le rassura Albus.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de poursuivre leur conversation que la barrière cédait, brisée part un sort particulièrement noir pour lequel un mangemort s'était sacrifié.

\- Tenez-vous prêts ! cria Albus.

Ils avaient gagné assez de temps pour permettre aux élèves de s'échapper. À présent, il fallait tout faire pour préserver un maximum de vies. À ses côtés, Lupin se jeta dans la mêlée alors que lui-même cherchait Draco. Il connaissait son filleul ! S'il voyait Bellatrix, il tenterait à tout prix de se venger.  
Plus vite il le retrouverait, plus vite il serait en sécurité.

Severus ne put réfléchir davantage, plusieurs sorts fusèrent vers lui, l'obligeant à combattre et à plonger son esprit dans la bataille. Mais il ne perdait pas de vue son objectif: trouver Draco et tuer Bellatrix. Un sort plus puissant que les autres le fit défaillir. Il était fatigué.

Passer des nuits à veiller Black avait puisé dans ses réserves. Il lui fallait se mettre à l'abri et prendre quelques potions régénératrices et reconstituantes. Un loup fonça vers lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Heureusement, un autre loup plus clair et plus petit percuta le loup ennemi. Lupin venait de lui sauver la mise. Comment Lupin était-il sorti de sa prison? Draco l'avait-il libéré? Il acquiesça en guise de remerciement mais son nouvel ami ne le vit pas, trop occupé à donner quelques coups de dents à Greyback. Si Remus pouvait battre l'alpha, il pourrait prendre le contrôle de la meute et leur donner un bon avantage dans cette guerre.

Un autre jet de flammes lui donna la position de son filleul et il s'enfonça au coeur de la forêt, aidant ça et là, les sorciers en difficulté sur son passage et avança vers la position de Draco. Il retint un cri lorsqu'un sort particulièrement vicieux le toucha et que Bellatrix sortit de sa cachette, dissimulée derrière un sort, le rire aux lèvres.

\- Endoloris !

Severus était trop sonné pour rassembler assez de force pour lutter contre le sort et contre-attaquer. Bellatrix hurlait de rire, ne relâchant pas pour autant le sortilège de douleur. Voulait-elle le réduire dans le même état que le couple Londubat? Petit à petit, il sentait sa conscience lâcher. Il était épuisé et lutter dans ces conditions n'était pas idéal. Un autre sort lui arracha une plainte sourde. Un sort de découpe bien placé.

\- Comment ça fait, mon cher Severus, de se retrouver à ta place? J'aurais dû te tuer comme j'ai tué ce traitre de Lucius ! Comment a-t-il pu corrompre ainsi ma pauvre sœur ! Elle a souffert par sa faute et maintenant, c'est toi qui va souffrir ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas corrompu Lucius !

La mangemorte était en colère. Elle lançait une succession de sorts de magie noire qui faisaient hurler Severus, portant bon occlumens. Trop inquiet pour Draco, il n'avait pas été aussi attentif qu'il aurait dû l'être et cela allait causer sa perte. Que dirait Harry? Black pouvait toujours prendre soin de lui. Il avait envoyé ses souvenirs à Amélia. Nul doute qu'avec ça, Sirius aurait droit à un procès. Mieux encore, Harry ne serait pas seul. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Pas mon parrain, sale garce ! hurla Draco alors que Nox lançait un brulant jet de flammes séparant la sorcière de sa victime, la brûlant gravement.

En un battement d'ailes, Nox s'était emparé du maitre des potions, les emportant tous trois loin du danger. Draco voulait la voir souffrir mais la voix de son ami l'en avait dissuadé. La vie de son parrain était plus importante que sa vengeance. S'il ne conduisait pas son parrain à l'infirmerie tout de suite, Bellatrix aurait gagné. Il serait seul. Et Ryry lui en voudrait certainement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Un hurlement retentit derrière lui. Après une bataille acharnée, Remus, le corps parsemé de blessures, l'avait emporté sur le loup alpha, le laissant pour mort au pied des marches de l'école.  
Il avait gagné. Un second hurlement signala sa victoire et les autres loups se détournèrent de la bataille, hurlant en chœur avec leur nouvel alpha.

Les mangemorts restants n'étaient pas assez nombreux et très vite, ils furent attrapés ou tués. Bellatrix avait été retrouvée le corps à demi calciné par le feu du dragon contre lequel elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger. Peter s'était fait tuer par un sort perdu. Personne ne l'avait vu dans la bataille et tout portait à croire qu'il avait cherché à s'échapper.

La guerre était terminée. Le château avait tenu et les quelques étudiants qui s'étaient battus ne souffraient que de blessures légères. Les sorts de l'infirmière avait heureusement fait des miracles. Malgré sa fatigue, la vieille femme n'avait pas relâché ses efforts, même si un médicomage avait été appelé en urgence pour l'aider et que les elfes s'occupaient d'appliquer les baumes et de distribuer les potions.

\- Poppy ! cria Draco alors que son dragon se posait dans la nouvelle barrière érigée avec ses deux compagnons. Les mangemorts n'étaient plus là mais l'école restait vulnérable.

La vieille infirmière se jeta sur eux dès qu'elle reconnut l'homme qui gisait dans la gueule du dragon.

\- Severus, par Merlin ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir ! Il y a deux petits garçons qui comptent sur vous !

\- Poppy, calmez-vous, intervint Albus.

\- Il va mourir si je ne fais rien ! cria l'infirmière avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Sans même prendre le temps de se reposer un instant après avoir soigné d'autres blessés, elle lança plusieurs sorts de soin à la suite, puisant dans ses réserves magiques pour aider l'homme qu'elle voyait comme un fils. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, pas maintenant alors qu'il avait enfin la chance de vivre sa vie !

\- Laissez-moi faire … murmura une voix dans son esprit.

Elle se retourna, faisant face au petit renard d'Harry. Le survivant se tenait à ses côtés avec Mery. Harry avait transplané comme si de rien n'était au coeur même de l'école, inquiet pour son père. Mery avait ensuite rejoint l'école pour prévenir Severus quand elle les avait retrouvés tous les deux.

\- Il est temps, Harry. Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets.

La petite renarde se blottit une dernière fois contre le petit corps frêle du garçon et s'avança vers le maitre des potions. Sa destinée était venue.

Amiel se pencha vers Severus et ses queues émirent une aura bienveillante d'un somptueux bleu glacé, apaisant les traits crispés de l'homme. Bientôt, la lumière s'amenuisa alors que le corps de la petite renarde devenait progressivement transparent.

\- Je te le promets, répéta-t-elle dans l'esprit du garçon.

Puis un éclair de lumière les envahit. Il ne restait plus que Severus, toujours inconscient mais vivant et une curieuse pierre blanche ornée d'un éclair bleu glacé sur sa face.

Note d'auteur: Coucou ! Mouhahaha ! Je vous ai eu ! Lupin ne s'est pas échappé mais Severus l'a cru, lui ! C'était Greyback ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire et il n'est pas parfait mais voilà !

 **On se retrouve le 24 août pour l'épilogue ! Et oui, ceci est le dernier chapitre ! Oui, déjà ! Mais je bosse déjà sur d'autres projets, ne vous inquiétez pas** **J  
À vos claviers pour me faire connaitre vos impressions ! Bisous ! **


	38. Chapter 38

Six mois étaient passés depuis la fin de l'ultime bataille. Bellatrix avait été embrassée par les détraqueurs après que Draco l'ait conduite en justice. Il aurait voulu la voir souffrir mais il l'avait plutôt laissée aux mains de quelques aurors particulièrement vicieux qui s'étaient fait un plaisir de la violenter avant le baiser du détraqueur qui avait fait d'elle une loque humaine.

Poudlard avait repris ses droits et l'école avait été reconstruite lentement mais surement. Il ne restait que quelques murs noircis par les flammes et des arbres morts en guise de rappel de la seconde guerre magique.

Les blessés s'étaient bien remis. Lupin avait totalement récupéré et dominait désormais la meute qui avait accepté sans se plaindre l'apparition d'un nouvel alpha. Il y avait bien quelques querelles mais jamais Remus ne se permettait une défaite.

Pour Harry, les choses avaient été plus compliquées. Severus, son père, avait mis deux longues semaines à se remettre complètement du choc magique et, même si sa vie n'était plus en danger grâce à l'intervention de Flocon, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de se montrer inquiet.  
Il avait retrouvé ses amis, Neville sur qui il pouvait compter et la jeune Luna qui ne le quittait pas un seul instant depuis la disparition de Flocon.

Les deux amis avaient grandi ensemble et sa disparition lui avait causé beaucoup de peine. Il avait longuement pleuré en serrant la petite pierre que la renarde avait laissée derrière elle en disparaissant dans un halo de lumière. Il voulait croire à la promesse de son amie et protectrice.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là quand il avait fait la connaissance de Black. Savoir que pas un, mais deux hommes avaient connu ses parents, était difficile pour lui, surtout qu'aucun n'était venu le voir mais Severus avait été patient. Depuis que Black avait simplement désiré conserver son rôle de parrain afin de laisser Harry avec le maitre des potions, les relations entre les deux hommes s'étaient grandement améliorée même si, de temps à autre, une farce du Maraudeur poussait Severus à répliquer.

Harry s'y était progressivement fait et, même s'il ne passait pas tout son temps avec eux, il appréciait que les deux hommes lui parlent de ses parents à l'occasion. C'était un bon moyen pour se souvenir d'eux et apprendre à les cerner.

Pour Draco, les choses allaient mieux. Bellatrix avait été éradiquée et ses parents étaient vengés. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour son frère mais les jumeaux Weasley étaient heureusement là pour lui changer les idées. Alors il pouvait se permettre plus de libertés, il sortait souvent avec Nox et ses longues heures de vol avaient fait de lui un garçon robuste accro aux acrobaties aériennes.

La communication entre le sorcier et le dragon s'était grandement améliorée si bien que Nox, parfaitement inoffensif, avait eu la permission de rester à l'école, dans le grand nid qu'il s'était fait dans la forêt interdite.

\- Professeur !

Severus se tourna vers le préfet de Serpentard qui venait de l'interpeler.

\- Oui? Que se passe-t-il?

\- Draco a encore disparu !

Le maitre des potions se retint de rouler des yeux. Il savait que le préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch tentait vainement de recruter le jeune Malfoy dans leur équipe depuis qu'il l'avait vu sur un balai mais Draco restait obstiné comme son père et préférait de loin son dragon.

Certains sorciers, intrigués par l'histoire du dragon qui avait fait des ravages dans les rangs des mangemorts et des loups, étaient venus voir le directeur, en quête de la vérité. Inutile de dire que tomber nez à nez avec Nox, chevauché par Draco, en avait surpris plus d'un.

Depuis, un article était paru dans le journal où on lisait les exploits du jeune Serpentard qui, sans aucune crainte, s'était lié à un Noir des Hébrides, un dragon robuste et rare, connu pour sa vitesse et son endurance et qui avait fait des ravages lors de la grande guerre. Si l'enfant n'était pas intervenu, nul doute que Severus aurait péri, de même que beaucoup d'autres sorciers. Il avait pour cela reçu un ordre de Merlin et les connaisseurs de dragons se bousculaient pour faire comme lui.  
Depuis, son nom était entré dan la légende comme étant Draco, maitre du ciel et ami des dragons.  
Il avait réussi. Il avait accompli son rêve

Dans sa chambre, le petit garçon brun regardait sa pierre blanche ornée d'un éclair bleu glacé en se remémorant les paroles de Flocon. Il la caressa du bout des doigts. Il allait bien à présent. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Luna avec qui il sortait et il avait vu une jeune fille qui, chaque jour, observait Draco voler quand il était à Poudlard. Il avait souri en voyant cela. Peut-être chevaucherait-elle un jour? Après tout, pour être amie avec Luna, il fallait aimer les créatures magiques ! Il espérait que Susan aurait un jour la chance de se confesser.

\- Tu vois Flocon, je suis heureux mais j'aimerais que tu sois là. J'ai plein de gens à te présenter.

\- Harry tu viens manger? Draco t'attend pour manger votre gâteau et tous vos amis sont là !

Harry sourit et descendit l'escalier le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait fêter son anniversaire avec tous ses amis et mieux encore, entouré de sa famille ! Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pierre et lui murmura de revenir très vite avant de s'en aller.

Il ignorait que sur son lit, blottie dans la couverture, la pierre qui s'était avérée être un œuf venait de bouger et de se fendiller sur le dessus. Une tête toute blanche ornée de petites taches noires venaient d'en sortir, ses grands yeux bleus bougeant en tout sens. Le kitsune avait entendu l'appel.

\- Grow?

 **Note d'auteur: Et voilà ! C'est terminé ! J'espère que la vie de nos protagonistes vous aura plû et que le retour de Flo' vous aura fait plaisir** **J** **Je ne pouvais pas tuer un animal ! C'est trop dur pour moi !  
J'ai réalisé qu'en postant le 24, ça faisait 11 mois tout pile ! C'est énorme ! Merci d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec moi et de m'avoir soutenue ! Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire irait aussi loin et c'est grâce à vos encouragements alors merci !**

 **Je vous laisse à vos claviers pour me faire part de vos impressions en commentaires ou en MP et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Ps: Je devais vous proposer un autre écrit en même temps que l'épilogue de cette fic mais j'ai quelques soucis avec la page blanche. Il faudra attendre quelques temps, mais je reste active et je sortirai probablement quelques petites fics ou quelques OS pour vous faire patienter alors ne m'oubliez pas** **J**


End file.
